Divergent University
by Zariha321
Summary: The Divergent characters are living in the modern day. They are all a few years older and are attending college. Tris is a superstar softball player and Four is the quarterback of the football team and the first baseman on the baseball team. Tris has just pledged the sister sorority to Phi Delta Theta, the fraternity for athletes. Rating is T- M for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 1

Kappa Delta House

Tris walks into the Kappa Delta sorority house and immediately is hit with the feeling that she doesn't belong here. Aside from sports, these girls are preoccupied with clothes and boys. She knows that the only reason that they asked her to join in rush week and pledge the sorority is because she is one of the top rated softball players in the country. She found their initiation process strenuous, and that was the reason that she decided to pledge, that and the fact that one of her coaches encouraged her. She insisted that it would look good to potential professional and semi-pro fast pitch softball teams. This is a sorority of athletes. Every girl here received a scholarship for some kind of athletics. She avoided joining any kind of sorority for two years and now here she is, standing in the foyer.

The girls are bustling about the house and no one seems to notice Tris standing there frozen. Then a girl comes running down the stairs and sees Tris standing there.

"Tris, I'm so glad you are here," Marlene says. She has been one of Tris' teammates since freshman year and one of the people that pushed her to join the sorority.

Tris and Marlene were the only freshmen to battle and win starting positions on the Tigers' team that year. And from what they were told, it was rare that freshmen even play at all let alone earn starting positions. It took a while for the older girls to accept them. Until that game…

_It was the third game of the season. It was the final inning of the game, bottom of the seventh. The Tigers were up by three runs, but the other team was up to bat. They had bases loaded and no outs. The girl that came up to bat had hit a home run at her last at bat. _

_The girl strode to the plate and readied herself while the Tigers' pitcher wound up and pitched the ball. The girl hit a line drive that came off the bat like a bullet that went directly at Tris. _

_Tris caught the ball in midstride and touched second base for an unassisted double play. She then threw the ball to home plate but was a little short making Marlene have to stretch the catch the ball. Marlene managed to catch the ball and turn to tag the third base runner who was in a full sprint toward home plate. They collided but Marlene held on to the ball. She was out!_

_The game was over, the Tigers won. From then on Marlene and Tris were accepted by their teammates and were suddenly being watched by some of the best teams in the country. _

"Come on, Tris. Let's get your stuff to your room. I hope you don't mind, but I requested that you room with me," Marlene explains.

"That's great!" Tris says.

"After we get you situated, I'll start introducing you to the girls. You already know a lot of them from the softball team. And tonight we are helping Phi Delta with their victory party."

Phi Delta is Kappa Delta's brother fraternity. Both houses center on athletes. They both have excellent tutoring programs because the members are always traveling for games, they both house some of the most athletically and academically talented students on campus, and they throw the best victory parties.

"Victory party for what," Tris asks.

"The football team won their first scrimmage of the season a couple days ago. Every year if they win their first game they have a victory party. Don't worry they don't throw a party every week. Just the first game, homecoming, and their bowl game."

"Okay," Tris says. She has never gone to a fraternity party and is a little intimidated by the idea.

They drop Tris' things in their room and Marlene leads her down to the kitchen where a majority of the girls are eating and getting ready for the day. Tris was the last girl from the pledge class to move into the sorority house.

"Hey everyone," Marlene yells above the chatter. "This is Tris. She is the All American shortstop for the softball team and our newest sister."

Everyone stops and welcomes Tris to the house by clapping and chanting her name. She feels like she is back on the field, and she guesses that is the point, they are all athletes after all.

"I've got to get to training," Tris tells Marlene.

"I'll see you later then," Marlene says. "I'll meet you here at four o'clock, we are supposed to head over to Phi Delt at that time."

"Okay," Tris says. "I'll see you then."

~oOo~

Saturday mornings are devoted to practice. Batting practice, fielding, speed and agility, and light weight lifting. Tris spends four hours trying to make herself stronger, faster, and better than everyone else. Sometimes she doesn't know if she wants this or not. She could be at her new home with her teammates hanging out and having fun, getting to know her new sorority, and just relaxing. But instead after a quick introduction she had to run out so she could spend the next four hours killing herself to become better. Sometimes she just wants to know if it is really all worth it. Is it really what she wants or is it what everyone around her wants for her.

As she walks through the Dauntless part of the campus on her way back to the Kappa house she can immediately figure out which one is the Phi Delta Theta house. There are big athletic looking guys hanging around outside in the yard throwing footballs and baseballs. None of the other fraternities are like that. They all hang out at the library, the greenhouse, or in the coffee house. Only Phi Delts hangs at their house like this.

Tris continues to walk past when she hears someone call her name.

"Tris? Aren't you Tris Prior, All American softball shortstop?"

She turns toward the voice to see a guy standing there. He has olive skin, brown hair and eyes. He is about six feet two inches tall, very muscular, very handsome.

"You are Tris, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?" she asks.

He calls over to one of his friends, "Hey Will, this is Tris. I told you."

He looks back at her as a guy, the same height as the first guy, with blond hair and blue eyes comes striding over. He is just as big and also very handsome. Tris can't help but wonder if every guy in this fraternity is big, burly, and handsome.

"Sorry," he says. "I'm Uriah."

"Oh, Marlene's boyfriend," Tris says.

"Yeah, this is my friend Will. We saw you walking down the street and I was sure it was you. I've only seen you on the field at softball games though so I wasn't completely sure."

"Well, you were right. Did you need something?" she asks then turns her attention to WIll. "It's nice to meet you Will."

"Hey Tris, have you met Christina yet? She is also in your house."

"I don't know, I met a lot of girls this morning briefly. I'm sure I will though."

"Chris is a gymnast, she may not have even been in the house this morning, she has five in the morning practice four days a week."

"That's right, Marlene says you finally pledged Kappa. Will you be here for the party tonight?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, Marlene says we have to help set up or something at four?"

"Yeah, that is when she said she'd be here. It is early; do you want to play catch with us? I'm sure I have an extra glove around somewhere."

Tris smiles, "No need, I have my glove on me. I'm just on my way home from practice."

"You had practice this morning? Where's the rest of the team?" Will asks.

"Oh, no. It was just me. Batting practice, fielding, speed and agility, and lifting. I go a couple days a week."

Will snickers, "Sounds like someone else we know."

Tris pulls her glove out of her bag.

Uriah smiles, "Well alright let's go."

He sprints about twenty yards away and throws the baseball. Tris catches it with no problem and fires the ball so hard it hurts Uriah's hand. He can't believe that this little girl can throw that hard.

He takes his hand from the glove and shakes it, "Damn Tris, how does Marlene catch the balls that you throw at her?"

"What Uriah," another boy scoffs walking toward Uriah, "can't catch what that little girl is throwing?"

This comment angers Tris, but she doesn't respond. She will get to prove herself soon enough. Boys like that always try to challenge her.

"Here," the boy says, "let me have the glove."

"Zeke, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Will says.

This Zeke guy clearly doesn't know who Tris is, well he's about to find out.

He fires the ball so hard at her that if she weren't as good as she is, it would have hurt her. But she catches it with no problem, spins and fires the ball so hard and fast that Zeke can't even catch it. It hits him in the stomach and he doubles over in pain.

The guys in the yard crowd around him and look at her in amazement. Uriah laughs and says, "I tried to warn you."

"Who the hell is she, wonder woman?" Zeke asks.

Will steps forward and gestures for Tris to come over. Once she is standing with them, Will introduces her, "Zeke, this is Tris Prior, All American short stop for the Tigers fast pitch softball team."

Zeke looks at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

She smiles, "No problem. Well as fun as this was, I have to go home and get a shower before I have to help set up for this party. See you all later."

"Bye," Uriah says.

She returns to the house and immediately goes up to her room that she shares with Marlene.

Marlene is sitting on her bed talking to someone on the phone. When Tris enters she immediately hangs up and smiles at the girl walking in the room.

"So, I hear you made quite the impression at the Phi Delt house," Marlene says smirking.

"News certainly does travel fast around here. What did he say?" Tris asks.

"Uri said that he introduced himself and invited you to play catch. Apparently you only got to throw the ball twice though?"

"Well, when Uriah caught the first one the only thing he said was 'how does Marlene catch the balls that you throw at her?' Then the other guy came and started to mock Uriah and took the glove. He threw the ball really hard at me, but I caught it and fired it back at him. He missed and it hit him in the stomach."

"I can catch what you throw because I'm used to it, besides I'm tougher than any football player!" she laughs.

Tris laughs too, "I don't know if it was a good thing showing up the guys."

"Hell yeah it was a good thing. Most of the time they think the girls in Kappa aren't as tough as they are because we don't play sports like football or lacrosse. They act like their sports are more difficult. I'd like to see any of them flip themselves through the air like the gymnasts do or stand on their toes like the ballet dancers do."

Tris smirks, "Yeah, I tried ballet when I was a kid. It was much harder for me than throwing a ball was. I'll take the ball field."

A couple girls walk in when they hear this conversation. "You think ballet is too hard? You aren't a normal jock," the girl says.

"Tris this is Lynn and Christina and of course you know Kenzie. Guys this is Tris…"

"We know who she is," Christina says. "She's the badass shortstop for the number one placed college softball team in the country."

"I don't know about badass, but yeah, I'm the shortstop," Tris says.

"Welcome to Kappa," Kenzie says. "I'm glad you are finally here. Lynn is a ballet dancer and Chris is a gymnast."

"Oh, Christina? I met Will, I guess he's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is. Did he try to catch with you too?"

"No he just tried to warn that Zeke guy before he took the glove from Uriah."

"Zeke is Uri's older brother," Marlene explains. "He's a senior so he thinks he's more badass now. Like he needed a bigger head than before. He's a running back on the football team and he plays baseball."

"Did you meet anyone else?" Christina asks.

"No, there were a bunch of guys out there but Uriah only introduced me to Will and Zeke kind of introduced himself."

"Just watch Zeke, he is kind of a flirt. He is seeing Shauna," Marlene says.

"Honestly, I'm not interested. I have too much going on to worry about guys anyway. Wait, Shauna, third baseman Shauna?"

Kenzie snickers, "Yeah, that's her."

"None of them caught your eye?" Christina asked.

"No, I really wasn't paying attention to any of them. I apparently was too busy hurting football players," Tris laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 2

Phi Delta Theta House

After Tris leaves, Uriah and Will help Zeke into the house, laughing at him the entire time. "Man, I tried to warn you," Will says.

"Yeah, you came out trying to act all badass and ended up looking like a fool!" Uriah adds. "I've seen that girl play, she is as good as just about any guy."

"Who's just as good as any guy?" Four asks as he walks into the living room.

"The shortstop for the softball team," Will says. "That girl is tiny but has a monster arm on her."

"She even carries her glove with here everywhere she goes," Uriah says impressed. "I have to convince Marlene to play catch with me most times. That girl was ready to go the moment we asked."

"You played catch with a girl that wasn't your girlfriend?" Four asks shocked.

"Dude, she isn't just a girl. She threw the ball so hard and fast that Zeke couldn't catch it. He got nailed right in the stomach," Will says.

"Anyway, while you three were out there playing catch with girls, I was in here getting things ready for the party," Four says. "We have the beer pong game at the kitchen table, we have drinking pool at the pool table, and we have quarters set up in dining room."

"Is that all we are going to do is play drinking games?" Uriah asks. "What about dancing and music?"

"The stereo is set up on the deck so people can dance outside. There is more room out there."

Zeke stands up and lifts his shirt to inspect the damage to his stomach. No one can believe what they see, he has the lace marks from ball in his stomach and a huge red welt around where the ball hit him.

"A girl did that?" Four asks.

"I told you, she is badass. Marlene told me that this girl has had professional scouts looking at her since they were freshmen but she refuses to go pro until she graduates."

"Sounds like a certain quarterback/ first baseman we know," Zeke says. "I wonder if she could compete with you."

"Whatever, I have things to do. Not worry about little girls playing softball," Four says.

"Look, they are in the middle of their fall ball season. They have a game on Sunday. Before you make any judgments about them, come to a game," Uriah says.

"Fine, whatever," Four says. "Can we just get back to getting this place ready? What time will the Kappa girls be here?"

"They'll be here around four o'clock. What time is it?" Uriah says.

"It's ten minutes before four now, they should be here any time," Will says.

Four goes outside in the back yard to get the music ready and Uriah, Will, and Zeke go out front to wait for the girls to come over.

When Uriah sees Marlene, Christina, Kenzie, Shauna, and Tris he can't help but be happy to have the help. He would also like to get Tris to play catch again. Although he is proud of how talented a ball player Marlene is he is still a guy and he doesn't like it when a girl shows him up, especially a girl he hardly knows.

"Tris, want to play catch again," Uriah asks.

"Um… no thanks. Don't have my glove, I'm here to help get this place ready for a party."

Marlene leans over to Tris, "I told you he wouldn't be able to handle that you hurt his hand."

"So Tris, where did you learn to play like you do?"

"Oh, well I played baseball until I was fifteen. If you are a girl playing against guys you learn real quick to be just as good or better or you will see no playing time and the guys will treat you like crap. I didn't switch to fast pitch until I tried out for the high school team in ninth grade. I've been playing softball since."

"How long did you play baseball?" Will asks.

"My dad signed me up when I was five. Before that he said that I never wanted to play with dolls or dress-up like my friends, I always had a ball in my hand. Baseball, golf, football, it didn't matter to me. I also played ice hockey until I graduated. There was a local boys' team that I played on."

"And what position did you play in hockey?" Kenzie asks.

"I played left wing mostly, a little defense but I was always too small for defense. They just put me there sometimes because I'm fast."

"Is there a sport you can't play?" Zeke asks.

"I can't play football, too small. Have no desire to get the crap beat out of me by a bunch of big burly boys."

"Well, get to know Tris isn't getting things ready for this party," Marlene says.

"Yeah, right. Well Four already set up a couple drinking games in the house and he is getting the music ready in the back yard so I guess we need to talk about food," Zeke says.

"Who didn't know that," Shauna says. "The other girls are already getting the food together to bring over later."

"Are they making Dauntless cake?" Uriah asks with his mouth watering.

"Yes, they are. It's already done," Marlene says.

"Let's go inside and see what they have going on in there," Kenzie says.

They all walk into the house and Tris is surprised that it is as clean as it is for a fraternity. They walk through the living room, dining room, and into the kitchen and see that everything seems to be in order.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Shauna asks.

"Let's throw together a co-ed softball game," Uriah suggests.

"Fine," Marlene says. "But it has to be girls against boys."

The boys all smile and agree. What they don't know is that now that Tris has pledged the girls now have their entire national championship team living under one roof.

"Go get your team together, we will get ours and meet you at the field," Uriah says.

The girls leave and Uriah, Zeke, and Will go around to recruit boys to play.

"Four, we're playing a softball game against the girls, do you want to play?"

"No, not really. We have things to do here. Besides why play against a bunch of girls that couldn't possibly compete with us? It's pointless."

"Dude, you have no idea. These girls are good. Some of them were on the national championship team last spring."

"You guys go ahead and have fun. I'm going to stay here and finish getting things together," Four says.

~oOo~

Two hours later the boys are returning to the house completely defeated. The girls made them looks stupid. Nothing could get passed Tris at short stop. She turned over so many double plays that she might as well have been playing by herself some of the times. Shauna is a power hitter that managed three home runs in this one game. Marlene didn't let anything hit the ground behind the plate so the boys couldn't even steal bases effectively. Marlene has such a strong arm that between her and Tris, no one could steal second base at all and every time they tried to steal home they got caught in a rundown between Shauna and Marlene. Kenzie had a fantastic game at first base also. These girls have been playing together for so long that they don't even have to talk.

The girls go back to their house to get ready for the party and the boys go into their house defeated.

"Well, how bad did you beat the girls?" Four asks.

"We didn't. We only got three runs and that's only because we got three homeruns."

"What about them?" Four asks.

"Man, Shauna hit three homeruns on her own," Zeke says kind of proudly.

"Who pitched?"

"We pitched to ourselves and they pitched to themselves. They said that their coach would kill them if they swung at slow pitches, it would throw off their timing."

"Well they are right about that," Four says. "I can't believe you guys couldn't beat a bunch of girls."

"Four, you don't know what you are talking about. You are entirely too arrogant and these girls are a lot better than you realize," Will says. "I'm going to get a shower and try to wash off the stink of defeat."

"Yeah, me too," Uriah says. They both head off to the showers followed by most of the guys that played.

"Are they really as good as Uriah says or is he just talking them up because of Marlene?" Four asks Zeke.

"They are that good, especially that Tris girl. Dude she turned five unassisted double plays and I have no idea how many regular double plays. This entire team they brought was the actual championship team from last spring. None of them graduated. This is also the team that is going to win the championship for their fall team too. Right now they are undefeated."

"Whatever. Next time I play," Four says.

Four can't help but begin to wonder who this Tris girl is and if she is really as good as these guys are saying or if she is just good at showing off. He knows he is kind of arrogant but he is a collegiate all American in football and baseball. She can't possibly be as good as he is.


	3. Chapter 3

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 3

The girls go back to their house victorious and beaming because they just kicked the crap out of some of the best male athletes in the school.

They all head in to the showers to get ready for the party. When Tris gets back into the room Marlene is already dressed in a fantastic black dress with red heels. Tris begins to look through her things realizing that she doesn't own a dress. So she brings out a pair of Capri's and a tank top.

"You aren't wearing that are you?" Marlene asks.

"I don't have any dresses or skirts," Tris says taking off her shirt. She is standing there in nothing but her sports bra.

"That is fantastic, when did you get that tattoo?" Marlene asks.

"Oh, I got this over the summer. My mother owns a tattoo parlor, she drew this." Tris' tattoo is a black vine that winds its way up from her hip to just under her bra. It has red roses in the vine with butterflies fluttering around the vine.

"That is amazing. You have to show that off."

"I don't know Marlene," Tris starts but before she can finish Marlene is calling for Christina to come help.

When Christina comes in she sees that Tris isn't dressed. "What is going on here?"

"She needs something to wear that will show this off." Marlene turns Tris so Christina can see the tattoo.

"Oh, that is awesome! I actually have the perfect thing."

Christina leaves and comes back with a sequins halter top, a black skirt and heels."

"No, no heels. I don't know how to walk in them, I'll kill myself then the coach will kill you all for breaking me."

"Fine," Marlene says pulling out a pair of sequin ballet shoes that matches the shirt almost perfectly.

"Now for hair and makeup," Christina says.

"I don't wear makeup!" Tris complains. She already doesn't feel comfortable in these clothes and now she is terrified that they are going to make her look like a tramp.

"Just a little eyeliner and mascara then. Please Tris…" Marlene whines.

"Fine, just a little."

"And the hair should just stay down," Christina says. "You have beautiful hair."

"Thank you," Tris says.

They put the eyeliner and mascara on Tris and she looks at herself in the mirror. It is still her, but a little more noticeable.

"You look gorgeous!" Shauna says when Tris comes down the stairs. "Have never seen you in anything but athletic clothes."

"Thanks Shauna. These are Christina's clothes. I don't own anything but athletic clothes," Tris says.

Christina, Marlene, Kenzie, and Lynn all walk down the stairs, "All right," Kenzie says. "Let's go."

They each grab food and carry it over to the Phi Delta house. When they are a half a block away they can already hear the music booming and the noise of the crowd.

They make their way into the house and drop the food off in the kitchen. They head out to the back yard where the music is playing and they are sure to find the guys.

Uriah is the first to spot Marlene. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby, you look hot!" he says.

"Uri, you're a pig!" Marlene says giggling.

Zeke and Will come up next and pull Shauna and Christina into hugs. After they have said their hellos to their girlfriends, they turn their attention to Tris. She suddenly feels uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Wow, Tris. You look beautiful," Will says. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"I almost didn't recognize myself," Tris says.

She looks around and sees that a lot of people are staring at her. She wants nothing more than to go home and put her own clothes on.

"Don't look now," Christina says, "but someone is the center of attention."

"Tris, all the guys are staring at you," Kenzie says matter of factly.

"Probably because I look ridiculous. I want to go home and put my own clothes back on," Tris says.

"Oh no," Christina says grabbing her arm. "There is now way. You look awesome. They are looking at you because you are striking."

"Tris, I didn't know you had a tattoo," Uriah says when he notices her side.

"Yeah, my mom owns a tattoo parlor. She did it for me over summer break."

"That is really cool," he says. He turns his attention back to Marlene, "Come on babe, let's dance!"

They go hand in hand to the part of the yard where everyone is dancing.

Christina grabs Tris and Will and drags them toward the dance floor. They all start jumping and dancing to the music. Tris forgets that she was just being gawked at by just about everyone out in the yard. She is having such a good time that she forgets that she was even uncomfortable in her clothes.

~oOo~

Four walks outside to see what is going on and to check to make sure everything is okay. He walks across the patio where everyone is dancing and sees the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen. He actually stops to watch her dance with Uriah, Will, Zeke, and their girlfriends. She must be friends with the girls because he is pretty sure he has never seen her before. As she spins around he can see that she has a gorgeous body, has ink going up the right side of her body and she has long exquisite blond hair.

Four is smitten, and he is never smitten. He has never seen a girl like her before. She is very small but she is very muscular, she looks strong and capable. She is showing some skin, but she is not trying to flaunt herself. She is just dancing and having fun with her friends. He wants to go introduce himself. But he doesn't know anything about this girl. He doesn't know who she is or where she came from. All he knows is that she has taken his breath away.

~oOo~

The song ends and a slow song begins. All of the couples pair off, leaving Tris alone. She decides that it is time for some water. She makes her way to the house and into the kitchen where she finds bottled water in a tub of ice. As she walks back out of the kitchen she almost runs into a tall muscular guy. He isn't as muscular as Uriah and Zeke, but he is big. He has dark brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that Tris has ever seen. He is gorgeous.

She smiles shyly and mumbles an apology and goes off to find Kenzie and Lynn. As she walks away she can feel his eyes on her the whole way. The idea of him looking at her makes her blush. There is no way a guy like him would ever really notice her. He has got to have his pick of any girl here.

~oOo~

'She seems to be hanging with the Kappa girls,' Four thinks to himself. She must be one of their new pledges. He can't help but wonder what sport she is involved in because Kappas only take pledges that are athletes, just like Phi Delta. That means that they have something in common. If she has pledged Kappa that means she is pretty involved in whatever her sport is.

Four walks back into the house. A buxom redhead comes up to him and tries to get his attention, but he ignores her. She does everything she can to get him to notice her but he only has eyes for the little blond from Kappa now.

The redhead gets so annoyed with being ignored that she dumps a cup of beer on his head. He looks at her like she is insane and bellows for her to get out. He goes up to his bedroom to clean himself up and change his clothes.

He can't help but think that girls are insane. He always has these girls in flashy clothes, all done up, throwing themselves at him. They all know that there is a very good possibility that he will be going to NFL or MLB come next year. He has already been in talks with a couple teams that are interested in him. He has to go through the draft and things may not turn out the way he hopes but there is still a possibility and all of these girls know it.

But the little blond didn't look at him like she recognized him. She only looked embarrassed that she bumped into him. She didn't try to talk to him or anything. Could it be possible that she doesn't know who he is? Is that even possible?

~oOo~

Tris doesn't see the handsome guy that she ran into to even ask any of her friends who he was. He was there then he suddenly just disappeared. Tris even went back inside for another bottle of water to see if she would get a glimpse of him in there, but he was nowhere to be found.

She goes back and dances some more with her friends, but soon decides that it is time for her to go home when they all start making out around her. Even Lynn and Kenzie have gone off somewhere. She doesn't like feeling like the fifth wheel, or in this case, the ninth wheel. She bids her friends goodnight and starts down the street toward the Kappa house.

When she gets into her room she changes her clothes and climbs into bed. She hopes that Marlene doesn't have any intention of bringing Uriah home with her, that would be incredibly uncomfortable and definitely not something that Tris would ever want to witness.

She sets her alarm clock because she has an early morning appointment with her batting instructor, then she has speed and agility training after her batting practice. Then the team has a game at three in the afternoon. She should have just enough time after speed and agility to come home, get a shower and rest for about two hours before she has to be back on the ball field for her game.

Sometimes she hates her schedule, but most of the time she loves it. She loves being on a ball field, it is the only place that she feels like she really belongs.

~oOo~

Four sweeps the party looking for the little blond girl who has captured his thoughts. She is all he has thought about since she bumped into him. She seems to have disappeared, she isn't with her friends and she isn't anywhere around the house. He wonders if she went home.

He looks at his watch and realizes that he had better get to bed. He has to meet his trainer at eight in the morning to work on foot speed drills and then he has to watch films with the coaches until noon. After that he has to lift and then he promised Uriah that he would go to Marlene's softball game with him.

Maybe it won't be as bad as he thinks. At least he will be there with Uriah and Zeke since both of their girlfriends are on the team.


	4. Chapter 4

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 4

Tris makes her way to her training sessions early the next morning. As she walks past the Phi Delt house she takes in the carnage left from the party the night before. There are people sleeping outside in the yard. Plastic cups, paper plates and just random garbage are strewn all over the place. It looks like a warzone.

She can't help but wonder about that guy she saw at the party last night. She really doesn't remember exactly what he looked like, but she does remember those eyes. She has never seen eyes that shade of blue before.

She keeps walking to the batting cages where her trainer will be waiting. They won't do heavy training today like they did yesterday. She will just get a few swings in to loosen up, do some foot speed drills, and catch a little to loosen up her arm.

~oOo~

Four walks in the training room at the football field with his trainer. Every day it's the same thing, speed and agility drills, then he will practice plays by himself just throwing the balls into targets that are set up around the room, and then lifting. Anything to make him bigger, faster, and stronger than everyone else.

After all of that is done he will spend two hours in the film room with the coaches getting every play broken down and critiqued for every little mistake he made. By the time he leaves he will want to rip their heads off and punt them into the goal post.

After all of this he will have to go back home and start waking everyone up to clean up. Sometimes he feels like the only responsible person living in that house. It's exhausting.

After all of this he isn't sure if he wants to go see some girls play softball. He has nothing against girls playing sports but he has yet to find any girl that is as serious about sports as he is. They are always being put up on some pedestal for being great female athletes, and they may be good but they don't put nearly the amount of time into it as he does. He has to kill himself to get noticed. These girls go out and make a good play or two and everyone is ready to treat them like they are special. He goes out and plays a perfect game but misses one pass and he is critiqued and criticized for a week. It's just annoying.

He walks past the batting cages on his way to training and is surprised to see a girl in the cage taking swings. She is the only one there so he assumes that this isn't a mandatory practice. He can't really see much through the fence, but he can see that she has good form and doesn't miss anything. Her trainer is scolding her from outside of the fence about something that she did wrong. But from where Four stands she is pretty good.

~oOo~

"Brian seriously, how am I supposed to concentrate with you standing behind me picking out every tiny little thing that you think I'm doing wrong," Tris complains. Sometimes he makes her crazy. He is a great trainer and he knows what he is talking about but he never tells her that she is doing well. He only tells her what she did wrong, or what she could have done better. Even if he says something good there is always a _but_ that follows.

"Tris, if you want to make the Olympic team this next year, you have to be better than everyone else. This is a big deal. They are sending scouts to one of your upcoming games. You have to be spectacular if you want them to choose you for the National team."

"I know… but I'm exhausted already and the semester has barely begun. I mean how am I supposed to keep up with this schedule? I train every day along with my classes. When will I get to be a twenty year old? I left a party early last night so that I could get some sleep and be here on time."

Brian walks into the cage and puts his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "Tris, I know this is exhausting. But you came to me and said that you wanted to be on the Olympic team. You said that you wanted to go pro. So I have arranged for these professional teams to scout you. I have spent hours putting together film to send to the Olympic coaches. If you don't want this anymore then we will stop. But until you say you don't want it, I'm going to push you harder than you have ever been pushed."

"I know… alright. Get out of here. I need to swing." Tris finds a new resolve. She knows he is right. If she wants to go to the Olympics then she needs to do this.

After everything Tris heads home to get some rest before her game. As she walks past the Phi Delt house she thinks about the guy from last night. She can't help but wonder if she will ever have time to meet anyone and if they would accept the fact that they would be like third on her list of importance behind softball and school. She doesn't think any guy would agree to something like that.

~oOo~

Four walks down the street toward the house and gets more anxious by the minute. He knows that the other guys are still sleeping and haven't even thought about getting up to get the place cleaned up.

About two blocks ahead of him he sees a small blond girl walking, she is carrying a bat bag. From this distance she looks like she could be the girl that he saw in the batting cages this morning. He wonders who this girl is who actually puts her own time into training like he does.

He watches as she glances at his house as she walks by. She is probably shocked at the mess. But then he sees something interesting, Uriah runs out from the side of the house to talk to her for a moment. As Four gets closer he sees that she is the same build as the girl from last night. She talks to Uriah for a few moments then she continues on and Uriah runs back out of sight.

When Four arrives at the house he is amazed that the yard was already cleaned up and everything has been put away. He finds Uriah, Will, and Zeke in the kitchen throwing things away and cleaning up.

"Holy shit, what got into you three?" Four asks amazed.

"Well, Zeke and I figured that you would be a holy terror when you got home if the house wasn't cleaned up and there is no way that we are missing the girls' game today. There is rumor that there are going to be Olympic scouts there to see the short stop," Uriah says.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Oh, that was Tris, the short stop. She was on her way home from training. I swear she trains as much as you do. I just wanted to wish her luck for today. She was going home to rest a little before the game."

"Was she at the party last night?" Four asks. He is starting to put things together. Small blond girl, muscular build, he wonders if it could be the same girl.

"Yeah, she was there with us. She was with us for most of the night until she decided to go home since she had an early training session."

"What was she wearing?" Four asks.

"I don't know, a shirt and a skirt or something. I do remember that whatever it was it showed the amazing tattoo that she has on her ribcage. She said something about her mother being a tattoo artist or something."

Four realizes that this is the same girl. This girl that Uriah has been talking about being this fantastic athlete is the same girl that he became so smitten with last night. He doesn't say another word; he will have to see for himself if this girl is as good an athlete as Uriah insists. Although he has to admit, if Olympic coaches are coming to see her, she must me pretty good.

~oOo~

The girls get to the field to get ready for the game and Tris can see that there are already tons of people in the stands. She tries to put away the idea that there may possibly be Olympic coaches out there somewhere. If she thinks too much about it, she will get nervous and mess up. She has to focus and play like she always does.

Her team takes the field for the first inning. Now Tris can put the spectators out of her mind. Now she can just focus on the field and her teammates. Nothing else matters.

Nothing spectacular happens in the first four innings. Just the run of the mill plays that any mundane softball player can make. So far the Tigers are up five to nothing and they are going into the top of the fifth inning.

A girl comes up to bat that has struck out her past two at bats. But she is pretty high in the lineup so she must have some power. She gets her bat on the ball and hits a line drive straight back up the middle to the pitcher, who misses the ball. Tris recovers the ball, but not before the girl is on first base. The next batter hits a line drive between Tris and Shauna that Tris is able to get her glove on. She spins in midair and launches the ball at Kenzie to get the double play. It's a good play, but nothing she hasn't done a thousand times. The next batter is struck out. Time to bat.

~oOo~

The bottom the fifth, Tris is up to bat first. She hits a hard line drive up the third base line and is able to turn it into a double. Shauna is up next, she hits a shot over the center fielders head. Tris scores. Shauna rounds third, and the ball is coming in fast, she is still coming. Shauna and the catcher collide and the catcher drops the ball. "She's safe!" yells the umpire.

"That's my girl!" Zeke yells from his seat. He can't help but brag about his badass girlfriend. Everyone in the stands is screaming and it isn't hard to see why these girls were national champions last spring.

The Tigers score two more runs putting them up nine to nothing.

It is the top of the sixth inning and Four has been sitting watching the little short stop. He is mesmerized by this girl. She is incredibly talented. He would even put her against the short stop on the baseball team, and that is saying something. That kid is going pro, he has already signed for a minor league team that feeds the Chicago Cubs.

Four has never seen a girl that could play like this. Even her attitude on the field says she is a leader and she has been here before. She doesn't act like any of her plays were anything special. He is definitely impressed and he has never been impressed by a female athlete before.

Four looks around the stands, he has a knack for spotting the scouts that are there and reading their mood. He sees them sitting a few rows back in the center section of the stands. They seem to be pretty impressed with what they are seeing, but if she wants to go to the Olympics, she is going to need to do something that they haven't seen before.

Then it happens. The next batter hits a pop foul down the third base line. Tris and the left fielder converge on the ball. Tris gets to the railing and throws her body out into the crowd to catch the ball. The stands are quiet as they wait to see if she has the ball or not. It is a tense moment as the umpires run over to declare if the batter is out or not. Tris stands, glove hand in the air, the ball in her glove. The batter is out!

It is the best play that Four has ever seen. Now he is really impressed. He glances at the scouts and they also seem impressed. She has an ability to be everywhere on the field. She is fast and deadly accurate when she throws the ball. It is almost effortless for her. Four is completely infatuated with this girl now.

~oOo~

Tris is smiling but she doesn't gloat, she keeps herself in check. She knows that she has to remain calm and keep her head in the game.

Shauna calls over to her, "How the hell did you do that?"

Tris just shrugs and readies herself for the next hit. It is a popup to the left fielder, that she easily catches. The third out was a line drive back up the middle to the pitcher for an easy three outs.

The final for the game is twelve to nothing. Tris manages a couple more really good plays before the end of the game.

Following the game Brian comes over to talk to her. "Tris, they were here. The Olympic coaches were here and they were impressed. They want you to come to Florida during winter break to try out for the National team."

Tris screams and everyone around her looks at her. She jumps into Brian's arms and plants a kiss on his cheek. Marlene and Uriah come over to her to see what she is screaming about.

"They want me to try for the Olympic team!" she screams. Marlene grabs her friend and pulls her into a hug. Uriah can't help but to join in.

~oOo~

Four walks down toward the field with his friends. Uriah has already made his way over to Marlene and they are talking to Tris. She is jumping up and down and screaming. He sees her dive into a man's arms and kisses him on the cheek before turning her attention to Marlene. Four can't help but wonder if that man is her boyfriend or who he is. He is older than Tris, but he isn't too old that it would be impossible.

Marlene and Uriah both start jumping with her and Marlene is screaming right along with her. There are so many people around that Four can't get near enough to the scene to figure out what they are screaming about. He can only assume that the scouts were happy with what they saw.

By the time the crowd clears out and Four can get near enough to the field, Tris is nowhere to be seen and neither is the guy that she was hugging. He finds Zeke and Shauna, and Uriah and Marlene as they are saying goodbyes. The girls have to go back to the locker room and get changed.

"Pretty good game for girls, wouldn't you say, Four?" Uriah asks.

"Not bad I guess," Four responds. He doesn't want to let these guys know that he was impressed by at least one of the girls.

"I told you that short stop was badass!" Uriah says.

"Yeah, I guess she wasn't bad."

"You are prick, you know that? John couldn't have made the play that she did. He would have broken his neck."

Uriah is right about that, there is no way that John would have been able to make that play.

"She was pretty good," Four concedes.


	5. Chapter 5

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 5

Tris leaves the locker room and sees Uriah and Zeke waiting for Marlene and Shauna. There is a guy standing there with them. Tris tries to get a look at him, he looks kind of familiar but she isn't sure. Uriah runs up to her and claps her on the back.

"Great game Tris. That last play was freakin' awesome!"

"Thanks Uriah," she says smiling.

"Well, did you hear anything from the scouts that were in the crowd?" Zeke asks.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" Tris asks.

"Everyone knew about that. Olympic coaches coming to a softball game to scout one of our players is pretty big news," Uriah says.

"Well, Brian said they want me to come to Florida to try out for the National team during winter break," she tries to keep calm but she can't hide her excitement.

Four stands quietly and listens to the conversation. This girl is even more charming than he realized. She has one of the biggest opportunities that any athlete could ever ask for and she is trying to be modest. Four usually just takes the opportunity to be the arrogant prick that people perceive him to be. He has taken that persona and built this whole person that most people think he is. His fake arrogance has made people expect less from him and he prefers it that way.

The one thing he wants to know now is who is this Brian guy to Tris?

"Who is Brian?" Uriah asks as if he can read Four's mind.

"He's my trainer. My parents hired him for me my freshman year. He is like my older brother. He has been here for me through everything."

"That's awesome, Four here has a trainer too. Do you know Four?" Zeke asks.

Tris looks at the guy standing there and for the first time notices his eyes. This is the guy that she bumped into at the party.

"No, sorry," Tris says smiling. "Hi, I'm Tris."

"Four," he says holding out his hand.

When she shakes his hand they both feel a shock of electricity that neither of them has ever felt before. Tris quickly pulls her hand away and looks at it with concern.

Four's heart is racing. He has been around a lot of girls and he has never felt a spark like that before.

"Four, I'm sure that isn't your real name," Tris says trying to ignore the feeling building in her chest.

"No, it's my jersey number for football and baseball. Everyone just started calling me Four back in high school and it kind of stuck."

"Oh, do you play football and baseball?"

Uriah and Zeke both laugh. Uriah says, "Tris, he is the quarterback for the nationally ranked Tigers football team. He is a collegiate all American in both football and baseball. He's expected to go into the NFL draft in the spring."

"Don't you watch any other sports other than your own?" Zeke asks.

"Honestly, I don't even watch my own. If I'm not on the field, I'm training or in class. The party the other night was the first party that I've been to ever."

"Really?" Four asks. "You don't do anything for fun?"

"No, not really. That is why Marlene made me join the sorority. She said I need to have a little bit of a life before I graduate."

Marlene and Shauna come out of the locker room and join in the conversation. "We were going to get something to eat. Would you like to join us, Tris?" Shauna asks.

"Thanks, but I can't. I have to go talk to Brian. He wants to discuss my training schedule."

"Come on Tris, you can talk strategy later. Now's the time to celebrate!" Marlene says.

"I can't I promised him that I would meet him at the batting cages."

"All right, Four you coming?" Shauna says.

"No, I can't I have homework to get done. It's due tomorrow."

"I'll see you guys later," Tris says and starts walking away.

Four stands with his friends for a few more moments and when they walk away he looks around to find which way Tris was walking. When he spots her he runs to catch up with her.

When he is just behind her he starts talking loud enough for her to hear, "So you're a pretty good ball player. That diving catch into the stands was awesome as hell."

"Thanks, I was just trying to get the ball," she says.

"Beautiful, athletic, and modest. That is an interesting combination," Four says.

"I don't know about all that," she says looking down bashfully. She continues to walk and Four continues to walk with her. They don't really talk until they pass the Phi Delt house.

"Where are you going?" Tris asks him. She doesn't understand what this football and baseball star is doing walking with her.

"Well, I just thought I'd walk with you to the batting cages."

She stops and looks at him like he is crazy, "Why?"

"Honestly, I've never met anyone that didn't know who I am. I guess I'm just a little intrigued."

"Nothing to be intrigued about, I just don't have time to pay attention to much. I guess most people would think that's self-centered."

"Well, most people think I'm self-centered," Four says. "Sometimes perception is wrong and sometimes we feed into people's perceptions."

"Is that what you do?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, I let people think I'm a prick. At least they leave me alone that way."

"You want people to think that about you?" she asks looking confused.

"Yeah, no one expects much from me that way and girls that throw themselves at me aren't surprised when I don't pay attention to them."

Tris starts walking again and Four walks with her. She thinks about all the girls that surely throw themselves at him. He is very handsome and he is a superstar athlete apparently. It doesn't surprise her that girls would do that but why does he want to turn them off by letting them think he is a jerk?

"I'm sure you have a lot of girls throwing themselves at you," she says without looking at him.

He wonders what she is trying to say or ask. Does she really want to know or is she thinking that he couldn't possibly be interested in her because he has so many girls throwing themselves at him. She doesn't understand that he doesn't like any of those girls that throw themselves at him. He doesn't pay any attention to any of them.

"Yeah, well those are the girls I don't pay any attention to. I don't like girls that flaunt themselves to get my attention. I even got a beer dumped on my head by some girl that I ignored last night."

She looks at him and smirks, "Dumped a beer on your head? Why?"

"I don't know, she was trying to talk to me and I wasn't interested. I was getting ready to head up to bed and didn't want bothered. I guess it didn't make her happy that I wasn't paying attention to her."

"That happen often?" she asks.

"More often than I'd like to admit," he says with a smirk.

"Well, I guess that is the price of being some kind of awesome athlete."

"What about you, you are a pretty awesome athlete too. I've never seen a girl play like you before."

"I usually intimidate guys. As soon as they figure out who I am and what I can do they don't usually talk to me anymore."

"I'm not shying away," he tells her.

She looks at him trying to figure out what he means by that. When he looks back at her she averts her eyes to the ground. She thought he was just walking with her. Is there something else going on here that she didn't realize? Sometimes she hates being so inept when it comes to being around guys. When they are just friends they are easy to read. But this guy isn't her friend, she doesn't even know him. But there is no way that this guy could possibly be interested.

She doesn't respond to his comment and when they get to the batting cages she just looks at him like she expects him to leave. He decided that he isn't going anywhere though. He grabs some quarters and goes into one of the baseball cages and works on his swing.

She watches him for a moment in amazement. He has perfect baseball form and he doesn't miss a single ball. She bets that if he weren't going pro for football, he could have a chance in baseball.

She walks over to Brian who is standing there staring at her. "Who's the guy?" he asks her.

"Just a friend," she says. "What did you want to talk about?"

"We need to talk about your practice schedule leading up to Florida. I think we need to up your amount of practice time."

"Brian, how the hell am I going to do that? Already I don't have any free time."

"Well, I was thinking that you should probably drop down to nine credits this semester. I already talked to your parents and they agree."

"Wait, what? You already told my parents about my tryout? Damn it Brian that's my job. I'm their daughter. I wanted to tell them. This is the biggest news I've gotten since I got my scholarship to college. How dare you."

She looks at him and tries desperately not to cry. He has interfered like this before, but not for something so big.

"Tris, I'm sorry…"

"No, just stop there. I don't want to hear anymore. I'm taking some time off. I'll see you in a couple days."

"You can't take time off…"

"Yes I can," she says cutting him off. "I can do whatever I want. This is ridiculous, Brian. I'm twenty years old and I don't have any kind of life beyond softball. I need a couple days. I'll talk to my parents about dropping the classes. I'll text you in a couple days."

She turns and walks away from him. He tries to call to her but she just ignores him and keeps walking.

He has pushed her too far this time and for the first time she is pushing back. The thing is she has no idea what has gotten into her. She has never done anything like this before.

As she walks past Four he notices her and stops batting. He leaves the cage and runs after her.

She is in tears now and she doesn't want anyone, least of all Four seeing her like this. She doesn't look up when she knows he is right behind her, "I'm sorry Four, but I would like to be alone right now."

He stops and looks at her and can see her body trembling. He realizes that she is crying.

He walks behind her for a few moments and when they get close to the playground that is near the batting cage he grabs her arm and pulls her over to the swings.

"Four, please," she says.

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing really. He just took it upon himself to tell my parents about the Olympics. It just upset me. He wants me to drop two of my classes so I can train more."

He sits in the swing next to her and looks at her. He wants to comfort her but he doesn't want to be pushy.

"Do you have to do what he tells you?"

"Basically, if he already talked to my parents and they agreed I don't have much of a choice. Training more is probably a good idea, but I think I should have had the chance to tell my parents. Now when I talk to them it is all going to be old news."

"Tris, the Olympics is not old news nor will it ever be old news. It is an amazing opportunity. When are you going to be training?"

"Oh God, what did I do? I told him that I was taking a couple days off and not to call me. I better call him."

She starts to get her phone out of her pocket but Four stops her. She looks at him shocked.

"Don't call him. Stand your ground."

"But I can't take time off from training…" she starts.

"I'll train with you. I train daily anyway, we can just do it together. Besides I have access to the school facilities anytime I want."

"I don't want to interfere."

"You won't be it will be nice to have someone else around. I always train alone."

She thinks about this for a while. It could be nice to have someone to train with that won't criticize everything that she does.

"Okay," she says.

"Do you have class tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to have to talk to my parents about which classes to drop."

"Maybe I can help. What's your major?"

"Physical therapy. I have to keep my human anatomy class and my biology class."

"What else do you have?"

"Business law, economics, and Calculus II."

"Drop the business law and economics classes then. I don't think it will hurt you to drop those classes and if you do it now, you won't have to have it approved. Just go online to the add drop page and drop the classes."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Yeah, and you can make up those other classes over the summer if you wanted to. You can usually find classes like that online over the summer."

She smiles up at him. Without even trying he has made her feel so much better. It is nice to talk to someone that really understands.

"Thank you," she says. They sit on the swings for a while longer then she looks at the time on her phone.

"I've got to get home," she says standing.

He stands with her and they start walking. They are quiet until they get to the Phi Delta house.

"What time do you want to train tomorrow?" he asks her.

"What is your usual time on Mondays?"

"I go out and run at about six in the morning. I like to get a run in before I go to the training facility. There are batting cages there and an indoor field. We can work on fielding and while I'm working on my football drills we can set the batting cages for fast pitch."

"Are you sure it isn't too much trouble. I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be, I'm sure you're just as focused on what you need to do when you are training as I am. We will just be two people training in the same place."

"Okay, well should I meet you here at six?"

"No, I run past the Kappa house. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, see you in the morning then."

She starts walking down the street and he can't believe that he is going to be training with a girl. But she isn't just some girl that is trying to get into his bed, she is real. For the first time in his life he is actually infatuated with a girl. Everything about her makes his senses sing. She doesn't do anything to try to get his attention. She even acts like she is shocked that he is talking to her. He watches her walk away until she turns into her house.

She is amazed that this guy has offered to train with her. He probably sees her as just another jock, like his friends. And usually that wouldn't bother her, but for some reason she wishes he would see her as more than that. She hurries down the street trying to get those thoughts out of her head. There is no way a guy like him would ever see her as more than just a friend. She can do the friend thing, she's good at that.

She goes into her the house and runs up to her room. Marlene isn't home yet. She calls her parents and immediately gets yelled at for telling Brian off. She spends the next hour defending herself to her father and trying to get her mother on the phone so she can at least talk to someone who will be proud of her.

Four goes into his room and thinks about what is happening with him. He has never been like this with any girl before. He usually ignores them. But she is different. His phone rings and he dreads looking at the caller id. He already knows who it is and he doesn't want to talk to him. Four answers the phone and is greeted with screaming on the other end. He has no idea what he has supposedly done now, but clearly his father has other ideas. He sits and listens until his father hangs up on him. He lays the phone on the table and settles himself down for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 6

Four gets up in the morning to the sound of his alarm. He gets ready the way he does every morning. As he sets out he remembers that he is meeting Tris for training. He runs past Kappa house not sure if she will actually be there or not. When he turns the bend he sees her in the yard stretching. He is mesmerized by her. She is wearing short black running shorts, a tight black T-shirt, and her hair is pulled into a ponytail. She isn't wearing anything provocative or revealing but she is still sensual and beautiful none the less.

He runs up to her, "Ready?"

She smiles when she sees him. He is wearing gym shorts and a T-shirt that shows off all of his muscles in his arms and chest. After a moment she realizes she's staring at him for too long. She quickly averts her eyes and jogs over to him.

"Ready," she says.

They start running and Tris notices that she has to run twice as fast to keep up with him. But Four notices this also so he slows a bit so that she doesn't have to push as hard to keep up. Neither of them complains they just continue to run without a word.

Four has never met a girl that didn't constantly try to talk to him or get him to divulge his life story. Tris doesn't do any of that. She doesn't talk or do anything to get him to look at her or draw his attention. She just runs and just her running is what draws his attention. She runs like she is in a zone and like nothing around her matters. She isn't paying attention to him or anything around her.

As Tris runs she realizes that Four is watching her. She doesn't understand why, it's not like she is doing anything to draw his attention. She tries to ignore his gazes but she can't help but wonder why he is watching her. It is actually starting to make her a little self-conscious but she continues to run, focusing on what is in front of her. But what is next to her is completely occupying her mind.

She has never met a guy that she wanted to be with before. She's had a boyfriend once or twice, but it never lasted and always ended badly. None of them could handle that sports came first. They didn't like that she could show them up on the ball field, she could outrun them, or that they weren't the center of her attention. Even the guys on her baseball teams got to be a problem when they got older. They would get mad at her when she did well and wouldn't talk to her when their girlfriends were around. But this guy was different. He didn't seem intimidated by her, he just seemed like he understood the need to work hard and that is all she ever wanted from anyone is understanding.

They run for about forty-five minutes before they arrive at the training facility. Once outside they stop and Tris starts to stretch again. Four can't help but to watch her. Everything that she does captivates him. She doesn't do anything to even try, he just can't help himself. He wants to pull her to him and wrap her in his arms. He wants her to feel this attraction, but he isn't sure if she does or not. He loves that she is so focused on her goals but he wants her to be attracted to him too.

"What do you want to do first?" he asks her once he snaps himself out of his stupor.

"You tell me, I don't want to mess up your normal routine."

"Well I usually lift weights first," he says.

"Okay, that's fine by me."

"You lift weights?"

"Well, not as much as you, but yeah."

They go into the weight room and start on the machines. It is obvious that she knows what she is doing. He didn't know if he should believe her at first but now he's sure that he needs to get to know more about her. She really is a hard core athlete and she really is here to workout. Without realizing it, there was a small part of him that worried that all this might be a ruse to try to get closer to him. That small part of him is now gone.

She walks to a machine and starts setting it up for what she lifts. He goes to another machine and they both start lifting. There is no conversation, but the silence isn't uncomfortable either. She has never felt so comfortable around a guy before.

"Hey," he says from across the room, "do you mind some music?"

"Depends on the music," she says sarcastically. She usually isn't like that with people that she hardly knows but she just couldn't help herself.

He smiles and turns on the music, "Hope you don't mind," he yells over the music, "I like to listen to metal when I lift."

She smiles back, "Perfect!" She turns back to the weight machine and starts doing her reps.

He stares at her for a moment. '_Perfect is right_,' he thinks to himself. How could this girl be this perfect? She is like the ideal girl.

They both make their way around the machines in the weight room for the next half hour. She finishes at the last machine that she wants to work on and she just sits and watches him for a while. She is amazed at how strong and focused he is. Even when he is sweaty and his face is contorted with concentration she can't help but look at him. He is strong, self-assured, and confident, all the things that she isn't. She puts on a good show, but she always second guesses herself.

He can feel her watching him and her eyes on him makes him want to push himself harder.

He continues to do a few more reps then he sits up and looks at Tris. She immediately averts her eyes away from him. He doesn't understand this girl and why she can never seem to meet his gaze.

She slowly looks up at him again when she can feel that he is still staring at her. She catches him staring at her a lot. She can't figure out why he looks at her all of the time. She isn't really pretty and right now she is just sweaty and disgusting, nothing that should attract anyone's attention.

"What do you do next?" she asks.

"Well, I was thinking some fielding," Four says.

He stands and leads the way into the indoor field. He grabs a bat from the equipment room and gestures towards the gloves, but she already has hers out and is ready. He grabs a few softballs and readies himself to start hitting fielding practice to her.

"How do you want me to do this," he asks unsure. He doesn't want to hurt her or do anything wrong that might injure her.

"Have you ever done this for baseball before?"

"Well yeah, of course."

"Just hit the ball like you hit it to them then," she says.

He goes and stands about thirty yards away from her and hits the ball. It ends up being a line drive directly at her. He looks concerned for a moment until the ball is in her glove and she is already throwing it back.

He picks up the next ball and hits a hard ground ball that is about ten feet to her right. She makes a diving catch and immediately throws it back again.

He is amazed at her ability and the fact that even though this is practice she is still going all out to catch the ball. He decides to challenge her. He starts hitting the ball as hard as he can and everywhere but right to her. After about twenty minutes he stops to look at her. Her eyes are bright and alert. She looks ready to catch anything and do anything.

The next ball is comes right at her. It is a hard line drive and if she misjudges it she could be in trouble. He seems to be trying to get her to miss the ball, but she absolutely won't let that happen if she can avoid it. She knows that he is purposely challenging her and she loves the fact that she is up to his challenge. If nothing else, she has managed to earn his respect today and that is a good thing as far as she is concerned. She makes the stop and throws the ball back.

He stops and looks at her, "Well, are you ready to move on?"

"Yeah sure," she says. "I'll do batting practice now."

He wants to take a little break and talk to her a little, but she is right. They should finish their work out. She grabs a bat and goes over to the cage that is set up for fast pitch. She watches as he goes across the gym to where there are dummies set up as targets for football practice. She tries to focus on hitting but she is much more interested in watching him. She forces herself to focus and takes about twenty swings before she gives up and watches him.

She stays off to the side of the gym, out of sight so she won't distract him. Every ball he throws hits its target perfectly. He runs out with the ball and throws the ball at a different dummy almost every time. His throws are deadly accurate and he is so focused that he doesn't notice the man that has entered the gym.

"Tobias, you're sloppy," the man yells at him.

Four looks up and scowls at the man. He doesn't say a word, he just continues to throw the football. His face contorted with anger and annoyance.

The man walks out onto the field and Four stops throwing the ball, "What are you doing here?"

"I received word that you were here with a girl. I was coming to make sure that you weren't doing anything that you shouldn't be doing."

"I doubt that is why you are here. Yeah, I'm here with a friend helping her work out but that is really none of your business. Did you think I was joking when I told you to stay away from me?"

Tris knows she should walk away and give Four his privacy with this man, but for some reason she can't. There is something about the way Four stands there, like he is intimidated and the way this man approaches him, like he is going to attack that makes Tris uneasy. She wants to be there in case there is something that she needs to stop.

"You can't make me stay away from you, I'm your father. I'll always be around."

Four begins to walk away but the man grabs his arm. He stops and looks at the man with fury in his eyes. "You better not be wasting your time on some little tramp, bringing her here to show off."

Four doesn't acknowledge this, then he sees her out of the corner of his eye standing there looking concerned. He gets a sudden surge of adrenaline and rips his arm from his father's grasp. He whispers in a deadly voice, "You have no power over me anymore. If you come around me again, I'll make sure you regret it. What I do with my life is not your concern."

"Oh, make no mistake Tobias, everything you do is my concern. With the right phone call I can ruin your life and the life of whatever girl you have hanging around you today. Just remember that."

He turns and walks away and Four stands there, shocked. He knows his father has connections, but he doesn't know what kind. He is not really a powerful man, but he does know people and that is what makes Four nervous.

He walks off of the field and toward Tris who has made herself seen since his father left the building.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to intrude. I was done batting and I just thought…"

She stops when he pulls her into a hug. Something he has been dying to do for two days now. He knows he can't let his father ruin anything for her, but he also knows that he needs a little comfort after being in his father's presence.

He is surprised when she hugs him back. She doesn't say a word, doesn't try to comfort him with idle words and she doesn't try to pull away. She just stands there and hugs him and that is exactly what he needs.

She can feel the desperation and fear in this embrace. That man has a control over him that she didn't think anyone could have. It doesn't take much for her to realize that he must be Four's father. Only a parent can have that kind of control over their child.

He pulls away from the embrace and already she misses his big strong arms wrapped around her. She has never felt safer in her life than in those few moments of being in his arms. She doesn't want it to stop, but she also realizes that it is over now.

They stand there for a moment, awkwardly. Neither of them saying anything or even acknowledging what just happened.

"So," he says after a moment. "Done with your workout or was there more you wanted to do today?"

"No, I'm done," she says.

They gather their things and begin to walk back to the Dauntless part of campus. At first neither of them talks, but then Four's curiosity about her takes over.

"So tell me about yourself. Where did you learn to play like that, there are guys on our baseball team that don't have your ability."

"Well, my mom says that most of it comes naturally. I can just anticipate where the ball is going from the moment that it leaps off of the bat. The rest of it comes from playing baseball until I was fifteen. That is when the high school softball coach convinced me that I needed to play softball."

"So you played baseball with all guys until you were fifteen? How was that?"

"Fine, I guess. Most of them didn't mind that I was a better ball player than they were, until they got girlfriends and wanted to show off."

"Yeah, I can see how having a girl show you up in front of your girlfriend could intimidate some guys."

"Uriah and Zeke were actually the first guys that I have ever met that weren't intimidated by me. It's actually kind of nice meeting guys that are self-assured enough not to be bothered by my ability."

"What about me?" he asks. He is definitely not intimidated, he is intrigued. He wants to train with her. He wants push her to her limits to see how far he can push. He has never seen anyone light up on a ball field the way she does.

"You don't seem intimidated either," she says without making eye contact.

"Believe me. I'm not intimidated by your ability, I'm impressed."

She looks over at him, shocked. She has never had a guy tell her he was impressed by her before.

"Tonight we are having a pickup softball game at the field. I'm sure Marlene and some of the other girls are going to be there. You should come."

"Sure, what time?"

"Meet us at our house at six this evening. We will pick teams and head out from there."

They make it back to the Kappa house and she runs into the house. She has never been happier. Even if it is just to play a game, she is excited to have an excuse to be around him again.


	7. Chapter 7

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 7

Tris goes through the day happier than she has been for a long time. In spite of the fact that she now only has three classes and she is doubling her training time, she is happy. She goes to her ten in the morning human anatomy class, then to calculus, and finally biology. The one good thing about her new schedule is that she only has class Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and she is done for the day by one o'clock.

She rushes home after class and spends the next two hours rewriting her notes so that they are clearer. This is also a way that she has found that helps her to remember them better.

When Marlene comes in from class, Tris is just finishing up her notes.

"So where did you go so early this morning?" Marlene asks.

"To train."

"I thought you were taking a break from Brian for a couple days."

"Oh, I am. Four invited me to train with him today. He was there yesterday when I got into it with Brian. He offered to train with me for a couple days until I go back and train with Brian."

"Four? Seriously? I always thought he was a chauvinistic pig."

"He really isn't. I actually got a better workout today than I have with Brian for a while. Four wasn't afraid to push me to my limit. Brian doesn't push me that hard, he wants me to train for hours and hours on the same drills."

"Well, are you coming to the pickup game tonight?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, he mentioned it this morning. Said that you guys would be meeting at their house at six tonight?"

She looks at Tris for a few moments and suddenly starts smiling, "You have a thing for Four, don't you."

"What? No, no I don't. I just liked working out with him."

Her face begins to blush at the insinuation that she likes him and Marlene immediately picks up on it and smiles.

"Yes, you do. Not that I can blame you, he is hot. He is known to be kind of a prick though, especially when it comes to girls. And there are lots of girls chasing him, they are almost always all over him. So just be careful."

This makes Tris think. She doesn't see this side of him, but maybe he isn't looking at her like she's a girl. Maybe she's just another buddy that he can play ball with, which would be fine if she didn't have these feelings brewing inside of her. Sometimes she hates that guys tend to look at her like she is just one of the guys. Sometimes she wants to be seen as a girl. She wants to feel desired, needed, and comforted. She felt all of those things for the moment that he wrapped her in his arms today. She wanted to believe that in that embrace there was more than a buddy relationship possible but Marlene is right. He has so many girls that want to be with him, why would he even look at a girl like Tris. She isn't extraordinarily pretty. She isn't curvy, tall, or voluptuous either. She's short, muscular, and average. There is nothing especially special about her.

She tries to put the idea of a relationship with Four out of her mind. She needs to focus on the Olympics, not trying to get a boyfriend.

~oOo~

After classes, Four comes in and grabs something to eat. He his met by Will in the kitchen. Will has always been very observant when it comes to Four. For whatever reason he is the only one that seems to see beyond the arrogance that Four likes to pretend he is full of.

"So, how was training with Tris this morning?"

"How did you know I was training with her?"

"Because I saw you two running this morning," he says. "I was out early myself today, had to be at the track for an early morning workout. There's a big track meet tomorrow."

"Oh, well it was fine."

"Four, I know you like your arrogant playboy image but I know better and you know it. Everyone seems to think that you spend all of your time with all of these girls but you don't. You haven't spent any real time with a girl for more than two years. So when you spend an entire morning training with one, I notice."

"She's different from those girls. She isn't trying to get my attention. She doesn't do anything or change anything to get me to notice her. I just do. She has my complete attention. She has since the party."

"The party? I thought you just met her at the softball game the other day."

"Well I didn't really meet her at the party, she accidently ran into me in the kitchen while she was getting a drink. We didn't even talk. She just apologized and went back to dancing. I watched her dance with you guys for a while. But from the moment that she bumped into me and I saw her for the first time, I've been completely infatuated. That was the reason that redhead dumped her beer on my head. I wasn't interested in talking to her, I was too busy thinking about Tris."

"Damn dude, you are in love."

"No, that's not possible. I hardly know her. We've only spent a little time together."

"Okay, whatever. Is she playing softball with us today?"

"Yeah, I invited her to play."

Will looks down at his watch, "We better get ready, it's already quarter to five, and the girls will be here soon."

The guys gather all of the equipment that they have and get it all outside to be carried down to the field. When the girls all arrive, it is obvious which ones are ball players and which ones aren't. Chris, Lynn, and Kate all come dressed in clothes that they would wear to dance or in gymnastics. The other girls are all dressed like they are ready to play.

Four's eyes immediately find Tris. She has on a pair of short athletic shorts with sliding shorts under them, a T-shirt that is formfitting and hugs her in all the right places. She has her bat bag on her back and is carrying some other equipment that she probably figured we might need.

He can't help but wonder if maybe Will is right. Maybe it was love at first sight. Four has never believed in that before, but something about this girl has captured him from the moment that he saw her for the first time.

She walks into the yard with the rest of the girls and she meets his gaze. She smiles, she always smiles when she is ready to play ball.

"So, since the girls beat the crap out of the guys last time, we were thinking that the teams should be co-ed," Uriah says.

"Who are the team captains?" Marlene asks.

"I was thinking you and me baby," Uriah says playfully.

"No, I was thinking me and Four," Zeke says.

No one complains. Four is happy about that because he wants Tris on his team and he was afraid that the girls might push for one of them to be captain, in which case he might not have been able to choose her.

"Go ahead Zeke, you choose first."

"Shauna," he says.

Four smiles, "I'll take Tris."

She smiles and moves over by Four. She was hoping that she would be on his team. They continue to choose all of the girls, and then they move on to the boys. Tris looks around and sees that they seem to have a pretty solid team. She isn't sure about how good some of the girls that don't play ball are, but they are fast and that can be helpful too.

They make their way to the field and start setting things up. They flip a coin and Four's team is the home team. They go out and take the field while Zeke's team gets ready to bat. Four is playing first, Will's on second, Tris at short, Uriah at third, Marlene catching, Zahara in left, Gage in center, and Christina in right. It was decided that the boys would pitch to the boys and the girls to the girls since so many of them are still playing ball so John is designated pitcher for the boys and Nia for the girls.

First up to bat is Zeke. He hits a line drive directly toward Zahara, but she misjudges it and it goes over her head. Zeke is able to squeeze a triple out of his hit. Shauna's up next and Tris turns to warn Gage. Shauna almost always hits line drives up the middle. And as usual, she does, but this ball doesn't make it into the outfield, Tris anticipated it and snatched it out of the air before it could get past her.

Zeke starts running to steal home and Tris fires the ball into home plate. But Marlene misses the ball and Zeke scores.

"Damn it Tris. I don't like being on a different team from you. No one else could have caught that," Shauna yells from the bench.

"I motion for no football players stealing home while I'm back here. It's one thing to get tackled by another girl it's another thing to get tackled by a huge football player!" Marlene complains.

"Okay, no running over my catcher," Four says. "If you're a guy and you're going to steal home, you have to slide head first so she doesn't get tackled."

She smiles, "Thank you!"

A couple of the guys complain until both Uriah and Four glare at them. Marlene is a great catcher, but she is outweighed by most of these guys by at least one hundred pounds. If they collide with her, they will hurt her.

The next batter is one of the baseball players. He hits a hard grounder that gets by Uriah, but Tris doesn't miss it. She whips herself around and fires the ball at Four for the out.

He looks at her in shock when he realizes how hard and fast she can throw the ball. Of all of the training they did this morning, catching wasn't one of the things that they did.

The next batter is Lynn, she hits a ground ball to Will that he easily stops and throws to Four for the out.

Next they go in to hit. Four decided that Tris would lead off, followed by Marlene, Uriah, then Four.

Tris goes up to bat first. She knows how Nia pitches because she pitches batting practice a lot. Nia throws the first pitch and Tris smacks a hard line drive between the first and second basemen. She gets to first and rounds the base ready to steal second but thinks better about it. She takes her lead as Marlene comes up to bat next. She hits a ground ball up the third base line, just out of Shauna's reach. She makes the stop but doesn't get the throw off fast enough to get Tris out at second.

Uriah is up next, John comes in to pitch to him. He fires the ball at Uriah, but Uriah foul tips it. The next pitch and Uriah hits a shot directly to the right fielder. But it is enough for Tris to steal third.

Four is up next. He lets the first pitch go, the next pitch is something that he must like because he cocks his arms back and swings the bat fast and hard. He hit the ball so hard that he cleared the fence for a home run.

Their team starts cheering and screaming as Tris, Marlene, then Four touch home plate. They all head toward the bench and Tris goes to sit and get a drink from her bag. Four comes up and sits next to her, "You don't happen to have any more, that was something that I forgot to grab."

"Sure," Tris says grabbing another drink from her bag. She hands it to him and for just a moment they graze hands. She's sure that the spark that she felt was felt by him also because he looks at her amazed for a moment before turning his attention back to the game.

The next batter hits a line drive to Shauna that she easily catches. The sixth batter is Will. He hits a single to the second baseman that he easily beats out.

Chris is up next, she hits a grounder to the shortstop. He makes the play at second and the inning is over.

The game continues on in much the same way. By the seventh inning Four's team is beating Zeke's by one run.

Zeke's team is up to bat and they are at the top of their order. Zeke strides to the plate and takes his stance. John pitches the ball. Zeke hits a shot over Gage's head in center field. The ball travels over the fence for a home run.

Shauna is up next. Tris stops and thinks. Her first hit was right up the middle, the next hit was between short and third. Shauna is desperate to get the ball past Tris and to try to make a point that she can do it. Tris looks at Shauna and can see the snicker on her face. If Shauna can get the right pitch, that ball is coming right at Tris. But she's ready.

Shauna takes the first pitch. It's a hard grounder that gets past Uriah. Tris is there though. She dives for the ball and flips herself to standing before she fires the ball at Four. He has to stretch a little, but he makes the play. Shauna's out.

She snickers at Tris, "I don't think you are even human sometimes!"

Tris smiles, "Sorry Shauna!"

The next batter is Wyatt. Tris found out that he plays left field for the college baseball team.

He hits a hard ground ball between Tris and Uriah. She easily backhands the ball and spins in the air to make the throw to first.

Next up is Lynn. She hits a ground ball to Uriah and is able to easily beat it out. After Lynn is one of the baseball players named Eric. He hits a fly ball to Christina in right. The ball bounces in front of her before she throws in to Will.

Will turns around to see Eric headed toward second base. He makes the throw to Tris. She catches the ball and braces herself for the impact. At the last second he slides but Tris anticipates this and drops her glove down to tag his foot before he reaches the bag.

Three outs!

Four looks at Tris and can't figure out how, but he is even more impressed with her now than he was before. She is not just one of the best female athletes that he has ever seen, she is one of the best all around athletes he has ever seen. She can compete with some of the best guys on the field, him included.

An argument erupts on the field. Eric gets into Tris' face and argues that she didn't have him. He towers over her and his closeness to her intimidates her.

Everyone on the field and from Zeke's bench run to the field to find out what is going on. Eric is screaming in Tris' face and she looks shocked but isn't backing down. He is easily twice her size but she doesn't seem to care. She's furious that someone would accuse her of cheating.

No one says or does anything to defend either of them until Eric puts his hands on Tris and pushes her. At that point Four snatches him up and throws him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Four yells.

"She cheats, she never touched me!"

Four turns to Tris, "I made the play, Four." That is all she says. She doesn't try to argue or fight. He can see that she is trembling, but she isn't going to back down.

Zeke comes to the center of the pack, "Even from the bench I could see she made the play. Eric, you're out."

"This is bull shit man. She's just a damn girl. She can't possibly be that good!" Eric screams.

Four approaches him, "Of course she's that good. Do you think I would choose someone for my team first if she wasn't that good?"

Eric looks at him and scowls. He turns and goes over to the bench and plops himself down and glares at Tris.

Four realizes that next time they play, he is going to have to make sure that Eric isn't invited to play and he is going to have to keep Eric away from her. He has always known that there was something wrong with Eric, but he never realized how bad it was before.

Everyone switches sides and Fours team goes in for their final bats.

Tris grabs a bat and goes to loosen up. Four comes up next to her, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"Well, I know you made the out and I know you wouldn't lie if you didn't. Eric is an ass."

She smiles, "Well I appreciate that you chose me because you believe that I'm a good ball player."

Four smiles. This girl is always modest. Even when she constantly makes plays that some guys can't make.

She strides into the plate to hit and Four watches her intently. The first pitch in high and on the inside, she lets it go. The next pitch is a fastball right down the middle that Tris takes straight back up the middle that goes over the shortstops head and drops for a single.

Marlene is up next. She hits a fly ball to left field. He catches it easily but not before Tris steals second. Uriah is up next. He hits a grounder to third. The third baseman makes the throw to first getting Uriah out.

Tris takes off for third while the ball is still in the air. The first baseman tries to get the ball back to third to get the out but he isn't fast enough. Tris has stolen third.

Four strides to the plate. The first pitch is low and outside, he lets it go. The next pitch is just what he likes a little high and outside. He is able to hit the ball hard up the first base line. The right fielder comes in to field the ball. He makes the throw to home plate. Tris beats the throw and scores.

Four's team wins!

They all run in to home plate and cheer. Everyone hugging Tris and clapping her on the back. She excitedly turns around taking in all of the cheering. When she turns to face Four she can't read what she sees on his face. Is it awe? Is it amazement? She has no idea. Then he smiles at her.


	8. Chapter 8

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 8

For the next two mornings Tris meets Four outside in the morning at six to train. Over the past four days Tris can already feel herself getting stronger and faster than she ever was. Four pushes her harder than Brian ever has, but he doesn't make the workouts long and pointless. Brian would have her working out for four to five hours a day. With Four, she only works out for three hours, but she gets more out of the workouts. She has added a couple tenths onto her speed on the forty yard dash. He worked with her on hitting balls that are high and inside so she can pull them to the right side of the field. When he hits the balls to her for fielding he doesn't take it easy on her. He hits them so she has to work hard to get at them; they are rarely routine plays that he forces from her. She feels like she is becoming a better ball player than she has ever been.

When she is finished she always sits and watches him practice plays. A couple times she has even gone to sit on the hill side with Marlene and Shauna at the outdoor practice field to watch the whole team practice. It doesn't take her long to realize why he makes her better, it's because he is the best on the field all of the time, and he pushes her to be the same way.

On Wednesday morning during training she finally decides she needs to call Brian. She has decided that she can't occupy Four's time like this forever and will need to go back and work with Brian. But before she does she wants to talk to Four about her idea first. So after training she brings it up on their way home.

"Four would you mind if I invited Brian to come to our training tomorrow morning. I realized today that you have been spending a lot of time working on my skills and you have been sacrificing your training time on me. I should probably go back to working out with him."

He looks at her, a little shocked and upset, "What you don't like working out with me?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't want to screw anything up for you. You have a lot riding on your abilities too. I don't want you to focus so much on helping me that you forget to work on your own skills."

"Tris, I've been working harder the past few days than I have ever pushed myself alone. I like having you around. If you want to invite him to meet us at the training facility to see what you are doing that is fine by me. Maybe he will have some suggestions to make our workout better for both of us."

She smiles at him. A smile that melts his heart. He knows that he is falling for her but he is afraid to tell her. She is so focused on her goals and he doesn't want to get in the way of that. So he will do everything he can to keep working out with her so that he can see her every day and hope that someday she will notice how he looks at her.

"Tris, Saturday is a home game, I was wondering if you would come to the game. I get tickets for every game. Marlene and Shauna will be there."

"I'd love to, Four."

He gets a huge smile on his face. She can't help but notice how happy he gets that she will be at his football game on Saturday. They walk the rest of the way back to the Dauntless sector of the campus talking and laughing. Neither of them has ever been this comfortable around someone other than their friends.

They stop in front of the Kappa house and Four leans on the fence. "So I'll see you in the morning then?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll be here," she says standing in front of him. "I'm going to tell Brian to meet us at the training facility for about seven since we are usually starting to lift at that point."

"That's fine," he says. He stands up straight and suddenly realizes that he is standing very close to her. He has the urge to pull her into a hug, but he doesn't do it. He wants to feel her body in his arms again, but he isn't sure if she feels the same way.

Then she does something unexpected. She stands on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. "Thanks for helping me," she says. Then she quickly runs into the house.

That kiss throws him for a loop. He wasn't expecting her to do something so bold.

~oOo~

She runs into the house and can't believe what she just did. She bursts into her bedroom and Marlene is sitting there at her desk doing homework.

"Mar, I just kissed him," Tris says out of breath.

Marlene turns and looks at Tris shocked, "Who did you kiss? Four?"

"Yeah, we were talking about me going back to work out with Brian and he told me he didn't want me to. He said he likes working out with me. Then he asked me if I would come to their game on Saturday and that he would get me a ticket. Then he asked if he would see me tomorrow morning for training and I agreed. Then before I came in I reached up and kissed him on the cheek."

She plops herself down on the bed and buries her face in her pillow. "What if I just messed everything up? I love working out with him, I don't want to have ruined it. It's the only way I get to see him every day."

"I knew you had feelings for him!" Marlene says. "Did he do anything?"

"I didn't give him a chance, I just ran into the house."

"Right now, you need to calm down. You have class in forty-five minutes so you need to go get a shower and get yourself ready to go. There's nothing you can do about it now. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Did you say anything?"

"I thanked him for helping me," Tris says.

"Okay, well if he had a problem with it then you can just tell him it was a thank you. And if he didn't have a problem with it then maybe you two can quit beating around the bush and finally decide to get together. It's not like you wouldn't be the perfect couple."

Tris grumbles into her pillow then gets up and gets her things to go get a shower.

While Tris is in the shower Marlene calls Uriah, "Hey was Four acting weird or did he say anything when he came back from training with Tris this morning?"

"He was a little spaced, but he didn't say anything. Why?"

"Tris kissed him on the cheek and now she's freaking out."

"Mar, no offence, but guys don't usually come running in the house and talk about things like that. Especially not Four!"

"All right, I know. I just thought you might notice if he was acting weird or seemed freaked out or something."

"Again Mar, this is Four. Even if he was feeling something, it's not like any of us would ever know it. Besides he's a guy. There is no way he's going to be freaked out by a kiss from a pretty girl that he obviously likes."

"You think he likes her?"

"You've known him for about a year now, when have you ever seen him pay any attention to any girl ever? He usually blows them off."

Marlene thinks about this for a moment, "You're right. Even the night of the party he got a drink dumped on his head by some girl that he was ignoring."

"Exactly, so just relax. It'll be fine."

"Okay Uri, I gotta go. She's getting out of the shower."

They hang up just in time before Tris enters the room. "Mar, do you really think it isn't a big deal?"

"Tris, I've known Four for a while. He's not one to freak out about things or read into them. You'll be fine. You better get going or you'll be late for class."

Tris throws on a pair of black leggings, a T-shirt, and her black sneakers. She grabs her bag and runs out the door to class.

She's not paying attention and ends up running right into Four on his way to class.

"Oh sorry," she says before looking up.

"Isn't this how we first encountered each other?" he says with a smirk.

"Oh, Four. Sorry, trying not to be late for class."

"Where are you heading?"

"Human anatomy, Georgetown Hall. How about you?"

"I'll walk with you, I have biomechanical factors in Georgetown Hall."

They walk together quietly, then Tris can't handle the silence anymore, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What are you sorry for?" he looks at her confused. He desperately hopes she isn't talking about the kiss.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I…"

"I'm not sorry you kissed me," he says with a smirk.

She looks down and blushes.

"Besides, I'd have to be crazy to be upset by being kissed by a pretty girl."

Now she just looks shocked. No guy has ever told her that she was pretty before. Especially a guy like Four. They walk quietly together to their building and go their separate ways.

Four hopes that he got his point across that he likes her, but he realizes that he may have to be a little more direct. Tris isn't the normal girl that he is used to, she is shy and reserved and seemingly more innocent than the girls he is used to chasing him. Besides she isn't chasing him, she's just being herself and that is what has captured his attention because she is real.

Tris goes up the stairs to her class happy and a little nervous. '_He liked that I kissed him'_, she thinks to herself. Then panic sets in, what does she do now?

She gets through class barely paying attention. The only thing she can think about is that Four was happy that she kissed him. Does that mean that he likes her? She leaves her third class and is walking home when she decides that she needs to go see her mother. When she gets back to the house she runs in, grabs her keys and gets in the car.

An hour later she is pulling in front of her mother's tattoo parlor. Maybe it's time for a new one anyway.

The bell rings as she enters the shop. Her mom looks up from the counter and immediately gets a huge smile on her face.

"And to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Tris comes up to her and hugs her. "Thought it might be time for a new tattoo," Tris says smiling.

"Oh, okay," her mother knows that this is Tris code for '_we need to talk_'. "What are you thinking?"

"I always wanted those ravens." She points to an image of a flock of three ravens flying. "Can you put them on my collarbone?"

"Sure honey, come on back to my station."

They walk through the parlor and she feels like this is more her home than their house ever has. She spent more of her free time here than anywhere else. Everyone that works here has been here since she was young.

"Hey Tris," Bud says as they walk past. "Your mom told us about the Olympic tryout that is so great! I'm so proud of you!"

Tris goes up to him and hugs him quickly, "Thanks Bud!" she says. Then she proceeds to her mother's station.

She starts getting everything ready and Tris sits and gets comfortable. "So tell me, what's going on?"

She starts on the tattoo and Tris starts talking.

"I don't know if I want to train with Brian anymore."

"Really, and why is that?" he mother asks.

"Well, remember I told you I was going to take a couple days off?"

"Yeah."

"Well I did, but not from training. I took a few days off from Brian. I've been training with someone else and already in three days he has helped me get faster and stronger than I have ever been."

"And who is this he?"

"He's the quarterback for my school's football team and he plays first base for the baseball team."

"Okay, well have you talked to Brian?"

"No, not yet. I'm going to call him and invite him to my training tomorrow morning. I want him to see what I'm capable of now without him. But I don't want to train with him anymore. He yells at me all of the time and he criticizes everything that I do."

"Well, we don't have to have you train with him anymore. Did you talk to your father?"

"I can't talk to him. He won't listen."

Her mother knows that this is true. When she called about the Olympics all he did was yell at her about her argument with Brian instead of listening to what she had to say.

"Mom, there's something else."

"I knew there was. You wouldn't have come here to talk about Brian."

"This guy that I've been training with, I kissed him. We were walking home from training this morning and I was just so appreciative that he has been helping me so much that I kissed him on the cheek. Then later I saw him walking to class and talked to him a little and apologized. But he said he wasn't sorry that I kissed him. What does that mean?"

"Tris breathe. More than likely it meant just what he said. Boy's don't tend to mix their words."

"But does that mean he likes me? He asked me to go to his football game on Saturday. He said he'd get me tickets."

"Tris, if I had to guess, I'd say he probably does like you. But the only way to know for sure is if you talk to him about it."

"But, I can't."

Her mom stops after the second raven and takes her daughter's face in her hand. "Tris you are a gorgeous girl. I don't know why you think otherwise. But you need to find the self-confidence I see in you when you are on the field and use it in your everyday life."

She goes back and finishes with the last raven. She rubs cream on the new tattoo to help it to heal and then she covers it.

Tris stands and hugs her mother, "Thanks mom."

"My pleasure dear. Do you have time for dinner? We could go get something to eat."

"Yeah, that would be great."


	9. Chapter 9

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 9

Four looks up at the hillside from where he stands on the practice field. Over the past couple days he has liked the fact that when he looks up at the hillside, Tris has been sitting there with her friends. Today, however he is upset when he sees that she isn't there. He goes through practice like he always does but he can't help but think about Tris and wonder where she is.

After practice he walks out of the locker room with Uriah and Zeke and find Marlene and Shauna waiting for them to walk home. On their way, Four decides to ask about Tris.

"Where's Tris tonight? She's been coming with you guys lately, hasn't she?"

Marlene smiles realizing that he does like Tris. If he noticed her absence and he's worried about where she is then he must really like her, Four doesn't ask about girls.

"I'm not sure," Shauna says. "When she got home from class she just dropped off her books, grabbed her keys and left. She wasn't back yet when we left."

"She probably went to see her mom. She usually only takes off like that when something's on her mind and she wants to talk to her mom. More than likely she'll come back with another tattoo," Marlene says.

"Why will she come back with another tattoo? She has more than one?" Four asks.

"Her mom owns a tattoo parlor and is one of the best tattoo artists around. Her shop has been featured magazines and word of mouth is she's the best. And yes, Tris has several tattoos. She has roses and butterflies on her side, a softball with flames on her upper thigh on one leg, stars on her thigh on the other leg, some kind of vine around the upper part of her forearm, flames on her back shoulder and clasped hands on her other shoulder. More than likely, if she went to see her mother, she will come back with a new one," Marlene explains.

"I had no idea that she was that into tattoos," Four says.

"I don't know if she is that into it or if it is just normal for her. She said that she got the helping hands when she was sixteen. Tattoos are just a normal thing in her family."

When they reach the Phi Delta house Marlene and Shauna decide to stay for a while so Four goes up to his room to think about things for a while.

He wonders why she would have just gotten into her car to go see her mother. Is there something wrong or did she just want to go for a visit?

He starts to think about how things have been with her and what he really feels for her. He knows that he could easily love her. She is special and he knows she is special to him. Not seeing her there tonight made him sad and made him want to get on his motorcycle and go find her. But he doesn't really know anything about her. He didn't even know she had more than the one tattoo. There is a lot that they need to learn about each other, but does he want to let her into his world? There are some things about him that no one knows about, especially when it comes to his family. Would it scare her away?

~oOo~

Tris makes it home just after nine at night. She makes her way up to her bedroom to find Marlene, but she is nowhere to be found. Then she remembers that she missed football practice tonight. She hopes that Four didn't notice.

She grabs her books and sits at her desk to go through her notes from class today. She's sure that her notes suck today and she is going to have to pay special attention to what is going on in Friday's classes.

When Marlene comes in an hour later the first thing she says is, "Let me see the new tattoo."

"How do you know that's where I went?" Tris asks.

"The only time you take off without telling anyone is when you go see your mom. And when you go see your mom like that you always come back with a new tattoo. So let's see it."

Tris pulls the collar of her shirt over and removes the bandage revealing the tattoo underneath.

"They're awesome, what are they?"

"They're ravens. They are to represent my family. My mother, father, and brother."

"You have a brother? I've never seen him or heard of him before."

"He's kind of annoying. He's at Harvard studying to be God knows what. He's the reason that my father is always yelling at me. It doesn't matter that I'm getting a tryout for the Olympic team. All that matters to him is that Caleb has a 4.0 GPA and mine's only a 3.5. As if a 3.5 is that easy to get, especially with my sports and training schedule. He was furious when he found out I was dropping classes to train more. But I love my family and these are to remind me of that, especially the front one, which I decided is my mother. She is the guiding force in my life."

"You know, Four noticed that you weren't there at practice today." Marlene says watching Tris for her reaction.

Tris smiles, she can't believe that he even noticed that she wasn't there. "He noticed?"

"Yeah he noticed! He seemed a little upset that you weren't there."

"Really? I wonder why."

"Tris, come on. Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" Shauna asks coming into the room.

"That Four has a thing for Tris."

"Oh, that? Yeah it's obvious. He wouldn't workout everyday with just anyone. Besides, he seemed worried about where you were and what you were doing today since you didn't go to practice with us."

"That doesn't mean he likes me."

"Then what does it mean? He was curious about where you were. When I said that you probably went to see your mother and that you probably got a tattoo he had a lot of questions about that too," Marlene says.

"He's a lot more interested in you than any other girl that I have ever seen and I've known him since freshman year," Shauna says.

Tris starts to smile to herself at the idea that Four might actually have feelings for her.

"Did you get a new tattoo?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah," Tris says moving her shirt away from her collarbone to show Shauna her new tattoo.

"Mar says you have several, can I see them?"

Tris removes her shirt, revealing the sports bra she is wearing and her tattoos on her back and ribcage. Then she pulls the leg of her shorts up to reveal the tattoo of the softball and stars on her thighs.

"Boy, you like getting tattoos don't you?"

"It's kind of a release for me. My mother is a tattoo artist so this isn't a big deal in my family, at least not with my mom and me."

"You should jog in your sports bra and running shorts tomorrow. Show off your ink," Marlene says.

"No, I can't that would be inappropriate."

"Well how about this?" Marlene asks pulling out a tanktop that has a T back that would reveal both her shoulder tattoos and her ravens on her collarbone. "Thing is Tris, you have a beautiful body that most girls would kill for. You should show it a little more."

"I just don't want to be perceived as a bimbo. I don't want him to think that I'm one of those girls that flaunts themselves to get his attention. I refuse to be one of those girls."

"Tris, we don't want you to be one of those girls. But you need to let him into your world a little more than just softball. Other than that he doesn't know anything about you. You once told me that all of your tattoos have some meaning and they all have special meaning to you. He doesn't even know you have tattoos," Marlene says.

"And maybe if you let him in, he will let you into his world," Shauna says.

Tris thinks about what they are telling her. She knows they are right. What could it hurt to wear the tank top that shows her tattoos and the shorter shorts without the sliding shorts to show her tattoo on her thighs? These things are important to her and if she wants him to know her then she needs to share a bit of herself with him.

"Fine, I'll wear the tank top," Tris says.

~oOo~

The next morning Tris wakes and gets ready to go train with Four. She had called Brian on her way back to her sorority house from visiting her mother. He wasn't happy about having to meet her with Four to see what she has been doing and how much she has progressed without him, but he agreed. Sometimes she thinks that he believes that he should own her and what she does. He has been good for her though and without him she never might have gotten the tryout for the Olympic team. So she decided that she needs to find a way to combine her workouts with Four with working with Brain also.

She puts on the tank top that Marlene gave her to wear and the shorts that Shauna told her she should wear. It took a lot of self-control for her to not put on her sliding shorts, although she packed them in her bag with her glove so that she has them for when they do fielding practice.

She goes outside and begins to stretch and wait for Four to come. When she sees him running down the street she begins to walk over to the sidewalk so she can start running with him when he gets closer.

Four sees Tris stretching in the yard of the sorority house like she does every day, but today she looks different. When he gets close he realizes that she is wearing a tank top. He has never seen her show this much skin before. He sees what Marlene was talking about. She has tattoos all over.

He runs up and she meets him by the street and starts running with him without saying anything. They never talk first thing when they start running. Both just focusing on the running and nothing else. But he isn't really focusing on the running today. He is focusing on her. The tank top is formfitting and the shorts are short enough that they show the tattoos on the upper parts of her thighs. She has a perfect body. He knew that she was fit, but her body is perfectly proportioned for her size. He has never seen a more perfect girl.

They run until quarter to seven like they do every day. They get to the training facility and start to make their way into the building.

"Brian is going to come around seven this morning," Tris tells him. "I talked to my mother yesterday and she said that I could stop training with Brian completely if I want to, but then she reminded me that it was his connections that got me the tryout for the Olympics and that I should keep him around, at least a little."

"Is that where you were yesterday? I missed you at my football practice."

She looks at him shocked, part of her didn't believe Marlene and Shauna that he was looking for her.

"Yeah, I just had some things on my mind so after class I got into my car and went to see my mother."

"I never knew you had so many tattoos."

"Yeah, it's kind of a thing with my mom and me. She owns a tattoo parlor. I got my first one when I was sixteen and have been addicted ever since."

"Did you get a new one yesterday?"

"Yeah, the ravens on my collarbone are new."

"Do they have meanings or do you just see something and just decide you want it?"

It's an honest question that she doesn't think anyone but Marlene has ever asked her before.

"Actually each one has a specific meaning. The ravens are my family, my mother, father, and brother." She points to each raven in turn, and then she turns so he can see her back. "The helping hand was my first tattoo and it is a reminder of home and where I come from. The flames represent me and my desires, drive, and where I'm going. The flaming softball is self explanatory, the stars are my hopes and dreams, the vine around my forearm represents determination and strength, and my tattoo on my side," she lifts her shirt enough for him to see the intertwining vines with the roses and butterflies, "that represents growth and change along with love for myself and those around me that I hold dear."

"Wow you really do put a lot of thought into your tattoos," Four says smiling. He feels himself reach out as though he wants to touch the tattoo on her ribcage, but he thinks better about it and casually moves his hand back to his side.

"Well, my mother believes that you should never put anything on your body unless it has special meaning to you. It doesn't matter if it no one else understands it, so long as it means something to you."

He looks at her astonished. In the past five minutes he has learned more about her than he has all week.

"Well, we should start lifting," he says. He plugs in his ipod and starts playing the music, heavy metal as always. Tris doesn't mind though, she loves this music. She doesn't think she could workout to anything else.

"I forgot," he says. "There were some new weights I wanted to introduce you to. They are designed to build lean muscle, which is what you are going for, not the bulky muscle like me."

He takes her hand and leads her to a machine that she has never seen before. He has never held her hand before, she likes it. "Where did this machine come from?"

"Let's just say that I convinced someone that we needed this machine so they bought it," he yells over the music.

He sits on the machine and begins to show her what it does. She watches intently for a few moments, then he gets up and she starts to use the machine. She loves how it stretches her body but it makes her feel like she is working every muscle.

He watches for a few moments then he goes over to his machines so he can start on his workout.

Ten minutes later the door opens, but neither of them hears it over the music. Four is on one of the bench pressing machines while Tris is still on the new machine. A man walks into the room. Tris sees movement out of the corner of her eye expecting to see Brian, but she sees the man that was yelling at Four on Monday while he was doing his play drills.


	10. Chapter 10

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 10

The man walks over to the music and shuts it off, immediately getting Four's attention. The man looks to Tris then back at Four.

"What did I tell you about bringing some tramp here to show off for her?" he says.

Tris remembers this man from Monday morning. He's Four's father. He has an evil glint in his eyes like he is a predator and he has just found his prey.

Four sits up, "I told you we are friends, and we are just training together. I'm not showing off for anyone."

The doors open again and this time Brian walks in. He sees the man standing in front of Four looking like he is ready to strike, then he looks to Tris who looks terrified.

Four's father turns, "And who the hell are you?"

Brian knows not to tell this man the truth, he recognizes this man. He is into some really bad things in the sporting world. This man could kill her chances at the Olympics, even just being in the same room as her could cause people to second guess her abilities. The man looks to Tris and it is the look of an evil vindictive man who will take advantage of whoever he can to make money.

"I'm Tris' brother," he says. "She asked me to come here and train with her this morning. I'm running a little late."

He walks over to Tris and she stands. He pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear, "He's a very bad man Tris, just play along."

She comes out of the hug with a smile on her face, "Four, were going to go over to the batting cages now, thanks for keeping me company until my brother got here."

She walks away with Brian, but she doesn't want to leave Four alone with this man. If he is as bad as Brian says he is, then Four is in just as much trouble around him.

Four looks up at his father. "You know, this is a school facility. Any student can use it any time they choose. You have no right…"

"You listen here Tobias, I have a lot riding on you and you aren't going to screw that up. Keep focused and when you go pro we will both be so well off that you will be able to buy whatever girl you want."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How are you going to benefit from my going pro?"

"Don't you worry about the details. But you better keep your head in the game or there will be trouble."

His father turns and leaves the weight room and Four gets a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. What the hell does he mean? He knows his father is into something, but he just doesn't know what. He decides to go find Tris and Brian. He has a feeling that Brian knows something about this.

"Tris look, I'm sure the boy is nice enough, but the father is pure evil. He will ruin your life, your softball career, everything you have worked for."

"But who is he?"

"His name is Marcus Eaton. He is basically a member of the mob. He preys on innocent athletes, he promises them advancement and opportunities if they he helps them. But what he doesn't tell them is that there is a hefty price for his help and that price can be money, prosperity, and sometimes even their life. Do you know how he knows your friend?"

"He's his father, but Four seems to hate him."

"I do hate him," Four says from across the room. "Is everything you just said about him true?"

Brian's demeanor changes. He becomes hard and cold toward Four, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know about what your father does?"

"Does that mean that my shot at the pros could be a setup?"

Brian softens a little, he realizes that Four has no idea about what his father really is. "It's possible. Your father has his hands in a lot of really bad things. He likes to '_help_' young athletes, but it never turns out good for them."

Four looks visibly drained, "Tris, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to help you. To give you a place to work out, to help you get better so you have a chance at the Olympics. I would never do anything to hurt your chances."

She walks up to him and for the first time doesn't think about the repercussions of her actions, she just acts. She pulls him into a hug.

He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck.

"Four, its fine. But you have to get yourself away from him. You have to find a way to distance yourself from him before he ruins your life."

"But, how? He's my father. How do I convince people that I don't know what he does or what he's into? They'll never believe me. Even by being his son he may have destroyed my life if he's as bad as your trainer says he is."

"Look, I have an idea," Brian says. He can see how much Tris cares for this boy and how much this boy cares for her. "Four, do you have a trainer?"

"Yeah, his name is George Haus. I told him I was going to train on my own for a while. Come to think of it, that is probably the reason that my father has been coming around here this week. George probably told him."

"Four, George is a very bad guy. You need to cut ties with him. If you want a trainer, I'll be your trainer. The two of you can work together. You said this is a school facility, does that mean that all athletes have access to it?"

"Yes, any college athlete can use it. But most don't train like I do," Four says.

"Okay, you two go ahead and finish your workout. I have something that I have to do. Don't worry, I'll be back later today to talk to you guys. Meet me at the batting cages tonight at six o'clock."

Tris nods and Four just stands there. Brian quickly leaves.

~oOo~

He runs out of the building. This is the break he has been looking for. He calls into his chief with the news of his break on the case. He has been trying to get close to Marcus Eaton for three years. He always thought that he would go after Tris because she is such a talent. He never dreamed that the reason that he wasn't going after her was because he has a bigger talent to exploit in his own son.

"I have to meet you. I think I may be able to get Marcus Eaton."

Brian arrives in an out of the way restaurant outside of the city. When he arrives he joins a man in a booth away from everyone else.

"So what do you have?"

"Marcus Eaton's son. He is the reason that Eaton hasn't gone after Beatrice Prior. His son is set to go into the NFL draft this spring. I heard Eaton threaten his son and Beatrice if his son doesn't do as he's told."

"Is his son aware of who he is?"

"I don't think so, from what I saw, his son hates him."

"Do you think you could get him to work with us?"

"I do. If not for himself, for Tris. He is in love with her."

~oOo~

"Maybe we should get out of here. I just don't want to be here anymore," Four says. "Do you have class today?"

"No, since I dropped those classes I don't have anything on Tuesdays or Thursdays."

"Would you take a ride with me?"

They leave the training center and head back to their houses. "Meet me outside in twenty minutes."

Tris nods and runs into the house to change. She puts on a T-shirt, jeans, and her sneakers. She brushes her hair and puts it back into the ponytail and runs back outside.

Four is sitting there on his motorcycle with jeans and a T-shirt that shows all of his muscles. Tris walks up to him and he hands her a helmet.

"Climb on," he tells her.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before," she says nervously.

"Just climb on back and wrap your arms around my waist and don't let go. You'll be fine, I promise."

She climbs on and does what he says. He gets a sudden feeling of euphoria having her arms wrapped around him. He starts the bike and they speed off down the street. He can feel her tighten her grip around him when he speeds up.

They leave campus and speed along the highway. Tris has no idea where they are going, but she loves the feeling of being on this bike and having her arms wrapped around him. Everything from earlier kind of fades away with the speed and distance they are traveling.

He slows the bike down near a park. They have been gone for at least an hour now and he thinks they could both use a break. He pulls into a secluded area where they can be alone and talk.

Tris has no idea where they are, but she isn't worried. Something about him makes her feel safe. When he stops the bike and turns it off, she realizes that she is going to have to let him go. She lingers for just a moment longer; just long enough for him to rub his hands along her arms. She unclasps her hands and begins to climb off of the bike. She removes the helmet and runs her fingers through her hair, fixing her ponytail.

Four climbs off behind her and already misses the feel of her wrapped around him. He walks up to her without a word and takes her hand and leads her to a pavilion in a clearing.

They walk silently and sit down on the bench.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," he says breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault," she says.

"I had no idea who my father was, I swear. It never occurred to me that he was horrible to anyone but me."

"What do you mean?" she asks. She realizes that it seems that he is trying to tell her more than what little they just found out about his father.

"My father is horrible, I know that. But I thought that was something that he only did to me. I had no idea he made it a point to ruin other people's lives."

"What has he done to you Four?" she asks concerned.

He doesn't say a word, he just turns and takes his shirt off revealing his scarred and mutilated back.

"Oh my, what has he done to you?" she asks quietly. She gently runs her fingers down his back. Her touch sends chills down his spine. He pulls the shirt back over his head and covers the evidence of his father's abuse.

"He beat me almost daily through high school. It wasn't until I got to college and started making a name for myself on the football and baseball fields that he stopped physically abusing me and started doing things to get into my head. He always comes around. He makes himself out to be the doting, concerned father of a college athlete, but all he actually does is remind me that he is always here, always watching. He even hired George to train me so he could keep tabs on me."

She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. She touches her forehead to his and looks into his eyes. "Four, I'm so sorry. Maybe we can find a way to get you away from him. Maybe Brian will actually be able to help."

He closes his eyes and doesn't say anything. He wants to enjoy their closeness and not ruin it with more talk about his father.

He takes his hands and places them on her cheeks. He pulls away slightly and looks into her eyes. For the first time he realizes how beautiful and bright they are. Her eyes are a peculiar shade of blue/grey; they are like nothing he's ever seen before.

She holds his gaze for a moment, and then quickly looks away. She doesn't know what is happening here, but every fiber of her body is vibrating with the desire to feel his body wrapped around hers. She wants to feel his lips pressed against hers.

She doesn't act on any of her desires though. She doesn't know how to without initiating the contact. She just keeps her eyes on the ground while he looks at her face. Then he does something completely unexpected. He presses his lips to her forehead, and then her cheek.

She looks up at him and he smiles. "We should probably head back to campus so we aren't late meeting Brian," he says.

She smiles and nods her head. She is too shocked by his show of affection to talk.

He stands and takes her hand. He laces his fingers with hers and leads her back to the motorcycle. She climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around him again, tightly. She buries her face in his back and pulls herself tight to his body.


	11. Chapter 11

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 11

Four and Tris make it back to the batting cages just in time to meet Brian. When they arrive, Four parks his motorcycle out of sight of the main road. He doesn't want anyone to see it sitting there. Brian gets out of his car and comes over to them.

"Would you two please come with me? We have something to talk about, but not here."

"Where are we going?" Four asks.

"Just for a ride, we won't be gone long."

Tris and Four get into the car, Tris in the front and Tobias in the back. The windows are so tinted in this car that no one would be able to see them in the car, especially in the back seat.

After twenty minutes of driving, Brian starts talking.

"First, I want to start with the truth, my name isn't Brian James. My name is Brian O'Conner. I am a federal agent," he takes his badge out of his pocket and hands it to Tris. "I'm sorry that I've lied to you for so long, Tris. I have been undercover on a case involving college athletes. There have been several athletes from yours and other colleges in the area that have been taken advantage of by people getting them to sign falsified contracts that end up being for illegal services and recruiting. The NCAA has gotten involved and so has the FBI. Falsified contracts on college campuses fall under federal jurisdiction."

"What does that have to do with us?" Four asks.

"Well, we have reason to believe that one of the kingpins of this operation is Marcus Eaton, your father. We know he has been involved in several instances of falsified documents involving college students. We also know that he has ruined several athletes' potential careers because of these documents and his recruiting practices. He managed to collect a significant amount of money from these people, promising services that were never rendered. The problem is that these people are afraid of coming forward now. We believe that he has threatened them."

"What do you want us to do?" Four asks.

"I don't want Tris to do anything. She is clean and she has the Olympics to worry about. But we know that your father has something in the works for you and the NFL draft. We want you to go on record about the abuse that your father inflicted on you as a child and his constant involvement in your athletic affairs. We want to find a way to get to him through you. We are working closely with the NCAA to make sure that nothing that you do while under our employ will harm your standing. All we really want from you is for you to continue doing what you normally do, but we want you to wear a bug while you are in the training facility. It seems that is when he contacts you the most. We also want to put a tap on your phone."

"How do you know about the abuse?" Four asks shocked.

"Four, I'm sorry but it's common knowledge. You may have been trying to hide what he did to you, but he wasn't. The only thing that kept him out of jail then was that you wouldn't come forward about it. You hid it, but his friends knew, your teachers had suspicions, as did your coaches. But they couldn't get the proof because you refused to show yourself to any of them."

Brian pulls the car over and turns to look at Four, "I know this is a lot to ask. But he has ruined lives and he is going to ruin yours also. We know that you earned your spot in the NFL draft, he didn't make that happen. But what you don't know is that you were also being looked at by Major League Baseball, your father made those offers disappear because you have more earning potential in the NFL."

"Wait, what? I was being looked at by the MLB? How did he make that go away?"

"What we know is that the offers were out there from several MLB teams to start off in the minors. He as your father turned those offers down in your name. That is falsifying information if you didn't know anything about it."

Four's fury is evident even without Tris turning to look at him. She can feel his whole demeanor change.

"Hell no, I didn't know anything about it! The NFL draft isn't even a definite. Just because I'm eligible doesn't mean any team will take me. If there were offers for the minors, those are more likely to be solid offers."

He thinks for a few moments, "I'll do whatever you need me to do to take down that son of a bitch. If he is doing this to me, I can only imagine what he's done to other athletes that he didn't know."

"One other thing, I have no problem with you training with Tris, but she can't be in the training facility until this is taken care of. The NCAA, MLB, and NFL are aware of the situation, but the Olympic officials don't care. They will not tolerate any potential athletes being corrupted in any way. She has to keep her distance from Marcus. So you two can run together, you can go to the cages together, but she can't be seen in the training center if he is around."

"Brian, wait. Don't I get a say in that? I trust Four," Tris says.

"I know you do. And what you two do on your own time is fine, but you can't go to the training center. Tris, you have to promise me. Even though I'm a federal agent I'm still invested in your career and your chance at the Olympics. And that is one other thing; no one can know who I am. I'm already taking a risk revealing myself to you both. I'm just Tris' trainer as far as anyone else in concerned. Four if you want to refer to me as your trainer also that is fine, but that is all. Brian James, personal trainer."

They both agree and Brian starts driving back toward the campus again. Four's mind is reeling from all of this information about his father and what he has done to already take opportunities away from him. Now his comment about having things in the works for the draft makes sense. His father is planning something to get him drafted, even if it is just to get the signing bonus and get cut. Whatever it is, he is planning a big payout. He wants nothing more than to take his father out in any way possible.

~oOo~

Four and Tris get back on his motorcycle following their meeting with Brian. Four feels like his world is crashing down around him. Everything that he has ever worked for, all of the hours of blood, sweat, and tears could be lost because of the selfishness and greed of one man that has nerve to call himself Four's father. It was easy for Four to decide to help take down his father. The idea that this man intends to destroy Four's life for money was incentive enough for him to agree.

"Do we have to go back?" Tris asks him. "I had an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" he asks her.

"Another drive, but we can take my car if you prefer. It's kind of far away."

"No, we can take the motorcycle. Where do you want to go?"

Tris gives him directions but doesn't give him specifics about where she is taking him. He trusts her though so they get back on his motorcycle and he starts in the direction that she told him to go. As they drive he can feel her pull her body nearer to his, hugging his waist tightly as they ride. He loves how she feels pressed up against him, even if it's just on the motorcycle.

Almost an hour later Four is pulling up in front of a tattoo parlor. He parks the bike and Tris climbs off.

"This is my mother's tattoo parlor. When things are bothering me and I feel my world crashing, I get a tattoo. It helps me focus and clear my mind so that I can make good decisions. I thought that maybe, if you wanted to, it would help you to focus and clear your mind."

"I don't know, Tris," he says nervously. "What if I can't find anything meaningful?"

"For this, I'll let you look in my mother's sketch book. I would almost be willing to guarantee that you'll find something there. She is an incredible artist."

"What do you think I should get tattooed?"

"I was thinking that you start with your back. Cover the scars and create a masterpiece out of the wreckage of your childhood."

He looks at her in astonishment. This girl that he has not even known for a week knows more about him than his oldest friends. She wants to help him wipeout those bad memories and change them into something wonderful.

She takes his hand and pulls him into the tattoo parlor. Bud sits there with her mother waiting. Tris had texted her mother right before they left and asked her to stay there with Bud until they got there.

"Hi honey," her mother says. "And who do we have here?"

"Hi Mom, this is my friend Four. Four this is my mom. And this is Bud," she says gesturing toward Bud.

Four reaches his hand out to Bud and shakes his hand.

"Hi Four, you can call me Natalie. What brings you two here?"

"Well Mom, Four is having a hard time right now and I wanted to share my way of dealing with things with him. At least let him think about it anyway. Could he look at the sketch book?"

"Sure," she says. She gets up and get the sketch book and hands it to Four.

"You look, I have an idea." Tris grabs paper and draws a claddagh design on a piece of paper. It is a heart held in hands with a crown on top of the heart. The hands and arms also form a heart.

"Mom can you do something like this for me?"

He mother takes the paper and makes some minor adjustments to Tris' design to make it more uniform and interesting.

"Yeah I can do this, where do you want it?"

Tris pulls off her shirt revealing her sports bra. She is so much bolder in this place. More than she is anywhere else. It doesn't faze her that Four is standing nearby. She points to her chest where her heart is, right below the ravens. She sits in the chair and her mother leans in, "Is this tattoo for him? I've never told you not to get any tattoo before, but if it is meant for him, then I'm going to advise against it."

"No it isn't mom. It's about loyalty, that's all."

He mother nods and agrees to the tattoo.

Four can't believe that she just took her shirt off in the middle of a tattoo parlor in front of him. He can't help but look at her perfect form and watch as she gets tattooed by her mother.

Bud comes up to him, "So what are you looking to get. Maybe I can help you figure something out."

"I want to get my entire back covered." He pulls his shirt up revealing the scars on his back. Bud doesn't say anything, he takes in the image in front of him. "I can cover this. If you want something that big though, it needs to be something spectacular. I have been playing with a design for a while now," Bud says. "But I never thought it would be a tattoo."

Bud brings out an enormous sketch book and opens it to reveal a spectacular design. Central to the image is a dragon that itself would cover a vast majority of his back. In the background are images of fire, death and destruction.

"Dragons represent a need for strength, courage, and fortitude. Dragons are also messengers of balance, and magic - encouraging us to tap into our psychic nature and see the world through the eyes of mystery and wonder." Bud explains. "The death and destruction behind the dragon represent what is being left behind, the dragon represents the future."

"How long would something like this take?"

"If Natalie and I work together on this, we can get the outline done tonight. We will need you to come back probably twice to get the color and shading done."

"Let's do it," Four says.

Bud makes the transfer for the tattoo and applies it to Four's back. By the time he starts the outline, Natalie and Tris come over to see what is going on.

"Bud would you like some help with this?" Natalie asks.

"Yes, I was counting on it."

"And what are we expecting to get done tonight?"

"Just the outline," Bud explains. "He will have to come back two more times for the coloring and shading probably."

Tris sits in front of Four and takes his hand while her mother and Bud work on the outline.

The four of them talk about sports and the Olympics and whatever other topics arise.

Two and a half hours later the entire outline is done and Four is being wrapped so that the tattoo can heal.

"Come back in two days and we can get the coloring and some of the shading done."

Tris hugs her mother and Bud. Four thanks them and the two of them walk out of the tattoo parlor.

"This was a really good idea," Four says.

"I thought you would appreciate it," Tris says smiling at him.

"Although I have one concern," Four says. "Will I be able to have you holding on to me from behind now?"

"Oh no, I didn't think about that. No I won't be able to sit behind you like that. I could probably have my mom or Bud take me back."

"No, I have another idea. Climb on front."

"I can't drive this!" Tris says panicked.

"You won't be. You will just be sitting in front of me as opposed to behind."

Tris climbs on to the front of the motor cycle and Four climbs on behind her. He reaches around her and grabs hold of the handlebars. "Lean back into me and put your feet back on the foot holds."

Tris does as instructed. She leans her body back into his. She can feel his heartbeat through his chest. She feels warm and safe in his arms. As they begin the long ride back to campus, she can't help but feel that she is falling for him. He is incredible and he is passionate, courageous, and loving.

When they arrive back at the Phi Delta house, Four can't help but to feel a little sad that this night has to end. It's hard to believe that it was just a few hours ago that he kissed her cheek in the park. In that short amount of time they have shared so much. He doesn't want to take her home. He wants to spend the rest of the night with her, but he knows that isn't possible. Tomorrow is Friday and he has a very busy day of classes and football to get ready for the game on Saturday.

"I won't be able to train tomorrow morning," he tells her as they walk toward the Kappa house. "Fridays are always devoted to football all day. But maybe we could walk to class together tomorrow morning?"

She smiles, "I'd like that. How's your back feeling?"

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt at all. How about your new tattoo? What did you end up getting?"

She pulls the collar of her shirt down revealing the bandage. She pulls the bandage off to reveal the tattoo underneath. "It's called a claddagh."

"What does it symbolize? You once told me that every tattoo has meaning to you."

"The hands are friendship, the crown is loyalty, and the heart is love," she explains.

"Does it represent anyone in particular?" he asks hopefully.

"It symbolizes the potential for these three things," she says without looking at him.

He smiles at the thought. He hopes that one day he can be the one that tattoo represents.

They get to Kappa house and Tris turns to look at him. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," she says. "Don't forget, don't sleep with a shirt on and try to stay on your stomach or side."

He nods at the instructions, "Okay. Yeah, see you in the morning." He pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the cheek. "Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Four."


	12. Chapter 12

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 12

Saturday comes and Tris is pretty excited about going to the football game with Marlene, Shauna, Kenzie, and Christina. They all run around the house getting themselves ready to go. Four made sure that the ticket he got for Tris was with the other girls. These are the tickets that are reserved for the players' families but most of the seats are taken up by what Tris would consider to be football players' girlfriends. The five girls sit down and wait for the game to start.

A girl sitting in front of them turns to look at them. She says "hi" to Marlene, Chris, and Shauna. Then she looks at Tris, "Who are you? Which player got you a ticket to sit here?"

Tris just automatically figures that it is always the same girls sitting here, so a different face causes some interest.

"Four," Marlene tells the girl. "Four got her the ticket."

The girl looks shocked, "Four? Are you dating Four?"

She says this loud enough for everyone in the general area to turn and look at Tris. Tris doesn't know how to respond to this question. She would like there to be that kind of relationship going on, but there really isn't.

"We're friends," Tris responds.

"Four doesn't have friends that are girls. Four doesn't even have girlfriends."

"Well, we are friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

Tris doesn't usually get an attitude like that, but this girl asking questions and talking badly about him makes her angry.

"Mar, you better tell your friend to relax," the girl says.

"No, you need to relax. This is Tris Prior. She's on the softball team and from what I see around us there are at least three of us from the team here that would kick your ass if Tris couldn't already handle herself."

"Make that four, I'm not on the softball team, but I am her sister," Christina says.

The girl scowls and says, "I'm just shocked that Four asked a girl to come to his game. There has to be more than friendship going on if Four has a girl coming to his games."

"Even if there was something going on, it really wouldn't be your business," Tris says.

"Just a little warning, there are going to be a lot of jealous girls around here when they find out that you are here in Four's seat. Every girl that is single in this place is trying to get into his bed."

"Well good for them, I'm not trying to get into his bed," Tris says.

The girl looks at Tris skeptically and turns back to face the field. The band starts playing the school fight songs and the football team is lead onto the field by Four. Tris can't help but notice how much bigger he looks in full uniform with all of his pads and equipment. She watches him scan the crowd like he is looking for something or someone. There is no way he could find them in this crowd though. She wonders if he is looking for her. She hopes he is anyway.

He turns back to the field and puts his helmet on as he prepares to go out onto the field.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Tris asks Shauna.

"Her name is Marissa. She is dating one of the defensemen. She had her eye on Four for about two years before she finally realized that he was never going to pay any attention to her. Then she started to chase around the guy she's dating now. Don't worry about her, she's just jealous. Four wouldn't give her the time of day."

"Why does she say that there are going to be a lot of jealous girls when they realize I'm here because of him?"

"Because Tris, Four is quite the catch or haven't you noticed?" Shauna says.

"Look at him Tris, he's handsome, he's the captain of the football team, the captain of the baseball team, he is the president of Phi Delta, and he's possibly going to be playing some kind of professional sport. Just about every girl here is here for one of two reasons. Either to watch their boyfriend or to watch Four, so when the ladder realize that you're here for him. They are going to be pissed," Marlene explains.

"I know he's handsome, but are these girls really that shallow?"

"Not everyone can be as self-assured as you are Tris. Some girls are pretty shallow," Christina says.

The Tigers caused a fumble and they recovered the ball. Four goes out onto the field for the first time this quarter.

They line up on the thirty yard line and the clock starts winding down. From the stands Tris can see that Four is calling the play. He drops back, ball in hand and looks around as the play unfolds in front of him. He finds his mark and lets the ball fly. In seconds the receiver has the ball in his hand and his flattened by a defenseman. Tris finds out that the receiver was Will when Christina screams and squeals his name.

The tigers get a first down and advance down the field. Four drops back for another pass, finding his mark in the end zone. He makes the throw, but the receiver misses. It's second down and ten on the other team's forty-six yard line.

Four calls the next play and passes the ball to the running back, Uriah. He makes it seven yards before he is tackled.

Now it's third and three on the thirty-nine yard line.

Four drops back to pass again and finds Zeke in the open. Zeke runs fifteen yards for the touchdown.

The kicker comes out and kicks the extra point and the Tigers are winning seven to nothing.

Everyone in the stands is screaming and yelling. Tris gets so caught up in the excitement that she doesn't realize that Four is down on the field. He is lying on the ground hurt.

She stops screaming immediately and covers her mouth with her hands. She and her friends stand in silence as the team doctor and the coach run out onto the field to see if he's okay.

After a few tense moments, Four is standing on his own and walking off of the field unassisted.

Tris lets out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. She looks down at the sideline trying to figure out if he's okay or not. He looks dazed but he seems fine.

The team doctor sits in front of him talking to him. Probably trying to gauge if he has a concussion or if there is something else wrong.

Tris doesn't pay any attention to what is happening on the field, she watches as the doctor evaluates Four. She's not happy that she can't run down there and see if he's okay.

She finds out quickly if he's okay or not when the other team punts the ball and Four is running back out onto the field with the rest of the offence.

The rest of the game is exciting and fast paced. At the end of the game the Tigers have won twenty-one to ten.

"What do we do now?" Tris asks.

"We wait. The guys will come out and meet us out here after they are done in the locker room."

The girls sit and wait for a while just talking. Tris, Shauna, Kenzie, and Marlene talk about their softball game tomorrow and what they are going to do tonight. As they sit and talk, a couple girls come up to them.

"Which of you is here with Four?" one of the girls asks.

"What is it to you?" Shauna asks.

"We know it isn't you, you're Zeke's girlfriend."

"We just want to know who the girl is that finally got Four to pay some attention to them," one of the other girls says.

"The only one it can be is this one," one of the girls says to her friends gesturing toward Tris. "The other ones are Uriah, Zeke, and Will's girlfriends."

"What is so special about you that he pays attention to you but he won't give the rest of us the time of day? You're tiny and pathetic."

This comment infuriates Tris. She doesn't care that these girls have a thing for Four, what she cares about is that they think she is worthless and they think that she isn't good enough for him. Without even thinking about what she is saying she starts telling them off.

"Maybe it's that I don't walk around looking like a tramp. I don't feel the need to throw myself at guys to get their attention, unlike you who obviously is so insecure that you feel the need to flaunt yourselves to get a guy to look at you. What guy wouldn't want a girl like that? What guy wouldn't want a girl who has probably slept with half the football team? That is the perfect way to get a guy to pay attention to you."

Tris' friends look at her shocked. Tris has dealt with girls like this for years and she's sick of them thinking they are so wonderful.

"How dare you, you little bitch. He probably just felt bad for you because you are so pathetic."

"No, I've got more going for me than you ever will. While you're trying to become someone's wife I'll be playing on the Olympic softball team going for a gold metal next summer. So maybe it's that Four likes a girl who can take care of herself as opposed to one who is only about him taking care of her."

Tris is so involved with the argument with this girl that she doesn't notice the big strong guy come up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Everything okay here?" Four asks.

She smiles at the feel of his arms around her. "Yeah, everything is fine here."

The girls that Tris was telling off look shocked at his show of affection and go storming off.

He leans in and whispers in her ear, "Guess I do like girls that can take care of themselves."

She turns and smiles at him. "Great game!"

"Well, that was fun," Marlene says sarcastically. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I have an appointment," Four says. Then Tris remembers that they have to go to the tattoo parlor to get the color and shading done on his tattoo.

"What do you have an appointment to do?" Zeke asks.

"I have to finish something. It's probably going to take all evening." He takes Tris' hand and leads her away from their friends.

"Why are you being so secretive?" she asks.

"It's not the tattoo that I'm hiding. I don't want to show them yet because you can still see the scars under the tattoo. When it's done I'll show it off for sure."

She looks like she understands and doesn't question his decision.

"I think I'll drive this time. I don't think me sitting on the front of your motorcycle is very legal."

"Yeah, but I enjoyed it," he says.

She smiles and leads him to her car and they get in and start toward her mother's tattoo parlor.

"So tell me, what made you defend me like that?" he asks.

"I don't know if I was really defending you as much as defending myself. They were putting me down and it just ticked me off. They were acting like I'm not worthy of being with you or like I'm not good enough for you."

"Well really you were defending both of us. And it is I that isn't worthy of being with you."

She looks over at him and looks back at the road. She's surprised at his words. He just smiles at her. "Why were you looking at me like that?" he asks.

"I just can't figure you out, that's all."

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"What is happening here? I just don't understand why you would want to be with me when you have girls like those ones throwing themselves at you."

"You're smart, beautiful, and talented. What's not to like? And you were right about everything you said to those girls. I don't want a girl that needs me to take care of them or that needs me around all of the time and can't understand that I have other things going on. I want a girl who can take care of herself, who doesn't need me but wants me, who understand me. And that's you."

He takes her hand in his. "Tris, I've been trying really hard to keep this just a friendship. Especially since I've found out about what my father is doing. But I can't contain my feelings anymore. I don't want to just be your friend anymore. I want more."

She smiles but doesn't take her eyes off of the road. "You want more, with me?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Tris." Then he thinks for a moment and takes his hand from hers, "I get it."

He can't believe he didn't see it before. But now he finally understands what is going on. She isn't interested in him in that way. He suddenly feels like he's going to be sick. The first girl he has ever really felt a connection to doesn't feel the same way.

"What do you get?" she asks confused.

"You don't want to be with me. That's okay, I understand."

She feels panic starting to build in her chest. She doesn't know what to say so she doesn't say anything. She sees a gas station up ahead and quickly pulls in and puts the car in park.

She looks at him not knowing how to fix this. She doesn't want him to think that she doesn't want him because he is all she has thought about since she bumped into him at the party. But when he meets her eyes she knows exactly what to do. She throws herself over into the passenger seat and presses her lips to his.

He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

His mind is going a million miles a minute, his heart is racing and every fiber of his being is singing with the feel of her lips on his and her body pressed against him.

She pulls away and looks at him. She smiles shyly and looks down.

"So I guess I was wrong?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess you were wrong," she says.

She starts to pull herself away from him and back into the driver seat but he doesn't let her go.

"I suddenly miss my motorcycle," he says smiling mischievously.

"Oh really, why is that?" she asks smiling back at him.

"Because on my bike you have no choice but to keep your arms wrapped around me."

"Well, we're going to be late then you'll have to wait to get your tattoo finished."

"Fine," he says pouting.

She smiles and kisses him again before pulling herself back into the driver's seat and putting the car in gear.


	13. Chapter 13

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 13

The next day after watching films of the game with the football team, Four walks to the batting cages knowing that Tris will be there with Brian working on batting and some warm-up drills.

As he walks he thinks about their first kiss yesterday and how he was so sure that she wasn't feeling anything for him like he was feeling for her. He also thinks about the argument she had with those girls and how even though they had never talked about it Tris knew why he didn't pay attention to those kinds of girls. It amazes him how well she knows him after just a week.

He makes it to the batting cages and sees Tris and Brian catching in the parking lot, warming up her arm. He walks up to them.

"You are just the man I wanted to see," Brian says. "We need to take a ride and talk."

"Sure, when?" Four asks.

"Now preferably. We can drop Tris off at her house and you and I can talk. I'll have you back in time for the game."

"Can't I come too?" Tris asks.

"No, you need to go home, eat and rest before your game. I'm still your trainer technically and I'm not going to change the way I do things," he says with a smile.

"Fine," Tris grumbles.

She walks up to Four and hugs him then climbs in the back seat of Brian's car. Brian just looks at Four before collecting her bag and handing it to her in the back seat.

Four jumps in the front and they take Tris to drop her off.

Brian drives away once Tris is in the house and breaks the silence, "So, what is going on between you and Tris?"

"We are dating I guess, why?"

"You know she's like my little sister. I'm closer to her than she is to even her real brother. I've never seen her happier. But I must remind you, I am a federal agent. I am deadly accurate with a gun so don't hurt her."

Four smiles at this, "Believe me, I have no intention on hurting her. I'm not the playboy that people think I am. I have not had one real girlfriend in my four years here. I've gone out on a couple dates, but I mostly avoid girls because all the ones that tend to come around me are shallow. Except for Tris that is."

"She is pretty special, and she needs someone special to be with her. If she has chosen you then I'm sure there is something about you that she finds worthy. Just so you know, she hasn't had one single date in her three years on campus so just be careful with her and take it slow."

Four nods, "I understand." He stops and thinks about what Brian is telling him and although he hasn't had any real girlfriends, that doesn't mean that he is innocent. But he thinks that is exactly what Brian is telling him about Tris. She is innocent. This makes Four like her even more.

"Although I appreciate the talk about Tris, I'm sure that isn't why you wanted to talk to me," Four says.

"No, you're right. We need to talk about Marcus. Has he made any contact with you over the past couple days?"

"Yes, he called me last night after my game. Yelled at me about a couple plays and proceeded to tell me that I might need to make a decision that will impact a game in the future. I have no idea what he's talking about, but it doesn't sound good."

"Did you trigger the tap before you answered the phone?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, then we have record of that conversation. We have reason to believe that he is betting on your games. In that case there is a possibility that he may insist that you shave points or purposely lose. Right now the Tigers are undefeated so the odds in the betting world are with you. If you would lose, especially to a lesser team, the people betting against you would stand to win a lot of money."

"I would never do that, it's illegal. I could lose my scholarship and lose my chance at playing professional sports."

"He's going to try to try to threaten you somehow. So watch your public relationship with Tris. If he realizes that you are together, he may try to threaten you with her. Make sure you trigger the tap every time he calls you. You never know what he is going to say."

"How can we protect Tris?" Four asks.

"I'll take care of Tris, I promise. Just make sure that when you two are together that you aren't overly affectionate. In public it has to appear that you are just friends, like you are with your buddies on the team. She needs to be just another jock to you. Keep your relationship quiet for now. Hopefully Marcus will come out and make a move soon."

"What do I do when he does make a move? Do I pretend to agree with his plans or do I refuse?"

"You'll need to be reluctant but then pretend to go along with him. I am going to tell you though. This could cause some problems because as soon as you go against him he is going to try to retaliate so as soon as he makes that call you are going to have to call me and let me know. I'm going to want to have surveillance on you and Tris to keep you safe."

They drove around for a while longer discussing Marcus and how to handle certain situations pertaining to him. Four is sure that Marcus is going to try to destroy his life. Before he got the tattoo, he went on record with the local authorities on the abuse that he had to go though as a child. He let them photograph his back and made a statement detailing the abuse and exactly what would happen to him whenever he made Marcus mad when he was a kid.

Marcus scarred him, but Tris helped erase those scars and turned his misery into a piece of art. His tattoo turned out to be fantastic. The dragon on his back is the most amazing thing that Four has ever seen. The fire and destruction behind the dragon is so real looking that it looks like a photograph as opposed to a tattoo. Bud and Natalie are so incredibly talented it's no wonder that shop is considered to be one of the best tattoo parlors in the country.

Brian pulls into the parking lot of the softball field and the two of them walk to the stands together to watch Tris' game.

As always she plays phenomenally. Nothing gets by her and she makes some extraordinary plays.

"I must tell you, she is faster and better now that she was training with you than she ever was with me. Would you mind helping me to train her for the Olympics? It is my mission to make sure she makes that team. I was even thinking, if you wanted you could come with us to Florida for her tryout, as her trainer," Brian says to Four.

"I'd love to help you train her. She is one of the most devoted athletes I've ever encountered. She is so focused when she is training, it's like no one else exists."

"Have you ever considered being a trainer yourself?"

"I have. My degree is in physical therapy, but I can also use that to be a trainer. It actually gives me an edge because I have the medical background also."

They continue to talk about things they can work on with Tris as they watch the game. At the end of the game the Tigers have won seven to three.

When Tris comes out of the locker room after the game she finds Brian and Four standing together waiting for her. They tell her about working together to train her, Four will work with her in the mornings and Brian in the afternoons since Four still has football every day and they both have classes.

She agrees reluctantly and they depart.

~oOo~

The next two weeks go by in a flash. Four spent every possible moment training with Tris and just spending time with her. They made another trip to her mother's tattoo parlor to get the finishing touches on his tattoo and of course Tris came up with something new for herself. Four is pretty sure she won't be happy until she is completely covered. But he can see the attraction. Now that he has one, he's already looking for inspiration for another.

Both of his football games were away so he left town both weeks on Thursday night and returned Sunday afternoon just in time for her games.

He also had several conversations with Marcus that were recorded. Brian said that he's beginning to believe that Marcus is going to strike soon. The Tigers will be playing a team with a bad record in the next game and that is when Brian believes that Marcus is going to strike. If the Tigers were to lose that game it would be a huge upset and the people that bet against the Tigers would stand win a significant amount of money.

The third week came around with another away game for the Tiger football team. As Four was getting ready to leave Thursday night, his phone rang. He looks at the caller ID and immediately starts the trace.

"Tobias, we need to talk."

"What do you want Marcus?"

"It's time you give back to me for everything that I have done for you."

"What the hell are you talking about, done for me? All you've ever done for me is given me physical and emotional scars."

"I made you stronger. I made you what you are today," Marcus says.

"What do you want Marcus. I've got to get on a plane soon."

"The tigers need to lose this game."

"There is no way the Tigers are going to lose this game. We are playing the worst team in the conference this week. We are going to blow them out."

"No, you don't understand me. The Tigers will lose this game. You will see to it that they lose."

"Are you crazy? That's illegal. I could get kicked out of school for that and I could lose any chance at professional sports, I could lose everything."

"Yeah, but we'll be rich. We stand to make so much money if the Tigers lose this game that neither of us will ever need to work again."

Four pretends to think about this for a few moments. "Fine I'll see what I can do."

"You better do more than see what you can do. The Tigers have to lose this game, do you understand me. If they don't then I will personally break both of your legs, then your professional sports career will definitely be over."

Four doesn't say another word. He hangs up the phone and immediately calls Brian to let him know about the conversation and the threat.

Brian sends out federal agents to watch over Tris and two more to go along with the Tigers to their game. Four is nervous about what is going to happen when the Tigers blow out this team. He's not sure if these agents will be able to protect him or not. He is starting to regret his agreeing to work with the FBI to capture his father.

~oOo~

Saturday comes quickly and Four is more nervous today than he was for his first start in college sports. He knows that this day can make or break him as an athlete. Marcus has been in contact with him several times over the past two days to tell him what to do and how to do it. The Feds have all of their conversations on record and Brian himself has arrived to watch out for Four.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? We are playing the worst team in the conference. Why are you acting so nervous?" Zeke asks Four in the locker room.

"It's nothing. I don't know why I'm like this," Four lies. He stands in front of Zeke and for the first time takes his shirt off in the locker room, revealing not the scarred back that he has been hiding his whole life, but the artwork that Tris helped him to get to erase his past.

Zeke has always known there was something up with Four because of the way he never showed his back. He always had suspicions about his past and his childhood with Marcus. There was always something about Marcus that made Zeke uncomfortable. But when Four removes his shirt, revealing the tattoo, Zeke can't help but look at the artwork in amazement.

"So is this where you've been sneaking off to with Tris the past couple weeks? Damn man, this is wicked as hell."

"Yeah, she convinced me to do it about a month ago. She insisted that getting a tattoo is a therapeutic and amazingly she was right."

"Dude, I want to go. You have to get her to take me next time too."

Four laughs, "I'll talk to her."

Zeke inspects the artwork and a couple of the other guys in the locker room notice the artwork as well. They are fascinated with what they see before them. For the first time in the past couple days Four realizes that when he got that tattoo he really did erase Marcus from his life and that what he needs to do today won't be easy but it will be done. He will win this game, no matter what. That will be the last nail in the coffin that buries Marcus from his life and his memories for good.


	14. Chapter 14

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 14

The game started with the Tigers taking the field. Four has always hated away games. The noise of the crowd was deafening. He always has had to be better away, more on his game.

This stadium was no different than the rest. The difference here is this is the place where he will finally defy his father completely and cause what will potentially decide his future in sports. If he is able to lead his team to a victory then his father will surely come after him, but if for some reason they lose, he will be looked at as a cheat. He has no intention of losing this game, but sometimes the odds are against you and he knows it.

The first half of the game saw little excitement. Four managed to throw two touchdown passes and got his team close enough for a field goal. They went into halftime up seventeen to nothing. Four knew that right now his father was fuming and may even send someone after him now.

Brian was proud of the way Four was playing. Nothing seemed any different, but he knew that everything was different. Four is playing for his life right now. His present and future are on the line in this game. He sits on the sidelines and has agents patrolling the stands and entrances. Marcus Eaton isn't getting in this building without being spotted.

One of the things that Brian did to help secure the arrest and conviction of Eaton was to have agents make bets with him or known associates for the Tigers. This was to make sure that they knew the faces of some of Eaton's known associates.

When the Tigers came back out on the field following half time, the mood on the field was light, but Four is churning inside. "Just thirty more minutes of play and this game is done," he thinks to himself. He could put the game to rest during the third quarter and then hopefully the coach would take him out of the game for the fourth quarter and bring in the second string quarterback.

The other team has the ball to start the second half so Four sits patiently on the sidelines waiting for his chance to get back out there and put an end to this game once and for all.

When the other team has to punt Four has his chance. He goes out and fires four plays down the field resulting in a seventy yard drive and a touchdown. The team is ecstatic and his coaches are impressed with his resolve to win this game. But all Four is concerned about is proving that he is no cheat. He will not be labeled as anything but a great ballplayer.

On the next drive, he hands the ball off to Uriah a couple times to kill some time off of the clock. They manage to easily drive the ball down the field to get their first down. Four takes this opportunity to finish off the game. The Tigers are currently up twenty-four to nothing at the end of the third quarter. Another touchdown would effectively end the game and any chance for the other team to comeback.

Four goes out to pass and finds Zeke deep in the other team's territory. He easily makes the catch, leaving the Tigers with a first and goal on the eight yard line.

The next play he hands the ball off to Uriah who rushes for an additional four yards.

Then he decides to do something out of the ordinary for him. The next play he calls is a quarterback keeper. He does this to make a point that he will not be threatened or used for other people's benefit.

The ball is snapped and Four fakes the handoff to Uriah who runs out in front of Four. He and the linebackers make a path for Four to run. Four easily finds the end zone for the touchdown.

The extra point goes up and it is good. The Tigers are up thirty-one to nothing at the start of the fourth quarter.

When Four goes into the sidelines the coaches do exactly what he anticipated. They call in the second string quarterback, Will, to finish the game.

Will manages to score an additional ten points in the fourth quarter leading the team to a forty-one to nothing win.

When the Tigers get back into the locker room there is a sense of peace that comes over Four. Even though he knows that his father and his associates are going to come after him, he made a point that he can't and won't be bought by anyone.

When he leaves the stadium to get on the bus that will take them to the plane to go home, Four is greeted by a man standing by the bus.

"Great game Four," says the man.

Four just keeps walking and doesn't acknowledge the man standing there. He loads his things under the bus and turns to board. The man is now right in his face glaring at him.

"Because of you I lost a lot of money today. You are going to regret going against Marcus."

"I didn't go against Marcus. I don't know what he told you, but I never agreed to anything that he was suggesting," Four lies. "Why would you believe a thing that he says?"

"He told a lot of people that you were going to take care of him for this game. Are you telling me he lied to all of those people, or did you just get cold feet?"

"Did it ever look like I was going to lose this game? Was there ever a point that it may have seemed that I may be working with Marcus?"

Just then Brian sees what is happening from a distance and starts to come over to see if Four is in trouble.

"The thing is, there was never a point in this game that the other team was even remotely close except for maybe the opening kickoff. Does it look like I got cold feet or does it look like I never had any intention to lose this game?"

The man thinks for a moment then shoves Four into the bus and presses his forearm into his throat.

"Well, maybe not. But your old man lied to me and cost me thousands, now I'm going to take that money out of you."

The man tries to throw a punch but Four easily blocks it and throws the man back. Four comes up to the man and punches him in the face, knocking him out cold. Four stands there for a moment shaken by the altercation. He looks down at the man knocked out on the ground and becomes furious. He needs to put a stop to this before Marcus sends someone else after him, or worse yet Tris or one of his friends.

Brian comes up behind him. "Nice punch, what happened?"

"He said I cost him a lot of money and that Marcus promised a lot of people that this game was in the bag. He said he was going to take the money out of me."

Brian gestures for one of the agents that are standing nearby, "Take this man into custody and book him on assault charges."

Then Brian turns back to Four, "From now on you are not alone. You will have an agent on you at all times."

"What about Tris?" Four asks. "You need someone on her too."

"There already is. When I'm not with her, there will always be someone trailing her."

Four decides then that he will be with her as much as possible so there is always more than one agent protecting her.

"What the hell was that?" Zeke asks when Four gets on the bus.

"He threatened me for some reason," Four says. "So I did what I had to do."

"I saw that. But what the hell was the man's problem?"

"According to him, we weren't supposed to win that game apparently."

"Is that so? And at what point did it appear that we were going to lose?"

"That is pretty much exactly what I asked him," Four says with a smirk. "You know people are crazy. They have nothing better to do than to spread the crazy."

~oOo~

At one in the morning they arrive back at the football stadium. It is quiet when they get off of the bus that brought them from the airport. The players unload their things from the bus and begin to head to their houses and dorms.

Brian pulls up in front of Four, "Come on, I'll take you, Zeke, Uriah, and Will back to your house."

The four of them get into the car and Brian drives them home. When they get out of the car Brian calls Four over.

"I train with Tris at eight tomorrow morning if you want to come. She has a game tomorrow so I just want to have her get some swings in and warm up a bit."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Are you picking her up or do you want us to walk there?"

"I'll pick you both up, eight. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready."

Four goes into the house, but once inside he gets the urge to go see Tris tonight. So he leaves the house and runs down to the Kappa house. All the lights are out, but as the president of the Phi Delta fraternity, he has an emergency key for his sister sorority. Once inside, he has no idea which room is hers. He starts to walk around the house listening, trying to figure out which room is hers.

Then he gets the idea to call her. Where ever he hears the phone ring, should be her room.

Instead of hearing the phone ring, he hears her answer the phone.

"Hello," she says in a groggy voice.

"Hey beautiful. Did I wake you?"

"Four? Are you home?"

"Yeah," he says. "Go downstairs to the kitchen."

"What? Why?"

"Please just go down to the kitchen."

"Okay," she says. She leaves her bedroom wondering why he would want her to go to the kitchen.

When he hears a door open on the second floor, he hurries to the kitchen and sits at the table and waits for her to enter.

"I'm almost there," she says. "Are you going to tell me why I'm going to the kitchen at two in the morning?"

He doesn't answer, but she gets her answer when she opens the kitchen door and is startled by the man sitting at the table smiling at her.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have the emergency key. This was an emergency," he says pulling her into him. "I missed you."

She smiles, "I got to watch you on TV today, so I didn't have a chance to miss you."

He fakes a pout, "Watching me on TV is better than seeing me?"

"Of course not!" she says and kisses his cheek. She rubs her mouth because the stubble on his face prickled her.

He laughs slightly, "Sorry, I haven't shaved for a couple days."

"So you played a pretty great game today. You looked like you were on a mission."

"I kind of was," he says.

"Well, I was pretty impressed," she says.

"Oh you were? So I just have to annihilate another team to impress you?"

She punches him playfully in the chest. "You know that isn't what I meant."

"I know," he smiles. "So, I'm supposed to meet you with Brian tomorrow for training."

"Well then we should go to bed," she says trying to stand but he pulls her back into his lap.

"Is that an invitation?" he says with a mischievous smile.

"Not unless you want to sleep with Marlene too," she says sarcastically.

"You could come home with me and sleep there. I have my own room."

She looks at him nervously but doesn't make eye contact. Her heart starts to race and her stomach starts churning.

"I um… I… I don't know," she starts.

"Tris, I was joking. I just don't want to let you go yet. Besides, you know we can sleep in the same place without anything more than sleep happening, right?"

She nods but still doesn't look at him. This is one of her biggest fears. She isn't ready for anything more than kissing, and they have barely done that yet.

"Tris, look at me." He takes her face in his hands and makes her look at him. "I would _never _try to influence you or try to make you do something that you don't want to do. I just want to be with you."

She nods her head and looks back down. He kisses her cheek.

"I'm going to go home. I'll see you in the morning," he says.

They stand and walk to the front door. He kisses her cheek again and walks back down the street to his house.


	15. Chapter 15

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 15

Tris wakes in the morning extremely happy. The fact that Four came here to see her in the middle of the night because he missed her made her heart flutter and her stomach have butterflies. Every time she sees him she feels like that and every time they are together, she can't believe that he wants to be with her.

She quickly readies herself and goes outside to wait for Brian and Four to come get her for training. As she stands there she sees a man standing a block away looking at her. She tries to ignore his presence, but he continues to stare.

He begins to walk down the street toward her when Brian's car pulls up and Four jumps out of the car and runs the man down and tackles him.

Brian and Tris run toward the commotion just as three armed men converge on the situation. Brian gestures for them to stay back and just listen. He is hoping that Marcus will admit to something while they are in earshot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Four screams.

"We had a deal. I was coming to discuss the situation when I saw your little tramp friend here. I just wanted to talk to her about some things," Marcus says with Four's kneeling on his chest.

"We never had a deal. I never actually agreed to anything. I said I'd see what I could do."

"You will regret not following through. There are a lot of very angry men out there looking for me. When they don't find me, they'll come after you."

"Why would they come after me?"

"When I told them to bet against the Tigers, that you were going to lose the game they assumed that we were working together. Now they'll believe you got cold feet or something."

"One of your little friends already came after me and I knocked him out. Maybe I should do the same to you," Four says cocking back his arm to throw a punch. Marcus cowers, this is the first time Four has ever stood up to Marcus.

"What, do you actually think you have the nerve to hit me? After all of these years you are finally becoming the man you are supposed to be?"

"You son of a…" Four shouts and punches him hard in the face. "Stay away from me. The next time I see you I swear I'll kill you. And stay away from my friends," he growls.

Brian gestures for the agents to come and arrest Marcus. When he is taken into custody Brian walks up to Four, "You did good kid!"

Tris goes to him and pulls him into a hug. "Are you alright?" she asks.

"Fine," he looks down at her and smiles. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiles. He leans in and presses his lips to hers gently. This is only the second kiss that they have shared. She is shy and he doesn't want to push or pressure her, so he has been holding back his feelings for her. Only initiating contact when the feeling overwhelms him and he has to touch her. He tries to let her initiate their moments of affection. But either because of inexperience or being unsure she really hasn't.

She pulls back and smiles at him.

Behind them Brian clears his throat, "Alright, excitement is over for now. Time to train."

Tris looks at him and nods. Together, hand in hand, Four and Tris walk to Brian's car and they go down the street to the batting cages.

"What is going to happen with Marcus now?" Four asks.

"Well, we'll arraign him on charges of terroristic threats, child abuse, and conspiracy to commit theft. We have managed to get one of the kids from another school to come forward about what Marcus did to him and his family. We have the falsified contracts between this boy and Marcus, which should be enough for a conviction. We may need you to testify against him for what he did to you though."

Four nods. He looks worried and not completely happy with the idea of testifying. Tris turns to look at him sitting in the back seat. She smiles at him and reaches back to take his hand. "I'll be there for you through whatever you have to do."

He smiles at her. "How about a drive after your game tonight. I'm thinking another tattoo?"

She smiles and agrees. She doesn't know about anything for herself, but it seems she has created a monster.

"Tris, does your mother's parlor do parties?" Four asks. "A couple people have asked about my tattoo and they want to go with us to get a tattoo. I was thinking that maybe we could just take over your mother's tattoo parlor one day and bring along some of our friends."

"Yeah, my mother's done that before. But we have to make sure we have enough paying customers to make it worth her while."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Maybe we can talk to her about it tonight?"

"Sounds good. I wanted to talk to her about something anyway."

~oOo~

That night after the Tigers softball team won their game and earned the top seed in the playoffs for fall ball, Four and Tris got onto his motorcycle and started toward her hometown and her mother's tattoo parlor. She phoned her earlier to let her know that they were coming and that Four wanted to talk to Bud about some more work.

As they ride Tris can't stop the feeling that she needs to focus more of her attention on Four. He isn't complaining, but when she sees how affectionate Marlene, Shauna, and Christina are with their boyfriends, she wonders if she is doing something wrong. She doesn't want to do things that she isn't ready for, but she also doesn't want to lose him.

She wraps her arms tighter around his waist and presses herself tight against his back. She feels his hand graze hers then he must put it back on the handlebars. But that little bit of contact makes her heart race. She needs to talk to her mother about this. She doesn't know what to do and her mother has always been the person that she could confide most in. She just hopes that will extend to boy stuff too.

They get to the tattoo parlor and Four goes over to Bud's station to talk about what he wants to get now. While they are discussing tattoos, Tris goes to her mother.

"Hi Honey, how was your game today?"

"We won. We're in the playoffs starting next week."

"Great! I'll come down to see you next week, what time?"

"The game's at three o'clock."

"So did you want something new?"

"Actually no, I just wanted to talk."

"What's up?"

"Well, it's Four. Mom, I really like him but…"

"But what? You're afraid? It's natural. You were never one to date much. Most of the guys you hung around with were more like your brothers than anything else. You finally found a guy that is more than that."

"What do I do? I kissed before our last trip here to finish his tattoo but nothing else has really happened since except for today when he kissed me again."

"Tris, there is nothing wrong with some affection. I know that your father and I aren't very affectionate with each other, but there isn't anything wrong with it. Most people crave other people's touch. If you like him that much then you shouldn't worry about the kissing and hugging and if he respects you he won't push for anything you aren't ready for."

"I know," Tris says. "But how do I know when I'm ready? I mean I'm almost twenty-one and this is my first real boyfriend. I'm not very knowledgeable in this department."

"There is nothing wrong with that honey," she says. "You have been focused on bigger and better things. I think you noticed this boy because he's the same way and he isn't intimidated by you. Not to mention that he is handsome."

Tris blushes and nods her head at her mother.

"Tris, just go with the flow. If the relationship is meant to be then it will flow naturally and you won't have to think about it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to screw anything up."

"I'm sure. Now do you want a new tattoo or what?"

"No, but I did want to ask about a tattoo party. Several of our friends have seen Four's tattoo and now they all want to come here. Could we maybe do a party on a Sunday night or something?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun. When and how many people are we talking because more than two and Bud and I will need to call in for some backup."

"You should probably bring the backup; it was guys on the football team that were showing the most interest."

When Four walks over to Tris and her mother, she sees that he has a bandage on his bicep covering his new artwork.

"What did you get?" Tris asks.

Four peals back the bandage revealing the image of a black and gray tiger ripping through his skin. The only color is the bright yellow eyes and the pinkish tongue. Bud's work is fantastic. "Is it staying black and gray or are you getting it colored?"

"I like how it looks in the blacks and grays."

"Yeah, me too," Tris says. "My mom agreed to a tattoo party for next Sunday. We just have to let her know how many to expect."

"How many can you accommodate?" Four asks.

"Well, Bud and I can call in the rest of the crew so probably twelve people depending on what they want," says Natalie.

"We will limit it to the twelve then," Tris says.

Tris hugs her mother and Bud. She and Four walk out into the night and get ready to climb onto his motorcycle.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since before your game today."

"Yeah, there's a great little diner around the corner. Do you want to stop?" she asks.

"Let's go," he says starting the bike and driving in the direction that she referred to.

When they get to the diner, they immediately get seated in a little booth away from everyone. The hostess hands them both menus and takes their drink orders. As soon as she's gone, Four looks up at Tris.

"So is everything okay? You looked like you were having a pretty intense conversation with your mom."

She smiles, "Yes, everything is fine. There was just some advice that I needed and she's the best at giving advice. I've always found it very easy to talk to my mother about things."

"What about your father? We've been here a couple times now and I've never seen him."

"My father and mother are very different. They are like night and day. My father is a council member in the city, so he's always working. And when he isn't working he is worrying about Caleb and his precious 4.0 GPA."

"Who's Caleb?"

"My older brother. He's at Harvard, prelaw or premed, I'm not sure what he's doing. He's like the golden child as far as my father is concerned so I don't pay much attention. When I actually talk to my father I usually get yelled at for not calling enough, not having a good enough GPA, like a 3.5 is bad or something. He never asks about me or how I'm doing. He doesn't ask about my sports or about anything to do with my classes."

"He sounds like a great guy," Four says sarcastically.

Tris snickers, "Well, not as bad as some people's fathers."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure mine is worse," Four says looking down.

"Well, you are better than him and you are making yourself a better life."

He smiles at that and takes her hand across the table. "So, next week is homecoming."

"Yeah, I think I heard something about that on campus."

"They do go a little crazy with the preparations for Homecoming. Anyway, I was wondering if you would want to go to the Homecoming dance with me. It's not a formal thing, you don't have to get all dressed up if you don't want to."

"Do you think Marlene and Christina would let me out of the house without dressing me like a Barbie doll?"

"Is that a yes?" he asks.

He's very nervous, in his four years on campus he has never gone to a Homecoming dance and he has never asked a girl to go to any school function with him. But his nervousness melts away when he looks into her eyes and sees the answer before she even speaks it.

"Yes, I'll go with you," she smiles.

He pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses her hand. He never realized he could be such a gentleman. No girl has ever provoked this kind of behavior from him. Most of them made him behave more arrogantly, rude, and piggish. But Tris makes him want to be better. She makes him want to be the man that she imagines him to be.


	16. Chapter 16

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 16

"You are going to the Homecoming dance with who?" Marlene exclaims. "Four seriously asked you to go with him?"

"I've known him since freshman year. He's _never_ gone to any of the social activities on campus let alone asked someone before!" Shauna says. ". He's not even social at the fraternity parties."

Christina, Kenzie, and Lynn sit there with shocked looks on their faces. They have all known Four a lot longer than Tris has so when she told them that he asked her to go, they were all dumbfounded.

"You do know what this means, right?" Christina says. "It's makeover time! I actually have the perfect dress for you. It has the right side of the dress cut out so it will show off that fabulous tattoo that you have on your side."

"I don't know. He said it isn't formal or anything that I can wear whatever I want."

"Please and you thought that we would allow that?" Marlene asks.

Tris snickers remembering her comment to Four about them dressing her like a Barbie doll.

"Are all of you going?" Tris asks.

"Even if we weren't, we are now. The whole gang will be there, we can't miss that!" Kenzie says.

"Are you serious? We're going to this thing?" Lynn grumps.

"Yes we're going," Kenzie says putting her hand on Lynn's. "And we're even going to have a good time! You may even be forced to dance something other than ballet!"

Lynn scowls at Kenzie, "Fine, whatever. I guess it's better than sitting around here."

"Oh, speaking of getting out," Tris says. "Four and I are having a tattoo party at my mother's tattoo parlor and you five are invited. Four is going to invite the guys. Apparently Zeke and Uriah were very impressed with Four's tattoo and now they want one."

"Wait, now you're telling me that Four has a tattoo and that you saw it?" Shauna asks. "You've seen him without a shirt on?"

Tris looks confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, probably because he's H…O… T!" Christina says. "That man has more muscles than a T-shirt can contain. Even when the guys would play pickup football games and most of them were running around without a shirt on, Four always had on his shirt. No one has ever seen him without it."

"You know an awful lot about Four's shirt habits!" Kenzie scoffs.

"Well, just because I'm with Will doesn't mean that I'm dead. Gotta appreciate a great looking man with a great body!"

"Not really," Lynn mumbles.

All the girls burst out laughing.

"I'd love to go," Marlene says.

"I'm in!" Shauna and Christina say simultaneously.

"We are too," Kenzie says.

"Great! You don't have to get a tattoo, but my mother promised to give us great prices and we're going to get food and have drinks there for everyone. My mother is bringing in her entire crew to help out. It's going to be great!"

~oOo~

"Tattoo party on Sunday after the girls' playoff game," Four announces to Zeke, Uriah, and Will.

"Are you serious? I get to go to this tattoo parlor you've been talking about?" Zeke says.

"Yeah, Tris' mother is letting us have a tattoo party. She's even going to give us good prices for the tattoos since we're planning on about twelve people."

"Who all is invited?" Will asks.

"Tris was inviting Marlene, Christina, Shauna, Kenzie, and Lynn. I'm inviting you three. I think that's enough."

"So we're spending the whole weekend together then because you know since you are taking Tris to the Homecoming thing we're going to be required to go to," Zeke complains.

"You were going anyway. It's not like Shauna would have let you get out of it. At least we'll be able to hang out as a group," Uriah says.

Four snickers, "I knew when I asked her that one of you would complain."

The doorbell rings and one of the other brothers answers and call for Four to answer the door. When Four gets to the foyer, Brian is standing there.

"Can we talk?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, let's go outside," Four says. Once outside they start walking down the street. "What's up?"

"Your father has been arraigned. He's pleading not guilty on all counts so this is going to go to trial. I've talked to the Prosecutor from the U.S. Attorney's office, she says we may need your testimony against your father on the abuse charges. She's going to try to keep you out of it, but it may be necessary for a conviction."

"If I have to do this, then I will. I appreciate that you are trying to keep me out of it but at this point I'm done hiding. I need this part of my life to be done and for him to be put away for a long time."

"Well with your help we may just be able to do that."

"What about his associates. Are Tris and I still being watched by agents?"

"Yes and apparently they are doing a good job if you haven't noticed them following you. There is always an agent on the two of you. We suspect that his associates aren't done with this. They lost a lot of money and now that we have him in custody, they can't touch him, so they'll probably come after you."

"Great, so not only do I need to worry about him, I have to worry about random strangers coming after me?" Four says sarcastically. "Why couldn't I have a normal father?" he says almost inaudibly.

"Four, I know what you have been through. I haven't experienced it so I don't completely understand but what I do understand is that you have managed to take a horrendous situation and come out of it a better man than most would."

"Thanks, I just hate that I have this sucky family. God knows where my mother is, she took off years ago and left me with him. My father is a complete ass who has abused me in some way my whole life. I have no ties to any other family."

"But you built a family for yourself. You have at least three friends in there that would destroy anyone that threatened you. You have a girl that would do anything for you. That is more than a lot of people can say."

"You're right," Four says. Then he decides that if these people are like family then Brian is too. He's like the older brother that neither he nor Tris has ever had. "Hey, we're having a tattoo party at Tris' mom's tattoo parlor on Sunday night, you should come."

"Sounds fun, I'll be there. When are you going, after the girls' game?"

"Yeah, we're going to leave straight from the field."

"Sounds good. Just keep your eyes open around you and don't do anything stupid. Also you may want to mention what is going on to your friends. Don't tell them about the federal agents, but you can tell them about your father's threat and that there are random people coming after you and possibly Tris. They'll help keep you both safe. I'll see you at training in the morning."

"See ya," Four says. He thinks about Brian's suggestion. Telling Zeke, Uriah, and Will about this would probably be a good idea.

He opens the door and calls in to his friends, "Hey, Zeke, Uriah, and Will, can you come here?"

When the three guys are outside Four starts talking, "Do me a favor, take a walk with me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

They start walking without a word. Finally Zeke breaks the silence.

"Dude what's up? You're acting weird."

"Remember that guy that I knocked out after the last game?"

"Who could forget. One punch and he was lights out," Uriah says.

"He works for my father. My father was trying to convince me to throw that game so he could bet against us and cleanup. I never told him that I would, he just assumed that I would follow what he told me to do."

"Why would he think you would do that?" Will asks.

"Did you ever wonder why I never removed my shirt in front of anyone until recently?"

"Yeah," Uriah says.

"It's because my back is covered with scars. My father has physically abused me since I was a kid. My back was covered with scars from him whipping me with a belt almost daily."

"Tris found out about this?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah she found out because of Marcus coming around while we were training. She suggested that I get the scars covered by a tattoo and that's when she took me to her mother's tattoo parlor."

"Why are you telling us about this now?" Uriah asks.

"Because these guys may not stop coming around and I didn't want someone to attack and have you guys in the dark about what is going on. I thought you should know what is happening. I also wanted to make sure you know that I would never throw a game."

"We know that," Will says. "There is no doubt that you were on a mission to win that last game. Is it because of your father's threats?"

"Yeah, I wanted to prove a point that I won't be threatened or bought."

"I think you proved that with the four touchdowns before Will came in to finish the game," Zeke says.

They arrive at the girls' house and decide to turn around and head back to their house when they see the house is dark.

~oOo~

The week goes by without trouble. Tris and Four train with Brian daily. They have started using the training facility again since Marcus is now out of the picture. They don't have to worry about Tris looking like someone is trying to corrupt her anymore.

They train hard every day pushing each other to be faster and stronger than ever as Brian stands on the sidelines cheering them on and pushing them to be better. He comes up with new drills to work on with Tris while Four runs through his plays daily. He even starts bringing Will with him to do the drills. If Will is going to step into the number one spot next year, he has to be as good as Four. Marlene, Shauna, and Kenzie also start coming for fielding practice.

When Saturday comes around Tris is suddenly becoming very nervous. This will be their first outing as a couple. The last time anyone saw them together like that was after the last home game four weeks ago. So much has happened since then and now Tris is even more secure in their relationship.

When the girls arrive at their seats before the game, the same girl that was questioning Tris is sitting there. When she sees Tris she scowls.

"Don't tell me that Four is still wasting his time with you," she says.

"Better than wasting his time with a two bit hussy," Tris immediately bites back.

The girl looks at her in shock but turns around. Tris guesses she's decided not to argue anymore. 'Hopefully she's realized that I won't be intimidated,' Tris thinks.

"Very nice, shut her up before she starts running her mouth again," Shauna says.

This time Lynn has come to the game with Kenzie, so all of the girls are sitting together to watch the game.

By halftime the Tigers are winning fourteen to three. Uriah has rushed for almost fifty yards and Zeke has three catches for seventy yards total.

The girls scream and cheer as the team comes back out on the field to start the second half.

Tris finds herself completely captivated by the way Four looks in his football uniform. With all of the padding on he looks like a titan huge, muscular, and very handsome. She can easily see why so many girls come to games just to watch him play. She is also feeling lucky because he could have any of these girls yet he has chosen her as the one he wants to be with.

She watches as he takes the field for the first time in the second half. She admires how skillfully he moves the ball down the field. How easily he can read what is going on in front of him and make the right calls. Everything he does is meticulous and perfect. She suddenly realizes that she is completely infatuated with him. With everything he does and the way he moves. It triggers some innate desire in her core.

She gets so caught up in watching Four's every move she doesn't realize that the Tigers have scored another touchdown. They are now winning twenty-one to three at the two minute warning.

She sees him glance up into the stands. She notices he does that a lot. He's looking in her general direction, but he doesn't see her. It's as if he is trying to find her but there are so many people here that it would be impossible.

"Are we waiting here for the guys after the game?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah, we do every game don't we?" Marlene says.

"But what about getting ready for the dance?" Shauna says.

"We'll just have to go home and they will have to wait us. I'm sure they'll at least want to change from whatever they wore to the field today anyway," Christina says.

"You're probably right."

The final score of the game is twenty-one to three.

While the girls wait, Tris notices that there are a lot more girls hanging around waiting today than there was at the last game. They all keep glancing over toward Tris and her friends.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Lynn asks.

"They're all here to see if Four really is with Tris. Word got around that he kissed her at the last game so now they all want to see it for themselves," Christina explains.

"Are you serious? They are really that worried about what he does?" Tris asks.

"Tris, he was like the last great catch. Now that he's caught, they don't want to believe it unless they see it."

They sit together waiting for the guys to come up. They talk about the dance and softball until they come.

When the guys come up, Four immediately goes up to Tris and pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" he asks her.

She blushes and smiles at him, "Yep. It appears that we have to go home before we go to the dance though. I've been informed that I'm not allowed to go the way I am."

He laughs and wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

The feeling of desire she was feeling during the game comes back suddenly. She gives into the need to be near him and she wraps her arms around his neck forgetting everything else around them. She stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips gently to his.

He smiles at her, "What was that for?"

"No reason," she says. Then she looks up and realizes that everyone around them, except for their friends, is watching their every move.

He smirks at her, "Let's go so you can go play Barbie for your friends."

She laughs, "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun."

The group walks back to their houses. The guys go to their house to change into clothes that aren't sports related.

The girls go to and begin to get ready. Christina gives Tris a tight black dress. It is off the shoulder, comes just above the knee, and has a circle cut into the right side. This dress will show off all of Tris' tattoos perfectly. They try to convince her to wear heels also, but she refuses. Christina does Tris' hair while Marlene does her makeup.

When Tris looks at herself in the mirror, she can't believe she is looking at herself. The last time she looked like this was at the fraternity party a month and a half ago.


	17. Chapter 17

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 17

The guys stand in the foyer waiting for the girls to come down the steps. One by one they make their way down the steps and one by one the guys swoon over their girlfriends. "Wow! You ladies look HOT!" Uriah exclaims.

Christina comes down first wearing a red sleeveless mini-dress, with red heels. She walks over to Will who pulls her into a passionate kiss as soon as she gets near him.

Marlene is next wearing a black mini-skirt with silver sequin top and silver heels. Uriah takes her hand and kisses her gently. "Hello gorgeous," he says to her.

Shauna wears a royal blue mini-dress with one sleeve and black flats. Zeke smiles as she walks over to him. He smirks at her, "Woman, you need to go put clothes on. You think I'm letting you out of the house looking like that?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a choice," Shauna says mockingly.

"Woman, please…" Zeke says pulling her into him. "We should go upstairs and find you something else to wear," he says winking at her.

Shauna snickers and kisses him. "I don't think so," she says.

Four waits patiently for Tris to appear. She's at the end of the group behind Lynn and Kenzie. The girls decided to hide her because her transformation was the most noticeable since she wasn't wearing any athletic clothes like normal.

Tris sees Four as she comes down the steps. He's wearing a pair of black jeans, Dr. Martens, and a gray button up shirt. She is in awe of how handsome he looks.

Kenzie and Lynn are next. They come down the stairs hand in hand, Kenzie in a pair of black jeans, a black sequin top, and black flats. Lynn wearing a gray pencil skirt, a purple top, and gray ballet shoes.

Four watches as all of the girls come down the stairs. They all look very pretty. But when Four finally sees Tris, he is completely floored. He's always thought that she was pretty, but tonight he sees how gorgeous she really is. The dress she wears shows off her muscular, toned body perfectly and every tattoo that means so much to her is visible with this dress. When she gets down the steps and stands in front of him he can't control himself. He immediately wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're stunning," he says.

She blushes and doesn't meet his eyes. He places his hand under her chin and lifts it to make her look at him. "Tris, you're stunning," he whispers and places his lips to her cheek.

He pulls back from her but he doesn't release her. She feels the intensity of their embrace and wishes she could be closer to him. She wishes she had the courage to show him how he makes her feel when they are together.

Four pulls away from her when Christina announces that it is time for them to go. He takes her hand in his and they lace their fingers together and begin their walk to where the party is being held. As they walk he keeps looking at her. He can't seem to take his eyes off of her perfect body. He starts to think about all of the girls that have thrown themselves at him over the years. They were all pretty, but none of them ever had what Tris has. She is so much more than just pretty, she's extraordinary. Everything about her is perfection and the fact that she has chosen him when she's never bothered herself with other guys makes him nervous.

They arrive at the party and find a table. They sit down, all the guys being gentlemen and pulling out the girls' chairs. Even Kenzie pulls Lynn's chair out for her. Before he sits, Four leans in and whispers to Tris, "Do you want something to drink?"

"A soda please," she says.

He goes to the bar to get their drinks. While he's there Tris notices all of the girls around following him to the bar with their eyes. While he's there she sees a girl come up to him. She tries to put her arms around him, but he backs away. He says something to her and his face says that he's angry. The girl continues to persist in talking to him and trying to get him to pay attention to her.

Tris makes the decision that if she's going to be with him, she's going to have to leave no doubt that he is with her and no one else. She leaves the table and walks up to him. She pushes herself between Four and the girl.

"Excuse me," the girl says. "We were just talking."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Tris says sarcastically.

She turns her attention back to Four who is looking at her with a smile. "I thought you might need some help with our drinks," she says with a smirk winking at him.

"_You're_ here with _him_?" the girl asks.

Tris doesn't look at her or respond to her. She just reaches up and wraps her arms around Four's neck. He leans in and presses his lips firmly to hers as he wraps his arms around her body. After a moment he pulls back just slightly and looks into her eyes and smiles. "I think I might like it when you get jealous."

The girl behind them grunts in frustration and storms off.

"Nothing to be jealous of, I know you're with me. I'm just taking away any doubt from anyone here, that's all."

"Well, if that's the case. I think we should completely squelch any doubters on the dance floor. There's a slow song playing."

They walk out on to the dance floor and find a space near Christina and Will. The disk jockey is playing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Four pulls her firmly to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her hand in his. There is no space between them as they dance around the floor. Tris catches glimpses of other girls scowling, but she thinks they get the picture.

After two slow songs they go back to dance music.

"Do you want to dance, or do you want to sit?" Four asks her.

"Let's sit for a second. We never did get our drinks."

He goes back up to the bar and this time is able to get their drinks uninterrupted. It seems Tris' plan to make these girls back off worked. Even though she is receiving glares from around the room and there are still eyes following him around, none of them are attempting to approach him like before.

Four notices the difference in the girls around him. He's always avoided parties and other activities on campus and he even would stick to himself at parties at Phi Delta because he was never left alone. He always had some girl trying to talk to him or throwing themselves at him. Once he even had a naked girl in his bed following a party. He had to get one of the other guys to get her out because he refused to acknowledge her. But now, Tris has managed to make all of these girls leave him alone. It amazes him how this one small, beautiful, confident girl can change his life so quickly.

He returns to the table with a soda for her and a beer for himself. They sit together and talk, laugh, and play around with their friends.

When 'Girls' Just Want to Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper comes on Marlene, Shauna, and Kenzie grab Tris' arms and drag her away from Four and to the dance floor. This is their team song. They jump around dance while the guys stand on the side and watch them.

Four has never seen Tris have so much fun. She us usually so serious and focused. Right now she's just one of the girls jumping around and having fun with her friends. When another dance song comes on next all of the girls go and grab their partners and drag them onto the dance floor with them.

Tris grabs Four's arm and pulls him onto the dance floor with her. "Tris, I don't really dance," he yells to her.

"Just jump around with me. It'll be fun, I promise. Just one song!"

He obliges reluctantly. He stands there with her unsure while she jumps and move around. But when she grabs and pulls him close and starts dancing close to him, he suddenly likes dancing. When the song is over she takes his hand and pulls him from the dance floor as promised. They go to sit down again. "I'm going to go get us a drink," she says. "Do you want another beer?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" he says. He watches her as she moves across the room toward the bar. While he's watching her, he notices that there are a lot of guys sitting around that are also watching her. But she doesn't even seem to notice. He thinks that is one of the reasons that he likes her so much. She isn't concerned with looks. She doesn't even realize how beautiful she is.

She goes up to the bar and orders a beer and two waters. While she's waiting a man comes up to her and starts trying to talk to her. She ignores him and waits for her drink, but he starts to become aggressive.

"I just want to talk to you sweetheart," the man says.

"I'm sorry, I'm here with someone," Tris says trying to be polite.

"Yeah, you're here with that cheat's son. The one that was supposed to lose that football game," he says. She looks at him and her heart starts to race. "I lost a lot of money because of that man. Maybe I should just take payment from you," he says brushing his hand across her arm.

She pulls away from him and stares, shocked. She's terrified, she doesn't know what to do. She can't get to Four from here and she doesn't know if he's watching or not.

Four glances away toward the dance floor for just a moment. When he looks back he sees a threatening looking older man graze his fingers across Tris' arm. She pulls her arm away and looks alarmed. He rushes across the room and pushes her behind him.

"What do you think you're doing touching my girlfriend?" Four yells.

This is the first time he's referred to her as his girlfriend. If she wasn't so terrified, she would be ecstatic.

"Your father cost me a lot of money. I was just thinking I would collect it from her," the man says maliciously.

Four punches him in the face. But the man quickly recovers and pushes Four, bumping him into Tris and knocking her to the floor. He turns to help her up but the man throws a punch at him and Four has to stop his assault. Their friends see the altercation from across the room. Zeke, Uriah, and Will rush over to help. Zeke helps Tris up and Will and Uriah come up behind Four in time to see him knock the man out.

"What the hell was that?" Uriah asks.

"Remember what I told you about my father? He's one of the guys that my father cheated."

"And he came to find you here?" Will asks.

"Apparently."

He turns to Tris standing behind him clinging to Zeke. She's got tears streaming down her face. 'Oh God,' Four thinks. 'She's hurt and it's all my fault.'

Brian has been lurking in the shadows watching, just in case there's a problem. He sees the man talking to Tris, but doesn't realize there's a problem until Four steps between them. He starts across the room and sees Four knock a man out and turn to Tris. He rushes over to see what happened.

"Four, what happened here?" Brian asks.

"This man was threatening Tris. He hit me, so I knocked him out. He was threatening to take what Marcus owes him out of her."

Four turns back to Tris. "What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle or something. It hurts and I can't put any weight on it."

He gathers her into his arms. He turns to Zeke, "Can you get some ice so we can put it on her ankle?" Zeke nods and turns to the bartender.

He carries her over to the table so that he can look at her ankle and see if he should take her to the hospital to have it looked at.

Brian calls out to the agents that are stationed outside to come in and take the man into custody. He joins Four and Tris at the table once the man has been taken out.

Tris is sitting there with her foot on Four's knee. He's rubbing her leg trying to calm her down until Zeke comes with the ice.

"What if it's messed up and I can't play tomorrow? This is the first round of the playoffs. I have to play."

"Tris, calm down. It doesn't look like anything but a sprain. We'll ice it, let the swelling go down, and then see what we're dealing with," Four tells her.

Zeke comes with the ice, two bottles of water, and two bottles of beer. He hands the ice and the beer to Four and Brian, he hands the water to Tris.

Four places the ice on her ankle and continues to rub her calf to calm her.

She looks to Brian, "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here watching. I told you there was always someone watching you two. I just never mentioned that usually it's me."

They sit together while Four holds the ice to her ankle. After a while he checks it. "It's not swollen anymore. I need you to try to stand."

She nods. He gently puts her foot onto the floor and stands pulling her up with him. She stands and tries to put weight on it but it's tender and she stumbles a little.

"Come on," Four says lifting her into his arms. "I'm taking you home."

Brian follows them out, "I'll drive you."

"Take us to Phi Delta. She's not going home alone. She can stay with me until her friends get home."

Once back at Phi Delta Four carries her into the house, "I'm going to take you up to my room so you can prop your foot up on some pillows. Is that okay?"

She nods nervously. She's never been alone with him and is nervous about it. But she trusts him.

He carries her up the stairs and places her gently on his bed. He removes her shoes and places pillows under her foot to prop it up. He leaves the room and returns with a glass of water and pain medication.

"Here, take this. It will help with pain and swelling."

"Thank you for taking care of me," she says. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he says.

"Did I hear you call me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

"Is that what I am?"

"That's what I think you are. Do you disagree?"

She smiles, "No, I don't disagree. I've just never been called someone's girlfriend before."

He kisses her forehead. "Well, my girlfriend needs to get some rest. I'm going to get you a T-shirt and some pants to put on so you're more comfortable."

He gets one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweats for her to put on. He leaves the room so that she can change.

When he returns she's under the covers on his bed with her foot outside of the blankets propped on the pillows.

"The pants didn't fit," she says.

"Well, I could run down to your house to get you your own clothes if you want."

"No, I'm fine for now," she says.

He sits at the foot of the bed and takes her foot onto his lap and starts to rub her ankle.

"How's it feeling?"

"It doesn't really hurt anymore. I think the pain medication is helping."

"How long is the shirt? I need you to stand and try to walk on it."

"It's almost as long as my dress was. I'm sure I'll be fine so long as I don't have to leave this room," she says.

"No, I have my own bathroom so you don't have to go anywhere if you don't want."

She turns and places her feet on the floor. Four helps her to stand and tells her to walk while he's standing next to her making sure she doesn't stumble. When she walks across the room with no problem he says, "I think you'll be fine to play tomorrow. We'll just wrap it just in case."

"Guess I'm lucky you're going to be a physical therapist, aren't I?"

He laughs, "Yeah. Now lie down and get some rest. You can just stay here tonight. I'll take the chair."

"No, I can't let you do that…"

"That wasn't a request. I'm telling you that I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight. I'll sleep on the chair." He takes a blanket out of the closet and pulls the recliner he has sitting in the corner next to the bed. He kisses her on the cheek. "Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend."

She blushes, "Goodnight my wonderful boyfriend."


	18. Chapter 18

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 18

Tris wakes in the morning to Four's rhythmic breathing in the chair next to the bed. She looks over at him and her heart flutters. He looks different than he does when he's awake. In his sleep he looks younger, like he should. While he's awake the weight of everything that he's endured throughout his life weighs on him. All of the responsibilities he has, everything that his father has done to him are present right behind his eyes.

She adjusts herself on the bed and gets ready to stand to go into the bathroom. Her movement causes him to stir and open his eyes.

He smiles at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she says.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I was just going to get up to go to the bathroom. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm not used to anyone else being in my room, so I guess the movement woke me. Its fine," he says standing and taking her hand, "let me help you."

He stands and removes the blanket from her legs. He looks down at her ankle and grazes his fingers across her smooth skin. His touch sends chills throughout her body.

"How's it feeing?"

"It feels fine right now. I'm a little worried about the game later though."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It isn't swollen anymore. Like I said last night, I'll wrap it like I wrap my ankles for football games. It shouldn't give you any problems at that point."

She nods. She swings her legs around and starts to stand. Four takes her hands and helps her up. She walks across the room as he watches her. She doesn't feel any pain as she walks to the bathroom.

Something about her being in his shirt makes him want to pull her into him and feel her body close to his. He watches closely as she moves gracefully across the room. You would never know that just last night she was injured.

While she's in the bathroom, he calls down to Marlene to have her bring some close up for Tris to be able to put on so she has something to wear when she's ready to go home.

"Hello," a deep voice answers Marlene's phone.

"Uriah? Did you spend the night with Marlene?"

"Yeah, since Tris was with you, we took advantage of being able to be alone."

"Well since you're there, can you bring a T-shirt, sweats, and a pair of tennis shoes up for Tris? I don't want her to have to walk out of here in her dress."

Uriah moves the phone from his mouth, "Hey Mar, can you get me some clothes for Tris, Four wants me to bring her some clothes up to wear. All she has there is her dress."

"What happened that she spent the night there?" Marlene asks, Four can hear the smile in her voice in the background.

"Nothing happened, just bring the clothes," Four says with annoyance.

"I'll run them up soon. Is she planning on coming home soon because I was thinking about staying here a little longer."

"Look, just meet me outside with the clothes if that will make things easier."

He hangs up the phone and walks across the room to the bathroom door. He knocks and speaks through the door.

"Tris, if you want you can get a shower. I'm going to go down to your house, Marlene is getting some clothes and shoes for you. I'll also grab us something to eat for breakfast."

"Okay," she says. He stands there for the moment and then hears the shower start. He realizes that this fantastic girl is now taking off her clothes on the other side of this door. There is a part of him that desperately wants to break in there and give in to his hormonal urges, but he doesn't. He leaves the room and pulls the door shut behind him.

Tris hears the door close and she steps into the shower. She feels kind of weird getting a shower here. She looks around and sees all of the masculine items around. 'Guess I'll smell like a guy today,' she thinks to herself.

Four walks down the street to Kappa house. Uriah walks up, meeting him half way. "So you have this girl that you obviously have extremely strong feelings for in your room and you didn't do anything with her?"

"No, nothing happened. I slept on the chair, she slept on the bed."

"Dude, seriously? Is there something wrong with you? You had her in your bed and you didn't even sleep in the same bed as her?"

"No Uriah, not everything needs to be like that all of the time you know. Sometimes it's nice just being together."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm a twenty-one year old guy, I have needs."

"I'm sure Marlene would be thrilled to hear that."

Uriah smirks, "She wasn't complaining last night."

Four shakes his head as Uriah turns around and walks back to Kappa house.

Four returns to Phi Delta. He grabs a couple muffins and some orange juice from the kitchen and returns to his room.

He opens the door slowly to make sure it is safe for him to enter. Through the crack in the door he can see her sitting on his bed with his shirt on, her bare legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Her hair is glistening from the shower water and she is brushing it out with his brush.

He loves that she has managed to make herself at home in his room. He watches her for just a moment, realizing how lucky he really is. Since she kissed him for the first time he has always felt lucky that she chose him, but right at this moment he feels luckier than he ever has before. She is the perfect woman for him. Everything about her is perfect for him. She understands him, she understands his life with sports. She didn't freak out about his past, she didn't freak out about what happened yesterday. She just went with the flow. She is special, more special than even Brian could imagine.

He walks into the room as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "I got you some clothes and something to eat. How are you feeling?"

"The ankle feels great actually. But I think I'd still like you to wrap it before the game, just in case. I don't want to take any chances."

He moves over to the chair next to the bed and hands her the clothes and the food.

~oOo~

Four sits in front of Tris outside of the locker room wrapping her ankle for the game. He puts on her sock and helps her with her shoe. She stands and bounces on her toes to test the range in movement. Despite being taped up, she's surprised at how easily she is able to move.

"You are really good at this, you know that?" she says sitting back down.

"Well, I should be. I've been playing football since I was eight years old. And I've been training to be a physical therapist for four years now."

He takes her hand and pulls her to stand with him. "Good luck today," he says kissing her hand.

She smiles, "Thanks!"

He walks away from her and back out to the stands. He finds his place among their friends as they await the team taking the field. While he's sitting there he see's Tris' mother, Natalie and Bud walking across the bottom of the bleachers. He stands up so that they can see him.

"Bud, Natalie up here," he calls. They see him and make their way to where he's sitting.

"Who are they?" Lynn asks.

"Tris' mom and a guy that she works with."

They make their way up to Four and slide into the seats in front of him. "Thanks for getting our attention. We weren't sure where we were going to sit," Natalie says with a smile.

"No problem," says Four.

"Hi Natalie," Brian says.

"Hey Brian, still watching over my daughter?" she asks.

"You know I am."

"And what are your thoughts on this young man here?" she asks making Four blush.

"He's a good guy. He's good to your daughter."

"Good," she says with a smile. "And who are these other people?"

"Oh, sorry," Four says. "This is Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, and Will." He turns to his friends, "This is Tris' mom and that is Bud."

"He's the guy that did your tattoos?" Zeke asks. "Dude you're freaking awesome! I can't wait till tonight!"

"Yeah, that was me and thanks. Tonight should be fun," Bud says.

The girls take the field to a roar of cheers from the stands. Tris looks around in the stands trying to find Four. She sees something that makes her happier than she could have imagined. Her mother is sitting there among her friends smiling and talking. She meets her mother's eyes and she smiles as her mother waves.

The Tigers go out and take the field ready to play. They meet at the center of the field at the pitcher. "We're one game away from the championship ladies," Shauna yells. "Are we ready for a victory?"

The girls cheer as one "Yeah!"

"I couldn't hear you. She said, are you ready for a victory?" Marlene shouts.

"YEAH!" the girls scream.

"Then let's get out there and get the win!" Tris yells. "On three! One… Two… Three"

"TIGERS!" the girls yell as one.

They run to their respective positions to the cheers of the crowd. Tris loves this part. She really doesn't like to be the center of attention, but on a ball field, she's a part of a well oiled machine. One that works so well that they can anticipate what each other is going to do.

As the girls warm up on the field, from the stands someone stands up and music starts playing. It's 'Girls Just Want to have Fun,' by Cyndi Lauper. They all smile. Shauna looks up into the stands to see where the music is coming from. She looks toward Tris who's pointing. Shauna sees their friends and Zeke is standing there with a radio above his head, blaring the music. He smiles and waves when he sees she's found him. "He's nuts," Shauna says to Tris.

"Or just in love," Tris says with a smirk.

Zeke shuts off the music when the first batter comes up. The girls are ready to play.

~oOo~

After six innings the Tigers are losing 5-2. They take the field for the final time for defense at the top of the seventh inning. This has been the best team they've played all season. They have to pull out a win to play in the championship the following week.

Tris, Shauna, Kenzie, Marlene, Jen, and Faith meet at the pitcher's mound. They call in the outfield. The girls all come running in.

"This is it ladies," Shauna says. "It's now or never. We have to get out of this inning without giving up any runs. We can't let anything hit the ground!"

"We've got this!" Tris yells. "Win on three. One… Two… Three…"

"WIN!" the girls shout in unison.

They quickly run back to their positions, ready to start the inning.

The first batter comes up and hits a shot out to right field that falls between Shauna and the right fielder. She comes up and makes the throw to second base holding the runner to a single.

The second batter comes up and hits a line drive to Shauna that she easily catches for the first out. She tries to make the throw to first for the double play, but the girl is safe.

The third batter comes up and hits a fly ball out to left field. The left fielder makes the easy stop and throws the ball to Jen at the cut off. Shauna, Kenzie, and Faith start screaming for her to make the throw to second. The runner tries to steal second.

Jen turns and makes the throw. Tris catches the ball and turns to make the play. The runner tries to slide under the tag, but Tris has her. She's out.

"One more out ladies," Kenzie yells from first base.

The fourth batter comes up. The ball is pitched.

Strike one.

Faith winds up and pitches again. The girl tags the ball so hard that it flies out over the center fielder's head. The outfielders scramble to the fence to retrieve the ball. Jen goes out for the cut off while Tris is on second. But she knows there is no way that they are going to get the ball to the infield in time to stop the girl at second.

Jen gets the ball and makes the throw to Tris. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the runner making the turn to go home.

"Marlene," Tris screams and throws the ball.

Marlene catches the bullet that Tris just threw to her. She braces herself for the impact that she knows is coming.

The runner comes at her with a full head of steam, not letting up. They impact and both go sprawling out on the ground. When the dust clears the umpire looks down and Marlene has the ball in her hand, raised in the air.

"OUT!" the umpire yells.

The infield runs in screaming and grabs Marlene into hugs.

"That's my badass girlfriend!" Uriah screams through the cheers.

The girls go to the bench, it's time to bat. Tara is up to bat first. She hits a ground ball to the second baseman causing an out.

Faith bats next and hits a pop-up foul to the third base line that is easily caught. Now there's two outs.

Next up is Tris. She hits a line drive over the third baseman's head. She manages to stretch the hit out to a double.

Marlene hits the next ball, a line drive between the short stop and the center fielder. The hit advances Tris to third and Marlene is on first. Just in time for Shauna to stride to the plate.

"Come on babe," Zeke yells. "You due! It's your time!"

Shauna stands ready. The ball is pitched and Shauna decides she doesn't like it. She lets it go for strike one. The next pitch is just what Shauna likes, a fast ball right over the plate. She takes her swing and hits the ball so hard she can actually feel it in her bones. She takes off running for first.

The first base coach instructs her to keep going. Tris scores. She rounds second heading toward third. Marlene scores. The third base coach instructs her to keep going and Shauna can't believe it, she's hit a home run. When she looks up when she gets to home plate, the entire team is standing there to greet her.

"Where'd it go?" Shauna asks.

"Over the fence about twenty yards out our so. You tagged it!" Kenzie tells her.

Jen goes in to bat next. She hits a line drive to the short stop that is easily caught.

The game is tied, 5-5 going into extra innings.

The first batter for the inning comes up. She hits a hard grounder to Jen at second base, but the girl is fast enough to beat the throw.

The next batter hits a line drive between Jen and Kenzie that neither of them gets to. The right fielder gets the ball and is able to hold the batter to a single.

They have runners on first and second base with no outs.

The next batter comes up. She swings and misses the first ball. The next ball Faith pitches the girl lands her bat on. It's a line drive directly to Tris.

Both runners begin to advance but Tris makes the catch, runs and tags second for the double play. Tris fires the ball to first base. Kenzie stretches and makes the catch for the third out.

Four is astonished at her ability. "Did you see that, she just turned a triple play!" he shouts. He's so proud of her that he can't contain his excitement. He's never cheered for anyone other than the guys on his team. This is the first time he has ever gotten this caught up in a game that he wasn't playing in.

Everyone in the stands screams. The girls run into the bench to bat.

"Alright ladies, we only need one run!" Marlene yells.

"Let's go Kenzie!" the girls yell as one.

Kenzie goes up to bat and is completely nervous. She has to hit this ball. She has to at least get a single.

The first ball his pitched and it is exactly what Kenzie wanted to see. She swings the bat and as soon as she makes contact she knows that she's at least getting a double out of this hit.

She runs past first and half way to second base she looks to the third base coach waiting to see the sign to tell her what to do next. When she looks to the third base coach she sees the coach gesturing that she's hit a home run. She looks out toward the outfield where she knows the ball traveled to and she sees that the ball is gone and the other team is standing there waiting for her to finish running the bases. When she looks to home plate she sees her team standing there cheering and screaming, waiting to greet her.

Kenzie feels on top of the world. This is the first time she has ever been the hero of a game. This is the first time that she has even hit a home run.

She rounds third and heads toward home and her team, waiting for her. She jumps on the plate with both feet and is immediately lifted into the air and carried to the bench, her team cheering. They've won 6-5 in extra innings. Next stop the championship game.


	19. Chapter 19

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 19.

The group makes their way from the stands and follows the team to the locker room. They wait outside while the girls all go in to meet with the coach, shower and change.

Lynn can't wait to for Kenzie to come out so she can congratulate her. She's so excited that Kenzie was able to be the hero of the game, just once. Kenzie is the outgoing but silent one in their relationship, she's friends with everyone but she goes along with the crowd, while Lynn is sarcastic and cynical. She'd sooner have the two of them sit alone together than socialize. Over the past couple months of their relationship Kenzie has forced Lynn to become more social. Lynn has found friends in these people and is for the first time in her life she's happy with who she is. She isn't embarrassed or uncomfortable with these people and they don't look at her like she's weird like so many others have over the years.

As they stand outside of the locker room she is no different than Four, Zeke, or Uriah waiting for their girlfriends and they don't treat her any different either. This thought makes her happy.

Tris' mother walks up to the group.

"Is everyone coming to the tattoo party?" Natalie asks.

All of them nod their heads.

"Great!" she says.

When the girls come out Natalie calls Tris, Marlene, Shauna, and Kenzie over to her.

"Girls I have to get back to get ready for the party, but I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of all of you. You all had a hell of a game." She pulls them each into a hug. When she gets to Kenzie she whispers, "I really like Lynn. I'm so happy that you found someone that makes you happy."

"Thanks Mom," Kenzie says smiling. Natalie isn't Kenzie's mother, but all of the girls call her Mom. She's like the team mom, especially for some of them whose moms are far away.

Then she hugs Tris, "Do you know how amazing you are? That last play was the most amazing thing that I've ever seen. I'm so proud of you."

Tris kisses her mother's cheek, "Thank you for coming Mom. It really means a lot to me."

"I'll see you at the shop in a while."

Natalie turns and walks away.

When Tris turns back to the group they are discussing traveling plans.

"Well, there are ten of us going. Who all has a car?"

"Four has a motorcycle, Tris has a car, Zeke has a car," Uriah says.

"I can go with Four on his motorcycle and someone can drive my car. If there are four in Zeke's car and four in mine, we should be fine then."

"Who wants to drive Tris' car?" Zeke asks.

"I'll drive," Will says. Tris hands him the keys.

~oOo~

They arrive at the tattoo parlor. Everyone is extremely excited about this party. They go in and Tris' mom has it completely laid out. Food and drinks, music, and enough people there to tattoo every single one of them. Tris had told them that these are some of the best tattoo artists in the region. They've been featured in several magazines and have won several awards for their talent.

The group goes in and immediately is overwhelmed by the artwork on the walls and all the possibilities.

"Hello again," Natalie says. "We have enough artists here to accommodate each of you. Please eat, drink and browse the artwork. Talk to the artists about what you are thinking. They have a talent for creating things from ideas that astound people."

They each start walking around. Four goes directly to Bud. Since Four's first tattoo, he and Bud have become friends. He knows all about Four's father, he knows firsthand what abuse is like. They sit and talk for a while about everything that has been happening, all the while, Bud draws.

Zeke sits with a woman and they begin talking about football, college, and Shauna. Zeke tells her how much he liked Four's tattoo that's covering his back.

"What do you think you're looking for?" she asks.

"I was thinking something comical but fierce," Zeke says.

"Well, I have this idea," she says. She goes on to describe a design that she's been thinking about drawing up. While she talks she draws so Zeke can see what she's talking about.

When Zeke is finished he has a crazy looking skeleton with a top hat on his bicep that looks like it is ripping through his skin. It is the perfect combination of funny in the skeleton but the blood and image of skin that looks like it is being ripped from the inside is fierce and gory.

"This is awesome!" Zeke says.

He thanks the artist and goes to see what Uriah is doing. On Uriah's chest it looks like the superman symbol is ripping through his skin. It takes up almost his whole chest.

"So now you think you're Superman?" Zeke laughs.

"I've always been Superman, Bro. You've just been in denial all these years."

Zeke laughs and goes to find Shauna. She's standing by Marlene who's getting the image of a rose with a serpent winding its way around the stem.

"Hey Babe, did you end up getting anything?"

She lifts her shirt revealing her stomach. She has a small heart on her stomach near her belly button.

"What about you?" Shauna asks.

He peals the bandage from his arm revealing his masterpiece. "Like it?" he asks.

"It's awesome. I just couldn't come up with anything and figured that this was safe."

He nods.

Tris sits at her mother's station talking. "Did you want anything?" her mother asks.

"Actually I had an idea. I want a dove on the inside of my wrist."

"Love? Tris are you falling in love with him?"

"It's not for him," Tris says rather unconvincingly. "I don't know if I'm falling in love with him. I like him a lot. I think maybe someday I could love him. But we haven't known each other all that long yet. It's only been a couple months since we met."

"Oh Tris, I think we both know that isn't the entire truth. You are falling hard. I just want you to be careful. He's a great guy, but just be careful."

Tris doesn't say anything. She knows it's pointless to continue to deny her feelings for him. Her mother sees something happening between her and Four.

Four looks toward Tris from Bud's station. They really haven't talked since they arrived here a couple hours ago. Most of their friends are either done or they are in the middle of a tattoo. He sees that her mother is putting something on Tris' wrist. He wonders what she's decided on this time.

"You're falling in love with her, aren't you?" Bud asks Four all of the sudden.

"What? No, I like her. But love? No," Four says. He knows he is not very convincing, but he also doesn't want Bud telling her that he's in love with her. That would be a sure fire way to scare her off.

"Four, its fine. You don't have to admit to anything, but I can tell by the way you look at her. Let me just say that I've been friends with Natalie since we were kids. I've also loved her since we were kids, but I never thought it was the right time to tell her. I always had an excuse. Then one day she met Andrew. They became close. Never as close as she and I have been, but she settled down with him and married him. I never understood why, she's his polar opposite. They stay together out of habit or obligation, I'm not sure. I guess what I'm trying to say is whatever excuse you have for not telling her how you feel, don't let it rule you forever."

Bud finishes the tattoo that he's been working on. Four decided on the new tattoo on his ribcage. Bud had been drawing something when they started talking and when Four saw it, he knew it had to be his newest tattoo. It has the words 'Fear God Alone' written in a banner through the talons of a phoenix emerging out of fire.

"The phoenix symbolizes rebirth. In mythology, phoenixes die, going up in flames, and are reborn out of the ashes," Bud explains.

"It's perfect," Four says when he sees the red phoenix emerging from the fiery reds and oranges of the flames. Bud even had the flames from his back merge with the flames on his side.

Bud covers the tattoo. "Just remember what I said. Don't hold back your feelings from her for too long. I love her like she's my daughter. She's a very special girl with a bright future. She needs a man who challenges her but understands her. I know that you're a good fit for her."

"Why does her father not seem to care about her abilities?" Four asks.

"He just doesn't understand. He thinks it is a waste of her time. Her father values intelligence and selflessness. He sees athletics as selfish and a waste."

"Thanks Bud." Four shakes Bud's hand and walks over to Tris. For the first time he thinks he understands a little more about Tris and her family. When he gets over to her mother's station, she has finished the tattoo on Tris' wrist and has already covered it.

"Seems like everyone's done," Tris says. "We should probably get going."

By the time they are all ready to leave, they have each gotten some kind of tattoo. Christina got a rose on her ankle, Will got a grim reaper on his bicep, Lynn got ballet slippers and a lily on her stomach, and Kenzie got a skull with roses coming out of the eyes and mouth on her forearm.

"Thank you everyone!" Tris says.

"Yeah, this was the coolest thing that we've ever done," Uriah says.

~oOo~

They arrive back on campus and they are all exhausted from the day. Four walks Tris to her door. She begins to say goodnight, but he stops her.

"Why don't you come home with me? I liked waking up with you this morning," he says.

"I can't. I have class in the morning," Tris says. The prospect of sleeping in his room again terrifies her. She is also terrified by what she thinks he is really actually asking her. He seems to read her mind because he starts talking.

"Look, I'm not asking you to do anything that you're not ready for. I just really liked waking up and having you be the first person that I saw in the morning."

"Really?" she asks looking at him in shock.

"Why do you act so surprised? Of course the first person that I would want to see in the morning is by beautiful girlfriend."

She doesn't say a word, she's too afraid of saying something stupid that will ruin the moment. The fact of the matter is she still has no idea why he wants to be with her. She doesn't believe she's pretty or desirable. She has no idea what he sees in her, especially when he calls her beautiful and gorgeous. All she does is move closer to him.

As they stand outside of her sorority house by his motorcycle, they begin to press closer to each other. She wraps her arms around his neck and stands on her tiptoes. He looks at the bandage on her forearm.

"What did you get?" he asks quietly. "Can I see?"

She nods and he takes the bandage off of her wrist. "A bird?"

"It's a dove."

"And what does that symbolize?"

"Doves symbolize love and devotion," she whispers without looking at him. She feels like her subconscious desire for the dove has forced her to admit to something that she hasn't been able to admit to herself yet. But what if he doesn't reciprocate her feelings?

He looks at her with a bit of surprise, but doesn't say anything. He wants to ask if it means that she loves him. He wants to ask what her feelings are for him. He wants to wrap her in his arms and kiss her and hold her and never let her go. Does that mean he loves her?

Then she does something that she's never done before. She yanks him down to her and covers his mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, surprising her. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses her body to his so there is no space between them. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined they would be. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Tris opened her mouth with a low moan.

They continue to kiss and caress each other for a few moments, and then Tris pulls back. She looks him in the eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if Four's heart was beating as fast as hers, or if he was feeling anything akin to the hot fire of desire that had settled in her belly.

Four feels like he has been struck with lightning. Every inch of his body tingling, his heart racing, his senses on edge from the fire of that kiss. He wants to pull her into him and kiss her again. He wants to take her home with him so that he can give in to the need that his body has to be close to her. But she pulls back and steps away. His body cold and longing for her body to press back against his.

She smiles at him. "Goodnight," she says.


	20. Chapter 20

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 20

The next week continues as normal. Tris and Four meet Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday for an early morning run and training with Brian. They return to their houses and then meet up again to walk to classes together at Georgetown Hall on the days that they have class. On Thursday morning she meets him outside of the training facility to wish him luck in his game on Saturday and to tell him goodbye. They haven't really shared the passionate kiss that they had shared last Sunday since then. They have become slightly more affectionate, but nothing like the way some of their friends were.

"I'll try to call you on Saturday morning," he tells her.

"Focus on your game. I'll be watching, I promise."

"I'm still going to try to call. I'll want to hear your voice before I go play."

"Well, I'll keep my phone with me all day."

He kisses her and wraps her in a hug. "As soon as both of our seasons are over, we're going to take a whole day and do nothing but lie on the couch and watch movies all day."

"Sounds like the perfect date," she says.

"I should be back in time for your game on Sunday. But if not, I'll call and let you know. Stick close to Brian. I don't trust that my father's associates are done with their antics."

He kisses her again, and then pulls away. He takes his bags and walks with his teammates to the busses. She stands outside with Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and a bunch of other girls that have come to see their boyfriends off. One of the girls comes up behind Tris and starts talking, "I'm shocked he's lasted as long as he has with you. Usually he uses girls and throws them away for something better. I'm speaking from personal experience."

Tris and her friends turn around and look at this girl. She's tall with black hair and green eyes. She's very pretty.

"Speaking from personal experience, Karen? Are you kidding?" Shauna scoffs. "He didn't go anywhere near you when you were throwing yourself at him."

Shauna turns to Tris, "Don't listen to her, this girl found out which room was his at a party and went into his room, undressed and got into his bed completely naked. When Four went up to bed, he opened the door to find this girl lying naked in his bed. I was there with Zeke, so I heard and saw the whole thing. Four flipped out and called for one of the guys to get her out. He refused to even step foot into his room until she was thrown out of the house."

"That is not what happened," Karen says. "He used me first, and then had me thrown out."

"Well he must have been really fast then," Shauna mocks. "Because he was only gone from Zeke and me for a matter of thirty seconds at the most before he started flipping out about some psycho bitch in his bed."

"Look, just get away from me. You pathetic girls need to get over the fact that he's with me now."

"What could he possibly see in you? You are covered in tattoos and are small and pathetic."

Tris glares at the girl, but doesn't respond. This is where her insecurities lie. The fact that these girls who are curvy and voluptuous are willing to throw themselves at him and do whatever he wants them to do but he chooses to be with her. This doesn't make any sense to her. She wasn't anything special, she has barely kissed him in the past almost two months of them spending time together, and she definitely wasn't going to throw herself at him.

"What could he see in her?" Marlene asks. "Are you kidding? Do you understand that this girl will be the first person ever to go to the Olympics from this college? What do you have going for you other than taking some classes and throwing yourself at anything with two legs and a penis?"

Tris looks at Marlene and Shauna and smile a thank you. Then without warning someone comes up behind Tris and wraps his arms around her. He glares at Karen with contempt. He's sick and tired of these girls making comments like this to Tris. As soon as he saw the confrontation from the bus he asked to get off for a moment.

Tris smiles at the sight of Four's arms wrapping around her. He turns Tris toward him and he leans down and kisses her. "I'll miss you. See you on Sunday at your championship game."

"Good luck," she says again. "I'll be watching you on TV."

He kisses her cheek and runs back onto the bus in time for it to pull out of the parking lot. Tris turns to Karen, "You need to spread the word. All of you pathetic girls need to stay away from my man. If you can't tell, he's with me, so back off."

~oOo~

The rest of the week flies by. Every day Tris has training with Brian. Along with training he's decided that it would be best to start to teach Tris some self defense. So all day Thursday and Friday after her classes Tris and Brian were either practicing softball or he was teaching her how to defend herself. On Saturday before Four's game Brian decided to bring someone in to help with the fighting portion of their training.

"Tris, you've been doing well with the self defense training so I brought someone in to help us," Brian tells her.

He gestures for a woman to come into the room. She's wearing gloves, a padded head guard, and padded feet guards. She's also carrying extras that Tris is sure are for her.

"Tris this is Tori, she's one of the agents that has been helping to guard you. I want you two to spar. The only way to really learn how to fight someone else is to fight. So Tori agreed to come and help teach you. She's going to talk to you while you are fighting to instruct you on where your weaknesses might be and how you can improve your hits with more strength."

Tris and Tori shake hands, "It's good to meet you Tris. I've enjoyed watching you play softball, you are a great talent."

"Nice to meet you too Tori, and thanks for everything."

"Alright, go to the center of the room and start fighting," Brian tells them.

Tris and Tori go to the center of the room and begin to circle each other. Tris does everything that Brian has told her to do with her arms and her body. She watches Tori and tries to mimic what she is doing also.

"Okay Tris, your arms are too high. You're protecting your face, but you aren't protecting your midsection. I could easily do this…"

She moves in quickly, faster than Tris anticipated, and throws a punch into Tris' stomach knocking the wind out of her and making her double over.

"You can't stay like that because I could come up to you and kick you in the head and knock you out. Stand up and ready yourself. We are going to start fighting. You need to think of everything that Brian has taught you over the past couple days," Tori tells her.

Tris stands straight, careful to protect both her face and midsection. Tori comes in for another hit and Tris blocks it and throws a punch into Tori's face. Tori smiles and kicks Tris in the back of her knees knocking her to the ground. Tris falls to the floor. She turns quickly and sweeps Tori's legs out from under her. Tris scrambles up and on top of Tori. She throws another blow to Tori's face. Tori shoves Tris from her and they both scramble to stand quickly.

They fight for another ten minutes. In that time Tori teaches Tris how to use her elbows and knees to inflict more damage to her opponent. Then she shows Tris the best methods for taking down someone bigger than you when Tori and Brian give Tris a demonstration.

Once the demonstration is over, Brian and Tris take the ring. Tori gives Tris some tips for taking down someone bigger.

After about an hour and a half of training, Tori and Brian feel confident that Tris could defend herself.

"Do you want to come to the house to watch the football game with us?" Tris asks Tori and Brian.

"Sure," they both say.

~oOo~

Sunday morning Tris wakes to her phone ringing next to her bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, did you watch the game?" the voice on the other end says.

"Of course I did. It was an awesome win! You guys are easily going to a bowl game."

"Well, I should be home in time for your game, but probably not before you are already on the field. What have you been doing for the past couple days?"

"Training with Brian, of course. He's been occupying all of my free time for the past three days. When we aren't training for softball, he's been teaching me to fight. Yesterday he even brought in a female agent for me to fight so I could learn better. They even taught me how to defend myself against someone bigger than me."

"So you could kick my ass now, right?" Four says. She can hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't know about that, but I could certainly try."

"Guess we will have to see when I get home," he says.

~oOo~

Later that day Tris and her team are on the field warming up, getting ready for the game. She looks up in to the stands and sees her mom and Bud sitting there with her friends. It makes her sad that her father isn't here, but she's grown accustomed to him not being around for the things that she finds important in her life. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees a large group of big burly men running up to the field.

Four has brought the entire football team to come to this game. The coaches had the bus drop them off at the softball field. All seventy football players find places in the stands near where Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will go to sit with their friends. For the first time ever, Tris and the other girls have a completely full stadium to play to.

"We better not suck today!" Kenzie yells as she throws the ball around the infield for warm-up.

The other the girls laugh. But they are all thinking the same thing. With the entire football team here to cheer them on, they better find a way to win this game.

Tris walks to the pitcher's mound and calls all of the girls in.

"This is nothing we haven't done before. We have been here before, this is our house. We are national champions."

"That's right ladies, we have this. We have always had this. Now let's get out there and kick some Cardinal asses!" Kenzie says.

"Alright ladies," Marlene says. "On three. One… Two… Three…"

The girls all scream "Tigers!"

They all run back to their positions ready for the start of the game.

The girls go out there and play the best game they ever have. Shauna managed to hit three homeruns, Marlene didn't miss a single pitch and she got tackled to the ground three times by base runners but held on to the ball every time. Faith pitched a great game, while Kenzie stretched and caught everything that came to her at first base. Tris played the best game she has ever played. She was everywhere on the field. Nothing could get by her.

The Tigers won the game seven to one, winning the fall championship.

When the girls returned to the locker room following the game they were elated. The people in the stands were still cheering and yelling.

Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah stand with their football team outside of the stadium by the bus.

"Dude, your girlfriend is freaking awesome," one of the guys tells Four. "I wasn't sure what you saw in her, especially considering the girls that throw themselves at you, but now I understand. She's one of the best athletes that I've ever seen."

"I was thinking we should have a party," Will says changing the subject. "Have a cookout, get some drinks." He grabs one of the guys with a car. "Let's go to the store and get what we need to grill. You guys get the softball team and bring them to the house. We will meet you there."

Will kisses Christina and he goes off with a couple of the football players to go to the store.

When the girls come out the first person Tris sees is her mother and Bud. She rushes up to them and pulls them both into a hug. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Like we would miss your championship game?" Bud says.

"I'm so proud of you!" Natalie tells her daughter.

"Thanks Mom!" she says hugging her mother tightly.

"We've got to get going. We have some work to do at the shop. I'll see you soon," Natalie says. They turn and walk away. Bud shakes Four's hand as he walks over to Tris.

She sees him and smiles. He pulls her into a hug. "Damn, I've never seen you play so well before. If you play like that in Florida in January, you are definitely going to the Olympics."

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her. She places a kiss firmly on his lips. He pulls her close to him and deepens the kiss. When they pull away he just smiles at her, "Come on, we're all going back to Phi Delta. A bunch of the guys went to get food, we're going to have a victory party."


	21. Chapter 21

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 21

A month and a half has passed since the championship softball game. Tris and Four have grown closer, spending most of their free time together, not that either of them has much. The semester has ended but Tris decided to stay at the sorority house with Shauna, Christina, Kenzie, Lynn, and Marlene to be closer to Four. The football team had a successful season and will be playing in the Orange Bowl in Miami on New Year's Day, so they have been practicing almost nonstop, everyday to get ready for the game.

When Four is practicing, Tris is with Brian training for the Olympic team. Along with her softball training, she is still learning more self defense. Brian has also started teaching both she and Four to shoot a gun. Tris has even fought Four a couple times to help her get better at fighting bigger guys.

The girls have decided that they are going to go to the bowl game in Miami and Marlene, Shauna, Kenzie, Lynn, and Christina were going to stay so they could be there to cheer Tris on when she tries out for the Olympic team on January 8th. The girls got together with Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah and got a house for them to spend their two weeks in Miami.

As the end of December drew near, Tris and Four were confronted with what happened with his father when Four received a summons to appear as a witness against his father on the child abuse charges. The trial is set to start at the beginning of February. After he received the letter, he thought he'd better tell her about his past so when the trial came, she wasn't surprised.

"I think we need to talk about some things," Four tells Tris one day when they are lying in his bed watching a movie.

"What's wrong?" she looks at him worried. Things have been going very well between them and his tone tells her that there is something wrong.

He smiles when he sees the worried look on her face, "Don't worry. I just think there are some things about my past that you should know about."

"Oh, okay," she says with an obvious look of relief.

"You know about the abuse. He used to whip me with a belt and lock me in a small closet for days with no food or water. Along with the physical abuse there was also mental abuse. Always being told I was worthless, I couldn't do anything right, being called a liar, and constantly having to deal with his endless string of girlfriends that he brought into the house. Nothing I ever did was right and he always had something bad to say about me. But what I never told you is that he did the same thing to my mother. She took off when I was nine. She left me with that son of a bitch and never even tried to come back and get me."

Tris pulls herself onto his lap, he wraps his arms around her and finds the strength to keep going with his story.

"My little league coaches and midget football coaches noticed the marks on my arms and questioned me about it, but I always lied. Told them I was climbing a tree and fell out and other things like that. The marks were from the branches of the tree. There isn't much an adult can do when the kid refuses to tell them anything or let them see the extent of the injuries. Anyway, as I got older Marcus didn't physically abuse me as much, but he still had a hold on me. I thought if I could just do better on the ball field and in school that he would stop telling me how worthless I was and actually notice that I was good at things. But he never did. The mental abuse got really bad until I went away to college. I've been keeping myself away from him since I've been here, but he always comes around. Always tries to get to me somehow and he knows just what to say and do to get into my head. When I got here I was so happy that my nickname followed me because Marcus was the only one that ever called me by my name. I don't think I ever even told you my name."

"No, but I know it. It's hard not to know when I watch you on TV. When the commentators talk about you they call you Tobias or Eaton, not Four. I just figured you preferred Four so I felt no reason to bring it up."

"I prefer Four because that name separated me from my father. But it is nice to hear you say my name. It makes this a little more intimate. I wouldn't mind if you called me by my name when we are alone together."

She smiles. She feels like she has just been given a very personal and private part of him. She turns her body so that she's straddling him. She presses her lips to his and pulls her body close to his. He sits up straighter and pulls her so close that there is no space between them.

They spent the rest of this day kissing, talking about nothing special, dozing, and watching movies.

~oOo~

Two days after Christmas the football team left for Miami. The girls are set to meet them in Florida on New Year's Eve.

When the girls arrive in Florida, they are accompanied by Kenzie, Lynn, Brian, Tori, Natalie, and Bud. Tris' father insisted he had too much work to do to spend two weeks in Florida. He even criticized Natalie for closing the tattoo parlor for two weeks so that she could go. But Natalie realizes that things between Tris and Four have become quite serious and she wants to make sure that she supports Four as well as being there for Tris during this very important time. Natalie also knows about Four's childhood from Bud and she's seen the scars on his back. She knows he needs parent figures that want to be there for him, and she's happy to accept that role.

Things are not well between Natalie and her husband. She has grown tired of is selfishness, especially when it hurts her daughter. He's never been the father that he should have been and he has been pulling further and further away for years now, ever since both kids went off to college, he's been distant and nothing like a husband should be. Bud has been more of a father and more supportive to Tris than Andrew ever was and Natalie has always known of his feelings for her. Just after Christmas, Natalie presented Andrew with divorce papers. He didn't even seem surprised or upset. He simply signed the papers and handed them to her. He told her that she will need to find another house because he's keeping theirs. She agreed and just five days after Christmas, she moved all of her things out of their house and moved into the spare room in Bud's house. She hasn't told Tris about this yet. She didn't want to upset her just before her tryout.

~oOo~

The group of them goes to the beach house that they are renting for the two weeks and prepare to go to the boy's hotel to spend New Year's Eve with them. The football players were told that they could have the evening to themselves, but were strictly forbidden to drink or do anything that would affect their playing ability. They were also forbidden to leave the hotel that the team was staying in so the girls were forced to go to them at their hotel.

Brian, Tori, Bud, and Natalie decided to stay back at the beach house while the girls go to the hotel. They stand in the lobby waiting to for the guys to come to find them.

When the guys enter the lobby they see the girls standing together talking.

"Wow, do you see how they all look?" Uriah says. He walks up and immediately finds Marlene. He pulls her into a passionate kiss. "You are going to get me into trouble dressing like that," he tells her. She just smiles and kisses him again.

Four takes Tris by the hands and leads her off away from the rest. "You look beautiful. So how was your trip?"

"Thank you. It was good. Mom, Bud, Brian, and Brian's girlfriend Tori are here too. They stayed back at the beach house."

"Are there going to be enough rooms once the four of us come get there?"

"Yeah, we're just going to double up on rooms, that's all."

He looks a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know two people to a room. Already Kenzie and Lynn are in a room, Brian and Tori are sharing a room, and Bud and my mother are also sharing a room. I think there might be something going on there. Something's happened with my mother and father. My brother Caleb called me and told me that our father called him saying weird things about my mother moving out."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I love my father, but he's not been very central in my life ever. And he's always been distant and sometimes kind of degrading to my mother. If she's gotten sick of it, I can't say I blame her. I think at this point they just need to be happy. Caleb and I aren't there anymore."

"So will I be staying with Zeke, Uriah, or Will?" he asks.

"None of them, you'll be staying with me."

He looks at her shocked, "What do you mean? I guess there are two beds?"

"No, but like you once told me, we can sleep in the same room without anything happening that we don't want to happen."

He pulls her into a hug. This is the first time they will be sleeping in the same room. Until now he has always felt like she didn't quite trust him to behave himself but this tells him that she does trust him.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I think it would be wonderful just to hang out, relax, and be together."

"Well, I guess we should get back to the others," he says and takes her hand to walk back to their friends.

"Tobias," she says. This is the first time she's called him by his name. He looks at her and smiles. Something about her saying his name makes their relationship more personal, more real. "Or we could just go up to your room and spend some time together alone."

Four smiles and takes her hand. He leads her to the elevator. He's sharing a room with Zeke, but Four doesn't think that Zeke will be there. When they get up to the room, Four opens the door. No one is there, so he puts the do not disturb sign on the door and locks it so Zeke can't get in.

They sit on the bed together. "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he asks her. She's wearing a jean mini skirt and half shirt that is white with long sleeves with black boots.

She snickers, "I'm not wearing anything special. You have no idea how hard I had to push to not let them dress me like a Barbie again. The jean skirt was a compromise and they insist on me wearing things that show my ribcage tattoo."

He moves his arm around her and puts his hand on the bare skin on her side. He glides his fingers across the tattoo. "I like seeing this tattoo, it's beautiful," he says. "Did you know that I got a tattoo on my ribcage too?"

"No, when did you do that? Have you been going to get tattoos without me?"

"No, it was at the party. I guess I just forgot about it because I was so interested in your dove."

"Why were you interested in my dove?" she asks.

"Because it's beautiful also because of what you said it represents," he says.

Tris blushes, she realized that night she told him that her dove symbolized love and devotion, but she never told him that she loves him. She realized after she got that tattoo that her feelings for him were that strong that she was falling for him. It has been almost two months since that night and neither of them has said those fateful words that will inevitably change the course of their relationship. She quickly changes the subject.

"Can I see the tattoo that you've had for almost two months that I knew nothing about?"

He lifts his shirt and the first thing she sees is his perfectly formed stomach. His muscles are tight and firm. Then she looks to his right side and sees the phoenix and the words 'Fear God Alone' tattooed on his side.

"It's phenomenal," she says grazing her fingers across his side. His skin feels like it's on fire with her touch.

"What does 'Fear God Alone' mean?" she asks.

"Well, Bud said he created it for me because he said the phoenix was a bird in mythology that would burst into flames when it died but out of the ashes it was born again. It symbolized rebirth. The saying is to remind me to not fear any man."

"It's amazing. I absolutely love it!" she says taking her hand away from him.

"So about the dove," he says. "I've been thinking about what you said it means for a long time."

She looks down. Is she ready to tell him how she feels? But what if he doesn't feel the same way. She's terrified to find out.

He stands and kneels on the floor in front of her so he can look her in the face. "You know I really love being with you. I really love working out with you, hanging out with you, and I love that you understand me better than anyone has ever understood me. You've understood me better than anyone else before we even were together. I guess what I'm saying is I'm falling in love with you."

She looks at him with shock on her face. She smiles hugely. "I've been falling for you for quite some time now."


	22. Chapter 22

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 22

After a wonderful evening, Tris and her friends went back to the house so the guys could get some sleep for their game. Tris was in the car with Christina and Marlene.

"Where did you and Four go off to?" Marlene asks with a suspicious grin on her face.

"We went up to his room and just talked for a while."

"Oh really? You just talked?"

"Yes, we just talked."

"And what did you talk about?" Christina asks.

"N…Nothing in particular."

"You're lying. Your voice cracked when you said that. What did you talk about? Come on Tris, spill!" Christina whines.

Tris can't keep her calm anymore. She wants to tell her friends what they talked about. "He said that he's falling in love with me."

"WHAT!?" Marlene exclaims. "Four told you he was falling in love with you? What did you say?"

"I told him I've been falling for him for quite some time now."

"Oh my God! Tris! That is so awesome!" Christina says excitedly.

"This is just so sweet," Marlene says. "You two have been taking things so slow for so long that we weren't sure what was happening. It almost seemed more of a friendship than anything else."

"Well, we are friends. We were friends first. When we were working out and training, that is all we were doing. There was nothing more than that. Nothing happened until after that one softball game when we didn't go out with you guys. We were on our way to my mother's tattoo parlor so they could finish the tattoo on his back. He was trying to tell me he liked me and of course my insecurities came out. But he took it as I didn't like him that way."

"So what happened?" Christina asks.

"I parked the car in a gas station and jumped into his lap in the passenger seat and kissed him. I couldn't handle him thinking that I didn't like him."

"That is so sweet. Who would have known that Four could be that sweet? He was such a prick before you came around. He was rude and callous. He seemed like such a chauvinistic pig. He would say that girls couldn't play ball and refused to come to a game. Then he came to that first game and he completely changed," Marlene says.

"Yeah, that would have been the game that Tris dove into the stands to make that catch. It was her, she is the reason that he changed his mind about girls playing ball," Christina says.

"He once told me he acted like that because he thought it would chase off the girls that were throwing themselves at him. He said that backfired though," Tris says.

"It did backfire. It just made those girls try harder. They wanted him even more when he started being a complete jerk," Marlene explains. "Just like they are still chasing him even though he has made it perfectly clear that he's with you."

"Wait, they're still chasing him?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, they just try to avoid you. But they are still throwing themselves at him and trying to get his attention. I saw one girl run up to him just the other day. I was down at Phi Delta with Will and Four was outside raking leaves with Zeke and Uriah. Some girl came up to him and tried to throw herself into his arms. He stepped back and she landed on her face. It was kind of funny as hell. All he did was walk away from her. Zeke helped her up while he and Uriah laughed their asses off."

"He didn't tell me about that," Tris says.

"Why would he? He's so used to the stupid shit that these girls do that he probably didn't think anything about it once it was over. And he was his normal prick self toward her. So it's just you and now the rest of us that get to see that he isn't really like that. To the rest of the world he is still the same prick that he's always been," Marlene says.

"This is kind of funny really. I mean, I know he's handsome, I know he's popular, but I don't understand why these girls think he would like them acting like that."

"They are pathetic, that is all. They don't want him or to really know him. They want to say that they are dating the captain of the football team. They don't care about anything else."

"I guess that's why when he finally found a girl that wasn't worried about that, he fell for her. And according to Will, you are the first. He has never seen Four like this with a girl before," Christina says.

Tris smiles. She's known that he was kind of a jerk and she knew why he was like that. She's even heard some stories about what some of these girls did before she came into the picture, but she never knew that he changed so much and it was because of her.

When they get back to the beach house, Tris has a new appreciation for how much Four telling her he was falling in love with her really meant. It was a big deal before, now it was huge.

~oOo~

The next day everyone in the house is excited for the football game. The players got great seats to give to their families so they have seats right on the fifty yard line.

The entire game is fast paced and exciting. The teams go back and forth like a dance, scoring and moving the ball. Football is quite poetic when you really think about it.

At the end of the game, the Tigers lost twenty-one to twenty. They fought hard and played a great game. But unfortunately someone always has to lose and this time it was the Tigers. The guys didn't come off of the field horribly beaten down though. They know that they played as hard as they could. The other team scored the last minute touchdown for the win and there were calls and other circumstances that didn't go in the Tigers' favor.

Everyone waits in the stands like they always do to find out what the guys were doing. Four, Will, Zeke, and Uriah are supposed to go to the beach house at some point, but they hadn't worked out what was actually happening yet.

When the guys find everyone, Four looks happy. Tris wasn't expecting happy. She was expecting him to be like she is when she loses a game. Surly and annoyed, happy definitely wasn't the emotion she thought she'd see.

When Four sees Tris' mom and Bud he smiles. Natalie goes up to him and pulls him into a hug, "Four you played a great game! We are very proud of you."

"Thank you, Natalie. I'm honored that you and Bud came to see me play."

He continues to smile when he goes up to Tris. "I wasn't expecting you to be in such a good mood," Tris says. "I thought you'd be angry."

"Nothing to be angry about, besides that I'm just happy the season is over and I can rest a little before spring training for baseball begins."

"When can you guys come back to the beach house with us?" Marlene asks.

"Now, coach said we can get our things from the hotel and go now. The rest of the team is going to be packing and heading to the airport tonight anyway. They have a one in the morning flight back home," Uriah explains.

Once back at the house Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four drop their bags in the foyer waiting to be told where their rooms are.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Zeke asks. "How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"The house has seven bedrooms, so we've had to double up in the bedrooms," Brian explains.

"Okay," Uriah says. "Who am I bunking with, Zeke, Will, or Four?"

"Actually none of them," Marlene says. "You will be _'bunking'_ with me."

"What?" Zeke asks. "A mom is going to allow that?"

Natalie snickered, "Well Zeke the way I see things is you are all adults. Most of you guys are over twenty-one and the ones that aren't, like Tris, will be twenty-one soon. So who am I to fight what I know is going to happen anyway?"

"You have got to be the coolest mom ever!" Uriah says.

"So that means that Zeke will be with Shauna, Will with Christina, and Four will be with Tris," Marlene says.

The guys all pick up their things and the girls lead them to their rooms. As they are walking away, Natalie calls out, "Dinner will be in about forty-five minutes."

Four follows Tris to a bedroom with a queen size bed in the middle of the room. There is also a love seat, a television, and two dressers. On one wall there is a set of sliding glass doors with a balcony that overlooks the ocean in the distance. The room is perfect. Four can't believe he gets to spend the better part of the next two weeks in this room.

When they get settled, they go out on the balcony and sit lie on the hammock that is out there. They are quiet for a while then Four starts to talk.

"Are you going to be twenty-one soon?" Four asks.

"Yeah," Tris says. "I'll be twenty-one on the January fifth. When is your birthday?"

"I'll be twenty-three on June twentieth," he says.

"So, are you okay with sharing a room with me?" Tris asks. "I know I already told you last night, but I didn't really ask if it was okay."

"Do you really think I would complain? Especially since I've been trying to get you to spend the night at my house for months now. What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know really," she says.

"You know what I told you last night?"

"What part?"

"The part about love."

"Yeah," she says nervously. She's worried about where this is going. Then she thinks, _'Why am I always thinking the worst?'_

She stares out over the beautiful blue ocean that is changing to a deeper shade of blue with the setting of the sun. She loves the scene in front of her, the empty beach, the midnight blue ocean, the setting sun reflecting off of the water making it shimmer and sparkle. It is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"Well I decided something today while I was on the football field. I should have been sad or nostalgic over the fact that this was my last college game ever, but I wasn't. Do you know why?"

"No," is all she says keeping her gaze set on the beauty in front of her.

"I was too happy to feel that way. For the first time in my life I have something more important than sports. I have a girl that I am completely and totally in love with."

Tris turns to look at him and he is staring into her eyes. She notices for the first time that the blue of his eyes is the same shade as the blue of the dark ocean water. She gets lost in his words and his eyes. He said that he was falling in love with her. He never said he was in love with her. Part of Tris thought he could change his mind. But he's just told her that he loves her.

"I love you too, Tobias," she says without hesitation. She is so sure of her feeling for him at this moment that her declaration doesn't surprise her at all. Suddenly she doesn't notice the beauty that is all around her. She only sees this man in front of her who has declared his love for her.

His body aches to be closer to her. For the first time in his life he knows what love is. Love is this girl in front of him. Her perfect body, her eyes, her face, her lips, all perfect and all totally consuming his every thought. Since Tris entered his life, he has been more conscious of her than anyone and anything else. He touches his hand to the smooth skin on her face, every inch of him humming with the desire to bring her closer to him. He stands and brings her up with him. She looks into his eyes with an innocence and desire that he is finding it very difficult to resist.

She moved closer to him, looking up at his face that is now bathed in the glow of the evening sun. Her heart beating heavily, she slowly elevates herself by standing on her toes and staring into his eyes. When he leans toward her and brushes his lips across hers, she greets his advance with her slightly parted lips. For a moment their mouths are pressed hotly together, Four's arms wrapping around her body. Tris gasps as his arms wrap around her, and he pulls her hard against him. Through the thin material of his shirt, she could feel the muscles of his chest and stomach, hard and smooth against her chest. He can feel the bulge of her breasts against him and the feel of her so close to him, sends his body into a frenzy.

He slides his tongue between her parted lips and is greeted with the feel of her tongue massaging his. As their tongues move in harmony against each other, he slides his hands down her back and to her bottom. She squirms as he squeezes her bottom lightly but then she wraps her arms around his neck tighter. They kissed passionately, holding each other in their warm embrace, expressing the love that they share. Their kiss continues for what seems like forever, then they part and their eyes meet in the light of the setting sun. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. She moves her hands down from his neck and slides them across his chest. She can feel the beating of his heart in his chest, his heart racing just like hers. He stroked her hair gently, planting a loving kiss on her head. They pull apart to the sound of her mother calling everyone to dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 23

The next day is spent on the beach. Marlene and Christina talked Tris into wearing a bikini instead of a one piece. They insisted that Four would go crazy seeing her in a bikini. And they were right. As they swam in the ocean and played in the sand, Four could not keep his hands off of her. He kept finding excuses to touch her and wrap his arms around her tiny frame.

He even got extremely jealous when she decided to go to one of the venders for a drink and some guy started talking to her. The guy tried to make small talk and Tris was obviously being polite and completely oblivious to the fact that he was hitting on her, Four decided to go up and 'help' her. He towered over this guy in both height and size. When he saw Four wrap his arms around her he quickly retreated back to his part of the beach.

Tris just smiled at Four and passed him the drink she had bought for him. "You do know he was hitting on you, right?" he asked her.

"No he wasn't. He was just commenting on the weather and asked what I was doing in Miami."

Four smirks because he is now certain that guy was hitting on her and she didn't even know it. "Tris, he was hitting on you. All those questions, he was trying to learn something about you."

"No, why would he do that? I mean I told him I was here to see my boyfriend play football."

"He probably ignored the boyfriend part until I came over. But he was hitting on you."

"Why would he do that? There are so many pretty girls here."

"Did you look at yourself when you got dressed this morning? Do you have any idea how gorgeous and provocative you look in this?"

"You're supposed to think that, I'm your girlfriend."

He shakes his head at her and smirks. This is another one of those things that he loves about her. She is so oblivious to how pretty she is that she doesn't understand why anyone would hit on her so she doesn't even notice it when it happens.

~oOo~

After a few hours of playing on the beach they go back to the house and get ready to go out to dinner.

They shower and change. Tris puts the clothes that Christina told her to wear, a pair of short low rise jean shorts and an off the shoulder half shirt. Christina just loves to make her show as much skin as she can. She says it's because if she didn't Tris would probably go out in athletic shorts and a T-shirt, and she's probably right.

Of course Tris complains, but secretly she loves the way Four looks at her when she's dressed like this. He always looks at her, but when she wears things like this, he can't keep his eyes or his hands off of her.

When they get to the restaurant, the guys go up to the bar to order drinks while the girls stand around and talk and wait to be seated. This is a great restaurant with a bar and a dance floor. The girls can't wait to get out on the dance floor.

When they are seated, they order their food. They talk, joke, tell stories, and have fun. When their food is done, they continue to hang out.

"Do you want another drink?" Four asks Tris.

"That would be great."

Four, Uriah, Will, and Zeke go up to the bar to get drinks while the girls decide that they are going to go out onto the dance floor. While the girls are dancing, they are approached by a group of guys.

One of the guys immediately goes up to Tris and starts talking to her while the other three guys start talking to the other girls.

"Don't you remember me?" he asks trying to dance with her. She pulls away from his advance, but he keeps moving closer.

"No, I'm sorry I don't. What was your name?" Tris asks.

"I went to school with you. My name is Peter. We had several classes together over the years. And I even played Little League with you."

She looks at him for a minute, and then remembers a horrible boy who used to pick on her constantly. "Yeah, I remember you now," she says. She looks over to the bar where Four is and wishes he would hurry with that drink. This guy is making her incredibly uncomfortable.

Peter advances on Tris while all of his friends are trying to make time with the other girls. Kenzie and Lynn are able to make it be known that they definitely are not interested when they start to make out on the dance floor. But the other girls are pursued relentlessly.

"Come on baby, what's your name?" a boy asks Marlene.

Another guy tries to put his hands around Shauna, while another has Christina's hand and won't let go.

Peter wraps his arms around Tris' waist and pulls her to him. She stomps on his foot and kicks him in the shin and then in the groin, but all this does is make him hold tighter so she can't get any good shots in on him. She gets one more shot with her elbow into his face, but he still doesn't let her go.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you? I don't remember you being so hot when we played ball. Were you always this hot?" Peter says as he grazes his hand down her chest and grips her waist tightly. He moves his other hand down toward her crotch.

"You are so hot, Tris," Peter says. When he touches her she tries again to fight back, but he pulls her firmly to his body and she can't move to do anything against him.

When Four turns to the dance floor to find Tris, he sees Tris struggling against this guy. She looks terrified, and then he notices the rest of the girls being manhandled.

"Hey, guys we need to get out on the dance floor, look."

All four of them look out and see what is happening. They run out on the floor to their girlfriends.

Fury has taken over when Four sees this guy with his hands all over Tris. He has a bloody lip and he can see where Tris must have been kicking him in the shin, but she couldn't get away from him.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend, now," Four says in a deep authoritative voice. He's afraid to hit him right now because of the grip he has on Tris.

Zeke runs full speed onto the dance floor and punches the guy that is all over Shauna. The guy was out cold on the floor with that one punch. Zeke turns to a crying Shauna and pulls her into his arms. "Oh Baby, I'm so sorry," he says to her.

"Wait your turn, you can have her when I'm done," Peter says without looking at Four.

Uriah and Will ran onto the floor, but when the guys that were on Marlene and Christina saw them, they ran out the door. Uriah and Will followed them out of the restaurant and they started fighting in the parking lot. In a matter of seconds, Uriah and Will had them on the ground kicking them into unconsciousness.

Four grabs Peter by the throat and squeezes. "I said get your hands off of her," Four growls. The look on his face is ferocious.

Peter finally looks at Four and terror passes into his face. Four squeezes Peter's throat until he can't breathe. The lack of oxygen forces him to release Tris. She kicks him in the groin one more time before Four drags him out of the restaurant. He throws Peter and forces him to fall down the steps. Peter stands as Four lunges at him from the steps, taking him down onto the pavement causing Peter to fall on his back. Four throws blow after blow into his face. Then he stands and kicks him several times in his stomach and side.

Tris runs up to Four and cautiously touches his arm. He turns to see her and sees tears streaming down her face, and she is shaking like a leaf. Seeing her so scared and upset snaps him out of his rage. He pulls her into an embrace and kisses her forehead.

"Oh God, are you okay?"

She nods into his shirt but the tears keep coming.

"He wouldn't let me go. He just kept touching me. I tried to make him stop. I tried to fight, I swear," she weeps into his chest.

"I know, I'm here. I've got you now. He won't touch you again."

Kenzie and Lynn come out of the restaurant with all of the other's personal belongings.

"We paid the bill, it's time to go before the police come," Kenzie says.

They all agree and leave the beaten men on the ground.

~oOo~

When they return to the beach house, Natalie can see that something has happened. Tris, Marlene, Christina, and Shauna look like they've been crying and all of the guys look like they could rip someone apart.

"What happened?" Natalie asks.

"Some guys started hitting on us. They got very physical," Kenzie explains gesturing to the other girls.

"So the guys beat the crap out of them," Lynn finishes.

"Are you girls okay?" Brian asks.

"Yeah, we're fine," Christina says. "Just shaken up. They were really aggressive."

"Tris didn't you try to fight him? I've taught you how," Brian says.

"She did Brian. You would have been proud of her. She split his lip and he was limping because of her, but he wouldn't let her go. The more she fought him, the more he seemed to enjoy it. He was sadistic," Four explained. "Come on Tris, let's go so you can get cleaned up and changed."

Four begins to lead Tris down the hall, but Natalie stops him. "Four would you mind if I helped her for a minute?"

Four backed off and Natalie took Tris by the hand. When they enter the bedroom, Natalie looks over her daughter's body. She doesn't see any real physical damage, except for the bruises on her arms and her stomach that looks like finger and hand prints.

"Are you okay?"

Tris nods, "It was Peter Manns. He played Little League with me. Mom, he touched me. He was groping my chest and he put his hands here," she says gesturing toward her croch. "He would let me go. Even when Four came he still wouldn't let me go."

Tears streamed down her face again, but now she looked more angry than scared. "I thought Four was going to kill him."

"Well, I can't say that I'm disappointed seeing the damage that this guy did to you without even really trying."

When Tris looks in the mirror, she can see the finger prints around her arms and the bruises to her stomach. Peter had such a tight grip on her that he left bruises all over her.

Tris puts on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. Her mother helps her to clean herself up.

"Tris, does Four know that he was groping you?"

"I don't think so. He was at the bar getting us drinks when it all started."

"You are probably going to have to tell him."

Tris looks at her mother terrified. She just nods.

When they come out of the bedroom, Tris finds Four sitting on the patio. When he sees her and the bruises on her arms he is immediately enraged again.

She sits down on his lap, "Calm down, please. I'm fine because you saved me."

"When I think about him having his hands around your waist like that it just infuriates me. What if he would have done more? I would have killed him I think."

She looks down. She's not sure if her mother is right or not, but she listens to her advice. "Can you take a walk on the beach with me?"

They stand and start walking. She stops and he looks at her, "Everything okay?"

"Tobias, you need to know something, while you had your back turned at the bar, he…" she pauses, the thought of his hands on her makes bile rise in her throat.

"Tris, what did he do to you?"

"He touched me," she whispers almost inaudibly. "He had his hands all over my body."

She doesn't look at him. She's ashamed of what happened and not being able to do anything about it.

Four looks at her, the fury building at her last words. But when he sees how scared and ashamed she looks, he pulls her into a hug.

"Oh Tris, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

He wraps his arms around her body. He can feel her trembling from her sobs. "Tris, he'll never touch you again. No man will. I promise."

They sit down in the sand and he pulls her into his lap. They sit by the ocean silently as she cries. After a while he can feel that she has calmed and that her breaths have become rhythmic. She's fallen asleep in his arms.

He stands; lifting her into his arms and carries her back to the house.

No one says anything when he carries her into the house and up the steps toward their room. He lays her on the bed and pulls the curtains closed.

He changes into gym shorts and a T-shirt and goes back down to the sitting room where everyone else was.

"Is she okay?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just wiped out."

"I think we all are," Marlene says. "I think I'm going to go get ready for bed also."

"I'm going out for a run," Four says.

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Brian asks.

Together they go running down the beach. Four is running so hard and so fast that Brian can barely keep up. Four is trying to run the fury that he is feeling out of his system before he goes back to Tris.

"Four, what happened?" Brian asks trying to slow him down.

"He touched her," Four shouts. "He had his hands all over her, in her most private areas."

Four starts running faster and faster until he collapses on the sand out of breath. When Brian catches up with him, Four is sitting in the sand. The anger still evident but he seems to have calmed slightly.

"Four, you have to calm down. Being this angry isn't going to help her get over it. She needs for you to be okay and to know you don't blame her so she can get over it."

Four looks at Brian shocked, "Why would I blame her? She fought back. She tried to get away from him. He was almost as big as me. She couldn't get away from him."

"You know that, and I know that. But Tris is going to blame herself. She's going to want to hide herself away. You can't let her do that. And if she sees this anger in you, it is just going to make her cower even more," Brian explains. "She needs you to be strong so she knows it is okay for her to be strong too. Understand?"

Four nods, "Come on, let's go back. I want to be there in the room when she gets up."


	24. Chapter 24

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 24

Four goes back into the house and immediately goes up to the bedroom. Tris is still sleeping on the bed.

He goes into the bathroom to get a shower after his run he has sweat and sand all over him. After running the way he did and his talk with Brian, he has calmed. Now he just wants to do what Brian told him and be okay. He needs to be okay so that Tris can find her confidence again.

When he gets out of the shower he lies on the bed next to her.

After a while he falls asleep, only to be woken a short time later by Tris flailing her arms and crying out.

"Tris… Tris. Wake up. You're dreaming."

She comes out of the dream slowly with tears in her eyes. She looks over at Four and the tears start. "Four, I'm so sorry. I should have done more. I should have screamed or fought harder, something. I didn't mean to let him touch me."

"Tris, its okay. You are fine now. You didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe if I hadn't worn those clothes or maybe if I…" she trails off.

"Tris, there was nothing wrong with what you had on. Clothes don't make guys like that do what they do. There is something wrong in their head that makes them think they can do that to women. You didn't do anything to provoke what he did and you did everything you could possibly do to stop him. I am so proud of you for fighting back."

Four kisses the top of her head. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" he whispers.

She smiles slightly but doesn't respond.

"Tris Prior, I love you so much," he says kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Tobias."

She pulls herself close to his side and rests her head on his chest. He lies back on the bed and wraps his big strong arms around her. He makes her feel safe and loved. Slowly she drifts back into the dreamless sleep that has so far eluded her tonight.

~oOo~

For the next couple days they all decide to stay around the beach house. They have everything they could possibly want here, even a makeshift softball diamond on the beach. Every morning Tris gets up with Four and Brian and they work out on the beach. Then Kenzie pitches batting practice and they all help her with fielding practice by playing small games.

Tris is slowly getting over what happened with Peter, but she is still refusing to wear anything but athletic shorts and T-shirts. She has even refused to put on any kind of swimsuit to go swimming.

Knowing how much that guy affected her infuriates Four. No matter what he says, the memory of what that guy did still dominates her thinking. She blames herself even though Four, Brian, Tori, Natalie, and Bud have all told her that it had nothing to do with her, that guy was demented.

~oOo~

On the morning of Tris' birthday, Four wakes up early and goes to get her breakfast from the kitchen. He comes back with two orange juices and muffins. He kisses her cheek. "Wake up Birthday Girl," he says.

She stirs and opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Good morning, Happy Birthday!" he says handing her the muffin and orange juice.

"Good morning, thank you," she says. She kisses him on his cheek and takes the muffin and drink.

They sit in bed and eat and talk for a little while. Then Tris goes out to workout with Brian for a while. When Four is getting ready to go out and workout too, Natalie stops him.

She pulls him aside, "Four, today is Tris' twenty-first birthday. I think we should take her out. Maybe if she sees that nothing is going to happen to her, she might start coming out of her shell again."

"Okay, where should we go?"

"I found a restaurant on the beach that looks great. They have outdoor dining, a dance floor outside and inside. It looks like it would be a lot of fun."

"Okay, I'll spread the word."

"Great, thanks."

When everyone hears they are going out for Tris' birthday, they all look excited, except for Tris. She just looks worried and nervous.

"Come on Tris, let's find you something to wear," Christina says taking her hand.

While Tris goes off with the girls to get ready, Four grabs Zeke, "Come on, I have to go get Tris something for her birthday."

They get into one of the cars and drive to the boardwalk. "Do you have any ideas?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah actually I do. When she took me for my first tattoo, she got one that day too. She called it a claddagh. I looked it up to see what it was and saw that it is usually a ring. I want to get her a claddagh ring."

"Okay, well we need a jewelry store then."

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all drag Tris into Chris' room and start going through the clothes. Then Marlene gets an idea. She leaves and comes back into the room with a white flowy halter dress. It has a silver band that wraps around the body just below the bust line and it ties around the neck. The rest of the dress is full and flows away from the body and the skirt extends down to her knees. She looks beautiful.

Four and Zeke find a jewelry store and Four asks the man about claddagh rings. The man leads him over to a case with several different designs. He finds the perfect ring for her. It is a simple design, but it is beautiful and on the inside is inscribed 'anam cara' which the man in the store said means 'soul mate.' When Four sees this, he knows it is the perfect gift for her.

"Now young man, this ring has a special tradition. If the wearer wears the heart facing them, it means that they are spoken for. If they wear it so the heart faces away from them then it means that they are not spoken for."

"Give me a second one, exactly like this on in my size please," Four says. He and Zeke walk out of the store thirty minutes later, Four with both rings in the same box to give to Tris.

"How do you feel in this?" Marlene asks handing her a pair of silver sandals.

"I love this and it's not really provocative. Thank you Mar!"

"Well, you look beautiful. Let me do something with your hair, I have an idea," Christina says.

When she is done with Tris' hair, it is pulled to the side and cascades down her right shoulder in ringlets.

The rest of the girls get ready to go and they all go down into the living room together. Marlene and Christina both wear skirts, one wearing a halter top and the other wearing a sequin tank top. Shauna wears shorts and a tank top, Lynn a light flowy sundress, and Kenzie wearing a pair of Capri's and a tight T-shirt.

They walk into the living room where everyone is waiting for them and as usual the guys are completely infatuated with their girlfriends. Four looks at Tris and can't believe how no matter what she wears she looks beautiful.

"Hello gorgeous," he says to her.

She smiles shyly but doesn't say anything. He takes her hand in his and kisses it. "I wish you saw what I see when I look at you, then you wouldn't be so shy about my compliments," he whispers for only her to hear.

The five couples leave the house hand in hand followed by Natalie, Bud, Brian, and Tori. They walk about two blocks down the street to a beach front restaurant. They enter and Bud goes to the front. "We have reservations under Willard Reed."

"Yes, right this way Mr. Reed," the man says to Bud. The man leads them out onto the terrace where there are candles and tables set all around. Every table seats two and there is a private dance floor with a juke box playing in the background.

"The terrace has been reserved specifically for your party, sir. Your servers will be out soon to take your orders."

"Bud, this is amazing!" Tris says smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Honey. Your mom and I decided we wanted to do something really special for you for your birthday. It isn't every day you turn twenty-one."

She pulls her mom and Bud into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Okay, everyone go to a table. We will eat then there will be time to dance and hang out together," Natalie says.

Four leads Tris to a table at the edge of the terrace. He pulls her seat out for her and she sits down. He then sits across from her and takes her hand.

"How was your day today?" Four asks her.

"Fine," she says. "Worked out, changed, and came to dinner. That's about the extent of it." She smiles the smile that melts Four's heart.

"I got something small for you for your birthday," he says.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she says.

He takes the box out of his pocket and hands it to her. She opens the box and her eyes light up at the sight of the claddagh rings side by side in the box. "One for you, and one for me," Four tells her.

"Oh my, Tobias. They are beautiful. I've always wanted one of these." She picks up the smaller of the two rings and looks at the inscription, "What does 'anam cara' mean?"

"The man in the store said it means soul mate. I looked it up online it said it is Irish for soul friend."

She inspects the ring looking at its delicate features.

"The man said that it is an Irish tradition that if you wear the ring so that the heart is facing you, it means you are spoken for."

She smiles and places the ring on her finger with the heart facing her. "Is that one for you?" she asks.

"Yeah, I've never had a ring before…" he stops and watches her as she takes the ring form the box and hands it to him for him to put on.

"This is the best birthday present that I have ever gotten." She stands and walks around the table and sits on his lap. "Thank you so much," she says kissing him.

He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, "I'm glad you like it."

The servers come out and bring everyone the food that they ordered. When they are done eating, Four pulls Tris out onto the dance floor for a slow dance.

"Do you remember this song?" she asks him.

"No, what song is it?"

"It was the first song that we danced to at the homecoming dance," she says.

He listens quietly for a moment, "Yeah I remember, 'A Thousand Years.' right?"

She smiles, "Now every time I hear this song, I think about you."

He smiles and pulls her tight to his body. The next song is another slow song that they continue to dance to.

"Everyone, could you please come up here?" Natalie calls.

They all go back onto the terrace where Natalie and Bud are standing. There is a tray of champagne glasses.

"We want to drink a toast to my daughter, the most wonderful young woman I could have asked for. I was so blessed the day you came into my life. You and your brother are everything to me. I am so proud to be your mother. Everything you do and every decision you make just makes me more proud. Happy Birthday, Beatrice!"

"Happy Birthday," everyone says and clinks their glasses.

Tris goes up to her mom and hugs her tightly, "Thank you for everything Mom. This has been the most amazing night."

"I'm sure that isn't just because of me, I saw Four give you something. What did he get for you?"

She shows her mother the claddagh ring. "On the inside it says 'anam cara' which Four says means soul mate or soul friend. He has one exactly like this one."

"It's beautiful."

"Mom, I've been wanting to tell you something. Caleb called me a couple days ago."

"Oh really, what did he want?"

"He said Dad called him and told him that you moved out."

Her mother looks down, "Oh Tris, I was going to tell you. I just didn't want to tell you and upset you before your tryout."

"Mom, are you happy?"

"Yes Beatrice, I am. I haven't been happy with your father for a long time. He's always valued selflessness and I admired that, but over the past few years he's become very selfish. He hasn't been the man I married for a long time. I moved into Bud's spare room at his house."

"Mom, I'm happy if you're happy. I'm not at all upset."

"Thank you," her mother says pulling her into a hug.

"There was one more thing," Tris says. "I'm in love with him."

"I know you are. I've known for a while. He's in love with you too."

"Yes he is," Tris says.

"He's a good guy, Tris. And the inscription pretty much says it all. I believe he is your soul mate," her mother says. "Now go, have fun with your friends. You have a lot of hard work ahead of you."


	25. Chapter 25

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 25

Tris nervously takes the field for her Olympic tryout. She woke up surprisingly refreshed in spite of sleeping on the balcony with Four.

Last night she and Four slept on the hammock on the balcony because the silence of the bedroom was so deafening that she couldn't fall asleep. It took the constant sound of the ocean and the gentle sway of the hammock to finally calm her enough so that she could fall asleep.

She takes her position at short stop as the other girls that are there take their positions. There are only about fifteen women from college and professional softball here trying out for the team. The atmosphere is competitive but also astonishingly friendly. There is no trash talking like there would be with men, there is supportiveness but you also know that these ladies are here for a reason, they aren't going to back off to help anyone.

"Alright ladies, we know why we are here. So let's get started. First I want you to go through and tell us your name and your positions. We are going to be playing together for the next couple days so we should get to know each other. We'll start with the pitcher," says the coach.

"I'm Keri and I'm a pitcher and outfielder."

"I'm Jill and I'm a catcher."

"Jennifer, First base and pitcher."

"Debbie, I'm a second baseman and outfielder."

"Tris, Short Stop, pitcher, and second base."

"Joie, I'm third base and pitcher."

"Nell, I'm outfield."

"Maryanne, outfield."

"Annie, outfield."

"And you ladies in the dugout, come out and give your names and positions," the coach instructs.

"Julie, short stop."

"Heather, first base."

"Dawna, second base."

"Becky, outfield."

"Melanie, third base."

"Beth, outfield."

"Okay, so here is what is going to happen. You will practice today. Five of you will be cut by the end of the day. Tomorrow we will bring in the returning veterans and you will practice with them. Five more will be cut at that time. Those that make it through will be on the Olympic team. We take twenty players to the Olympic Games. We have one year before the games, any of you that are college students, will have to either take online classes or you will have to take a semester off. We do offer tutors to those who are still students when we are preparing for the Olympics. Are there any questions?"

No one says a word. "Alright, well let's get started."

They spend the next five hours playing softball. Tris has to show her skill at short stop, pitcher and second base. She proves herself enough to make the cut to return the next day.

When she goes out of the stadium, she sees Four sitting on the hood of the car waiting for her. As she walks up to him she can't help but notice the girls walking out in front of her staring at him.

"Hey, who are you waiting here for, sweetheart?" one of them asks him when they get close enough.

"I'd be happy to keep you company for a while if you want," says the other and they both giggle.

Tris snickers to herself. "I believe he's waiting for me," she says from behind them.

They turn and look at her, "You're the short stop."

"That would be me," Tris says.

"He's really waiting for you?"

"Yes, I am," Four says as he slides off of the car.

Tris walks up to him and the girls follow, "This is my boyfriend, Four."

"Nice to meet you," Four says.

"Hi, sorry. I'm Keri and this is Jill."

"Trying out for the team?" Four asks.

"Yeah, we apparently made today's cut along with your short stop here."

"I'm Tris," she says.

"Well, we better get going," Four says. "There is a house full of people who are dying to know how you did today."

He goes up to her and takes her bat bag and loads it in the car for her. Then he goes and opens her door for her.

"Seems like you've found yourself quite the gentleman," Jill says.

"Yeah, he's pretty great," Tris says as she gets into the car. "See you tomorrow."

Four gets into the car. He leans over toward Tris and kisses her. "Well, how did it go?"

"Well there were fifteen of us total. They cut five after practice today. The rest of us come back tomorrow for practice with the veterans from the last Olympic Games."

"And how do you think you did?" he asks as he pulls away.

"I think I did okay. Nothing spectacular," Tris says. "So how was your day? What did you guys do today?"

"Actually I had something interesting happen today. I got a call from the athletic director at school. It seems that a couple double-A teams are interested in me playing ball for them. They are going to be sending Major League scouts out to look at me to possibly play professional baseball."

"That's amazing! I'm so excited for you. But what about the NFL draft?"

"After everything with my father, I don't think that is going to be a possibility anymore. I have a feeling that the supposed interest in someone drafting me was made up by Marcus. Besides honestly, I don't know if that's what I want anymore. You are going to be here with the Olympic team. If I make it onto one of the minor league teams here in Florida, I'll be able to be here too. If I go into the draft, then who knows where I'll end up."

"But you can't base what you do on me, Tobias. I appreciate it, but I don't want you to pass up an opportunity to be with me. We'll figure it out. The Olympics aren't going to be forever. And what if I can go pro for softball? I may not be here in Florida."

"I know," he says. "But the prospects are looking good for me to play professional baseball."

~oOo~

The next day of practice is more difficult and the competition is more stringent. They practice for hours and at the end of the day the coach calls them all out onto the field to talk to them.

"You ladies are definitely some of the best softball players I've ever seen. Unfortunately I can't take all of you. Five of you will be staying and five will be heading home. Please don't think that this is your last shot, especially if you are a college student. Most of our girls are professional softball players. Although you are all standout college players, you have plenty of time to try out again. Now, here are the people that will be staying to take a place on the team. Keri, Jennifer, Nell, Becky, and Joie, please return to the field. Congratulations. Jill, Tris, Debbie, Annie, and Maryanne, it was a pleasure coaching you for the past couple days. You are all fantastic players. The problem was not your ability, it was the fact that I currently have your positions filled by veterans. I will keep in touch though. I expect to see you back here for the next tryout in two years."

Tris walks out of the stadium defeated and sullen. She refuses to cry though. As Brian would tell her, it was an experience and all experiences are good. When she walks out of the stadium Brian is standing there. He doesn't say a word, he only goes over to her and hugs her.

"How did you know?" is all she is able to say.

"I've been lurking for the past two days. It is still my job to watch you, remember."

At that she breaks down, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry Brian. You have given up so much time to train me and I blew it."

"No Tris, you were fantastic. It wasn't you that was the problem. The problem was that the veterans that play short and second have each been to two Olympic games and have won both. You didn't have a chance this year. Next time, you will have more experience."

Tobias arrives and sees her talking to Brian. He can see that she's upset. Immediately thinks someone has hurt her. He gets out of the car and runs over to them, fear etched on his face.

"What happened?"

Tris turns to him with a sad expression, "I didn't make the team."

He doesn't say a word; he just pulls her into a hug.

"They weren't looking for people to fill the positions that she plays. They have a starter and backup already for each of her positions," Brian explains.

Four doesn't say a word. He just holds her until she calms down.

A man walks out of the stadium and sees the scene.

"Tris, I wanted to speak with you for a moment," the man says.

Tris turns to see one of the assistant coaches for the Olympic team. She quickly wipes her face and tries to put on a smile.

"Yes sir?"

"Tris you are a fantastic ball player. You have what it takes for the Olympic team, but you are very young. Not that it's a bad thing to be young, but most of the ladies are in their late twenties and early thirties," he says. "Anyway I coach the Akron Racers, the professional softball team out of Akron, Ohio. I would love for you to come and tryout for my team at the competition of your senior year of college ball."

"Really?" Tris asked shocked

"Yes, I really liked what I saw out there. We are going to need some help at pitcher and possibly short stop and I think you would be a good fit. It will also get you some more experience and help you for the next Olympic tryout."

"I'd love to come and tryout."

"Great, I'll be in touch." He shakes her hand and walks away.

She throws herself into Four's arms. "I'm going to play professional softball for Akron!"

He smiles and wraps his arms around her, "I'm so proud of you!"

She turns to Brian, "Thank you for everything."

Brian pulls her into a hug.

Four and Tris get into the car to go back to the beach house.

"So what did you do today?"

"Well, I contacted the football coaches to talk to them about the NFL draft. They weren't sure if that was going to be a possibility anymore. They said I could always be a free agent, but at this point there are no guarantees. They haven't heard anything definitive from any NFL team so I wouldn't be going in the first rounds of the draft. Someone might take me later in the draft, but there is also a possibility that nothing will happen."

"Oh, I know how badly you wanted to go pro in football."

"Actually Tris. I love football, but I've always loved baseball more. I can still play double-A baseball and get a job as a physical therapist or sports training. Playing double-A or triple-A ball there is always the distinct possibility of getting called up to the majors."

"Does that mean you are giving up on football all together?"

"No, not necessarily. If I get drafted, I'll go and see what it's all about. I'm just not banking on it. I'm going to be happy with either scenario."

Four decided that if the minor league was going to be a guarantee, he was going to do that. He could be happy playing minor league baseball with the possibility of someday being called up. There are less guarantees with football. He could look into the arena league, but there are still far less football teams than baseball teams. He doesn't tell Tris about this decision though.

They talked about all of the possibilities on the way back to the beach house. Tris would be returning to school for the spring semester where the softball team would defend their national championship. Four would also be going back to school to finish his degree, play baseball, and graduate with his physical therapy assistant degree and his license to practice.

~oOo~

Their last days in Miami went quickly. Four didn't tell anyone but Tris about the call from the athletic director and the possibility of professional baseball.

Although Tris is sad that she didn't make the team. She managed to make the last couple days of being in Miami fun with her friends.


	26. Chapter 26

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 26

With the spring semester came a very busy time for both Four and Tris.

Four officially has slightly over three months to complete his degree, take all of his tests, and become a certified physical therapy assistant. He also has baseball practice or a game daily. He has met with the Assistant U.S. Attorney, who is prosecuting Marcus on the child abuse charges, several times and has even encountered a couple people who have threatened him on Marcus' behalf.

Four never realized how bad Marcus really was. He always seemed like someone who just had a lot of friends. He is now discovering that these friends are really bad guys that are willing to harm others.

Charges against Marcus include theft by deception, conspiracy to commit theft by deception- false impression, blackmail, fraud, and conspiracy to commit fraud. The charges being filed against Marcus because of the abuse he inflicted on Four are endangering the welfare of a child, torture, false imprisonment, aggravated assault, and blackmail, if found guilty of all charges, Marcus will be sentenced to multiple life sentences.

Tris has been equally as busy. She has softball games, practice, or training with Brian daily. She also has five classes this semester that she needs to focus on. She and Four usually are only able to talk on the phone or through video chats because they are both traveling for games and are usually not around at the same time.

Brian and Tori spend all of their time tracking Tris and Four to keep them safe. Brian has been traveling with Four for away games and Tori has been traveling with Tris. Other agents are also helping to guard the pair of them because of threats being made to Four. Brian believes that those threats will spill over to Tris at some point.

~oOo~

The day of the trial arrives and Four is scared to be confronted by his father again. He hasn't seen his father since he was arrested and that is the way he would have preferred to keep it.

When he walks into the court room with Tris on his left, Brian on his right, and Tori just behind them, he feels the panic rising in his chest. He looks to where Marcus sits and his heart starts to race. Marcus turns to look at him and smirks at the sight of his son. All of those beatings, hours locked in a tiny cupboard with no food or water, the mental and emotional abuse come flooding back into Four's consciousness. He has had to recount all of it several times over the preceding weeks and he is going to have to do it again today. But seeing Marcus in front of him with the smug look that he has on his face makes Four's stomach feel like it is twisting into knots.

They sit behind the attorney and Tris takes his hand in hers. She tries to comfort him and let him know that he isn't alone, but right now she can tell that his mind is a million miles away.

This will be the first time that she hears about everything that happened to him in detail. Of course she knows about the abuse and all of the evil wicked things that Marcus did to try to manipulate and control Four, but knowing and having to hear him describe it in great detail are going to be very different things.

"All rise," the court guard announces. "Judge McCoy presiding."

Judge McCoy enters and sits in her seat in the front of the room. "Please state your name for the record."

"Marcus Eaton."

"Marcus Eaton you are accused of three counts of theft by deception, two counts of conspiracy to commit theft by deception- false impression, five counts of blackmail, fraud, and conspiracy to commit fraud. You are also charged of multiple counts of endangering the welfare of a child, torture, false imprisonment, and aggravated assault, how do you plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty, your honor," the lawyer says.

"Opening remarks, Mr. Turner?"

Mr. Turner, the Assistant U.S. Attorney, stands and gives is opening remarks against Marcus. He is passionate and very articulate. He provides the jury with a detailed description of Marcus and all of his crimes. After he is finished, he pleads with the jury to do the right thing, and convict Marcus on all counts.

Marcus' defense attorney stands and addresses the jury next. He talks about how the 'supposed abuse' that Marcus inflicted on his son was grossly exaggerated.

The more the defense attorney talks the angrier Four gets. By the end of his opening remarks, he manages to make Four look unstable and out of control.

Once he's done, Mr. Turner takes the floor and begins to call witnesses. And with every witness the defense attempts to tear them apart, unsuccessfully. This process continues over the course of days. Each witness adds another piece to the puzzle of Marcus' criminal life. They each show him to be a manipulative, cruel, and ruthless predator.

When it is finally time for Four to be called to the stand, he feels like he is going to faint. His heart races as he walks to the front of the room. When he gets there and stands before the room, he finds Tris sitting where he left her and locks his gaze on her. He knows that if he can focus on her he will be able to get through this.

"Please state your name," the bailiff says.

"Tobias Eaton."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help you God?"

"I do," Four says.

"You may be seated."

"Tobias, how old are you?" Turner asks.

"Twenty-two."

"Tobias, we have heard testimony from previous coaches and teachers detailing their suspicions about the abuse that you endured. Can you tell us if their suspicions were accurate?"

"Yes they were."

"Can you tell us what the defendant did to you?"

"He used to whip me with his belt and lock me in the cupboard under the stairs that was about three feet by two feet by three feet. While I was locked up I was denied food, water, and the bathroom and if I had an accident, he would beat me more."

"I would like to present these images into evidence. These are images taken of Tobias' back."

"Objection!" the defense attroney announces. "Why images? If the abuse is real why aren't we seeing his back? For all we know these images could belong to someone else."

"Over ruled," Judge McCoy announces. Then she turns to Four, "Could you please explain why we aren't seeing the actual scars on your back?"

"I tried to cover the scars with a tattoo on my back. Although the scars are still there, they are more difficult to see unless you are right on top of them. I would be happy to show my scars if you would like," Four explains.

"That will be unnecessary, for now," McCoy announces. "Proceed."

ADA Turner continues with his questions about Four's past and his dealings with Marcus, including the attempt to bribe him into throwing a football game.

Tris sits there through Four's description of the abuse he endured. Listening to everything that he's been through makes her tear up. She always knew he was strong, but she never realized just how strong he really was, until now.

By the end of the questioning, Four is exhausted and he hasn't even been cross examined yet.

The defense attorney comes up to the front and looks over Four. "So you are telling us that you had the scars covered. Why?"

"Because I was trying to get past that part of my life and move on."

"Isn't it convenient that the supposed scars that Marcus inflicted on you are gone? Maybe they never existed. Maybe they are a figment of a troubled boy's imagination."

"Would you like me to take off my shirt and show you? The scars aren't gone, just covered in ink," Four says angrily.

"Objection!" Turner announces. "Badgering the witness. He's already explained about his tattoo."

"Sustained," the judge says. "Continue Mr. Jones."

The defense attorney continues to question Four and try to get him to change his story or to make is story sound like the ravings of an out of control kid looking for attention. By the time Four is done. He is angry, exhausted, and ready to pounce on Marcus for his constant interference in Four's life.

"Prosecution rests your honor."

"Court is adjourned for today. We will continue tomorrow at nine in the morning when Mr. Jones will mount his defense."

"All rise," the bailiff announces.

~oOo~

The next days go on with the defense bringing in witnesses to try to rebut the testimonies of the prosecution. No matter how much he tries, Marcus can't hide his worry about the fact that none of the witnesses are able to challenge Four's testimony.

After about two weeks, the defense rests and they have their final remarks. Although Marcus' attorney speaks well his argument for Marcus is pathetic. When Mr. Turner comes up he speaks of the young lives that were destroyed by Marcus and his dealings, beginning with Four.

The jury deliberates for three days. Four gets a call telling him that the jury has reached a verdict and what time he needed to be at the court house to hear the verdict.

The bailiff enters the room and announces, "All rise!"

Judge McCoy enters the room and sits. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asks.

"Yes we have, your honor," says the first juror.

Marcus and his lawyer stand and face the jury.

"On the counts of theft by deception, conspiracy to commit theft by deception- false impression, blackmail, fraud, and conspiracy to commit fraud the jury finds the defendant Marcus Eaton guilty. One the counts of endangering the welfare of a child, torture, false imprisonment, and aggravated assault the jury finds the defendant guilty."

"Thank you," the judge says to the jury. "You may be dismissed."

The jury stands and files out of the room.

The judge turns her attention back to Marcus, "Marcus Eaton, you have been found guilty on all charges. You will be remanded to federal prison until sentencing in one week from today."

"All rise," the bailiff announces again. The judge stands and leaves the room. The guards take Marcus into custody and handcuff him. As he is escorted out of the court room, he locks eyes with Four.

"You will regret going against me Tobias."

Four does not acknowledge him or try to respond to the threat. The guards shove Marcus out of the room and the rest of the people file out behind him.

Once Four, Tris, Brian, and Tori are in the car Tris turns to Four. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't think this is over. He is going to get someone after me or you. I wouldn't put it past him to try to get to me through you."

"Don't worry Four, Tori and I aren't going anywhere. We will be sticking around for a while to make sure you both are safe. My bosses agree that Marcus isn't done yet. And once I tell them about the threat he made leaving court today, I have no doubt that they will agree and hopefully assign a couple more agents."

"Thank you Brian. I don't know how I would have gotten through all of this without you."

Then Four turns his attention to Tris, "You too. I couldn't have gotten through all of this without you." He kisses her gently on the lips. She leans into him and he wraps his arm around her.


	27. Chapter 27

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 27

A week later Four is at a double header away and isn't able to go to Marcus' sentencing. Brian made arrangements for Mr. Turner to call immediately following the sentencing. Tris and Tori had volunteered to go since the softball team is home this week, but Brian and Four asked them not to. Four doesn't want Tris anywhere near Marcus without him being there to protect her. Tris and Tori reluctantly agree to stay away.

"Well Brian," Turner says. "He was sentenced to three life sentences without possibility of parole for the charges against him for what he did to Four. The other charges came with a significant amount of jail time as well, but the multiple life sentences are what matters. The defense is already planning their appeal, so this can go on for quite some time. But I don't believe that Four will need to be present for any of the appeals."

"Thanks Karl, I appreciate that you called. I'll pass the information on to Four following his game."

"How are they doing?"

"Well, they are winning nine to three at the top of the eighth inning of the second game of the double header. Four has hit three home runs in this game and two in the game prior to this one. His last at bat they purposely walked him. He's also made some really great plays at first."

"Good for him! Hopefully he will be able to salvage something out of all of this and find a way to go pro in baseball instead of football."

"Yeah, I hope he can find a way to move on from all of this."

After Brian hangs up with Turner, he calls Tori to give her the news to pass on to Tris. When Tris hears the news she is happy but scared. She has taken Marcus' threat to heart and Four's worries that the retaliation won't be against him, it will be against her.

~oOo~

The next couple weeks are uneventful. Baseball and Softball seasons are winding down, as well as the spring semester. Both the baseball and softball teams are in contention for national championships.

Four has been working hard on finishing his degree, taking his tests, and passing his certification tests while playing baseball almost every day. He and Tris don't have much time to spend together right now and it has been hard on their relationship.

Tris calls Four on the phone one evening before bed.

"Hey Tris, how are you?"

"Fine I guess," she says. "Stressed over the last couple games of this season and studying for finals. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I passed my certification tests and have completed my final projects for graduation. But these last couple games are going to be hard."

"But wouldn't it be great to have two national championships this spring?"

"It would be great. Hey I was wondering, what are your plans for summer break?"

"Guess I'm going home. My parents are officially divorced now and my mother has been living with Bud and he has said that I can also stay with him this summer. He has a huge house so there is plenty of room. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe I'd get an apartment or something in your town so I can be close to you."

"Why don't I see if you can stay with us too? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem and besides mom didn't have a problem with us sharing a room while on vacation. I'd love to have you there for the summer."

"Really? I just wasn't sure…"

"No, I would love it," Tris says.

They finish their conversation and Tris hangs up the phone happier than she has been for a long time. She has felt like he was drifting away from her for months now but this has just made all of those fears dissipate. Now she just has to call her mother and Bud to see if it would be okay.

"Hello Tris, this is a surprise."

"Hi Mom. Sorry to call so late but I wanted to ask you a question."

"What's up?"

"Well semester is almost over and I'm coming home for the summer. Four doesn't have anywhere to go. Do you think he could stay with us over the summer?"

"Hold on, I'll have to talk to Bud." Natalie sets the phone down and goes to talk to Bud. Bud smiles when she walks into the room.

"Hey," he says.

"Tris is on the phone. She wants to know if Four can come and spend the summer with us too?"

"Of course he can. There is plenty of room here for all of us."

"Thanks Bud," Natalie says kissing him on the cheek. Their relationship has started to grow beyond their friendship. Bud has always had strong feelings for Natalie, but until her divorce she never really thought about it. Her loyalty was for her husband. But she is quickly seeing that what she thought was selflessness and kindness in Andrew was really his egocentricity. He only does things that benefit him directly. Bud, on the other hand, is the most altruistic person she has ever met. He is also brave, fiercely defensive of those he cares for, and kind. Natalie has been falling for Bud since their trip to Miami, but she wants to talk to Tris about it first.

"Tris, you still there?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm here. What did he say?"

"He would be happy for Four to stay with us for the summer. While I have you on the phone I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Let me guess, you have feelings for Bud."

"Wait… What? How did you know that?"

"Mom, it was so obvious in Florida. And honestly, Bud has been in love with you for years. I can't believe you never saw it before."

"No he hasn't. He's just been my best friend."

"No Mom, Bud has been in love with you for as long as I can remember. He looks at you like you are the only woman in the world that could ever make him happy."

"How do you know that? I've never seen that."

"It's probably because you've been too busy trying to make things work with Dad that you never noticed."

"So does that mean you are okay with it?"

"I'm happy if you're happy, Mom."

"Thank you Tris."

"Gotta go now, Mom. Love you."

"Love you honey."

Tris hangs up with her mother and immediately calls Four back.

"Hello," he says in the deep voice that she loves.

"Hey, you are officially staying with us this summer."

"Really? You already called?"

"Yeah, I already called."

"Well great! I guess I'll see you back on campus the day after tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we have ten days before we go to Oklahoma City for the World Series."

"Great! We are home for about two weeks before we go to Omaha for ours."

"I can't wait to see you. I've missed you," Tris says.

"It has been hard these past few weeks. But we have all summer to be together," Four says. "I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight!"

They hang up the phone and Tris settles in her bed.

"You two are too sweet," Kenzie says.

Tris snickers, "And you and Lynn aren't disgustingly sweet when you think no one is watching?"

"I don't think I know what you are talking about," Kenzie smirks.

"You're blushing!" Tris accuses. "How is Lynn doing anyway? She was busy preparing for a performance, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she has been spending day and night in the theatre practicing. She managed the lead though and has been asked to audition for the New York Theatre Ballet this summer. If she goes, I'm going with her after graduation."

"Really? That is terrific Kenzie. I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks Tris. Now, we have a game to win tomorrow. We need to go to sleep."

~oOo~

When Four hangs up the phone, he is happier than he has been in a long time. Things are starting to go in the right direction for him. There have been MLB scouts at his last couple games and the coaches have told him that there are a couple teams interested in him for the June draft. Things with Tris are okay and going to get back on track once he graduates and they are at her place for the summer.

He lies in bed and begins to fall asleep. His phone rings, he looks at the display and when he doesn't recognize the number, he automatically hits the tracer that was installed on his phone months ago because of Marcus.

"Is this Tobias Eaton?" a raspy voice asks from the other end.

"Yes, who is this?"

"You better tell your little girl to watch out," the voice warns and then the line goes dead.

Four sits up quickly and runs out of the room to Brian's room. He starts pounding on the door to wake him.

"Brian," he shouts. "Brian, answer the door."

Brian opens the door alarmed, "What? What's wrong?"

"I just got a call. Someone threatening Tris."

"Did you trace the call?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if we were on the phone long enough."

Brian takes the phone and starts looking at the display, "What did he say?"

"He said that I better tell my little girl to watch out."

Brian dials his phone, "We just ran a trace on a phone number, and did it go through?"

"Yes, it originated in Lexington, Kentucky," the voice on the other line says.

"You need to get agents to the Holiday Inn in Lexington. That was a phone call to Tobias Eaton threatening his girlfriend. She is in Lexington for a softball game. Agent Tori Sloan is there with her, but if Marcus Eaton's associates are going after her, Agent Sloan may not be able to defend her alone."

Brian hangs up the phone and turns to Four.

"I need to get to her," Four says.

"No, you don't. That is probably what they are counting on. You running off half cocked ready to destroy your life to defend her. Tori is there, I'll call her and warn her. There will be other agents there in a matter of time. Tris will be protected."

"Should I call her and warn her?" Four asks.

"No, don't. She needs to be able to play tomorrow morning. I'll tell Tori to let her know when the time is right. Until then, we have an early flight back to Chicago tomorrow morning, you better get some rest."

"Yeah, like that is going to happen," Four says annoyed. How is he supposed to defend Tris when they are hundreds of miles apart? He returns to his room annoyed. He walks in and slams the door, waking Zeke.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asks.

"I just got a call, someone threatened Tris."

"Did you tell Brian?"

"Yeah, but she is in Kentucky and we are here. There is no way I can get to her to defend her."

"If Brian knows then I'm sure she has several federal agents watching her. She will be fine."

"I'll never forgive myself for bringing her into this if they hurt her."

"Four, you never could have known how bad your father really was. He hid his dealings well. Right now we need to focus on the College World Series."

"I can't, not until I know that Tris is safe."

"You will see her the day after tomorrow. Then you can keep her at your side until we have to leave. There is nothing more you can do. If you keep acting like this, Marcus wins."

Four grumbles but he knows that Zeke is right but that doesn't mean he likes it. He flops down on his bed and lies there staring at the ceiling until sleep overcomes him.

~oOo~

"Are you sure that is what the person told Four?" Tori asks.

"Yes, and the trace was tracked to a payphone in Lexington. You have to be on the lookout for this. I don't want either of you getting hurt. I've already called it in and they are going to send in a couple more agents to patrol, but this is mainly up to you."

"Bri, I'll be fine. I'll keep her close."

"Just please be careful, okay?"

"Of course I'll be careful. You too," Tori says. "I'll talk to you soon."

Tori hangs up the phone and goes down the hall to check on Tris. She knows that this situation is dire at this point. They can't make any mistakes.

After she has checked on Tris, she goes down to the coach's room to talk to him. He knows who Tori is and he knows the situation, he has to be told about the threat that is happening now.

~oOo~

Tris knows something is up the moment that Tori came to her room to check on her and left abruptly. Someone must have made a threat against Tobias, but what can she do? He's in State College, Pennsylvania and Tris is Lexington, Kentucky. They are separated by hundreds of miles, there is no way they could get to each other quickly if they wanted to.

Tris decides to go down to the vending machine area for something to drink. She is supposed to get Tori when she leaves the room, but she isn't going far, just down the hall.

As she walks, she gets the sinking feeling that she is being followed. She turns but sees no one there. She begins to think that her overactive imagination is running crazy again, until she hears the unmistakable sound of shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor in the snack room.

She turns around and starts to let out a scream. She feels a sharp pain in her head, then the world go black.


	28. Chapter 28

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 28

Kenzie wakes in the morning and notices that Tris isn't there. At first she doesn't think anything of it; it isn't uncommon for Tris to train with Tori early in the morning. But once Kenzie has showered and goes to the restaurant for breakfast with the team, she is beginning to become concerned. Tris always makes sure she goes to breakfast with Kenzie and when she walks in and sees Tori but doesn't see Tris, panic overcomes her. She runs over to Tori, "Where's Tris?"

"What do you mean, 'Where's Tris,' isn't she with you?"

"No, I woke up this morning and she wasn't there. I just thought that she had an early training session with you. It wasn't until I saw you here alone that I realized that there is something wrong."

"Oh NO!" Tori exclaims. "Go tell the coaches that Tris is missing. I'll be back."

Tori rushes out of the restaurant to where the other agents are. She tells them that Tris is missing. "You, go to the office and look at the security tapes. See if you can find something. You two, start looking around the building. See if you can find any clues to where she was and who might have taken her."

They all nod and go follow the instructions given to them.

Next Tori makes the call that she has never wanted to make. "Brian, Tris is missing."

"What? What do you mean, 'she missing,' I thought you checked on her last night."

"I did. When I went to her room, she was awake. I just told her that I was patrolling before I went to bed. After I checked on her, I went to let the coaches know what was happening, and then met with the agents that arrived here. Once I talked to them and they were patrolling, I went to bed."

"How long ago did you find out that she was missing?" Brian asked, unable to mask the panic in his voice.

"Kenzie said when she woke up this morning, Tris wasn't there. But she just figured that we had an early training session. When Kenzie came to the restaurant for breakfast is when I found out. I'm guessing that from the time that Kenzie woke up to when she got to the restaurant, it's been about thirty minutes."

"What took you so long to call me?"

"I sent the agents around to look for clues and to check the video surveillance. I called you immediately after that."

"Okay, okay," Brian says trying to calm his panic. "I'm on my way. I'll call and get a flight down there; hopefully I'll be there soon."

"What are you going to do about Four?"

"I'm going to have to tell him and probably bring him with me. I can't let him out of my sight now. Who knows what is going to happen next."

Tori rushes to Tris' room to begin to look for clues as to where she might have gone. At some point, she obviously left the room, but where would she have gone? Tori leaves the room and begins to slowly walk down the hall, scanning for anything that might be a clue. When she gets to the end of the hall she finds the vending machine area and immediately knows that this is where Tris was probably going when she left the room.

She pushes the door open and scans the room for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing appears to be amiss and Tori is ready to move on when she notices a couple droplets of blood and a small earring laying on the ground. She knows this earring to be Tris' because it is a shamrock. Brian gave them to her for good luck when she was trying out for the Olympics.

Tori takes out her phone and calls it in. She requests that a forensic team come in to try to find some kind of clues.

She stays in this room, taping it off as a crime scene, until more agents arrive. She searches the room for more signs of struggle, but finds nothing. She knows that something happened to Tris in this room, but it must have rendered her unable to defend herself.

~oOo~

Brian rushes down to Four's room to let him know what is going on. When he knocks, Zeke answers the door.

"Have you heard from Tris?" Zeke asks. "Four can't get her on the phone and he is starting to freak out."

Brian pushes into the room without a word. Zeke and Four look at him expectantly. Zeke knows by his silence that there is something very wrong.

"Tris is missing. Kenzie woke up this morning and Tris was gone. I have a flight out to Kentucky in an hour."

Four jumps up, "I'm coming with you."

"I figured you'd say that. I got two tickets. So pack and be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

They rush out of the hotel and speed toward the airport. They get to the airport just in time to board the plane. They don't really talk much throughout the flight, both of them nervous about what has happened to Tris and where she could be.

Three and a half hours later they arrive at the hotel that the softball team is staying at in Lexington.

~oOo~

Tris wakes up and immediately begins to panic. Her hands are tied behind her back, her feet are tied together, and she has a blindfold on her eyes.

She tries to listen for noises or other indications of where she might be or who might have taken her, but she doesn't hear anything other than a humming sound.

"Hello?" she calls out, trying to keep herself from a full blown panic attack. "Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?"

She stops and listens for voices but hears nothing. She realizes that the room must be large based on the sound of her voice echoing throughout the room. She decided that wherever she is, no one is in the room at the moment.

She tries to calm herself to try to think clearly. She knows that she has to try to remain calm so that she can figure out where she is and how she is going to get out of here.

~oOo~

When Brian and Four find Tori, she is in the vending machine room that appears to be where Tris was abducted.

"What do we know?" Brian asks.

"Well surveillance tapes show that Tris walked down to this room at two-thirty-two this morning. She was followed almost immediately by two large figures dressed in black. Based on height and build they were both men. The surveillance in this room show that they approached her from behind grabbed her and hit her over the head knocking her out. They carried her out of the room and to a car in the parking lot. It was a black 2010 to 2012 Ford E-series commercial van. The video has been sent to the forensics unit so that they can attempt to clear the video enough to make out the license plate number."

"Which direction did they travel once they left the parking lot?"

"They pulled out of the parking lot and turned left heading north on Export Street. That takes you to the industrial part of town. There are a lot of warehouses and other large buildings located in that part of town."

"Shouldn't we be there looking for her now?" Four asks.

"Four, we can't just go running into each warehouse looking for her. All that will do is alert her abductors that we are looking for her. If they get scared they can hurt her or kill her. We have agents in that area watching the warehouses for movement," Tori explains.

"Has anyone called Natalie to let her know what is going on?" Four asks.

"No, we haven't," Brian says.

"I'm going to go call her now then," Four says as he turns from the room to walk to a more secluded and private place to talk to Tris' mother.

"Hello?" Natalie says.

"Hi Natalie, it's Four."

"Hi Four, how are you?"

"Natalie, I'm calling you because something has happened to Tris."

"What?! What happened to Tris?"

"She was apparently kidnapped this morning about two-thirty from her hotel in Lexington."

"Four, please tell me that you are joking. Where is my daughter?"

"I wish I could tell you that I was joking, I would do anything to be able to say that. But Brian and I just flew here from State College, Pennsylvania to try to help find her."

He hears her crying on the other side of the phone. She isn't able to talk when he hears Bud in the background asking her what is wrong. Bud comes onto the phone and begins speaking.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi Bud, it's Four. Tris is missing, she's been kidnapped. She was last seen going to the vending machines at the hotel that they are staying at in Lexington."

"Where are you?"

"Brian and I flew down here as soon as he got the call. Tori apparently found out about eight o'clock this morning. But according to the time stamp on the video surveillance she was taken about two-thirty this morning."

"Why didn't anyone call sooner?"

"I guess it's because they wanted to be sure that she was really missing before they alarmed you guys."

"Natalie is going to want to fly down there immediately."

"Well, if she is as stubborn as Tris there's no stopping her. But I would think that if you can convince her to wait just a little that might be the better choice."

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you soon then because where do you think Tris got that stubbornness from?"

Four snickers just a little thinking about Tris and her bullheadedness. That was one of the things that he fell in love with first. That girl knows what she wants and no one is going to convince her that she can't or shouldn't.

He hangs up the phone and returns to where he left Brian and Tori to see if anything has happened in the past few minutes. All he can do is pray that Tris will be okay.

~oOo~

The girls go to their game at the University of Kentucky. This will be the first game in three years that they are without their star short stop. For the first time the backup steps into Tris' position. She knows that she can't screw this up. She has to try to remember everything that Tris has taught her over the past two years and try her best. If they win this game, they will be going to the College Softball World Series in a week.

The girls come together at the beginning of the game and decide that they are going to play harder than they ever have to make sure that they win this game for Tris.

Even though they are all very worried about their friend, they try to focus on the game and what they have to do to win. They know that without this win, their season is over and everything that they have worked so hard for all season will come to an abrupt end.

~oOo~

Tris tries to struggle with whatever is binding her arms together behind her back, but she is unable to loosen it. All she can feel happening is that she is rubbing her wrists raw from the struggle. She has managed to wiggle her head around enough to move part of the blindfold off of her eyes so she can see a little bit of her surroundings.

She can see that she is in a large, dark room with only a little light from the sun showing through a small window at the other end of the room.

Somewhere in the room she hears the sound of a door opening and footsteps crossing the empty room. By the sound of the echo, she can tell that whoever it is must be large and a man.

"Well, look who woke up," the voice says. "It's about time. We thought we were going to have to dunk you in some cold water to make you come around faster."

"Who… who are you? Why am I here?"

"Your boyfriend is the reason that you are here. He needs to back off and stop what he is doing to Marcus."

"But the trial is already over and Four couldn't have stopped what was happening if he wanted to."

"Well, if he wants to see you alive again, he's going to find a way to get Marcus out of jail. Otherwise all he's going to find of you is your dead body."

Tris suddenly becomes infuriated. She's apparently been kidnapped by idiots. They have to realize that Marcus has been tried and convicted. At this point there is nothing anyone can do until the appeals go through. She shifts her body so that the eye that she managed to free can see where the man is standing. She can see through the gloom that he is about six feet tall with a thin but muscular build. He looks slightly familiar, but she doesn't know why. He paces back and forth around her and her anger and annoyance builds because she knows that he is familiar to her but the more she tries, the harder it is to find the memory of him. She decides that she needs for him to move closer to her in the hopes that she can get a better look.

"Are you stupid or something? Even if he wanted to help Marcus, he can't. Marcus is beyond help until his appeal."

She hears the man approach her quickly. The sting of his hand across her face jars her whole body.

"I am not stupid. I was told that I needed to help Marcus so I'm helping him."

Tris doesn't say another word. She curls into a ball as tears of frustration, pain, and fear stream down her cheeks soaking the blindfold. Her plan has worked though; she remembers who this man is. He's a guy on campus that used to hit on her all of the time. He always came to the softball games and would place bets on the winners. He must have been working with Marcus all along because memories of him at football games also surfaced in her memory. His name? Eric.


	29. Chapter 29

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 29

It has been thirty-nine hours since Tris' disappearance and the FBI has managed to locate the van. It was stolen from a company in Tennessee five days ago. They found the van in the industrial district of Lexington, about fifteen miles from the university. This discovery reinforces their theory that she is being held in one of the warehouses in the area. There are three warehouses near where the van was found.

They begin surveillance of the three warehouses to find if anyone is coming and going from the buildings. They all seem to be empty but after a couple hours of watching they spot a tall man, with a thin but muscular build, exiting one of the empty warehouses. He wears all black and matches the height and build of one of the men that abducted Tris from the hotel.

The agents watch him as he walks down the street. He stands on a corner and seems to be waiting for something.

Soon another man enters the street from another warehouse owned by one of the local companies. This man is slightly taller and is built bigger than the first. He also wears all black.

Together they walk back to the warehouse that the smaller man came from. When they enter the building the larger man looks around suspiciously before closing the door behind him.

One of the FBI agents doing surveillance is Tori. She is sure that these are the guys that abducted Tris. She watched the videos over and over trying to learn their mannerisms and behavior. These two fit the description perfectly.

She calls it into Brian who was appointed head of this investigation.

"Tori, did you find something?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty positive that we have located the proper warehouse. We observed two men fitting the description of the men that abducted Tris entering an unused warehouse."

"Where are you now?" Brian asks.

"The warehouse is on the corner of Amsterdam and Washington. We are sitting on Amsterdam waiting to see when they leave. Something must have happened though because only one of them was in the warehouse but he went and retrieved the other and they both went in."

"It may be now or never to catch them in the act. Reinforcements will be there in approximately ten minutes. Don't engage the targets until we arrive."

"What if they attempt to leave?" Tori asks.

"Do not engage the targets under any circumstances, do you understand agent?" Brian asks with authority in his voice.

"Yes I understand," Tori says reluctantly. She hates when he gets like that. She knows that he is in charge, but she doesn't like it when he talks to her like that.

She hangs up the phone and just glares at it for a moment before she shoves it into her inside coat pocket. Her partner looks over at her and sees the annoyance in her face.

"I take it he wants us to sit tight?" he asks.

"Yes, reinforcements will be here in ten minutes. We are not to engage the targets for any reason," Tori explains. You can hear the distain dripping from every word.

~oOo~

Eric walks out of the warehouse where he is holding Tris to meet with his partner, Albert.

Albert used to play football with Four and is the person that introduced Eric to Marcus two years ago. Albert was a walk-on on the football team. He came out of high school without any offers to play football at any colleges. So when he arrived at the university, he decided to try out for the team. He was a quarterback and because he was going against Four and Will, he never saw any field time. He became very bitter toward Four, very quickly. It didn't take long before he started to try to sabotage Four to make him lose his starting position, but everything he tried to do backfired. Four always managed to come out looking better than he did before.

One day following a scrimmage game at the beginning of his junior year, Al came across a man that was hovering around the locker rooms following a game.

"You are the third string quarterback, aren't you? I've watched you practice, you don't stand a chance at ever starting against my son."

"Who are you and who the hell is your son?" Al asked the man.

"My name is Marcus Eaton and my son is the quarterback, number four."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence. But I'll figure out a way to get Four out of there so I can start a game."

"No, you won't. But I have a job offer for you. You see, I need for the Tigers to lose the next scrimmage game. I need you to figure out a way to cause them to lose. Do you think you can do that?"

Albert did everything he could to throw the next game and subsequent games, but he never could manage to get into the position to hold that much influence over the games. It was apparent to the coaches after a couple weeks of preseason that Al was trying to harm Four and trying to cause the team to lose. Before the start of the regular season, they cut Albert from the team.

When Eric and Al meet outside of the warehouse, they begin talking about Tris and what they are going to do with her.

She is another reason that both Eric and Al hate Four. Before she met Four she didn't pay attention to any advances from any guys. Both Eric and Al had tried numerous times to get Tris to go out with them, but she never acknowledged either of them. When Four came around it didn't take long before he and Tris were inseparable. This infuriated Al even more. It was bad enough that Four had _his_ position on the football team, now Four was stealing _his_ girl.

Eric felt very much the same way. Eric had been stalking Tris since her freshman year and she would never pay any attention to him. He went to every game and sat outside of the locker room to wait for her to leave. He even slept in his car in the parking lot of the hotels that the softball team stayed in so he could be closer to her. She would never pay any attention to him and she would always get one of the coaches or her trainer to escort her places. She even went as far as to file a restraining order against him during the end of her sophomore year. Eric had no idea why she did that. The order said that he had to stay five hundred feet away from her, but he still managed to find ways to get close to her without her realizing it. He was always lurking somewhere.

They enter the warehouse together and suddenly Al gets a strange feeling that they are being watched. He stops and looks around the area, trying to see if there are any cars or people that look out of place here. He doesn't see anything that raises any suspicions, so he turns and follows Eric into the building where Tris is being held.

When they enter the room, Tris is lying on the floor passed out. From the look of her wrists, it is easy to see that she probably struggled against her bindings for a long time. The effort is more than likely the reason that she passed out.

When they enter the room Eric shouts at her to wake up.

"Hey you little Bitch, wake up," he yells at her. He walks over to her and nudges her with his foot.

She stirs and flips her head around trying to find where the sound is coming from. "Who are you?" she asks

She knows who Eric is from their earlier encounter, but she hears the breathing and movement of another person. She tries to maneuver herself so she can see who the other person in the room is, but he isn't close enough yet.

"What do you want with me?" she asks unable to mask her fear.

"It doesn't matter who we are. We are going to keep you here until we make a point to Four that he needs to find a way to get Marcus out of jail," Eric says.

"We? Is there someone else here?" Tris asks. She needs this other guy to speak so that she can try to identify him. Either that or she needs to find a way to get him to move closer.

"It doesn't matter if there is someone else or not. What matters is we lost a lot of money because your boyfriend couldn't follow through with Marcus' plan and lose one game. So now I think I'm going to take my money out of you."

Eric crouches down in front of Tris and starts to run his hand down her chest. He takes hold of her shirt and rips it open, revealing the sports bra that she is wearing underneath.

"I didn't know you had so many tattoos," he says running his fingers down her side where her roses and butterflies are imprinted on her skin.

Al starts to get angry at the way Eric touches her. By the look in Eric's eyes, Al can see that he intends to force himself on her. His eyes are hungry and cold, like the eyes of a predator who has found its prey.

"Get your hands off of her," Al says in his low distinctive voice. He walks over to where Eric is crouched over her and he pushes him, knocking him down.

"What the hell man. I just want to have a little fun," Eric says.

"You will not be having that kind of fun with her. Do you understand me?" Al says glaring at him.

When the other man moved across the room and knocked Eric off of her, Tris got a good look at him. His name is Al. He used to be on the football team, but then for some reason he wasn't. He asked her out numerous times but she never reciprocated his advances. Now she can see that he is apparently working with Eric.

"Who are you?" she asks again. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to shut up," Al says to her. "You keep your mouth shut and are a good girl you'll get out of here with minimal harm. But if you keep asking questions, I'll let my friend here have his way with you. Do you understand me?"

She nods her head but doesn't say a word.

~oOo~

Brian goes over to Four after he gets off of the phone with Tori.

"They think they have found her. I'm getting a team together and going there now. We are going to get her back."

"I'm coming with you," Four says.

"No, you can't. You are not a federal agent Four. You cannot interfere with an active investigation. I allowed you to come here so that you could be near when we find her, but you can't come. I can't be responsible for taking care of you and her."

"I won't interfere. Besides if you don't let me go, I'll just steal a car and follow you. I have to be there when she's found."

"Fine, but you stay in the back seat. Do you understand?"

Brian and Four arrive to where Tori and the others are staked out waiting for further instructions.

"Are they still in there?" Brian asks.

"Yes, they've been in there for about twenty minutes now. We have got to get in there and get to her. God only knows what they are doing to her in there."

"Do you recognize either of them?"

"No, they both look like college age men, but that doesn't mean anything really," she says. Then she turns her attention to Four sitting in the back of Brian's car. "What is he doing here?"

"He was coming whether I allowed him or not. I thought it would be better if I could keep him locked in the back of a car as opposed to him running in here half cocked."

"You're probably right about that. Well, what's the plan?"

"Alright, well we have the building surrounded. We are going to storm the building as one and attempt to get to her before any harm comes to her. You, I, and three others will enter through the front entrance. The others will enter through the other entrances around the building. Other units will be stationed outside in case one of them manages to get past us somehow. We aren't taking any chances losing them."

"When are we going in?" Tori asks.

"As soon as you stop asking me questions and we can get ourselves stationed at the main door," he says with a smirk.

"You are an ass, do you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's why you like me so much!"

Tori snickers at him and adjusts her bulletproof vest. "Let's go."

They run quickly across the street and take their positions. Brian talks into the communication device that is on his throat to synchronize their attack.

"On three," he says. "One… Two… Three."


	30. Chapter 30

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 30

All units storm the building. Brian and Tori enter through the front doors and begin to quickly and quietly make their way through the building to find Tris. As they are walking they hear two male voices that seem to be arguing. Brian quietly gestures to Tori to follow him. They move through the rooms silently. When they get to the doorway of a large storage room, they see a small body lying on the floor. She seems mostly unharmed but the two men stand over her arguing.

Tori and Brian raise their guns and enter the room. "FBI, hands in the air!" Brian shouts.

"Put your hands in the air and step away from the girl," Tori shouts.

Both men turn toward Brian and Tori. A look of terror and panic come across their faces as the realization that they have been caught hits them.

Eric tries to make a run for it. He races across the room toward one of the many exits in the room just to be caught by one of the other teams that stormed the room. Before he knows what hit him, he is on the floor face down with a boot in his back and he is being handcuffed.

Al doesn't attempt to run; he just kneels down and waits to be approached by one of groups that have entered the room.

While the other agents are taking Eric and Al into custody, Brian and Tori run over to Tris and take the blindfold off of her face. She looks at them and immediately the tears start to fall.

"You found me!" she says. "I was so afraid that you would never find me."

Brian cuts the bindings from her wrists and ankles. He lifts her off of the ground and carries her out of the warehouse toward where Four is sitting in the car waiting to see that she is safe.

"Did you know those guys?" Brian asks her as they walk out of the building.

"Yes, I did. They were both students. The shorter guy, Eric, he's the guy that used to stalk me, remember? We got the restraining order on him last year."

"Yeah, I remember that guy. He was obsessed with you."

"Yeah, and the other guy is Al. He used to be a football player. I don't know what happened to him though. He also used to hit on me all of the time."

"Tris, did they do… anything to you?"

"No, Eric ripped my shirt off and if Al weren't there he probably would have done something to me. But Al told him he wasn't to touch me."

"Tris, we are going to have to talk about everything that happened step by step. But first there is someone here that is dying to see you."

She lifts her head and makes eye contact with the man sitting in the back of a patrol car. He smiles when he sees her and she can see the worry and fear in his face.

Tori goes over to the car and opens the door to let Four out. He runs up to her and takes her into his arms.

"Oh my goodness, Tris. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asks as he kisses her on the top of her head.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"First Tris, we need to go to the police station so that you can give your statement," Brian explains.

They get into the car and drive to the police station where Eric and Al were taken. When they arrive, Four walks into the building holding Tris' hand. They walk past Al sitting in a chair waiting to be taken to his cell.

"Wait I know him. His name is Al, he was on the football team. Third string quarterback. Is he one of the kidnappers?" Four asks getting angrier.

"Yes," Tris says quietly.

Four glares toward Al. This guy did everything he could to try to get Four to lose games at the beginning of the preseason. He was gone before the beginning of the regular season and Four hasn't thought about him since.

When Al sees Four walk in to the building holding Tris' hand. Anger fills him. He sees Four look at him and glare as he walks past with Tris. Al suddenly believes that if he is going to go to jail, he might as well make it worth his while. As soon as Four is past and Tris has been taken into another room, Al stands and lunges toward Four.

He hits Four from behind and knocks him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. Four quickly recovers from the surprise attack and rolls over so he is on top of Al, punching him in the face. He is yelling at him the entire time.

"What the hell did you do to her? Why would you kidnap her? She never did anything to you," Four screams at him.

"She never loved me. She only ever saw you," Al announces. "You took everything from me, my position on the football team, my respect from Marcus, my girl, everything. I was just taking what is rightfully mine."

Four punches him in the face once more before Al throws him off and they both stand. Several police officers attempt to apprehend Al, but they aren't fast enough and he lunges at Four again. He throws a punch to Four's face that lands just at Four's cheekbone.

Four doesn't let Al get a chance to land another blow. Four quickly goes for Al's abdomen. He throws punches to his stomach, and face until Al is no longer able to stand without swaying. Al attempts to tackle Four to the ground, but he is slow and uncoordinated, so Four easily dodges the attempt and Al lands face fist on the floor.

The police officers that had attempted to apprehend him before, come and handcuff Al and lead him to the jail.

"What the hell just happened here?" Tori demands. "Is it common practice to watch a suspect and a bystander duke it out?"

"No, but there was no way to capture the suspect safely without also possibly injuring this man," one of the officers says.

"Well, he should have never had to defend himself in the first place."

Four looks around and sees another face in the police precinct. It's Eric, he used to play baseball and live at Phi Delta with Four and everyone else. Last August he went off the deep end at a pick-up softball game with the girls. He had accused Tris of cheating.

"Tori, what is Eric doing here?"

"He was the other kidnapper, Four. How do you know him?"

"He was on the baseball team, he lived at Phi Delta. He had an altercation with Tris about eight months ago."

"Well according to Brian, Eric has been stalking Tris since her freshman year. About eight months ago she had a restraining order placed on him because he was hanging out around the girls' locker room and following her around all over the place."

"What? Why didn't she tell me that?"

"I don't know," Tori says. "You'll have to ask her. For now though, we need to take your statement about the attack that just happened."

Four, Tori, and one of the police officers go into a room where they ask him about Al attacking him.

"What happened in there?" the officer asks.

"I don't know. I had my back to him when he attacked me from behind. From that point all I did was defend myself," Four explains.

"Did you know the suspect before today?"

"Yes, he was the third string quarterback at the University of Chicago until he was cut from the team in August."

"Do you know why he was cut from the team?"

"No, I really don't. He was always trying to sabotage me, but I figured that was because he wanted my position on the team. He was there one day and the next he was gone. The coaches just pulled me and the second string quarterback aside and told us that we needed to be careful around that guy. They didn't elaborate and we really didn't ask any questions."

"I was also informed that you know the other suspect, Eric."

"Yeah, he played baseball at the University of Chicago. He also used to live in my fraternity."

"Used to live there? What happened?"

"I don't know. He left at winter break and didn't come back. We had heard that he dropped out of school."

"There was an altercation between he and the victim back in August, is that correct?"

"Yes, we were playing a pick-up softball game. She made a really good play that got him out. He confronted her on it, accusing her of cheating. I got between them when he put his hands on her."

"Were you aware that he was stalking her?"

"No, she never told me that."

"Thank you for your time. You are free to go now."

Four and Tori stand and go out to the where Brian is waiting for them.

"What did they need to question him for?"

"Because one of the suspects attacked him in the station," Tori explains.

"Did you kick his ass?" Brian asks.

"Yes he did," Tori answers.

"Wait, where's Tris?"

"She was taken to the hospital to get checked out after she was done being questioned."

Four gets into the backseat of the car. They start driving toward the hospital that Tris was taken.

"Did you call Natalie?" Four asks.

"No, we haven't."

"I'm calling her to let her know that Tris is okay," Four says.

He dials the phone and waits until someone answers.

"Hello?" a male voice answers.

"Bud?"

"Yeah, Four any news?"

"Yes, they found her. She is fine, mostly unharmed."

"What do you mean mostly?"

"Well they had her tied up so she has bruises on her wrists and ankles. She is pretty shaken up. She was taken to the hospital to be checked out."

He hears Bud explaining things to Natalie.

Natalie gets on the phone, "Four is she really okay?"

"Yes, she is going to be fine. I promise I'll never let anything happen to her again."

They talk for a few more minutes. He explains that they will be returning to campus tomorrow morning and he promises to have her call the moment that she can.

When they arrive at the hospital, Tris' room is overrun by softball players. They are shocked when they see Four enter the room.

"I thought you were in Pennsylvania," Shauna asks.

"I was, but when I found out that Tris was missing I left."

He moves over to Tris and kisses her forehead, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. They were inept kidnappers."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Eric was stalking you?"

"Well, when it began we weren't together. It was just after that pick-up game we played just after semester started that I got the restraining order on him."

"But Brian said he had been bothering you since you were a freshman," Four says.

"But still Four, we weren't together. I wasn't going to go to you with my problems, especially if I was trying to get you to notice me." She quickly looks down. She can't believe that she just admitted that to him.

He places his fingers under her chin. He makes her look up at him, he leans in and quietly tells her, "Believe me, there was never a time when I didn't notice you."

He kisses her on the cheek, "I love you Tris."

She smiles, "I love you too."

Four turns his attention to the other girls staring at them. "You two are so sweet!" Marlene says.

"So, did you win your game?" Four asks trying to change the subject.

"We did, barely, but we won! World Series, here we come," Kenzie says.

"Now it's time to go home," the coach announces. "We will see you back at home Tris."

"Thanks for coming," Tris says.

Once everyone is gone and Tris and Four are alone, he sits in the chair next to her and takes her hand.

"Now tell me, are you really okay? You don't have to be strong around me."

Tears glisten in her eyes as she looks at him, "They said they took me because you refused to do what Marcus told you and because you didn't lie for him at the trial."

"What? They did this to you because of me?"

She doesn't say anything but he knows that what he said is true.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to be caught in this. I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he says. He thinks about everything that has happened. He realizes that he can't put her in anymore danger. "Actually, maybe it would be best for me to just leave now. The more time you spend around me, the more dangerous it is for you."

He begins to stand and panic overcomes her as she starts to understand what he is saying. She can't let him leave. She doesn't blame him for the actions of others, especially for his psychotic father.

He turns to walk away but Tris grabs his arm and makes him turn to look at her.

"I don't blame you for what happened. You can't control what two obsessed guys do. They have both been bothering me since before you I even met you."

"Yes, but they were acting on Marcus' orders."

"How is that possible? I know he threatened you at the court hearing, but according to Brian he is currently in solitary confinement for his own safety. Apparently criminals don't like child abusers."

"Why didn't Brian tell me?"

"He just found out. He had contacted the jail to see about phone calls and letters that Marcus has been sending or receiving. They said that he hasn't received anything since his arrival and he has been in solitary for the past week because he was almost killed in a fight in the cafeteria about two weeks ago. He spent a week in the infirmary."

"I guess a lot has been going on. But you still aren't safe because of me."

"Four, those two would have come after me at some point. Even without you, I still would never have paid any attention to either of them. I don't care what they say their motivation was, I think they were acting of their own accord. They just chose to use your father as an excuse," she reaches up and grabs his face and makes him look into her eyes. "I love you, forever."

"I love you too," he says. "I've loved you since that first day."

"Are you going to let these people take that away from us?"

"No, I don't want to. But I also don't want to put you in anymore danger."

"You won't," she says kissing him.

He pulls her to him and wraps his arms around, engulfing her with his body. He has been desperate to feel her body against his for days. The fact that she is here and safe overcomes him with the love that he feels for her. He can't help himself anymore; he presses his lips to hers firmly and kisses her hungrily. She responded immediately. His mouth is so warm, the caress of his lips soft and tender. He tastes tentatively with his tongue, and Tris opens her mouth with a low moan. Their kiss continues until they hear the door open behind them and someone clears their voice.

"Tris, you can go home now," Brian says with a smirk on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 31

They gather her things and return to the hotel that Tori and Tris had been staying in. Brian got two rooms for the night since their plane doesn't leave until the next day.

Before they separate, the four of them decide to go to the hotel's restaurant and get something to eat. None of them, especially Tris, has eaten anything for the past thirty-six hours.

Tris is grateful for the food and to be with her friends and protectors.

Four keeps one of his hands on her the entire time that they are in the restaurant. He hasn't moved away from her from the moment that they kissed in the hospital. He is too afraid that if he takes his hand from her that he will lose her again.

Tris can feel his fear and desperation in the way he is carrying himself. She knows that he still blames himself for what happened to her. But she knows that those two guys would have acted out against her, with or without Four. They had been bothering her for quite some time, it just took her finding Four that caused them both to go off the deep end.

They make small talk throughout their meal, never really talking about anything of consequence. When they finish eating, Four and Tris go up to their room and begin to prepare for bed. She goes into the bathroom to change while Four changes in the room. He takes off his shirt and puts on sweatpants. When she comes out Four is floored. She has on a tiny night gown and nothing more. He can't help but think that this is torturous. He has a hard enough time controlling himself around her as it is.

She climbs into bed and he moves into the bed next to her. He doesn't curl around her like he would normally. He keeps his distance, afraid that he won't be able to control his desires. She turns her body toward his and slides closer to him. He wraps one arm under her head and caresses her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" she asks him.

"Nothing, it's just…" he is cut off when she moves closer to him and pushes her lips gently to his. She pulls back and looks into his eyes. She can see the desire and need in his eyes.

He runs his hands across her bare arm to her neck. He runs his fingers gently to the back of her neck and through her hair. He pulls her back to him. When his lips meet hers again, she can't control the trembling that passes through her body. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself close to him pressing her body against his. The feel of her body against his bare chest drives him mad. She hangs on around his neck as he nibbles at her mouth. She barely notices when his hand glides down her side and across her bare thigh. She moves her leg and wraps it around his waist pulling him even closer to her with her leg.

He moves his hand and caresses her bottom, squeezing slightly. He finds the hem of her night gown and slides his hand under it finding the bare skin beneath. Her body shudders under his touch as he glides his hand across her side, stomach, and then to her breast. She stiffens slightly at the feel of his rough fingertips touching the sensitive skin on her breast. When he encircles her hard nipple with his fingers, she can't control the moan that escapes her.

The sound of her pleasure makes him deepen the kiss as he concentrates on the parts of her that he's never touched before. She glides one of her hands across his bare chest, her fingers sliding across his muscles. She slides her fingers across his side and along his muscular back.

He pulls away from the kiss slightly and moves his lips across her cheek to her neck, paying special attention to the sensitive area just below her ear. He whispers in her ear so quietly that she can't hear what he is saying, but the feel of his hot breath on her neck and ears sends her senses into overdrive. He kisses across her shoulder to the exposed skin on her collarbone where the ravens and the claddagh permanently mark her skin. He moves back to her lips and begins to massage her tongue with his.

He skims his fingers from her breast back down to her stomach and to the small of her back. He pulls her tight and flips himself onto his back, pulling her so she is lying on top of him. She pulls away slightly and meets his gaze. He stares into her eyes like he is trying to read her thoughts. He wants to know if this is really what she wants or if they should stop now before things get out of control. She knows that these are the things that he is asking with just his eyes.

They keep their gazes locked as he glides his fingers up and down her spine gently, sending chills throughout her entire body. Then she makes a decision that she never expected that she would make. She does want this to continue, she wants to be closer to him, as close as she can get.

She leans in and presses her lips to his again, trying to express what she wants through the kiss. He seems to understand because he runs both of his hands up her back under her night gown to her shoulders, lifting the nightgown up so it reveals her stomach and panties.

He can feel her unexpectedly tense and he knows what is wrong. She has never been with a man before. He suddenly realizes that he wants to make everything about her first experience as special and perfect as he can, and this isn't it. He pulls back and looks her in her beautiful eyes, "I love you Tris." He has never felt such an uncontrollable urge to tell someone how much he loves them before. It isn't just words, it is everything he is feeling right now. He realizes at this moment that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

He rolls them back over so that he is on his side and she is next to him. She looks at him slightly confused but with a bit of relief.

"I love you. I want to make your first experience special and memorable."

"Any time that I'm with you, it is special and memorable. I love you."

She curls up next to him and lays her head on his bare chest. She can hear his heart beat gradually slow to a normal rhythm, realizing that she was the reason that his heart rate was accelerated. She skims her fingers up and down his muscular abdomen as he pulls her tight to his side. After some time, she hears as his breaths slow and become steady. She knows that he is sleeping soundly holding her tight in his arms.

Soon the rhythm of his heart and breathing lull her to sleep as well.

~oOo~

The next morning Tris wakes up happier than she has ever been before. She looks up at the man next to her in the bed and smiles to herself. He loves her so much that he wants to make every new experience special for her. She realizes that that she wants to give herself to him completely and that someday soon, she will find a way to give herself to him without hesitation.

She slides out of the bed and goes into the bathroom to get a shower.

When Four wakes up and sees that Tris is not there. He panics for a moment before hearing the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He gets up out of the bed and calls room service to send up breakfast. He orders pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. The shower shuts off and he lies back in the bed so he can watch as she emerges from the bathroom. What he sees is unexpected and sends his body back into the state that he was in the night before.

She climbs out of the shower and quickly sees that she forgot to bring clothes in with her. She wraps a towel around herself and opens the door to see Four staring at her wide eyed.

He quickly closes the distance between them and pulls her into his arms. He presses his lips to hers and kisses her passionately. He quickly pulls away smiling at her.

She stares into his eyes and sees all of the love and desire that he feels reflected back at her. She knows that he is the man that she wants to spend the rest of her life with, but she doesn't know if what she sees in his eyes is the same.

Four kisses the top of her head, "I'm going to get a shower. I called down for breakfast, so it should be here soon."

He walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind him, leaving it cracked just a little.

Tris quickly gets dressed and moves around the room gathering her belongings and packing her bag. Today they will return to Chicago and to school. Now that she is alone for a few moments, she stops and thinks about everything that has happened over the past couple days. Panic and fear start to build in her chest. Those guys were completely inept, they didn't know what they were doing, and they had no real plan. The frightening thing is, they could have killed her. At any time during the almost two days that she was with them, they could have done whatever they wanted to her and she couldn't have done anything about it.

When someone knocks on the door and announces room service, she begins to panic. The thought of someone else doing to her what those guys did terrifies her. She didn't realize until now, how badly those two men and affected her. She's afraid to be alone, she's afraid to open the door.

She walks over by the door and looks into the peep hole. He looks like a hotel employee, but she doesn't trust it.

"Can you just leave the cart by the door?" she announces through the closed door.

Four finishes his shower and gets dressed. He can hear Tris talking to someone and she sounds panicked. He walks out of the bathroom and sees her talking to someone through the door who is outside in the hall.

"Tris, what is it?"

She immediately starts trembling and tears stream down her cheeks. Four rushes over to her and wraps her in his arms. "What's wrong?" he asks as he opens the door.

Outside is a man with the food cart. "Here is your breakfast sir," the man says.

Four hands him a tip and takes the cart from him while still holding on to Tris' trembling body. He pulls the cart in, closes the door, and locks it. He then pulls Tris over to the bed and sits down, pulling her down with him.

"Tris, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know. I guess I just panicked."

"Because you didn't know who was behind the door?"

She nods and buries her face in his neck. He can feel her tears stream down his shoulder and chest as she continues to cry. This is the first time that she's broken down since they found her last night. Four just sits and holds her until he feels that she has fallen asleep in his arms. He cradles her gently and lays her back into the bed. He then goes and gets the food that he had ordered for them and begins to prepare their plates. He wants to make sure she eats something before they leave the hotel today.

"Tris, wakeup," he says while gently rubbing her shoulder.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, "What is it?"

"You need to eat something. We have to leave for the airport soon."

She slides up so she is sitting up in the bed and he hands her a plate full of food. He sits down next to her and finishes his food.

"What happened to you earlier?" he asks concerned.

"I don't know. I was just getting dressed and was thinking about how lucky I really was. I mean those two guys could have done whatever they wanted to me. They could have had their way with me, and if Al wasn't there, Eric would have. The fact that I'm only here now, because they were idiots terrifies me. What if someone else comes after me? What if next time, they have a plan? You and Brian can't always be there to protect and save me."

"Well, you wouldn't need protecting if it weren't for me. It is because of me that this has happened to you. Maybe we should just take a break. Then maybe these people will see that we aren't together and they'll leave you alone."

Four says all of this without looking up from his plate. It breaks his heart to say this, but he knows it is also the only way to truly protect her. She is right about everything. Those guys could have done whatever they wanted to her and he couldn't have stopped it. He wasn't there for her when she needed him the most, and for that he will never forgive himself.

Tris' heart starts to pound in her chest and she suddenly feels like she is going to throw-up her breakfast. She looks at him, trying to see if he is joking about taking a break, but he refuses to meet her gaze. Her panic rises when she sees that he is completely serious about what he is telling her. The fear she was feeling before is suddenly replaced by the panic she is feeling because of what he is saying. She can't let this happen, but if he makes up his mind, she knows there is little she can do about it. In less than a month the semester will be over and he will be able to completely disappear from her life forever.

Tears stream down her face as she begins to speak, "Tobias, please don't say that. I need you in my life. I can't imagine my life without you."

"You aren't safe with me Tris. You will never be safe if you stay with me. It is best if we cut ties once we return to Chicago."

His voice is hard and devoid of feeling as he says this. She knows that this isn't the real him. That he is not really like this, but it still hurts horribly to hear him talk to her like that.

She begins to sob uncontrollably, hardly able to catch her breath. She can feel that she is starting to have a panic attack. She knows that she has to find a way to control her breathing or she is going to pass out.

"You can't do this to me," she says through her sobs. "You can't just leave me like this. I won't let you. You love me. You told me you love me."

"It is because I love you that I have to do this. I'm sorry Tris, but this is the way it has to be."

"No, No, No… It is not the way it has to be. You are copping out. You don't want to face what comes next so you are just going to run away from it all. Well, that isn't the way things work Tobias."

He keeps his eyes down and does not look over at her. He knows that if he looks at her, he won't be able to do what needs to be done in order to protect her.

"Damn it Four, look at me!"


	32. Chapter 32

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 32

Hearing his nickname come out of her mouth jars something in him and he glances up at her. The fact that she used his nickname like that infuriates him. When he looks at her though, his anger quickly melts away.

"Tobias, you can't blame yourself for this. Those guys didn't do that because of Marcus, they just used him as an excuse. They did it because they have both been stalking me for a long time, especially Eric. He used to come to every game possible from the time that I was a freshman. The only time he wasn't around was when baseball was away and when I saw him at the pickup game last fall, he told me that he loved me and had to be with me. I told him that I wasn't interested. After the game he tried to apologize for the way he acted and he accused me of having feelings for you. He told me that I would regret choosing you over him."

She tells him all of this as tears stream down her face. She can't handle what he is trying to do. She has never been so in love with anyone before. She can't imagine her life without him and he is willing to just throw it all away because of two idiots?

Four doesn't talk. He just listens to what she is telling him. He thinks back to Eric and remembers him talking about some softball player that he was seeing. He must have deluded himself into believing that she was with him.

"And as for Al, we were friends. We had a couple of classes together freshman year. We never really hung out beyond walking to classes sometimes but he always tried to sit with me and he stopped by my dorm a couple times when I wasn't there. He always was just kind of around. Then when I moved into the Kappa he came and found me one day and started yelling at me about selling out and how I needed to choose between him and the sorority."

Four continues to remain silent through her talking. He is beginning to realize that she is probably right. Both of these guys were infatuated with her and sometimes attractions like that can become violent. Especially with people that are clearly unstable. They mistook their infatuation for true love and couldn't handle it when she did not reciprocate their feelings and she fell for someone else.

She walks up to him and places her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Were you lying when you told me you loved me?" she asks, tears streaming from her face.

"What? No!" he says quietly but firmly. "I wasn't lying about my feeling for you. But I also don't want to be the reason that you get hurt. Those guys could have raped you or killed you and there was nothing that I could have done about it."

"They could have killed me, but that is not your fault. They were the ones that did this, not you. It has nothing to do with you."

"But Marcus…" he begins, but she cuts him off.

"But Marcus nothing. Marcus is in jail for the rest of his life. Marcus had nothing to do with this. He took away your childhood, don't let him take this too," she says through the tears. "Please Tobias."

He doesn't respond at first. He just sits there looking down at the plate of food that has gotten cold. He looks over at her and she looks completely vulnerable and beaten down. Tears stream down her face and he realizes that it is his fault that she looks like this, so sad and weak. He is the reason that she is crying, not the Eric or Al, they didn't break her down like this, he did. This realization forces him to see that he cannot hold himself completely accountable for the behavior of others. He looks into her beautiful eyes that are now bloodshot and puffy and he curses himself for being the cause of more pain for the woman that he loves.

He reaches out to her and pulls her into his arms. He buries his face in her neck and holds her tightly. He doesn't know what to say or how to make this better, so he just holds on to her like if he lets her go, she will disappear.

She wraps her arms around him. She can feel the desperation in his embrace. "Tobias, I love you," she whispers in his ear. "Please don't leave me. I don't want to live my life without you."

He looks up into her eyes and they show all of her fear, love, and need for him to stay with her. He gently presses his lips to hers and touches his forehead to hers.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispers. "I love you."

They stay in each other arms for a little while longer, and then decide that they had better start to get ready. They will need to leave for the airport soon and they know that Tori and Brian will be coming to get them soon.

Once they are packed and ready to go, he pulls Tris into his arms. "Are we really okay?" Four asks her.

"Of course we are," she says. She understands why he felt that he was responsible for what happened to her. But she will not allow him to shoulder the blame for other people's behavior.

~oOo~

Six hours later they are walking into Kappa house, Four carrying Tris' things for her. They walk up to her room and for the first time he sees where her bedroom is. He makes a mental note for the next time that he wants to surprise her in the middle of the night.

"So here's my room. Nothing special, Marlene and I share the room."

"It's very… girly."

"Well believe it or not, Four, I am a girl."

He smirks at her and pulls her into his embrace, "Oh believe me I know you are a girl. There is no doubting that." He kisses her firmly on the lips and begins to deepen the kiss as he massages her tongue with his.

Behind them someone clears their throat. They pull apart and look at the doorway. Christina and Marlene are standing there smirking at them. "Sorry to interrupt, but Zeke and Uriah have been grilling for the past couple hours down at Phi Delt, we need to get down there to eat before all of the frat boys eat all of the food."

"Why do we have to be concerned about the frat boys eating all of the food all of the time? Maybe the girls will eat it all," Four says pretending to be offended.

"Maybe because at least half of our house is dancers and gymnasts that barely eat and your entire house is football, baseball, and basketball players with bottomless pits for stomachs. Besides that, how many times have we cooked for you guys?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, so maybe you're right. Let's go before we are forced to eat ramen noodles for dinner tonight."

He takes Tris' hand and together they walk out of the room, following Marlene and Christina.

When they arrive at Phi Delta, they see a huge buffet of food sitting before them. All of the guys are outside eating, as is all of Kappa Delta. When the girls see Tris they rush her with questions, hugs, and concerned looks. Everyone was concerned about her and now they want to hear the story about her kidnapping and the rescue.

Four lets the girls drag Tris away, but he doesn't let her stray far. No matter what, he is still afraid of retaliation from Marcus. He made a threat and Marcus was never the kind of man to make idle threats. He will find a way to cause Four pain.

Tris is dragged over to a table by the girls and is forced to relive her experience from when they kidnapped her to when she was reunited with Four after she was found. Being forced to relive the experience makes her sick to her stomach. The fear and uncertainty building back up in her chest. She looks around the yard and sees that Four is close by. The sight of him calms her. She knows that as long as he's around, no one is going to hurt her again.

"I can't believe Four didn't go into that building to find you himself," one of the girls says.

"He couldn't it was an FBI operation, they couldn't allow Four into that building. Besides one of the agents put him into a police car and locked him into the back of the car so Four couldn't get out or I'm sure he would have gone in too."

"I can't believe that Eric and Al were that obsessed with you that they did that," Lynn says.

"I know, I mean it's not like they aren't both pretty good looking guys that they couldn't have gotten some other girl easily. Why they were obsessed with me I'll never understand."

"You were what they couldn't have. They have both been after you since freshman year and you never once paid any attention to either of them. You never paid attention to any guy until Four came along. They were jealous," Christina explains.

"Well it's over with now and I just want to try to forget about the experience. Although I'm having nightmares, I woke Four up like three or four times last night having nightmares."

"You stayed in the same hotel room with your very hot boyfriend?" Shauna asks smirking.

"Nothing happened except for sleep."

"What is wrong with you girl?" Marlene asks. "You have this extremely hot man that wants to be with you and you aren't doing anything with him?"

"I am not talking about this right now," Tris snickers. "I think I'm going to go find my 'extremely hot man'."

She walk away to find Four. She walks through the yard and he's not out there. She walks into the house thinking that maybe he might be in the kitchen getting something to drink. She smiles to herself a little thinking of the day that she bumped into him. When he isn't in the kitchen she starts to panic a little. He is the only person that makes her feel safe right now. She looks back out the door to see if she just missed him in the yard and when she still doesn't see him, her hands start to shake and her heart starts to hammer in her chest. Then she hears voices in another room in the house. She follows the voices into the dining room to find him looking angrily at a girl who is trying to talk to him.

"Come on Four. I know that little girl isn't giving you what you need. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy."

A couple different emotions flood Tris' mind, relief that she has found him, jealousy, rage, and sorrow. Hearing what this girl is saying forces the fear that she was just feeling out of her. Now she feels doubt. This girl is right, there are some things that she just isn't ready for and although Four seems to be understanding, he is a twenty-two year old man.

"Gabby, get away from me. I am a one woman man and that woman is Tris," Four says.

Hearing him say that floods Tris with even more emotions. Her emotions have been on such a rollercoaster in the past few minutes, she doesn't know what she is feeling anymore. Right now she feels nothing but a tremendous amount of love. He hasn't seen her yet, so she knows it isn't a performance, he is faithful no matter what.

"She doesn't have to know, come on Four, you know you want me," Gabby says.

"Um yeah, I don't think so. Even if I weren't with Tris, I still wouldn't give you the time of day; you have slept your way through almost this entire fraternity."

Gabby approaches him and he backs up, "Gabby get away from me, now."

At that point, Tris thinks she's heard enough. She isn't going to let this girl go after her man without a fight. She walks into the room and Gabby hasn't seen or heard her yet, but Four does.

"Um Gabby, you may want to turn around," Four tells her.

Gabby turns and is confronted with Tris' fist in her face.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you little whore," Tris commands. Four takes her into his arms and hugs her tight.

"Thanks for the save," he says smiling.

"When are we going to get a drama free day?" Tris asks.

"Probably after we both graduate and get married," Four says. He wants to marry her someday, but this is the first that he's even said something like that out loud.

Tris looks at him like he's insane. Her heart flutters and she thinks for a moment that maybe he wants forever with her like she wants with him. She doesn't say anything though; she just smiles at the thought and takes his hand.

"Do you want to get out of here for a while? I think we've spent enough time socializing today, don't you?" Four asks.

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind?" Tris asks.

"A motorcycle ride, come on."

He pulls her out the door and down the steps to where his motorcycle is parked in the driveway.

They climb on and they drive away. Four has plans to take her on a real date. They have never really gone anywhere on a real date alone.

Tris has no idea where he is taking her, but she doesn't care. Any chance she gets to be alone with him she will take. They have not spent much time together over the past few months because of baseball and softball and in a week and a half they will be separated again because both teams have made it to the College World Series.

They ride for what seems like a long time before Four pulls into the parking lot of a fairground.


	33. Chapter 33

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 33

Tris looks around at all of the lights and people bustling around.

She leans in so she can whisper into his ear, "I didn't know there was a fair going on."

"This is the first fair of the spring and summer season. It's still a little chilly out, but it is still a lot of fun. I found this place a couple years ago when Zeke and I were trying to find a place for him to take Shauna on a date."

"This is so neat, I've never been to a fair before," Tris tells him.

"Really? Well, I guess I've done a good job then," Four says smiling. He takes her hand and they walk together onto the fairgrounds. Once inside Tris' eyes get wider as she looks around at all of the rides, games, and food stands.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Four asks her.

She looks around and her eyes lock on the carousel.

"The carousel? I've never ridden on one before."

"Really?" Four asks looking confused.

"My father thinks that fairs and things like that are a waste of time. When we were young, he always said that there are better things that we could do with our time. So most of our time was spent at food banks and homeless shelters," Tris explains.

"Did he volunteer too?" Four asks as the walk toward the carrousel.

"That's the thing, Caleb, my mother, and I were expected to go, but he always had a reason that he didn't go. It turns out that he expected all of us to be selfless, but he didn't practice what he preached. He turned out to be quite selfish, especially when it came to my mother."

They stand in line and wait for the carousel to stop. "I guess that is the reason that she left him?"

"It seems to be at least part of the reason. When I think back I really don't remember a time that he did anything special for her, he wasn't affectionate with her, or especially kind to her. I guess there is only so much someone can take of that before they get sick of it."

They follow the line of people and board the carousel. Tris chooses a white horse and Four climbs on a black horse right next to hers. He watches as her eyes sparkle from her excitement. The carousel starts to move, as it spins, the horses move up and down in a galloping motion. The excitement in her eyes and the smile on her face are enough to send a warm feeling through Four's heart.

He thinks about what happened this morning. He almost let this girl go. He tried to convince her that he was no good for her; he tried to chase her away. This tiny girl full of life and love forced him to believe in their love. It has been eight months since he met her, he thinks about the past eight months, they have been the most stressful of his life, but they have also been the best of his life and that is because of her. How could he have even considered letting that go?

The ride comes to a stop. They climb down from the horses and walk slowly off of the platform.

"So what would you like to ride next?" Four asks her.

She looks around and again, her eyes light up. She points toward the Ferris wheel. Four's heart sinks a little when he realizes what she wants to go on next. But this night is about her and him giving her the best night he can.

They walk toward the Ferris wheel and his heart starts to pound when he looks up at the top of the wheel from below. He tries desperately to calm his breathing as and not let her know that he is actually terrified right now.

She looks up at him when she realizes that he got quiet all of the sudden. He looks normal, but the look in his eyes shows fear.

"Four, are you okay?" she asks. He doesn't respond so she squeezes his hand, "Four?"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y… Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No you aren't fine. What's wrong?"

"Tris, I'm fine. I promise," he looks forward. "Come on, it's our turn."

They climb into the car and slide close to one another. Four wraps one of his arms around Tris' shoulders and he pulls her closer to him, more for support for himself than her. She shows no fear here at all.

Tris can feel a slight tremble in Four's hand that is holding her shoulder. She looks over at him and he gives her a forced smile.

"You are afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"What? No, Tris I told you I'm fine."

"Tobias please don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong."

"Okay, yes I'm afraid of heights. I've never told anyone this before."

"Why didn't you tell me, we didn't have to ride this."

"It isn't about me and my fear, it's about you having fun. I'll be fine, I just need to ignore the fear."

She pulls his arm tighter around her. "Just breathe slowly." She moves her body as close to his as she can get. She pulls his arm around her and places his hand on her chest, just over her heart. "Breathe with me and try to calm down."

"Just having my arm around you and having you here with me helps calm me. It is amazing that just your presence helps me this much." He plants a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you."

"What happened that made you afraid of heights?"

He looks down, "You really don't want to know this."

She reaches across him and puts her hand on his cheek and turning his head so that he is looking at her. "Yes I do. I want to know everything there is to know about you. Every fear, everything you love, your dreams, desires, everything."

He looks down and takes a deep breath, "When whipping me got too boring for Marcus, he would try to find new and exciting ways to torture and torment me. Before I was too big for him to lift and hold up, he thought it was lots of fun to hold me by the throat off of our second story balcony at our house. Then when I got older he would hold a gun to me and force me to climb over the railing and hang from the railing until I could barely hold on any longer. One time he forced me to hang over the railing while it was raining. I slipped and fell two stories to the ground and broke my ankle. Ever since I've been terrified of heights."

"So is that why you are so good at wrapping ankles and are so knowledgeable about those kinds of injuries?"

"Yes, I've had to wrap my ankle like that since I was thirteen years old."

"So, Marcus whipped you, he hung you from second story buildings, and he locked you in a tiny closet and starved you. Is there anything else that bastard did to you?"

Four snickers a little, "Not physically, but trust me that was enough. Considering at least one of those things happened to me daily. I used to have to wear two or three shirts to soak up the blood on my back from being whipped because he would force me to go to school after a whipping but he told me that it would be worse if anyone ever found out. He pretty much had me brainwashed since I was about five years old that no one would ever love me because I was damaged."

"Is that the reason that you never really let any of those girls into your life?"

"Not really. Ever since high school most girls only wanted to be with me because I was the star athlete. Someone was always making a big deal about something that I did. What they didn't understand was that I only did those things because I was trying to get away from Marcus. Being a good athlete and getting scholarships to college was a way for me to get away from him to a place that he couldn't follow."

"What made you want to pay attention to me?"

"It was the party last August. The one you wore the black skirt and shirt that showed your tattoo on your ribs."

"I didn't meet you at that party, I just bumped into you."

"Yeah I know, but you didn't even try to initiate a conversation with me let alone hit on me. You just said excuse me and went about your business."

"You noticed me because I didn't talk to you? That doesn't make any sense."

Four snickers, "No, I noticed you because you are beautiful. I became interested in finding out about you because you didn't throw yourself at me. It wasn't until the next day when I saw you play ball that I knew I had to get to know you."

"I'm not beautiful Tobias, there are so many other girls out there that are prettier, have better bodies, and would be able to focus more time on you than me. Why would you want to compete with softball for me?"

"First of all, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever known. Second, there has never been another girl that I have ever met that I thought was prettier than you. Third, I know how important softball is to you because that is how important football and baseball are to me. I don't feel like I'm competing because I understand. Finally, if I ever hear you say you aren't pretty again, I'm going to have to tickle you until you can't breathe. I think you are beautiful and you aren't allowed to argue with me. Got it?"

She smiles a little, "Yeah, I got it."

The Ferris wheel comes to the ground and they get off. Four realized quickly that the entire time they were on the ride that he didn't notice the height at all. She made him forget one of his biggest fears.

"So what's next?" Four asks.

"Actually, I'm getting tired. Maybe we should head home."

Four looks down at his watch and sees that it is almost eleven-thirty. "You're probably right. We should get home. Maybe we could come back before I leave for Omaha."

"I would like that," Tris says.

They walk out to the parking lot to Four's motorcycle. They climb on and Tris wraps her arms around his waist and holds on tight. Four loves going places on the motorcycle because she has no choice but be this close to him. He loves feeling her wrapped around him, holding on.

~oOo~

They get back to Phi Delta some time later. They climb off of the bike and Four takes her hand. He is ready to walk her home when she stops him. He looks down at her expectantly waiting for her to talk.

"I'm tired, but I'm not quite ready to leave yet. Can we go inside and talk for a while?" she asks.

"Sure, let's go," he says taking her hand.

They go into the house and he pulls her up the steps to his room and closes the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asks kicking his shoes off.

"No, I'm good."

He walks up to her and pulls her into him. He leans in and kisses her, first on the forehead, then the nose, then her mouth.

"You know, you constantly surprise me," he tells her.

"Why is that?"

"I guess I just never expected you would want to hang out in my room is all."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess," he says reluctantly. He sits on the bed and he pulls her to sit with him. She turns her body so she is facing him.

"You've told me about Marcus, but never anything about your mother."

"So you want to know where she has been through all of this?"

Tris nods slightly. She's almost afraid that she just asked him this but her curiosity got the best of her.

There isn't much she doesn't know about him at this point so he might as well just let her in completely Four thinks.

"She took off when I was about eight years old. I woke up one morning and she was gone. Marcus told me I was bad and she didn't love me anymore, which was the reason she left. As I got older he would tell me that she left because I was such a screw up. After a while I started to believe him. Then he would tell me that if my mother couldn't love me then no one would ever love me. The sad thing is, I started to believe him."

"That's horrible, did you ever see her again?"

"She showed up once when I was about eighteen trying to make amends but at that point it was too late. She left me with that monster. There was nothing that she could say that would make me forgive her for leaving me there. She could have taken me. She could have found a way to save me. But she was just worried about saving herself."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Four cuts her off, "Don't apologize. It is a natural question. Now it's my turn for a question."

"Okay," Tris says.

"What is up with your father?"

"I don't know really. I mean I love my dad but he's never really been very active in my life, not like he was with Caleb. He was a doting father when Caleb and I were young. But he changed as we got older. He focused more on Caleb and less on me. Which I don't even know if I noticed back then, but over time it became unbearable. He would make me work constantly. I would spend ten to twelve hours at a time on the weekends working in homeless shelters and soup kitchens. And even when I did what he wanted he would still criticize what I did. He would bring up things I did when I was little and get on me about stuff like that. The horrible thing was, he didn't treat Caleb like that."

"Did he ever see you play ball or do anything that you really loved to do?"

"No, he thought that playing ball was a waste of time. He didn't even care when I received my scholarship to college because it was an athletic scholarship, unlike Caleb who received an academic scholarship."

"Tell me about your brother."

"He's pre-med or pre-law, something like that. I can't keep up with what he's doing. He's actually pretty great though. He was my best friend growing up. He defended me against the guys that thought I wasn't good enough to play with them. He even beat up Peter once because Peter stole my glove and hid it from me. He is kind of a nerd for lack of a better word. He's all about his studies and my father believes that he will make some huge difference in the world because of his intelligence. He thinks I'm wasting my time playing ball and he doesn't like my choice of degrees. Basically Caleb is the golden child and I'm the screw-up."

"You are not a screw-up. You are brilliant. Parents just suck sometimes, don't they?"

"Sometimes, but I got lucky. My mother is pretty great! There is nothing that she wouldn't do for me."

Four nods. He leans back on the headboard of his bed and closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again he sees her looking at him.

"What?" he asks. She doesn't answer. She just lowers her eyes shyly. He smiles to himself. "So are you ready to head home?"

"Yes," she says and starts to put on her shoes.

While she is putting her shoes back on, Four he has another question. "Now it's my turn for a question."

"Okay, go ahead," she says.

"I've explained what attracted you to me, but you still haven't told me what attracted me to you."

"It was your eyes," she says shyly. "You have the most beautiful and unique eyes. When I looked up and said excuse me at the party, I couldn't help but notice your eyes."

"So it was my eyes?"

"That and you are pretty handsome, Tobias. I must admit I did go back into the house to see if I could bump into you again, but you had disappeared."

"That was probably after the girl dumped the beer on my head and I had to go change. Because I came back down after I changed and tried to find you."

Tris snickers, "After I didn't see you in the house, I decided to leave. All of my friends were starting to make out on the dance floor and I was kind of left alone so I went home."

"That's funny. We tried to meet each other that night and it just didn't work out. I guess it was just meant to be, because here we are," Four pauses. "I'll be right back and then I'll walk you home." He stands and moves into the bathroom.

When Four leaves the room Tris turns her body and leans against the head board. Before she realizes what happened, she's asleep.

When Four walks out of the bathroom, he sees that she has fallen asleep. He removes her shoes and slides her gently down so that she is lying on the bed. He covers her with the blankets and kisses her head.

He then calls down to Marlene.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mar, it's Four. Tris fell asleep so she's just going to stay here tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know. After everything that's happened I would have worried if she never came home."

"No problem. Goodnight."

Four gets a pair of sweatpants and goes into the bathroom to change.

He climbs into bed with her and soon falls asleep to the sound of her rhythmic breathing.


	34. Chapter 34

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 34

The next morning Four wakes before Tris. He goes down to the kitchen to get them something for breakfast. When he gets down there, Will is in the kitchen.

"Hungry this morning Four?" Will asks noticing the amount of food that he is preparing.

"Yeah, I guess," Four says without looking at Will.

He hands Four a plastic bag. "The girls sent Tris clean clothes up so she wouldn't have to leave here in the same clothes that she wore yesterday."

"They are amazing friends," Four says.

"Well, they have both spent the night here before. There is something about being able to walk out of here in her own clean clothes that Chris prefers."

Four takes the clothes and the food and goes back up to his room. When he walks in, he sees that Tris is still sleeping soundly.

He takes the food over to the bed and sets it down on the side table. He places the clothes on top of his dresser and he moves around to his side of the bed and crawls under the covers.

"Tris," he says kissing her on the cheek. "Tris, its morning, wake up."

She stirs slightly then opens her blue/gray eyes and looks at him.

"Good morning," she says groggily. Then she quickly sits up, "What am I still doing here?"

Four snickers, "Good morning, I brought you some breakfast. When I came out of the bathroom last night, you were asleep. So I laid you down and covered you up. I called Marlene so she wouldn't worry. She and Chris sent you some clean clothes."

She sits up and sees the food sitting on the table. "Bacon and eggs, my favorite!" she says. He hands her a plate and she starts eating.

"Did you cook this food?" she asks.

"Surprised?" he smirks.

"Is there anything that you are bad at?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I'm really bad at singing."

She snickers, "Is that so?" She leans over and kisses him. "The food is amazing, I guess I can overlook the fact that you can't sing."

"Is there anything that you are bad at?"

"Yes, I can't really cook very well. I've been known to burn toast. My mother says I get distracted to easily and don't focus when I try to cook."

"Well, I guess that will have to be my job. I'll just have to cook for us from now on."

Her mind wanders with the possibility of them being together forever. He has made other comments like this one that insinuate that he wants to be with her forever, but she doesn't know if he really means it or not. Is he just saying things or does he really mean that he wants to spend his life with her? She wishes she could just come out and ask him, but she's afraid to ask him and scare him if that isn't what he is talking about.

"Tris? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You zoned out there for a moment. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important," she lies. She can't tell him what she's thinking about. What if it freaks him out?

He moves closer to her and pulls her into his lap. He places his hand on her cheek and makes her look at him. "What were you thinking about? I know it was something."

"Well, it's just you have made a couple comments like that before and I was wondering what you mean."

"Comments like what?"

"Nothing," Tris says looking away. She's pretty sure that he doesn't mean what she had hoped.

"You mean when I make comments about cooking for us in the future or other things that we are going to do in the future?"

She nods but doesn't really look at him or speak.

"Tris, it's because I'm not looking at this relationship as something short term. I'm looking at this being a long term relationship. I have no intention of going anywhere. If you want me, I'm here to say."

She smiles, "That's good to know. I think I'd like to keep you around for a while."

"Just for a while?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Yeah, just until I get sick of your cooking."

~oOo~

After breakfast Tris showers and changes into the clothes that her friends send up for her. She looks at the clothes and realizes immediately that they decided that she wasn't wearing her own clothes today. They sent her a pair of tight black capris and a tight half shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a scoop neck. She shakes her head when she looks in the mirror and wonders why they love to make her show off her body so much.

She leaves the bathroom and Four looks at her in shock. "You can really tell when your friends dress you," he smirks.

"Why is that?"

"Because they dress you like they would dress instead of in your own clothes. I must tell you though, you really do look hot." He leans in and kisses her as he goes into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he emerges from the bathroom he sees her sitting on his bed brushing her hair and putting it into a pony tail. He watches her for a moment then begins talking.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asks.

"Not really. Classes are done. The coaches have given us a couple days off to recuperate before they start practicing us for the World Series. How about you?"

"Nothing today. Tomorrow we go back to practicing every day. So what do you want to do?" Four asks.

"I just thought of something, classes have been done for a two weeks. When is graduation?"

"A week or so ago. When we were in Lexington. Why?"

"You missed your graduation?"

"I wasn't going anyway. The idea of sitting through that sounded too much like torture to me. Anyway, I've already got my diploma and my license to practice," he says pulling both out of his drawer and handing them to Tris. "I'm officially a college graduate and a licensed physical therapy assistant."

Tris looks at the documents that he handed her and smiles. She moves around the bed and gives him a hug. "That is so great!" she says smiling.

"So you never answered my question, what do you want to do with our last free day on campus?"

"I don't know. We should probably pack and get ready to take our things to Bud's house."

"Or we could go back to the pier and spend the day at the fair."

She smiles, "Okay that sounds great!"

They take Tris' car and talk on their way. In the past twenty-four hours, they have learned about each other's families, childhoods, likes and dislikes, and all of those other little things that couples typically find out about each other when they have time to spend together. That is something that Tris and Four never had the opportunity to do. They were always surrounded by friends, federal agents, jealous girls, and teammates. They never really had the chance to be alone with no other obligations hanging over their heads and occupying their thoughts. Even the days that they were alone and watching movies, they really didn't talk about their pasts or their families, they just enjoyed their time together and watched the movies.

~oOo~

They spent the day at the fair riding rides, talking, and playing games. In the past nine months they have never really spent an entire day together without some obligation, drama, or something happening that caused problems and got in the way. But this day was the perfect day. No one bothered them, no one tried to separate them or tell them that they weren't right for each other and neither of them had any obligations weighing on them. What they have both realized is that they really didn't know much about each other. And now that they have finally focused some time on each other what they both discovered is that they really enjoy each other's company. They are both sarcastic, they like the same kinds of things, and they both want the same types of things from life. They don't need others around to have fun. They can easily be themselves around each other, more than anyone else.

After a long day of riding rides and eating, they go back to campus. When Four pulls Tris' car into the driveway of her house, he pauses for a moment and looks at her.

"What?" Tris asks when she realizes that Four is staring at her.

He shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing," he says. "It's just, I'm going to miss you until we get to your mom's house."

She smiles, "Yeah, the past two days have been pretty great. I never realized how little we knew about each other before. We were always so busy playing ball or worrying about other things that we never really got to know about each other. I think I'm more in love with you now than I was before."

Four pulls her into a hug, "I feel the same way."

They separate and he gets out of the car, rushing around to the other side so that he could open her door for her. He takes her hand and walks her to the door. "Do you want to run with me tomorrow morning?"

"Absolutely! Six o'clock?"

"Yep," he says. He kisses her cheek, "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"I love you too, Tobias."

~oOo~

She walks into her room to see Marlene packing her things. Tris doesn't say a word, just gets to work packing the things that she won't be taking to Oklahoma City with her. Once she is finished filling a box, she piles it into the corner. She makes three piles, one for storage, one to go to Bud's house, and one that will be going to Oklahoma City.

"So, what happened to you and Four last night? We were having fun dancing and eating and all of the sudden you two were gone."

"We hadn't spent any time alone, so he surprised me and took me out on a date by ourselves. He took me to the Navy Pier to the fair."

"How did you end up staying with him?"

"We were talking. We learned a lot about each other last night. Things we never really talked about before. We realized that we have spent a lot of time together, but it was always training or we were with friends or we just had so many other things going on that we really didn't talk about many personal things. We finally shared many of those life details that we never did before."

"That's nice. Your relationship has been filled with more drama than anyone ever needs," Marlene says. "One last question. What happened to Gabby? She has a broken nose and two black eyes. She was found in the dining room like that and you and Four were gone."

"She was hitting on him and she wouldn't take no for an answer so I punched her in the face. I didn't know I broke her nose though."

"It was kind of funny, Gage went into the house to get something and found her lying on the floor crying. When we asked her what happened, she just took off back to her sorority house."

"I didn't think about that. We aren't going to have any problems with any other sorority because of that are we?"

"Are you kidding? Those girly girls are too afraid of most of us. Especially the softball and basketball players."

Christina and Kenzie walk into the room and greet Tris and Marlene. "And where have you been?" Christina asks Tris winking.

"Hanging out with Four. We spent last night and all day today at the fair."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I should get Will to take me when he comes back from Omaha."

"Aren't you going home?" Marlene asks.

"No, I don't want to go back to Michigan. I decided that I'm going to stay around Chicago. I've just got to find an apartment or a house or something. Will is going to stay too. What are you doing this summer?" Chris asks Marlene.

"I don't know. I don't want to go back home, Uriah is here. He, Zeke, and Shauna are getting an apartment near Park Ridge. Shauna got offered a job in a women's shelter in Chicago. I was thinking I'd see about staying there for the summer. They have two bedrooms."

"Really?" Tris asks. "My mother's tattoo shop is in Park Ridge and Bud lives in Evanston which is only about twenty minutes from Park Ridge. Four and I will be staying in Evanston for the summer and I'll be working at the tattoo parlor."

"Four is staying with you for the summer?" Shauna asks walking into the room.

"Yes, why?"

"I just thought he'd start to try to find a job or something."

"I'm sure he will, the MLB draft is on June fifteenth so he's probably going to wait to see what happens there. He has a good shot at getting drafted."

"Zeke told me that there have been scouts at their last couple games. They have been talking to him too."

"Have either of you heard anything from Lynn?" Chris asks Kenzie and Shauna.

"She was accepted into the New York Theatre Ballet summer dance program," Shauna says. "She hasn't decided if she's coming back to Chicago for her senior year or not. But she will be spending the entire summer in New York, performing."

"I will be going to New York to spend the summer with her. My father made a couple calls and got me job at a small magazine," Kenzie says. "The nice thing about a journalism degree is that you can write anywhere."

"So that leaves you and Will," Marlene says to Christina. "You have to stay around here somewhere."

"Will and I have to talk about what we want to do. I'd like to stay in the area, but to do that, we both have to get jobs and a place to live."

"I can talk to my mom and Bud. Maybe they know of some businesses that are hiring for the summer or something."

"Thanks Tris, that would be great."

Everyone goes back to their rooms and Tris and Marlene climb into bed. "Doing anything tomorrow morning?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, Four and I are going to train in the morning before practices. We're probably going to just go run and maybe get some batting practice in. I should be back by eight or nine o'clock."

"Is that all you two do is train? Or are you doing other things?"

"No, all we do is train."

"What about when you've spent the night with him? Are you telling me that nothing has happened between you two?"

"Nothing has happened. I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"And he's okay with that?" Marlene asks kind of surprised.

"He doesn't pressure me to do anything. He's the one that said that we could sleep in the same room without anything happening that we don't want to happen."

"Really? Very interesting," Marlene says. "Well, do me a favor and wake me when you get home. Our practice isn't until noon."

"I will," Tris says.

She falls asleep thinking about her wonderful day with Four.


	35. Chapter 35

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 35

Four returns home and begins to pack up his room. The feeling he has right now is very bittersweet. He's graduated. He's made it through four years of college playing two sports and managed to graduate with honors, he has a wonderful girlfriend and he has the possibility of being able to play professional baseball. But looking around the room that has been his for the past two years, he feels sadness. This was his first real home, the first place that he found people that actually care about him and what he says. They cared enough to make him captain of the football team and baseball team and president of their fraternity. They cared enough to be his friend, to convince him that he needed to open his mind. Next semester life will continue for those that are staying. Uriah will live in this room and take his role as the fraternity president. He will make it his own, much like Four did when he moved in.

After about an hour, most of his belongings are packed away, only his baseball equipment, some clothes to get him through the next couple days and to take to Omaha, and the bags he's packed to go to Bud's for the summer with Tris remain. Everything else is packed away in boxes waiting to go into storage until he figures out what is going to come next for him.

He moves into his bed and gets comfortable. Tomorrow night, Phi Delta will host their final party for the graduating seniors. They will bid farewell to the seniors and wish the baseball and softball teams luck in their World Series games. It will be the last time he sees Tris until they meet at Bud's house in about two weeks.

As he is overcome with exhaustion, he feels pleasantly contented for the first time in his life. Even though he is going to miss this place, he feels good knowing that he has something special with Tris. No matter where the future takes him, he knows that he will find a way to be with her no matter what.

~oOo~

The next morning Tris wakes to her phone ringing at quarter to six. She knows by the ring tone that it is Brian calling her.

"Brian this better be good. I had five more minutes to lie here."

"Tris, I need you to come to FBI headquarters downtown, we need another statement from you," he tells her. "I'll be there to get you about ten this morning, is that okay?"

"Sure, that gives me time to run with Four and get some swings in before practice."

"What time do you have practice?" Brian asks.

"Noon."

"I'm going to change that meeting to nine instead. I don't want to make you late for practice."

"That's fine, I'll meet you at the sorority house."

Brian explained that his superiors needed her to give another statement about what happened when Al and Eric kidnapped her. It has become an FBI case because the situation with Eric spans across two different states. She was kidnapped in Kentucky, but the stalking and the altercation at the softball game that lead to the restraining order all happened in Illinois. They will both be arraigned on kidnapping, false imprisonment, and terroristic threats. If they are convicted, they will be spending some time in prison. Not enough time as far as Tris is concerned though.

She decides to get up, she puts on a sports bra and some running shorts, grabs her bag with her glove in it and goes outside to stretch and wait for Four to come running down the street. She usually doesn't run in a sports bra with nothing covering it, but it is already seventy degrees at six in the morning. It is too hot to wear too many clothes.

Four comes running down the street and sees Tris stretching in the yard. He is taken back to their first training session. The feeling he gets when he sees her stretching and getting ready to run with him hasn't changed at all in the past nine months. Everything about her and this relationship still feels so new and special, and he loves how that feels. He also loves that over the past nine months she has become more confident in herself. He's happy that the trauma that she went through in January with Peter and recently with Eric hasn't completely beaten her down. This is the first time that she has ever run in just a sports bra.

Her heart still flutters when she sees him running down the street toward her. It used to be that she got butterflies because she had feelings for him that she was too afraid to tell him about. Now she gets butterflies because she loves him so much that the sight of him makes her heart race.

They run and then go to the batting cages to take a couple swings then the return to Phi Delta and stand in the side yard warming up their arms and talking. Tris tells him about her meeting at the FBI offices at nine and Four invites her to the final party of his college and Phi Delta career.

"So are you actually going to socialize at this party because the last party at Phi Delta that I attended, you never stepped foot outside," Tris says sarcastically.

"No I stepped outside, you just didn't see me because you were too busy dancing."

"Really? You saw me dancing?"

"Yeah I saw you. Before we bumped into each other, I came outside to check on things and saw you dancing."

"You noticed me? Why?"

"Because you are beautiful and I'd never seen you before."

She smiles and just continues to play catch with him. This is the first time he's told her about the first time he saw her. She's surprised to know that he was looking at her before he even met her, before she had even seen him.

~oOo~

Later that evening, Tris arrives back at home to get ready for the party. Her meeting at FBI headquarters in Chicago was uneventful. They asked her some questions and told her what to expect in the months to come. They are hoping to allow Eric and Al's offences to speak for themselves, but they anticipate having to bring Tris in to testify at some point. Until that point, Brian and Tori will continue to be around. Practice was uneventful, they were given their itinerary for their trip to Oklahoma City, they went over some game plans and that was about it. As far as the coaches said, there is little more they can do with us to make us better. We are the best team they have ever coached and as long as we perform to our ability, everything will be fine.

She walks up into her room and Marlene is standing there staring at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tris asks.

"What? Oh, hey Tris. Nothing, just looking, that's all."

"Expecting to see something new?"

"No," she says distractedly. "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"I don't know. I guess I just figured you and Chris would dress me like you always do."

"Really? You are going to let me dress you without complaint?"

Whatever was bothering Marlene seems to have disappeared at the prospect of a makeover.

She starts going through her clothes as Tris goes into the shower. Every now and again she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, but doesn't dwell there. She focuses on finding the perfect outfit for Tris to wear.

When Tris comes out of the shower, Marlene is standing there wearing a pair of tiny jean shorts and a halter top that hugs her breasts but flows out at the bottom. Lying on the bed is a jean skirt with frayed edges and a halter belly shirt.

"Always have to make my tattoos show, don't you?"

"You know it. If you have them, you might as well flaunt them. They are too awesome to hide."

Marlene puts some makeup on Tris and they walk out of their room together. They make their way down the hall to find Shauna, Chris, and Kenzie. Since the end of the semester, most of the girls are gone. The only ones left are the softball players, Chris, and Rebecca who is on the swim team.

They walk to Phi Delta together and Tris can tell that there is something up with Marlene that she isn't sharing. She's distracted and seems worried about something. She hopes everything is okay with her.

They walk around to the back of the house and find Uriah and Zeke. Zeke has Uriah in a headlock.

"Tell me I'm the best brother in the world," Zeke tells Uriah.

"Man, let me go," Uriah complains. "This is bull."

"You tell me that I'm the grand pooba of brothers, and I'll let you go," Zeke continues.

Uriah growls, "Fine, grand pooba. Now let me go!"

"I don't know, what do you think Will? Was that good enough to let him go?"

Will snickers, "Since the ladies are here, I'm going to say yes."

"Hello ladies, what do you think? Should I let him go?"

Marlene walks up to them, "Can you breathe?"

"Mar, get him off of me."

"I don't know. I think I like you this way. Maybe you should reconsider what we talked about earlier."

"Marlene, don't do this right now. Zeke, let me go."

Zeke looks between them, "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," they say in unison.

Zeke releases Uriah and then looks between the two of them. "You two are acting weird."

They ignore Zeke's curiosity and everyone's stares. Uriah takes Marlene and drags her into the house.

"Mar, what are you doing saying things like that in front of everyone? What we do is our business."

"Uri, come on. This is like torture. I just want to tell everyone."

"Not yet. Just give it some time. Please?"

She breathes out heavily, "Fine. Let's go before they start to question."

"They are probably already questioning."

They walk back outside to find their friends getting ready to play a pick-up touch football game.

Four and Zeke have already been chosen captains and have each picked their girlfriends as their first choices.

"You two playing?" Zeke asks.

Marlene looks at Uriah, "Yeah, we're playing." She goes to stand with the other girls and waits to be chosen for a team.

Uriah looks at her with frustration, but doesn't say a word. She is trying to force his hand, to get him to do something that he's not ready for.

The group of friends spends the day playing games, grilling, and just hanging out. This is the last time that they will all be together in this place. After today, their lives change drastically. No one talks about that though, today they are together.

~oOo~

The next few weeks pass with the baseball and softball teams going to their World Series. Uriah moves into the apartment that he will share with Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene for the summer. Will stays with him for a couple days to help him get the place ready for the others to return.

Will and Christina decided to stay in the area. While Will was staying with Uriah, he managed to find an apartment in the same building that he and Chris could afford. Uriah and Will also found summer jobs working for the local school district as summer help for their grounds crew. They will both spend their days working outside cleaning up the grounds of all of the schools, cutting grass, planting flowers, and other things like that. Christina found a job in a retail store.

The girls left for Oklahoma the day after the party at Phi Delta. Their series begins on June ninth but they had to leave on June forth to get there and get settled. Four, Zeke, and Uriah met the girls' bus at the airport to say goodbye. The boys have a week before they will be leaving for Nebraska.

Four and Zeke left for Omaha with the baseball team on June eleventh for the College World Series. Their series was set to begin on June fifteenth and just like the girls, their series was best of three.

The girls went on to became national champions in the best of three series, winning two games to none. They swept the other team defeating them by three runs in the first game and two runs in the second game. They returned to Chicago on June twelfth.

Marlene and Shauna went to the apartment with Uriah upon their return. He had already moved all of their things into the apartment. Tris and Shauna noticed that Marlene was still acting weird, and that weirdness extended to Uriah too. Something was up with them, but they weren't sharing.

Kenzie immediately gathered her things after returning to Chicago. She said goodbye to her friends, packed her car and started on her journey to New York to be with Lynn.

Tris' mother and Bud were on campus when their bus from the airport arrived. She said goodbye to Kenzie and told her other friends that she would see them soon. The three of them gathered her belongings and Four's things that he was taking to Bud's. They made their way to the beach house in Evanston, Illinois where they would be spending the summer.

The baseball World Series was set to begin on June fifteenth and for the first time, Tris had the opportunity to see Four play baseball. She only wished that she could see him in person instead of on television.

They day after she arrived home from Oklahoma, her mother came and knocked on her door. "Hey, I have something for you," her mother told her.

"What?" Tris asks.

He mother hands her an envelope. Tris opens the envelope and sees three tickets to Omaha and three tickets to the College World Series. "We're going to Omaha?" Tris says excitedly. She stands and throws herself into her mother's arms. "Thank you so much mom."

"I figured after how hard you played in Oklahoma, you deserved to be able to see your boyfriend play in person instead of on television."

The next day Natalie, Bud, and Tris travel to Omaha to see Four play. Tris didn't tell him she was coming. She arranged with Zeke to find a way to surprise him. Zeke told her what hotel they were staying in. Zeke convinced Four to go to the hotel weight room early on the day before they played. Then he pretended that he forgot something and said he'd be right back.

Waiting outside for Zeke to leave was Tris. They waited until Four was occupied on one of the machines and wasn't paying attention. He had his back to the door sitting on one of the machines working on his back when Tris entered the room. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He stiffened at the stranger's touch. "Whoever you are, you need to get off of me. Now!" he barked.

Tris leaned in and kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "Do you really want me to get off of you?" she asks with a smirk.

He smiles when he hears her voice, "Oh if it's you, no. But don't tell my girlfriend, I don't want her to get jealous."

"Oh really?" Tris says pretending to be offended.

Four reaches behind him and pulls her around so he can wrap her in is arms. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom and Bud surprised me when I got back for Oklahoma. We have tickets for all three games, right on the first base line."

"I missed you, you played so great! Congratulations on sweeping the series."

"I missed you too. I'm so excited to be here."

"So I'm guessing you are the reason that Zeke wanted to work out so early?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and he thought this would be the best way to do it."

Tris and Four spent the morning working out and making out in the hotel gym. When it was time for the team to travel to the stadium, Four and Tris parted ways. The next time they will see each other is when Four is on the field.

The next day, Tris, Natalie, and Bud sit in their seats right on the first base line. They are amazing seats. When Four enters the stadium and takes his position on the field, he notices the stands and immediately sees Tris sitting there. She is so close that he could run over and hug her. But he resists the temptation. He just smiles and begins to warm-up the infield.

This is going to be the first time that Tris has ever really seen Four play baseball. Over the spring season, they both were traveling and it always seemed like when the girls were home, the boys were away and vice versa. So because of that, she never was able to see him play.

The game starts with the Tigers being the home team. The first five innings are slow and nothing spectacular happens. Four hit a triple, knocking in two runs. Zeke came up after Four and hit a home run, putting the Tigers up seven to five for the beginning of the top of the sixth inning.

By the top of the ninth inning, the Tigers are winning ten to nine. The Titans come up to bat and the first batter hits a hard grounder to the third baseman who makes the stop but when he makes the throw to first base, he doesn't make a clean throw. Four has to stretch into almost a complete split in order to catch the ball. He makes the play and the first batter is out. The next batter hits a line drive up the first base line that Four grabs out of the air effortlessly.

Tris screams and yells louder than she ever has before. Four is a fantastic baseball player and there is no wonder that he is being looked at by Major League Baseball.

The third batter hits a shot up the right center side that drops between the right fielder and second baseman. The next batter hits a pop fly that goes over the center fielder's head. He runs out to the fence to get the ball. He makes the throw to the cutoff. Four and everyone else on the field starts screaming, "Two… Two…" to tell the second baseman to throw the ball to the catcher.

He catches the throw and braces himself for the impact. The base runner slides into home plate, but not before the catcher get the tag. The runner is out and the game is over. The Tigers have won their first game of the series ten to nine. When the catcher takes his catcher's mask off, Tris can see that the catcher is Zeke.


	36. Chapter 36

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 36

They won the series two games to one. They fought hard and became national champions. This was the first national championship for baseball at their school for twenty-three years and the first time in school history that they had national championships in baseball and softball in the same year. They had never won simultaneous national championships before.

Natalie, Bud, and Tris return to Illinois the day after the third game of the series. Two days later Four returns. He gets to campus and is greeted by Tris at the training center. They pack all of his bags into her car, then they go to the frat house to collect his Harley. They arrive at Bud's house about forty-five minutes later.

When they get into the house, Natalie calls them into the kitchen. "Hey, Bud and I were just talking. We wanted to know if you wanted to invite your friends to come spend the weekend with us. We can have a little victory celebration."

"That sounds great!" Tris explains. She goes off to text Marlene, Chris, and Shauna.

~oOo~

"Well room arrangements will be tight for the weekend. We will have Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four in the game room downstairs and Tris and Christina in one bedroom and Shauna and Marlene in the other bedroom upstairs."

Four flashes a smirk at Tris and gathers her things into his hands. "I'll carry your things upstairs for you."

Will and Christina follow behind them with Christina's plethora of bags. She sent a significant amount of belongings back to her parents' house in Michigan, but she still has enough clothes to dress all four girls for a month.

Zeke and Uriah also follow with Marlene and Shauna's belongings.

When the group of them has delivered the girls belongings to the rooms, they return to gather the guy's things and take them to the game room.

They enter the game room and are pleasantly surprised. The room is huge with two pull out couches and two air mattress beds sitting around the room. There is also a huge television mounted to the wall, a pool table, dart board, a refrigerator, bar, and two pinball machines. This is a man's paradise. Even the girls are impressed with this room.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Marlene asks.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying to get out on that beach!" Christina says.

"That sounds like fun," Will agrees.

"Alright, it's settled then. We're heading out to the beach. But first, we need to go get ready," Shauna says.

Tris looks nervous. She knows that she will be forced into another bikini and a lot has changed about her over the past few months. Her body has filled out a little more, she isn't as skinny as she was before and her breasts have increased by one cup size. She was so upset and nervous about that, she went to the doctor to make sure that was normal. The doctor explained that breast size can increase on a girl into her twenties. Tris had always been so active that it took her body a little longer to develop fully.

When the girls reach their rooms, Christina turns to Tris. "I bought you something." She pulls out a cute little two piece and hands it to a horrified looking Tris.

"Chris, I don't want to wear a two piece. I've…"

"You've got curves that you never had before. Tris, your body is perfect and it deserves to be seen. Hell, Four deserves to see it."

Tris blushes and takes the bikini from Chris. Then Chris hands her something else, "It's a wrap. You tie it around your waist. It isn't going to cover you as much as you would like, but it is better than nothing."

Tris takes the wrap and begins getting dressed. She notices that the bottom of the bikini is not a normal tiny piece; it is made more like a boy short. Tris looks over at Chris who is smirking. "Okay, so I thought you would prefer a two piece with a little more substance to it. It's athletic looking, the top looks like a sports bra and the bottoms look like little shorts. It is still adorable, but there is a little more material and the top isn't all string like the last one."

Tris has a huge smile on her face, "Thanks Chris. This is definitely more… me."

Once they are ready, Chris and Tris walk across the hall to Marlene and Shauna's room. Marlene is sitting there crying and Shauna is trying to consol her.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks.

"I don't know, she started to put on her swimsuit and started crying."

"Mar, what's wrong. We've all noticed that there is something up with you and Uriah. We are your friends, we can help you," Tris says.

"I think I'm pregnant. I haven't had a period since April," Marlene says, tears streaming down her face.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" Shauna asks.

"No, but I've never skipped a period before."

"Well you can't be sure until you take a test," Chris says.

"We'll go get you one. There's no need to panic until you take a test," Tris says.

"We can do it now if you want," Shauna says.

Marlene dries her tears and takes a deep breath, "No, I don't want anyone else to know yet. And I don't want Uri to know that I told you. He wanted to keep it to ourselves until we found out for sure."

"Well, while we're at the beach, one of us can run over to the pharmacy and get a test," Chris says.

Marlene nods in agreement and finishes getting ready. She doesn't look any different, but it's early.

Once the girls have packed bags of towels, gloves, softballs, a beach ball, and other games they can play on the beach they walk down the steps and meet the guys in the foyer.

Four takes the bag that Tris was carrying, "What do you have in here, bricks?"

She snickers, "Gloves, balls, a football, and a couple other things."

"You are such a jock!" Uriah says through a laugh. "Isn't our job to think about grabbing all of the sports equipment?"

Marlene hits him in the arm, "You are such a butthead sometimes."

"Let's go before my brother says something else that will get him hit," Zeke snickers.

They all gather their things and go walk the short distance to the beach. Once they get there Tris, Chris, Marlene and Shauna lay the blankets out and sit down to start applying sunscreen. Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four sit the coolers around the blankets and start going through the bags to see what the girls brought.

Four goes over to Tris and takes the sunscreen from her. He starts to apply some to her back where she couldn't reach. "Want to play catch with me?" he asks.

"Sure," she says standing. She and Four grab their gloves and a ball and start to play catch. Will, Uriah, Chris, and Marlene all go swimming. And Zeke and Shauna decide to lie on the blankets together and talk.

They spend their day playing and being together. When it starts to get dark, they pack up for the evening and go back to Bud's house. When they arrive, they find that Natalie and Bud have made a huge spaghetti dinner.

They sit together and eat the meal that was prepared for them. After dinner Uriah challenges Zeke and Shauna to a pool game, so they decide to play teams and Will and Christina decide to play pin ball. While their friends are playing, Tris drags Four out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together alone. We haven't been alone since before I left for Oklahoma. I thought maybe we could just go hang out on the beach for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Four says. He takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers and they start walking toward the beach. When they get there they sit together in the sand and watch as the water laps on the beach.

"I do have some news," Four says after a few minutes. "I got a call the last day I was in Nebraska. I was drafted by the Pittsburgh Pirates in the fifth round of the draft. They called to tell me that I will be playing triple-A ball for one of their feeder teams in Indianapolis next season."

"I'm so proud of you, but what are you going to do until then?" she asks.

"Well, I've accepted a position at the university to be an assistant to the school's athletics doctor. We will split time between all of the teams so there is always someone with medical training available."

They sit quietly for a while, Tris sitting between Four's legs. She leans back into his chest and his arms are wrapped around her. Her insecurities start to fester inside of her as she thinks about him being in another state. What if he finds another girl that he doesn't have to work so hard for or one that he doesn't have to share with sports?

He doesn't have to see her face to know what she is thinking. He has learned over the past nine months that no matter how many times he tells her she has nothing to worry about, she always worries. "Tris," he says lifting her so she has no choice but to look at him. "I don't want anyone else but you. You have nothing to worry about. I've basically been waiting my entire life for you; there is no way I would let you go now."

"But what if you get sick of waiting for me? What if my athletic career takes me away from you? I could be in Akron and you could be in Pittsburgh, they aren't exactly right next to each other."

"They aren't exactly a million miles away from each other either, Tris. We will work it out. Besides, professional baseball and softball don't last all year. We can be together during the off season. We will work it out, I promise."

She doesn't argue any more. She just plants a kiss on his lips. She doesn't want to lose him and she is still worried about what is going to happen to them.

They spend the evening on the beach watching the sunset and looking at all of the stars. When the night air gets too chilled for Tris to sit comfortably any longer, they decide to return to the house. When they arrive, the guys are in the basement watching television and the girls are all upstairs either in beds or preparing for bed. Natalie and Bud sit on the couch watching television.

"Did you two enjoy your alone time?" Natalie asks.

"Yes," Tris smiles. "We haven't been alone since before I left of Oklahoma. We just needed some time to talk."

"Everything okay?" Natalie asks concerned.

"Everything is fine. We were just discussing what's going to happen when Four has to report to Indiana since he was drafted by the Pittsburgh Pirates and was placed on their feeder team."

"Really? You were drafted?" Bud asks.

"Yeah, I got a call from my coaches while I was in Nebraska."

"Congratulations Four, that is fantastic!" Natalie says giving him a hug. "We're very proud of you."

Tris smiles, but she feels like she is going to break any moment. She has him for a few more months, but as soon as he has to report for spring training, things are going to change.

"I almost forgot, Brian called earlier. He and Tori will be arriving here in a couple days. I will be hiring Tori to work at the tattoo parlor for a while."

"Why would she want to work in a tattoo parlor, she's a federal agent."

"She is on a leave. They just found out that they are going to have a baby. Tori decided that she doesn't want to be put into dangerous situations anymore and she doesn't want a desk job at the bureau. Apparently she was an artist in college, she made extra money tattooing."

The thought of a baby reminds Tris about Marlene and the fact that she needs to take a pregnancy test. She starts to get anxious to get upstairs to where the other girls are, but she doesn't want to be obvious.

"That's awesome," Four says. "What is Brian going to do?"

"Speaking of tattoos, you said that you would teach me how to tattoo," Tris says to her mother.

"Is that something that you still want to do?"

"Yes, I'm a good artist. I want to learn."

Natalie nods and smiles. But Four looks at her like she is a new person.

"Wait, you can draw?"

Tris smiles, "Yes, I'm not bad."

"Not bad?" Bud asks. "Her artwork is fantastic. She is going to be a phenomenal tattoo artist."

"Will you draw me a new tattoo?" Four asks. "I would love to be the first to have one of your tattoos."

"Speaking of tattoos, Four, I have something for you to see," Bud tells him. He gets up and gets his sketch pad from another room. He returns with the pad open and hands it to Four.

The image that is on the page is awesome. It is a griffin surrounded with the same flames that are currently covering his back and his right side.

"I was thinking the griffin would be a good addition to the dragon and phoenix that you already have."

"What does the griffin symbolize?" Four asks.

"It is the king of birds and lord of the air united with the king of beasts and lord of the earth. Griffins are a symbol of the sun, wisdom, vengeance, strength, and salvation," Bud explains.

"This is amazing, I absolutely want this. When can we do it?" Four asks excitedly.

"We can do it now if you want. I have all of my equipment here."

"Let's do it! Where should I sit?" Four asks taking his shirt off.

"Let's do it in the kitchen, the light in there is optimal and you can lie on the counter or sit on a higher stool in there."

They go into the kitchen and Tris helps Bud prepare his tattoo gun. She sits down next to Four and he takes her hand.

"I really have created a monster, haven't I?" she smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have any tattoos, now in a couple hours most of your torso is going to be covered."

"Well I still have an empty bicep that can be your canvas. Or there's always my chest," he says kissing her hand.

"Well, while you are doing this, I'm going to go upstairs, I'm getting tired, I'm going to head up to bed," Tris says. She kisses Four, "Goodnight."

She rushes up the steps and finds all three girls in Marlene and Shauna's room. After all of the news that she has received tonight, she almost forgot about her friend's problems.

"Sorry, I'm late. Did you take the test?"

Marlene hands her the stick. "What does this mean?" Tris asks.

"It means you will still have a catcher this fall," Marlene says smiling.

Tris hugs her, "That's good. I'm sure you'd make a great mother…"

Marlene smiles and cuts her off, "But not yet."

"So where were you anyway?" Shauna asks.

"Four and I went outside while you guys were playing. He told me he was drafted in the MLB draft by the Pittsburgh Pirates. He will be playing for a triple-A team in Indianapolis."

"That's amazing news!" Chris says.

Tris nods. She knows that this is a huge opportunity for him, but she worries about the future and what will happen to them.

**Okay, so here is what has gone on with this story. It has been completely revamped, especially from chapter 31 to the present chapter. I reread the entire story and wasn't happy with the flow in the last couple chapters, so I rewrote them. There was some information that needed to be shared between the characters and for the audience. Some of the information that I took out will find its way back into this story at a different point, but not yet. As always thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Again I'm going to remind everyone that I have rewritten much of this story, especially chapters 31-36. There will be new information and old information in those chapters so you may read something that you read before. I didn't like the flow of the story in those last chapters and wanted to fix them and repost them. So take some time and go back and reread the last five or six chapters.**

**Thanks, **

**Z**

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 37

Saturday Tris wakes to the smells of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash browns. Tris goes down the steps expecting to find her mother and Bud preparing breakfast. But instead she finds Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will in the kitchen cooking enough food for a small army.

She walks in and sees Four standing there with a shirt on, covering his new ink.

"Well, did Bud finish it?"

"Yeah, we were up pretty late last night so he could."

"Finish what?" Zeke asks.

"Bud gave me a tattoo last night."

"Can we see it?" Uriah asks.

Four removes his shirt revealing his chest. He turns and raises his left arm to reveal the image of the griffin on his ribcage.

"My goodness man, you are almost completely covered," Will says.

"This is amazing," Tris says running her fingers lightly across his newly inked skin. Her touch sends shockwaves across his skin. "I'm going to need to come up with something amazing if I'm going to tattoo you at some point."

"You can tattoo?" Zeke asks.

"Well, I'm going to learn. I'm going to work in the tattoo parlor for the summer," Tris explains.

"And I get the first Tris tattoo," Four says. Tris smiles at him. He's always so supportive of everything that she does.

Four puts his shirt back on and returns his attention to the food cooking on the stove. "Go get the girls, breakfast is almost done," Four tells her.

Tris goes upstairs. She finds the girls getting ready for the day.

"What smells so amazing down there?" Marlene asks. "++++++++++Are your mom and Bud cooking breakfast?"

"No, actually the guys are cooking," Tris explains.

"The guys are cooking?" Shauna asks. "Who let Zeke in the kitchen?"

"Can any of them actually cook?" Marlene asks.

"Will isn't too bad at cooking. He's cooked some minor things for me before," Chris says.

"Actually Four is a fantastic cook. He's cooked for me a couple times," Tris says.

"He's a great athlete, he can cook, and he's hot. There has to be something horribly wrong with him. Is he deformed or something?" Shauna asks with a smirk.

Tris blushes and doesn't answer.

"Tris wouldn't know about such things, Shauna," Chris replies.

"Are you seriously saying you two haven't…" Marlene says.

"No," Tris says flatly.

"Anyway," Christ says. "Maybe we should make our way down to the kitchen. They are still guys and capable of eating everything in sight."

"Hey Mar," Tris says grabbing her arm. "Have you told Uriah about the test yet?"

"No, I was going to go grab him now. I don't want him to worry anymore."

Tris nods and they walk down the steps together. Marlene walks into the kitchen. "Wow, everything smells and looks amazing. But can I borrow my man here for a moment?"

"Go ahead, he isn't doing anything anyway," Zeke says.

"Not unless you count getting in the way," Four adds.

"Or burning things," Will finishes.

All three of them laugh.

"Man, shut up. You guys suck, this is the last time I help you cook anything," Uriah grumps.

"Is that a promise Uriah?" Four says with a smirk.

Uriah glares at him and takes Marlene's hand. They walk out of the kitchen together. "They are jerks sometimes," Uriah complains as they walk outside.

"No, they're your brothers. Blood or not, they are just picking with their little brother."

Uriah smiles, "So sweetness, what did you want to talk about?"

Marlene breathes deeply, "I took a test last night Uri. I know we said we'd wait to see, but it was driving me crazy not knowing."

"Okay," he says hesitantly. He did want to wait, but not because he thought it would be best. He was just kind of hoping that if they didn't acknowledge it, it would go away. "So what did it say?"

"It was negative. I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he asks with relief in his voice. "It can't be wrong, can it?"

"I guess it could be wrong, but they usually aren't. I also made another decision. I'm going on birth control. We're only twenty-one and I'm not ready for a baby yet."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll go with you to the appointment, I'll do whatever you want." He pulls her into a hug and kisses her passionately. "You know, even if you were pregnant, we would have been fine. We would have figured it out. I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I know you love me and I know we would have been fine. But it's nice to know that we don't have to figure it out right now."

"Come on, we better get back in there before Zeke, Will, and Four eat everything," Uriah smirks as he drags Marlene back into the house.

~oOo~

Later that day, while her friends are out on the beach playing, Tris goes inside to find her mother and Bud. They are sitting at the table discussing something that seems very serious.

"Mom, Bud, can I talk to you?"

"We want to talk to you also, Tris," her mother says.

"Okay, what about?"

"You go ahead first," her mother tells her.

"Well, tomorrow is Four's birthday. I was wondering if you could help me do something tonight to celebrate."

"Yeah sure, no problem. What did you have in mind?" Bud asks.

"I don't know. Nothing big. I thought maybe we could try to get tickets for the Crosstown Classic. The Cubs and White Sox play tonight," she looks at them curiously. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"There are actually two things, first I saw something in the upstairs bathroom that made me worry," her mother says. "Is there something that I should know or is there something going on with you?"

Tris thinks about it for a moment, then it dawn's on her. "No mom, nothing. If you are talking about the pregnancy test, it wasn't mine. And let me add that it was also negative. But it still wasn't mine."

Natalie looks relieved. She isn't sure if Tris is sexually active, but she wouldn't be surprised if she was. "Tris, I don't want to pry, but is that something that you worry about?" She's trying to ask her daughter if she is having sex with Four, but part of her doesn't want to know.

"Actually mom no, currently there would be absolutely no worries as far as that is concerned."

A look of relief crosses Natalie's face. "Look, you are twenty-one and I'm not naïve, so maybe you should go and get birth control so you are protected when that time does come."

Tris never thought about it like that before. But her mother is probably right. She and Four have entirely too much going on and a baby would complicate everything.

"So what else did you want to talk to me about?" Tris asks.

"Well, Bud and I have been talking," her mother begins.

"Tris, I would like to marry your mother. But we wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Tris asks confused.

"I guess we would like your blessing," Natalie says.

"Of course you have my blessing. Look, I'm not blind. I know you weren't happy with Dad for a long time. I just want you to be happy, both of you."

Natalie stands and hugs her daughter, "Speaking of your father, have you talked to him lately?"

"Yeah, when I got home from Oklahoma I tried to call him to tell him about the championship. He got on my case about not calling. Then he yelled at me for my 3.5 GPA, and then he proceeded to tell me that I'm wasting my time with softball and with 'that number boy'. Then he didn't say much else and just breathed into the phone. So I gave up and haven't called since. Besides when's the last time he called me to see how I'm doing?"

"I'm sorry Tris," her mother starts to say, but Tris cuts her off.

"Don't you dare make excuses for him. I'm a grown woman now, not a little girl. I know my father loves me, but that doesn't mean I have to deal with his crap. He likes to complain about everyone else and what they do. He wants to compare me to my brother all of the time, but he doesn't know what is going on in my life and he doesn't seem to care. It's all about him, it has always been all about him."

After Tris' rant a single tear leaks down her cheek. She says all of these things, but her father's behavior still bothers her. It still upsets her that Bud is more like a father to her than her real father has ever been.

Bud stands and goes up to her. He wraps her in a hug and when he does that, the tears really start to fall. She buries her face in his chest and sobs uncontrollably. After a few moments, she calms down and pulls away from the embrace. She smiles at the man that is going to be her step-father.

He wipes the tears from her cheeks like he used to do when she was a little girl playing in the tattoo parlor. He's always been affectionate and loving to her. He's always been the father that her real father never really was. He attended every baseball and softball game, he got her into playing hockey, he took her to her father daughter dance when her father said he couldn't do it because he was too busy.

Four walks in to see that Tris has been crying, but she is being comforted by Bud. She is smiling and seems to be okay now.

Tris looks over toward him and smiles, "My parents are getting married."

She says parents like Bud is and always has been her father. Hearing her say that brings a huge smile to Bud's face. He hugs her again and kisses the top of her head.

"Really?" Four asks. "That's amazing. Do you have a date set?"

"Not really," Natalie says. "Bud just asked me last night. We really haven't talked about the details yet."

~oOo~

That night the group of them gets dressed and goes out. Bud managed to get box seats for the Cubs game that night. The game between the Cubs and White Sox is always a great rival game between the two teams and it's almost impossible to get tickets.

Tris, Bud, and Natalie don't tell anyone where they are going. So when they arrive at Wrigley Field, Four's eyes completely light up.

"What are we doing here?" Four asks.

Tris smiles, "Happy Birthday!"

"Are you serious? We are going to see the Cubs and the White Sox?"

Four pulls her into a hug and kisses her. He turns his attention to Natalie and Bud knowing that Tris couldn't pull this off on her own. "Thank you," Four begins.

"Wait till we get inside," Bud smirks. He leads the group into the stadium and up through the crowds to the private boxes. Bud was able to rent out one of the private open air suites for the game. He's been tattooing a couple of the Chicago Cubs for years. They always offered him tickets, but Bud never took them. So when he called, they were more than happy to oblige.

When they walk in, they are greeted with an amazing buffet of all of the ball park food you could ever ask for. There is soda, beer, and water, hot dogs, pizza, nachos, and other foods. There is a small seating area inside where there is a couch and a television. There is also open air seating, enough for the whole group. Everyone files into the room. Four takes Tris' hand and leads her to the seats overlooking the field.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" he asks her.

She smirks, "Yeah, my mom and Bud were able to pull this off for me."

"This is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me. I don't know how to thank you for this," Four says.

Tris smiles, "I have something for you."

"No, you've done enough!"

She hands him a small box. He opens the box and finds two tickets in it. He takes one out. "What is this?" he asks.

"They are two passes for the metal music festival in Detroit next week. I have a hotel booked already. We will leave on Friday and drive out to Detroit. The show is Saturday and Sunday and we will leave for home Monday. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing. But I don't deserve all of this," he says thinking about the simple ring that he got her for her birthday.

"It is a combination birthday/ graduation gift and yes you do deserve it. We are going to have an amazing time, just the two of us."

He hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, this is all so great."

In his twenty-three years, this is the first birthday he really feels special. As a child, birthdays were always just another reason for Marcus to remind him about how horrible a child he was and how undeserving he was.

The rest of their friends join them in the seats overlooking the field just as the teams are announced. The group watches the game and spends the rest of the night spending time together and hanging out.


	38. Chapter 38

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 38

The next day everyone goes back to the reality of their jobs and lives outside of school. They all decided to get together on the weekends to do things. Four and Tris went to Detroit for the Metal Music Festival, Metallica and the Red Hot Chili Peppers were headlining the show. The first day they were there they saw a lot of bands that they had never heard of. It was a great day though and at the end of the night they got to see the Chili Peppers perform. Their show was fantastic. Neither of them had ever been to a festival like this before, so it was all a new experience.

The next day was very much the same. They listened to a bunch of bands that neither of them had ever heard of before. But it all paid off at the end of the night when Metallica came on. They focused on mostly their older songs for their set. They played songs from their Ride the Lightning, Master of Puppets, and And Justice for All albums. They also played a couple new songs. Four and Tris had a fantastic time.

When they were on their way back to the hotel, they talked about all of the concerts they had seen. It turns out that they have many of the same likes and dislikes when it comes to music, metal being their favorite genre.

That night they are both too exhilarated to sleep. The excitement of the show and of just being in this place together alone, makes them both restless. Tris decides to get a shower while Four changes into a pair of shorts to sleep in. He's hyperaware of her tonight. Something about the release of a concert takes away inhibitions, especially the release of a heavy metal concert.

When she gets out of the shower she realizes that she forgot to take clean clothes into the bathroom with her. She wraps a towel tightly around herself and exits the bathroom.

When Four sees her he can't help but for the desire and lust to bubble up in him. Seeing her in next to nothing with her skin shimmering from the shower water sends his senses into overdrive. He quickly gets up from the bed and closes the distance between them. He pulls her into a passionate kiss. They begin making out a little, kissing and holding each other. Soon that turns into more.

He wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to hers more firmly. He seems to have lost control of all of his reservations and wants nothing more than to be close to her.

Her mother always told her that when the time was right, she would know it. That every fiber of her being would tell her that this is the man that she wants to give herself to completely. Tris never believed her mother. She just figured it was something she told her to deter her from doing anything with random people. But now, for the first time she knows what her mother was talking about, and she was right. Every part of her tingles with desire for this man. She wants to give herself to him completely, now more than ever.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he places his hands on the small of her back and pulls her to him. She can feel the towel sliding down her body, but for the first time in her life, she wants this. She doesn't care that in a few more moments her breasts are going to be completely exposed to him.

They move toward the bed as one all the while her towel has slid down enough to uncover her breasts. When he feels her bare breasts against his naked abdomen, he pulls away slightly and looks her in the eyes. She pulls him back into the kiss, nervous about the fact that she is now half naked in front of him.

He obliges and continues to kiss her. He knows what she is telling him without her saying a word.

Once they reach the bed, he sits down and she quickly climbs on his lap and straddles him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He can feel the towel has dropped down almost completely, revealing her stomach. The towel now lies across her hips and lap keeping her lower parts covered.

He pulls away from the kiss and brushes his lips down her neck. He keeps moving down until he brushes her breasts with his lips.

Her heart starts to hammer and she is starting to feel very nervous about being so exposed, but the feeling of his hot breath on her chest quickly stifles those fears.

He glides his hands down her sides slowly and gently removes the towel from around her waist, revealing her perfect, beautiful body. His thoughts fly as he moves his hands across her naked skin. He wants to makes sure he moves slowly and gently. He's afraid to hurt her or to make her feel uncomfortable.

He slides his hands across her body and his touch makes her body quiver with the desire to feel him closer to her.

He slowly starts to rub her gently, causing her to quiver and moan quietly with pleasure. He tenderly moves her onto the bed and lays her on her back. He slides his hands across her body feeling every contour and curve, looking at her eyes the whole time to make sure she is okay with what he is doing. He lies on the bed next to her and starts kissing her again as his hands explore her body.

He returns his fingers to that place that made her body quiver with desire. He starts to put pressure on the place that will give her the pleasure that she so desperately desires but never knew it before. He hovers above her as he kisses her from her lips, to her neck, and all the way down to her breasts while he caresses that place between her legs that makes her moan and makes her body shake.

After a few long minutes of his caresses, her body explodes with a release that she has never felt before. She can feel him growing larger against her thigh as she moans quietly from her release.

She slides her hands down his stomach and finds the waistband of his shorts. She slowly slides them down, exposing his body. This is the first time that she has ever been this close to a man's body. She is unsure of what she should do. She decides to do what comes naturally, so she carefully brushes her hand across him, feeling him grow even harder against her hand.

"Tris, are you sure about this? We can stop this right now," he says to her.

She looks into his eyes and sees several different emotions, love, desire, fear, and concern all are present in his eyes.

She doesn't respond, she simply nods her head indicating her desire and need for him.

"This is probably going to hurt you," he says. "You tell me to stop, and I'll stop. Okay?"

She nods again. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She so desperately wants to feel him, to feel close to him, to give herself to him completely that she doesn't want him to stop.

He watches her face as they begin to become as one. He looks at her face and can see her cringe from the pain. He immediately stops and looks at her.

"Why did you stop?" she asks.

"You looked like you were in pain. I don't want to hurt you."

"It does hurt, but it is a bearable pain, not excruciating."

He continues to move even more slowly into her as she braces herself for the pain. She feels like she is going to rip in half, but she doesn't want him to stop either.

A tear slides down her cheek and he stops again looking at her. Her eyes are closed tightly and another tear falls down the side of her face. He feels horrible for being the one to put her in this pain.

"Please don't stop," she whispers.

After a few long moments, he is fully inside of her, putting pressure all over her body. He waits for a few moments, kissing her lips, her cheeks and kissing away the tears that have formed in the corners of her eyes. He begins to move slowly while watching her face to determine if he is hurting her or not. After some time, her face seems to relax slightly and she is moving her body ever so slightly in rhythm with his. This movement and their closeness brings him to the point of his release.

He continues to control himself, keeping the same slow steady pace so he doesn't hurt her, until he finally climaxes. When he is finished, he slowly removes himself from her and quickly disposes of the condom and cleans himself up so he doesn't get anything on her.

He lies back in bed with her and holds her to him caressing and kissing her and asking her if she is okay.

"I'm so sorry Tris. I never wanted to hurt you. We didn't have to do that and we don't have to do it again."

"I'm fine Tobias, honestly. I wanted to do that. I wanted to be with you. Not because I felt like I had to but because I wanted to. I love you and that was exactly the experience that I wanted for my first time."

"I love you too, Tris. More than you'll ever know."

They lie together, wrapped in blankets and in each other's arms until they fall asleep.

The next morning when they wake, something between them has changed. Neither of them anticipated the change. Tris is more in love with him than she has ever felt before. She can't explain it, but she knows something in her has changed.

Four looks over at the woman in his arms and he feels more protective and more love than he has ever felt before. He's not inexperienced with girls, but he has never felt like this after being with a girl before. Usually it's just awkward or strange to the point that he wants to just get out of there and away from the girl. But not now. He would be happy to lie here with this girl for the rest of his life.

Suddenly he starts thinking about the future and what is going to happen. He will be leaving in six months for spring training in Indiana. Although they won't be too far away from each other, the separation could be devastating. He doesn't want to be away from her.

Tris looks up at him and sees that he is deep thought about something. She's worried about what is going to come next. She has heard her friends talk about how having sex changes things. She feels it, but she just feels more love. She can't tell what he is thinking or feeling right now though.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. He kisses her cheek, looks at her and she smiles at him.

Lying in his arms, she has never felt more at home than she does here with him. She wants nothing more than to stay in this place with him and never leave. She hopes that the love and devotion that she feels at this moment are what he is also feeling.

They stay like this together for a while before they realize that they have to check out of the hotel today and return to Chicago and to their real lives.

Tris starts to get up and quickly realizes that she has nothing on. It is an uncomfortable feeling, but she doesn't understand it. He has seen her body.

Seeing her nervousness about getting up, he quickly retrieves his shirt that is lying on the floor next to the bed. He hands it to her so that she could cover herself. She is still very self-conscious.

"You know, you don't have to be uncomfortable with me anymore," he tells her.

She just smiles, she doesn't know what to say that won't sound uncomfortable. But he sees her reaction and smiles, "Beatrice, I love you. I'll love you forever, you know that right?"

Those words were all it took to take away all of her fear and reservations about what happened and how he feels for her. She knows now that what she is feeling is shared by him. He's never been one to throw around those words, especially the word 'forever'.

"Did you just call be Beatrice?"

"Just thought I'd try it, what do you think?" he says with a smirk.

"I think I prefer Tris, but it was good to hear my real name for once," she pauses and looks into his eyes. She loves his eyes, they are what first attracted her to him. "I love you too, Tobias. Forever."

And with those words, they have made an unspoken promise to one another for forever.

~oOo~

Four and Tris return to Chicago a couple hours later and Natalie can tell that something between them has changed. They are more affectionate and more loving toward each other. She thinks she knows what has changed and is suddenly happy that she pushed her daughter to get on birth control. She doesn't say anything to Tris about noticing the change in them. She is more happy that her first experience seems to have been a good one and she is happy that she has found this man that loves her daughter enough to care for her and love her the way that he does.

~oOo~

The next day Four and Tris both start to work at the tattoo parlor. Four runs the cash register, keeps things clean, and generally does whatever Natalie and Bud ask him to do. Tris started training to do tattoos. She started off drawing, and then she moved onto tattooing pigskin. She was hesitant to tattoo a real person, but Four volunteered to be her guinea pig. So after about a month of practicing, she finally gave Four a tattoo on his bicep.

She had drawn a picture of a skull with the lacing of a baseball across the top part of the skull and baseball bats crossed behind it, like the image of skull and crossbones. The tattoo turned out perfectly and Four loved it.

It has been a month since their trip to Detroit. Nothing more has happened between them, but they are still closer than they have ever been before. Everyone around them has noticed their change, but most don't know why.

A couple days after they returned from Detroit, Tori and Brian moved into Bud's house. Tori started working at the tattoo parlor also and quickly became a favorite of some of the clients.

Brian returned to his duties at the FBI, but he stayed close and came home every night. After about a month after arriving at Bud's house, they moved out into a new apartment. They found an opening in the same building as Zeke and everyone else.

~oOo~

In the middle of July, Natalie and Bud decide to make an announcement during dinner one evening.

"We have decided on a date for the wedding," Natalie says.

"Really? When?" Tris asks.

"We've decided on August ninth. We're going to get married on the beach at sunset," Natalie explains.

"Congratulations," Four tells them.

Over the past month, he has not only grown closer to Tris, he has also grown closer to Natalie and Bud and Tori and Brian. The six of them living together for a month changed their friendship. Now Brian and Tori were more like older siblings to Tris and Four, and Natalie and Bud were more like parents. Four has never felt like he was part of a family before and now he does. Especially since they all supported him when he had to testify again at his father's appeal. Brian was also there with him to support him and defend him against having to testify. It was decided though that he needed to speak again, just to prove that his story hasn't changed and that Marcus is a horrible man that deserves his lifetime sentence.

They spent their weekends with their friends at the beach, pier, or just hanging out. Bud's house has turned into the prime hangout spot. The friends meet there every weekend to decide what they are going to do. Most of the time they just decide to hang out, grill, and play at the beach. Every weekend it also seems like they all crash at Bud's, but he doesn't mind. His chance for a family was taken away and now for the first time he feel like a real father to Tris and to many of these kids. And he loves it.


	39. Chapter 39

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 39

The June and July fly by quickly as the group work and play. Things start to change quickly for each of the friends as their life choices start to pull them apart or drive them closer together.

Shauna applied for a masters in social work program at the University of Pittsburgh. She received the letter in the middle of July, but never could seem to find the right time to tell Zeke. About a week before she was scheduled to leave for Pittsburgh, she finally decided it was now or never. She had to tell him.

"Zeke we need to talk," Shauna tells him one Saturday morning as they were getting ready to meet with their friends.

Zeke stops and looks at her. He doesn't like the way this sounds. She has been drifting away from him lately and he can't figure out why. Things were going so well, then there was a sudden change. "What is it?"

"I was accepted into the masters program at the University of Pittsburgh. I'm scheduled to be on campus for orientation next week."

He smiles at her. "I'm so proud of you. I'll go with you, we can get an apartment together and I can apply for the police academy in Pittsburgh..."

"Zeke stop, just wait," she says with tears starting to form in her eyes. "I think we should break up. I don't want to pull you away from your brother and friends."

"Shauna, my life is with you. I'll see my brother and friends."

The tears flow out of her eyes and stream down her cheeks, "I don't want you to go with me. I want to go to Pittsburgh and make a new start. I can't do that with you."

Zeke looks at her completely dumbfounded. How could this woman that he has spent the past three years with just throw away their relationship like this. Anger, sadness, and sorrow start to fill him as he tries to carefully choose his words. "You are breaking up with me? I thought you loved me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. How could we be on two completely different pages?"

"Zeke, I do love you. But I need to do this by myself for now. Look at what happened to my sister and Kenzie. Kenzie followed her to New York and now they are broken up and Lynn is coming back to Chicago. They haven't talked for about a month. If we are meant to be together then we will. But fate will bring us back together."

"Fate?! You want to leave our lives to fate? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Shauna, there is no fate. We make our fate from the decisions that we make. I'm ready to go to Pittsburgh with you right now."

"I... I don't want you to go. I want to do this on my own. I'm sorry Zeke. I love..."

"Don't you dare! Don't even say those words to me. If you loved me then there would be no argument here. Clearly you don't love me as much as you think," he stops for a moment and turns from her. Tears in his eyes he turns back and glares at her, "I'm going to Bud and Natalie's for the weekend. Get out of my apartment. I don't want you here when I return."

"Zeke, please listen..."

"There is nothing to listen to. Get out."

Zeke turns and leaves the room. Marlene and Uriah stand in the small living space and stare at Zeke. They don't dare say a word. They didn't mean to hear everything, but the apartment is small.

"I'm going to hang out with Four for the weekend. I'll see you later," Zeke tells them. He gathers some clothes, throws them into a plastic bag, and walks out the door.

Shauna comes out of the bedroom and sees Uriah and Marlene standing there looking at her. Uriah walks out the door to follow his brother and try to talk to him. Marlene stays and just looks at Shauna.

"Mar, don't look at me like that. I had to break up with him."

"Really? Why? He was wanted to go with you. He wanted to be with you and you won't even give him a chance. Shauna, you are like a sister to me but you are being ridiculous right now."

Shauna looks down at her shoes, refusing to make eye contact with Marlene, "I don't think I love him anymore." She says these words almost inaudibly.

Marlene just stares at her in shock. "How long?"

"I don't know. Just one day I looked at him and I just didn't feel the same anymore."

"Shauna you aren't right. Do you know that he pulled Uriah out to go shopping about a week ago? He was looking at engagement rings. He wants to marry you and you suddenly break up with him. How long have you been leading him to believe that you love him?"

"Since we were in the middle of our seasons things haven't been the same. I thought it was just because of all of the separation and that when we started living together things would get better. But it's not. He does things that make me so mad. I can't seem to let it go."

"Well, I'll help you pack your things. You should probably stay with your parents until you leave for Pittsburgh. I'm happy for you and all, but you did this the wrong way."

~oOo~

Uriah catches up with Zeke outside. He climbs into the car with him, but doesn't say a word. He knows his brother, if he wants to talk he will. If not then this will be a silent ride, either way Uriah is okay with that.

When they are about a mile and a half away from the apartment, Zeke decides to talk. "How could I have been so blind? How could I not see what was happening. She's been pulling away since we were in Omaha. This season was so busy, we hardly talked. Four and I were both worried about how little we were seeing the girls. We just figured it would get better once the season was over. It did for Four, I guess I thought if I kept trying it would get better. She has been so distant though. I don't know what is going on."

"Maybe if you just take a break…" Uriah starts.

"A break? This isn't a break, she's moving half way across the country. This is the end."

Uriah doesn't say a word, he knows that Zeke is right. They drive a little while longer. Uriah finds himself back in front of the apartment building.

"Uri, thanks for coming with me. But I'm just going to head to the beach house now."

Uriah gets out of the car and Zeke pulls away. He goes back in to find Marlene helping Shauna pack.

"Shauna, how long have you been leading him on? Why didn't you do this two months ago if you knew something was wrong? He said you haven't been acting right for months."

"I don't know Uri," Shauna says with tears streaming down her face. "I guess I just didn't want to admit it wasn't right. I just kept hoping that things would get better, but it never did."

"Well, he's going to be gone for the weekend so you have a little time to get packed and move out. Where will you go?"

"My dad is coming for me tonight. I have almost everything packed already. I want to say goodbye to everyone though."

"I'll call Tris and Four, although I'm sure Four will be with Zeke," Marlene says.

"I'll call Chris and Will too," Uriah says taking out his phone.

Marlene goes off to call Tris. She explains the situation to Tris and hears Four in the background sounding irritated, but they both agreed to meet at a coffee shop near the apartment.

"Alright," Marlene begins once she is back in the room. "Tris and Four are on their way. They are meeting us in thirty minutes at the coffee shop down the street."

"Will and Christina will be up here in a few minutes, we will start down the street when they get here."

~oOo~

"Tris I don't want to go to meet Shauna. Zeke is my friend and she just destroyed him," Four tells her.

"We don't even know where Zeke is at the moment. Marlene said that he was headed here, but he's not here yet. So maybe you should stay here and wait."

"I don't want you going by yourself. Things have been quiet but I'm not going to tempt fate."

"Then come with me. We won't stay long, we need to get to get back and finish with the wedding plans anyway."

"Speaking of which, when do I get to see your bride's maid dress?"

"In two weeks," Tris says with a smirk.

He pulls her into him and crushes her lips with his. He pulls back slightly, "You, Miss Prior, are not nice."

"But you love me anyway," she says as she pulls him back in to continue the kiss.

~oOo~

Four and Tris pull in front of the coffee shop and climb off of Four's motorcycle. They can see their friends sitting inside at some tables talking. Tris sees the group and is saddened because they are quickly falling apart as people move on with their lives.

"Four, Tris," Uriah waves from the tables. They walk over to greet their friends. Tris notices that Shauna looks like she has been crying for hours.

They take their seats around the table. "So, what's going on?" Four asks.

"I was accepted at Pitt to do my masters. I'm leaving in two days. I'm moving out of the apartment and am going to spend my last day here with my parents before I drive to Pittsburgh," Shauna explains.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us what is going on?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. I guess I was just trying to…"

"Lead my friend on and completely crush him with the news?" Four chimes in.

Tris takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Four, I didn't mean to hurt him. I just… I don't know what I was doing. I feel horrible that I hurt him."

"We have established that she did this all wrong. We are just here to say goodbye and…" Marlene says but Four cuts her off.

"Well goodbye. Have a good life," he turns to Tris. "I can't stay here. I'm going out to the motorcycle. I'll just wait for you there. Take your time." He kisses her cheek and walks out the door.

"He's upset and worried about Zeke. He isn't at Bud's house yet and he's not answering his phone," Tris explains.

"I understand," Shauna says. "I've got to get going anyway. My dad will be here soon."

Tris stands and hugs Shauna, "Good luck. It was really great getting to play ball with you for the past three years."

"Thanks Tris. I hope to keep in touch." With that Tris goes out to Four and they take off immediately.

Next Shauna hugs Chris and Marlene in turn. "You girls were as much my sisters as Lynn. Please watch out for her when she comes back. She acts tough, but she really isn't."

"We will," Chris assures her.

Shauna turns to Will, "Take care of Chris, she's a great girl."

Then she looks at Uriah, he has a scowl on his face, but his eyes show sadness and worry, "I'm so sorry Uri. Please forgive me. I really did love your brother with all of my heart, but… I don't know."

Uriah hugs her, "Be safe in Pittsburgh."

With those words, she walks out of the coffee shop and disappears into the crowd.


	40. Chapter 40

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 40

When Zeke finally arrives at Bud's house, Tris, Four, Uriah, and Marlene are waiting for him. Marlene pulls him into a hug.

"Where have you been?"

"Just driving."

"We were worried about you," Tris says wrapping her arms around him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I guess I came to the realization that she was right. We haven't been right for a long time. I guess one of us finally had to be brave and admit it."

"It's cool," Four says. "We've got lots to do. You are welcome to stay here. Bud and Natalie have already offered. You can have the entire man-cave to yourself if you want it."

"I think that would be great. Something about going back to that apartment doesn't sound good to me."

"Well just so you know, we are in full wedding mode here," Tris says.

"That's okay, anything to get my mind off of her. Besides, weddings mean single girls," Zeke smiles. It's a forced smile, he knows he isn't going to get over Shauna that quickly, but he also knows that he has to try to move on with his life.

~oOo~

Tris walks down the boardwalk in her beautiful strapless plum tea length bride's maid dress. Her hair is swept to the side, cascading in ringlets down her right shoulder. And for the first time she is wearing heels because she promised her mother and Marlene that she would at least wear them for the ceremony.

Four stands behind Bud and is mesmerized by the beautiful creature approaching them at the end of the pier that overlooks the water. He and Bud are dressed in similar suits with different colored ties. Bud is wearing a silver tie while Four's is plum.

Bud smiles at this beautiful young woman standing before him. He wishes that he could tell her the truth about herself, but he and Natalie decided a long time ago that it was best that they didn't. But now, the way things are, he wants to tell her now more than ever. He wants her to know why Andrew behaves the way he does with her and why he treats Caleb differently. He wants her to know why she has always been closer to him than the man that calls himself her father.

Tris joins Karlene, one of Natalie's friends, and turns toward the end of the pier where her mother will appear.

The music changes as the sun sets in the horizon, Natalie begins her walk toward her new future. Her gown is simple yet elegant. She decided that she didn't want any shade of white or cream, so she is wearing a strapless silver and black full length dress.

When Bud sees his bride, his is overcome by joy and hopefulness. He has been waiting almost twenty-five years to make this woman his wife. He has been the patient, loving, faithful friend that she has needed him to be over the years. He even allowed her to set him up on dates so that she would believe that he was moving on, but he never did. For twenty-five years he was her friend, her partner, her confidant, and the best role model he could be for Caleb and the best father figure he could be for Tris. And today with Caleb and Four standing behind him and Tris standing across from him, this woman will finally become his.

When Natalie sees Bud standing there waiting for her, she knows that this is what she has been waiting her whole life for. Andrew never looked at her the way that Bud does. Bud is more than her lover; he is her best friend, her partner, her rock. He has been by her side no matter what and never once faltered in his love and devotion for her. He always had faith that one day he would he her husband. Every time she and the kids went to him after a fight with Andrew, he would tell her that some day she would walk away from Andrew and walk right into his arms. And that no matter how long it took, he would be waiting. Today, his prediction comes true. Today is the day that he becomes her husband and all of that love will finally be able to be known the world over.

As she approaches, she looks between Bud and Tris and the realization that Tris deserves to know the truth hits her. She's not sure how someone hasn't seen it and figured it out yet. When they are together, there is no denying that Bud is her father. She resembles him more than Natalie. She has his eyes, nose and smile, and every time Tris looks at her, she sees the man that she took comfort in all those years ago. The man that in spite of desperately wanting a family of his own, took a backseat and allowed Natalie to lie to Andrew and everyone about who Tris' father really was.

Andrew figured it out before Tris was even born and resented Natalie for it. Their relationship had been bad even then, but he threatened to take everything that Natalie and Bud had worked for in their shop if she left him. So they continued their charade for another twenty years before Natalie finally presented him with the divorce. And now as she looks between her new husband and her beautiful daughter, she knows that she must tell Tris the truth.

The ceremony begins with the preacher saying a few words about true love and how it always finds you, no matter how long it takes. He talks about love and devotion, and the patience to wait for it to present itself. He reads a passage from the bible, _Corinthians 13:_

_ "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. Love never fails… and now these three remain: faith, hope, and love but the greatest of these is love."_

When the ceremony is over they go to the beach where their dinner and celebration will begin. Caleb and Karlene and Tris and Four enter the area and take their places at the head table. Next Natalie and Bud arrive to a standing ovation. "Please join me in congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Willard Reed," the DJ announces.

Bud and Natalie make their way to the dance floor and begin to dance to the song that they had agreed upon, 'Time in a Bottle' by Jim Croce.

As they dance, Bud sings to her, "I've looked around enough to know you're the one I want to go through time with."Natalie smiles at the man in front of her as he sings to her while they dance. She kisses him at the end of the song and they retire to their table so that they can begin dinner.

Following dinner, the DJ announces that Natalie and Bud will be dancing with Tris and Caleb. Natalie and Bud lead them out onto the dance floor as the song begins, 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts. They dance to the song as everyone watches. Natalie smiles at the son dancing with her and he holds onto his mother.

"Mom, are you happy?" Caleb asks her.

"Yes Caleb, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You're different is all. You always seemed so determined to be happy, but never really seemed like you were. Now you just seem happy, like you aren't trying, you just are."

"Caleb, I loved your father. But that love wasn't enough. Sometimes you can love someone even when you aren't right for each other," Natalie explains.

"I'm happy you have found happiness mom," Caleb says to her as he hugs his mother tightly.

Natalie smiles at her son and then looks over at her daughter. Her eyes are sparkling as she dances with Bud and Bud looks like he is on top of the world. Suddenly the decision to keep things hidden and to lie about her father seems so wrong. She has resolved to tell Tris the truth, to allow her the father daughter relationship that she stole from her all of those years ago.

At the end of the song, the four of them return to their table but Natalie takes Bud's hand and leads him away.

"Nat, where are we going?" he asks as they move away from everyone to a more private part of the beach.

"We need to talk for a minute," she says vaguely.

Bud suddenly worries that something has happened and she is regretting marrying him or something. This fear begins to overcome him before Natalie turns and smiles at him.

"Bud, I wanted to apologize to you. I took something from you all those years ago. I always knew it was wrong, but once the decision was made, I didn't know how to go back and change it."

"Natalie, what are you talking about?"

"Beatrice, I took her from you and didn't allow you to have the relationship that you both deserved. She has grown up thinking that her father doesn't love her like he should. But her father does love her and she deserves to know how much you love her."

"Are you saying you want to tell her the truth?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. She deserves to know that the man that did everything for her that has always been there for her, taken care of her is her real father. Not the man that has never treated her quite right."

"Natalie, this could break her heart. This could cause her to hate us both for lying to her. Is that worth the risk? I know she loves me and that is enough…"

"No Bud, it's not enough. She deserves to understand why Andrew has been so distant from her throughout her life. She deserves to know that her father didn't desert her like she thought."

Bud nods at her, "When?"

"I say we tell her now. I can't wait anymore. Call Four and have him bring Tris over here with him. I want him to be here also so that he can comfort her."

Bud does what she asked of him. When Tris and Four find them, they look confused and worried.

"Mom, Bud, is everything okay?" Tris asks.

Natalie takes Bud's hand in one of hers and Tris' in the other. She looks into her daughter's eyes and sees Bud's staring back at her.

"Everything is fine Tris. But something hit me today and I can't put off telling you any longer. You see, I've been lying to you, your whole life."

Tears start to form in Tris' eyes, she has no idea where this is going but her mother's words terrify her. "What are you talking about?" Tris demands pulling her hand away from her mother. She takes a couple steps back until she runs into a solid mass behind her… Four. He wraps his arms around her as her mother speaks.

"Tris, you always wondered why your father treated you so differently than Caleb, right?"

"Yes."

"And you always wanted to know why he was never proud of anything that you did and was never supportive…"

"Mom, what are you getting at?" Tris asks starting to get angry as the tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

"Tris, there is a reason that Andrew has never been the same with you as Caleb. Andrew isn't your biological father."

Tris looks at her mother like she has just sprouted another head. She can't believe what she is hearing. And why now of all times is her mother telling her this? "What are you talking about," Tris whispers almost inaudibly. "If he isn't, then… who?"

"Tris, honey, it's me. I'm your biological father," Bud says.

Her mouth drops open and Four's arms encircle her tighter. He holds her as the shock of what they are saying hits her. He always thought he saw something in the way that Bud looked at her, and the resemblance was always noticeable to him, but he never questioned.

Tris stares in disbelief at the two people standing in front of her. How could this possibly be? Then she thinks about her childhood and growing up. She has always felt closer to Bud than she did to her father. Bud was always there for everything, every baseball, softball, and hockey game. Every school play, concert, and every event, no matter what, he was always there. He kissed her injuries when she was little and held her tight when she woke from bad dreams at the shop. Part of her always wished that he was her father.

She looks from her mother to Bud and back again. "You are telling me that Bud is my father? How?"

"Andrew and I were fighting a lot after Caleb's birth. He was always miserable and he wasn't the man that I had fallen for anymore. We were growing apart. One night after a particularly horrible fight, I packed Caleb up and we went to Bud's house. After I cried and vowed that I was going to leave Andrew, one thing led to another and…"

Natalie doesn't continue, she just looks from Bud to Tris. "Anyway. The next day I went home to talk to Andrew and he apologized and convinced me that he would change. He promised that things would get better. I believed that I owed it to him and our marriage to try to fix things. Only I didn't realize that I had gotten pregnant. When I found out I knew immediately that you belonged to Bud. But I didn't tell anyone until Andrew figured it out too. He promised that he would love you the same as Caleb. He said that he wanted to be your father. But I had to tell Bud. I begged him to not pursue the issue. He reluctantly agreed on the grounds that I had to let him be part of your life. He had to be able to a father figure to you, even if you didn't realize it."

Tris stands and listens to her mother's explanation, but the only thing she hears is that her father, her real father, wanted her. His love for her mother forced him to agree to something that he didn't want to. He wanted to be her father.

So many things make sense to her now. Why she and Caleb look so different. Why she always felt like she didn't quite belong.

She stood there and stared at her mother and Bud for a long time. Then the thought occurs to her, he isn't Bud, he is Dad. But can she call him that?

"Tris please say something," Natalie pleads with her daughter. "If you are angry, please be angry with me, not Bud. He didn't want things the way they were. He wanted to be your father."

"Tris, I love you more than you'll ever know. I don't expect anything different from you. I'm just glad that you finally know," Bud tells her.

Tris continues to stand there dumbfounded with tears streaming down her face. She is in such shock, that she doesn't notice it when Four kisses the top of her head. He's trying to support her as best he can.

"Tris…" Natalie begins.

"Don't," Tris whispers. "I need time. Why would you do this now? Today?" She takes Four's hand and walks away from her mother and Bud.

Tris leads Four away from her parents to a secluded part of the beach. She remains silent as they walk hand in hand in the moonlight. Once they reach the water's edge, she stops and looks at Four.

"What am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to handle this? They've lied to me."

"Tris, I don't know how you are supposed to handle this, but I do know one thing, he loves you. He loves you and your mother so much that he stepped back and allowed your mother to try to make a life with her husband. He didn't like it and he didn't want to, but he did it because he thought it was best for everyone, except for him."

"I know, but I'm angry," she says as she paces back and forth in front of Four. "I'm so angry about never knowing. About beating myself up and worrying and being upset because I thought my father didn't love me. I tried to change myself for him, I tried to be everything that he wanted, but I could never make him happy. I never could understand why he doted on Caleb and no matter what I did was never enough. She saw how hard I tried to make him love me, how hard I tried to be what he wanted, but never told me. She could have told me, she could have let me have the father that I needed. Instead I would look at Bud and what he did and desperately wonder why my father couldn't be like him."

She shakes her head and tries to clear her thoughts. She is furious for being lied to, but she is also thankful that she doesn't have to try to be what Andrew wants anymore. But when she thinks about Andrew, she thinks about all of the years of tears and frustration and the anger starts to boil in her again.

Four stands and watches as she paces and rants. He doesn't say anything, he just listens to what she says. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone approaching. He turns to see Bud standing nearby, seemingly debating on if he should approach or not. Four nods in his direction to encourage him.

Bud comes over to where they are standing. Four smiles at him, "If you'll excuse me."


	41. Chapter 41

**You guys are going to kill me. But I changed chapters 39 and 40. 39 is completely new and 40 and 41 are pretty much the same just in a different place. Sorry, bear with me while I do this. Every time I reread I find mistakes and things that need to be explained better. Hope you enjoy the new chapters.**

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 41

When Tris hears Four speak, she stops talking and looks to see Four walking in the direction of her mother and Bud standing where Four was. She stops and stares at the man that has always been there for her. Who was her biggest fan, her most trusted coach, and her most honest critic. She loves him, there is no doubt in her mind that she has always felt a special connection to him. Now that connection makes sense.

"Tris can we talk?"

She nods her head. She looks at the man standing before her and for the first time she realizes that his eyes are hers. The almond shape and blue/grey color that resembles the sky before a storm is exactly like hers. How did she never notice this before? His nose is also the one she sees when she looks in the mirror. The same shape, just hers is more proportionate to her face. His hair color is much darker than hers, but the texture and waviness is the same.

She continues to look at him more closely than she ever has before and finds more similarities that she has never noticed before.

Bud walks up to her and takes her hand. He guides her to walk with him and they begin to walk down the beach.

He stops and turns to look at her. "Tris, I'm sorry. I should have fought harder for you, I should have…" he bows his head and shakes it. "I should never have agreed to let Andrew replace me as your father. I thought what I was doing was right. I never imagined…"

Tris cuts him off. "I'm not going to say I understand why you and my mother made the decisions that you made. I'm not going to say that I think it was right to lie to me, but I don't hate you," she says as tears start to make a path down her cheeks.

Bud looks at his beautiful daughter and for the first time he allows himself to call her his daughter, even if it's just to himself. "Tris, I will do whatever it takes to gain your trust and forgiveness. I love you. I have loved you since the first time I felt you move in your mother's stomach, since I held you in my arms after you were born. I have been with you, part of your life from the moment that you entered it."

"I love you too," Tris responds quietly. She doesn't look at him, but she knows that what she says is real. She knows that she loves this man like her father, she always has. She was so happy and excited that he was finally going to be a real part of her family, so why should that change now. He really is part of her family.

Hearing Tris say those words to him, make Bud's heart swell with love and pride. He moves to her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so proud that you are my daughter. I have always been proud of you, of everything that you have ever done. You are the reason that I never moved on, that I never tried to leave. I had to be with you, even if you didn't know the truth."

Tris smiles. This is what she has always wanted. She buries her face in his chest and sobs.

She pulls away when she hears voices and footsteps nearing them. She looks up to find Four, her mother, and Caleb approaching. Caleb has a look that she doesn't recognize on his face. When they are close enough, she turns her attention to Caleb.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tris asks.

"Well, it just makes sense is all. Genetics say that we should have a certain number of attributes that are the same, like eye color, face shape, things like that. We never have. I never understood why, now I do."

"Leave it to you to go all nerdy on me, Caleb," Tris scoffs.

"I'm happy for you. I never understood why dad treated you the way he did. You have always been so good at so many things. I've only ever been good at my school work, but you can do that and so much more." Tris can't believe what she is hearing. Caleb has never seemed to be worried about Tris or what was going on. He seemed like he was oblivious to the relationship she had with Andrew.

She moves toward her brother and pulls him into a hug. "Thanks Caleb," is all she says.

Caleb then turns to big brother mode. "And who is this Four guy?" he whispers in her ear.

"He's my boyfriend, Caleb."

"Well, isn't he a little too old for you?"

"Sure, because two years is such a huge age difference," she says sarcastically.

Caleb snickers, "He seems like a good guy, Tris. I'm just messing with you."

Tris smiles and pulls away.

She turns to her mother. Of anyone here, she is actually angry with her mother.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I screwed everything up. I really thought trying to keep our family together was important. And even when I realized that I had really messed up, I just could never figure out how to tell you. First I thought you were too young, and then suddenly you were gone off to college."

"Mom, I'm angry, I'm not going to lie. Please just tell me that there are no more surprises. No more secrets."

"No, nothing. My biggest secret is out there now."

Tris moves toward her mother and she hugs her. Seeing her parents, her real parents, she can see every part of her mirrored back. Her blond hair and petite frame come from her mother, her eyes and nose from her father.

"We should get back to the party," Caleb suggests. "People are going to wonder what happened to the bride and groom."

Without another word, Bud takes Natalie's hand and leads her back to the reception. Caleb follows close behind them.

When Tris starts to follow also, Four grabs her hand and pulls her into him. "Let's just stay here for a moment," he whispers into her ear.

She smiles at him. She looks up at him and sees the love and desire in his eyes.

"You look so beautiful tonight," he whispers into left ear as he glides his lips down her neck to her shoulder. His fingers glide across her bare back and shoulders. He moves his lips up her throat and presses them to her lips. Their tongues massage one another as she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss.

He slides his hands down her spine to the small of her back and presses her body against his so that there is no space between them. He pulls back just enough to look into her eyes. "I love you so much," he says, his blue eyes full of desire and love.

She smiles and pulls him back in for another kiss.

The sound of people talking comes up quickly behind them. Someone clears their throat. Tris looks up to see Brian standing there with a smirk.

"Do you get some kind of pleasure out of interrupting us?" Tris asks him sarcastically.

"Well if you two weren't always lip-locked and groping each other when I'm around I wouldn't need to interrupt, now would I?"

Tori, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene walk up behind them. "We were wondering what happened. You left with your mom and Bud, they came back but you never did," Marlene says.

"I received some interesting news," Tris begins. "Bud isn't just Bud, he's my biological father. It's a long story that I don't want to recount, but that's the jist."

"I always thought something was up. You resemble him too much for him to just be a friend," Will says walking up behind her.

"Where were you two?" Tris asks.

"Walking along the beach, we saw you standing here talking and decided to come over. Guess we were just in time to hear the news," Christina says.

"How are you doing with this news?" Tori asks.

"I'm okay. Mad that they waited all this time to tell me. But what can I do? I can't change it, I just have to move forward."

"That's very mature of you," Brian teases.

"Yeah well, I guess I've gotta be some times," she says sticking her tongue out at Brian.

"We are missing a great party," Zeke says. "Let's go! There were some hot girls up there that I need to go hit on."

"Over Shauna already are you?" Marlene asks him skeptically.

He narrows his dark brown eyes at her, "Shut up Mar." He turns and starts to walk back toward the reception.

Marlene smirks and takes Uriah's hand in hers.

"Lay off Mar," Uriah tells her. "He's having a hard enough time without her here. If he's going to joke around and hit on some unwitting girls, then let him. Shauna left him and didn't want him to go with her, not the other way around."

"Besides," Will chimes in, "he deserves happiness with our without Shauna."

The group starts to walk back to the reception just in time for Natalie to throw the bouquet. The girls all go running while the guys keep their distance and watch.

"Who do you think is going to catch it?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that if it's Tris, no one will be getting the garter but me," Four declares.

"Don't want anyone touching your lady?" Zeke asks sarcastically.

Four scowls at him, but doesn't answer. He watches as all of the single women stand behind Natalie and wait.

As soon as it's in the air, elbows start to fly. There is pushing and shoving as all of the ladies try to grab the bouquet out of the air.

When the dust clears and the ladies separate, Tris stands with the bouquet in hand smiling ear to ear.

"Who didn't see that coming," Christina says walking over to the guys. "The only other person that had a chance was Marlene."

Next they call the guys out to throw the garter. Four glares at all of the guys that walk out onto the dance floor. Some get so intimidated that they back away. But Uriah, Zeke, and Will don't back off. There are also a couple other guys that stay.

"What's your problem, dude?" one of the guys asks Four. "The chick is hot, I have to at least try."

Four narrows his eyes at the guy and is ready to lunge when Uriah pipes up, "She's this guy's girlfriend." He says gesturing toward an angry looking Four. "I'm not sure you want to be standing here right now."

"Whatever. She doesn't have an engagement ring on her finger, which makes her fair game."

Four is ready to lunge when Brian grabs him from behind. "It's not worth it Four. Just focus and get the garter."

Bud turns and lets the garter fly. It lands right in Zeke's hands, but when he sees the look on Four's face, he immediately hands it over. He doesn't want to upset his friend besides he definitely doesn't want to put the garter on Tris' leg anyway. He only came up here for this because Uriah dragged him. Being around all of these happy couples just makes him more miserable without Shauna.

Zeke and the others walk off of the dance floor as a chair is set up for Tris to sit on while Four places the garter on her leg. All of the guys hoot and holler as Four slides the garter up Tris' leg to her thigh. He takes her hands and stands as a slow song begins to play and they dance together.

The remainder of the night flies by as all of the friends dance and have a good time. Zeke is miserable and refuses to dance until a tattooed girl comes up to him at the bar.

"Do you know you are at a wedding?" the girl asks.

He smirks, "Yeah, I heard something about a wedding."

"Cute and sarcastic, love it," the girl says. "My name is Zia, what's yours?"

"I'm Zeke, nice to meet you."

"So are you here for the bride or the groom?" Zia asks.

"Both I guess. I'm friends with Tris, so I know them both. How about you?"

"I actually grew up with Tris. We went to high school together. I work in her mother's shop as a tattoo artist," she pauses and looks at him again. "Wait, didn't you get a skull with at top hat at the party that Tris had?"

"Yeah, that was me, how did you know that?" Zeke asks looking a little closer at this girl.

"Because I gave you that tattoo, I had blond hair then. I recently went back to my natural black hair color."

He looks closely at this girl and pays special attention to her eyes. He remembers those eyes. They are bright blue, like the color of a clear sky. He noticed how pretty this girl and how easy it was for him to talk to her then, but he was with Shauna.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Zia asks. "You talked a lot about her that night."

"We broke up a couple weeks ago. She moved to Pittsburgh."

She doesn't say anything to this. She knows that no one wants to talk about things like that. "So, do you want to dance?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Zeke starts.

Zia cuts him off, "I'm not asking you to marry me, just want to know if you want to dance."

Zeke thinks about this for a few moments then smiles. "Yeah, I'd love to dance. Let's go."

They go onto the dance floor as 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica is on.

"Love this song." Zia says. "Most DJ's won't play it at weddings. One told me once that it wasn't much of a slow song."

"That is crazy. It is the best metal ballad ever."

She smirks. She likes this guy but she also knows that if he just broke up with someone, there is no way anything could come of this. She ignores her attraction and decides that she would love to be friends with this guy. He's fun and funny.

Zeke feels something he hasn't felt in a long time. He feels a real attraction to someone. But how could he possibly forget about Shauna already. It has only been a couple weeks. But things weren't going well with Shauna; she was definitely right about that. He was comfortable with her, avoiding change. Does that mean he wasn't in love with her anymore? This girl is beautiful and just like him, sarcastic and a jokester.

"You graduated, didn't you?" Zia asks him.

"Yeah, I'm starting in the Chicago police academy in a couple weeks. I'm going to be a cop."

"That's cool. You seem like you'd make a good cop. So do you still only have the one tattoo?"

"Yeah, I just haven't gotten back to get another. I've been working all summer."

"I'll tell you what, you come in and I'll give you your next one. I have an awesome idea for something that I think would be totally you."

"What?" Zeke asks intrigued.

"Guess you'll have to come in and find out."


	42. Chapter 42

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 42

After Four put the garter on Tris and they danced, they decide to sit and relax for a while. It has been an busy and mentally exhausting day for both of them and the break is welcome. Four leaves her for a moment and goes and gets them drinks at the bar. As Tris sits at a table alone watching her friends dance, she notices Zeke talking someone. Then she sees that it is Zia, her friend from high school who works at her mother's tattoo parlor. Zia is a sweet girl and an amazing artist. Tris smiles when she sees this, Zia is a good match for Zeke.

While she is waiting for Four to return, a guy comes up to her and starts talking to her.

"So, what's your name?" he asks.

"Tris, and you are?"

"I'm Miles, I noticed you caught the bouquet. I really wanted to catch the garter."

She looks at him confused, "Well, I guess it's good that my boyfriend caught it then, isn't it."

"Would you like to dance?" Miles asks her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that I have a boyfriend."

"You don't have a fiancé, so it's all good."

Four turns around from the bar and sees the guy that he wanted to pummel talking to Tris. She looks annoyed, but unharmed. He gets their drinks and makes his way back across the room toward their table.

"So Tris, how do you know the bride?"

Tris snickers, "Are you serious? Or are you just really bad at making conversation? The bride is my mother." She looks at him and doesn't recognize this guy at all. "Who invited you?"

"Oh, I um… I really wasn't invited. I just kind of…"

"You crashed my parents' wedding?"

"Oh no… no, Bud said I could stop by. I live down the street."

"I see. I've lived here all summer, why haven't I seen you around?"

"I just got home from leave. I'm in the army. I was in Germany. I'm home for two weeks then I ship out to Fort Bragg in North Carolina."

"Okay, well that makes sense. But really, you need to go find someone else to bother because I won't be dancing with you. Like I said, I have a boyfriend and he will be right back."

Four hears her last words and he can't help but feel relief. Since Shauna suddenly left Zeke, there has been a small part of him that feared Tris leaving him.

"Come on Tris, just a little dance. What if I'm a better guy than this boyfriend of yours? I mean where is he anyway? I've been here for about five minutes and he's not here."

"That's because I'm a gentleman and I go and get my lady a drink when she wants one," Four says. He looks down at this guy who is now standing. Four is at least five inches taller than him and outweighs him by fifty pounds.

"See Miles, I told you that he would be right back." She turns her attention to Four, "Thank you."

Four sits down next to Tris. He turns his attention back to Miles, "Why are you still here?"

"I just… I don't know. I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to her for a week and she has a boyfriend?"

Zeke and Zia come over and sit down. "Isn't this the guy that was trying to get his ass beat during the garter toss?"

Four snickers, "It was just a misunderstanding, right Miles. No hard feelings?" He extends his hand to shake Miles' hand but Miles just looks at him.

"How long have you two been together?"

Four puts his hand down. He can see that this isn't going to be easily solved.

"Four and I have been together since last September," Tris answers Miles' question.

"Why did it never seem like you two were together when you were hanging out on the beach?"

"I thought you said you just got back for Germany. If you just got back then how could you know what our behavior is when we are out?"

"I've been back for a couple weeks. I noticed you on the beach and you never seemed like you were with anyone."

"Maybe because we don't feel the need to hang on each other all of the time," Four tells him. "I know that she is with me and she knows that I'm with her."

Miles scowls and walks away.

"Okay, that was interesting," Zeke says smirking.

"Hey Zia, what's up?" Tris says.

"Not much, just trying to talk Zeke here into another tattoo," she says with a smirk.

Marlene and Uriah come over and sit down with everyone else.

"She won't tell me what she has in mind," Zeke says with a fake pout.

"What who has in mind?" Uriah asks. He leans over to Four, "Who's the tall girl?"

Zia smirks, "I'm Zia, I'm a Libra, and I love long walks on the beach and tattoos."

Everyone starts laughing. "Okay you'll fit right in," Uriah says through his laugh.

"Seriously though, I did Zeke's tattoo at the party you guys had. I just made a design a couple days ago that I thought would go right along with his personality. Funny and sarcastic."

"I'll do it, but I get to see the tattoo first, right?" Zeke asks.

"Absolutely, I work with Bud. You don't put anything in your skin unless you know you want it forever."

~oOo~

The night comes to an end and Natalie and Bud leave for their honeymoon. The group decides that everyone will be staying at Bud's house until they return.

"Zia, we're going back to my parents' house, would you like to come with us?" Tris asks. Zeke looks her in shock then remembers that Zia is a friend of Tris'.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

The group goes back and the girls immediately go and get changed into more comfortable clothes. Since Zia is very tall like Christina, she offers her some clothes to put on.

"Thank you," Zia says. "There's no way I would have fit into Tris' clothes."

"Sure you would have," Chris says. "All Tris wears are athletic shorts and T-shirts."

"Hey, no I don't," Tris says coming out of the room in a pair of really short running shorts and a very tight top.

"Okay, unless she is intending on going for a run, then she dresses like that," Marlene amends.

"You're going for a run?" Zia asks as the girls walk down the steps toward the living room.

Four walks up in gym shorts and a very tight black T-shirt. Through the shirt you can see every muscle in his chest and biceps.

"We'll be back," Tris says and runs off with Four.

Zia turns to Chris and Marlene, "Well no wonder she's going running. I'd do pretty much anything that man wanted."

The other girls smirk.

Zeke walks up dressed in gym shorts and a tight undershirt. You can see every muscle he has through the shirt. Zeke is built very much like Four, tall and muscular. When Zia sees him she wonders if she will be able to keep this just a friendship. This man is hot. Marlene notices Zia's expression when she sees Zeke.

"You ready to do whatever he wants?" she whispers to Zia.

Zia looks at her and feels her face turn red. "Oh I'd love for him to want to get to know me in that way. But I know he also just broke-up with someone. I don't want to be that rebound for him."

"You know, Zeke isn't like that. He's not the type to just go after a girl as a rebound. If he likes someone then he likes them," Christina tells her.

Zia looks at Zeke and she knows that she is extremely attracted to him, both because of his personality and because he is extremely good looking.

Zia and the other girls are all dressed in tank tops and shorts, ready for bed. Zeke realizes that for the first time in weeks, he isn't thinking about Shauna, and it's because of Zia. She is beautiful and funny and a little crazy. There is a part of her that he can tell is a daredevil, just because of the way she basically dared him to get another tattoo.

Uriah and Will come out of the kitchen with bowls of popcorn and some drinks.

"We thought we'd watch a movie," Will says.

"What movie?" Christina asks.

"It's a surprise," Uriah says.

"No shoot-em-up movies," Marlene complains.

"I promise it won't be a shoot-em-up movie," Uriah tells her.

Four and Tris come back from their run. They are both covered with sweat and sand.

"Did you two actually run or did you just roll around in the sand for a while?" Marlene asks.

"We ran," Tris says blushing. "Then Four tackled me."

Will snickers, "We're going to watch a movie, do you want us to wait?"

"Yeah, we'll go get showers and be right back," Four tells him.

Four goes down to the man cave and Tris goes upstairs so they can both get showers.

When they return, Four isn't wearing a shirt he just has on some gym shorts. Tris is wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts that are unseen under his enormous shirt.

Four sits on the floor in front of the couch and pulls Tris into his lap. Zeke, Zia, Uriah, and Marlene are on the couch, and Will and Christina are on the recliner, Chris sitting on his lap.

"Who did your tattoos Four?" Zia asks. "They are amazing."

"Bud did all of them except the skull on my bicep, that is a Tris original," he says kissing her head.

"Nice job Tris. You have really gotten good."

"Thanks Zia."

As soon as the music starts, Marlene is in Uriah's lap complaining. "Damn it Uri, you know this music freaks me out."

"Yeah, that was the point," he says winking at her.

They all sit together watching the movie. Zia starts off not really touching Zeke at all, but by the middle of the movie, she has inched closer to him and when something scary happens, she has hidden her face in his arm.

Zeke looks at the beautiful girl next to him and he wishes he had the nerve to make a move on her. She's sitting there covering her eyes with her hands and she's curled herself into a ball by bringing her knees up into her chest. When something happens on the movie prompting her to hide her face in his arm, he takes the opportunity to put his arm around her.

Zia gets really happy when Zeke puts his arm around her. He feels warm and safe, like she's always belonged here but never knew it. She leans her body into his and he pulls her tighter next to him.

By the end of the movie, Chris and Will have gone up to bed, Tris and Four leave immediately after the movie is over, and Marlene has fallen asleep on Uriah's lap and he's preparing to carry her down to the man cave with him.

Zeke and Zia sit for a few minutes as the credits scroll across the screen. He still has his arm around her and the feel of her body pressed against his side makes him feel happy.

She sits up and moves herself away from him a little. She doesn't say anything for a few moments then she says, "I guess I should get going."

"Where are you going?" Zeke asks her.

"Home."

"Just stay here tonight. It's late and I wouldn't feel right about you driving home so late by yourself."

"It seems like all of the rooms are taken."

"We can sleep here on the couch," Zeke explains.

"We?" she looks at him curiously.

"Well, one of us on the couch and the other on the chair."

She leans back into him and lays her head on his chest, "Or we could just stay like this."

Zeke puts his arm back around her. He changes the channel on the television and finds another movie.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

She nods, "Its fine."

They sit quietly watching the movie for a while then Zeke looks down and sees that she is still awake.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a tattoo artist. I went to the Art Institute in Chicago after high school and majored in computer design, but I also love to draw and paint. After I graduated I was having a hard time finding a job, there isn't much out there for artist unless you want to move. Then last summer I ran into Tris, she had just gotten an amazing tattoo. Have you ever seen the one on her ribcage?"

"Yeah, that was the first of her tattoos that I saw actually."

"Well when I saw that I knew that I could do something like that. So I talked to her about tattooing. She is a really awesome artist also. But she had me come to her mom's parlor the next day. I had my sketch book with me to show her. Natalie was so impressed that she hired me on the spot and I've been there ever since."

"How about family or friends," Zeke asks.

"Well, my dad passed away about two years ago from a sudden heart attack and I don't have much of a relationship with my mother. She took off when I was really young so it was just me and my dad. I don't have many friends. I have Tris and now Four since he started working in the parlor. I have a friend Cori, we spend a lot of time together when we aren't both busy. What about you?"

"Well you have met most of my friends. Uriah is my brother, both of our parents passed several years ago in a car accident."

"Oh my, I'm sorry."

"It was a while ago, Uriah had to live with an aunt for his senior year because it was just after I graduated. Anyway, I graduate with a criminal justice degree and I'm going into the police academy in a couple weeks. I played college football and baseball. I actually got drafted by the Florida Marlins, but I decided that I don't want to play professional baseball. I'd rather be a cop."

"Seriously? That is like every little boy's dream."

"I don't want to be at the mercy of some baseball team until they decide that I'm no longer useful and they force me to retire."

"Will you stay here in Chicago?"

"Yes, once I'm done at the academy I will be a member of the Chicago PD." He's dying to know if Cori is a boy or a girl. It is an ambiguous name. "So, what do you like to do with your friends?"

"Well, Tris and I mostly talk about art and softball. I used to play too until we graduated. I was never as good as Tris, but I wasn't bad. Cori and I mostly shop and go to art openings and movies. She's a nurse so we don't really get to hang out much. She works some crazy hours."

He's happy to know that Cori is a girl. Then he suddenly wonders silently why he got so jealous over someone he doesn't know.

They are silent for a period of time then Zeke realizes that her breathing has become rhythmic, she's fallen asleep in his arms. This is something that he hasn't had in a long time. Shauna stopped cuddling up with him a long time ago. Another thing that happened that should have been a clue that she no longer loved him. There were so many things now that he thinks about it. He just didn't realize it at the time. He wishes he would have so he could have called it off a long time ago.

After a little while Zeke is lulled to sleep by Zia's rhythmic breathing.

~oOo~

Four and Tris go up to her room and out onto the balcony that is attached to her room. They brought up one of the air mattresses from the man cave and laid it out on the balcony so they could sleep out there. The sound of the lake and animals always lulls Tris to sleep.

"What do you think is up with Zia and Zeke?" Tris asks as she lies down next to Four.

"I don't know, but I hope it works out. She's a good person and Zeke deserves that."

Four pulls Tris close to him. He runs his hand across her bare thigh and caresses her bottom. It has been a month and a half since Detroit and nothing has happened between them. Not that he cares about that, but seeing her in his shirt and nothing more makes him want to feel her close to him.

He rolls over and pulls her on top of him. His hands find the hem of the shirt and slide underneath to her bare back. She presses her lips to his hungrily. She has wanted to be close to him again, but wasn't sure how to initiate the contact. She knew he was being patient, but she doesn't want him to be patient anymore.

He slowly slides his hands up her sides, grazing his fingers along where he knows her tattoo to be. "It's been a long time since you got a new tattoo."

"Nothing specific has inspired me lately," she says moving her lips to his neck.

He slides his hands up her sides and finds her shoulders. He pulls the shirt over her head revealing her bare breasts. He sits up so that they are face to face and starts slowly kissing her neck down her collarbone to her breasts.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses down her body. She runs her hands down his back and caresses his sides.

He moves back up to her lips and begins to kiss her passionately. Their tongues massage one another as their hands explore each other's bodies.


	43. Chapter 43

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 43

The next day Zeke wakes and finds that Zia is still sleeping in his arms. At some point in the night he had laid down on the couch. Zia is lying right next to him and his arms are wrapped around her holding her tight. He looks down at the beautiful girl sleeping next to him and wonders about her. She's had a difficult time since her father died, but she has managed to come out of it all a good and unique person with a great future. He feels a connection to her that he never felt with anyone else before.

He moves just a little and this movement wakes her. She looks up at him and smiles. Suddenly she bolts upright realizing that she was just basically lying on top of him.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"What are you sorry for?" Zeke asks her looking confused.

"I don't want you to think that I'm… I don't know. I don't typically cuddle up like that next to guys that I just met."

"Zia, it is fine. We were just sleeping. I guess at some point we just laid down as opposed to sitting up."

"I know but…"

He puts his finger against her soft lips, "Shhh… It is fine, I promise."

She smiles bashfully, "Okay, well I guess I should get up and get going."

"Do you have to? I mean we're going to hang out on the beach today. I'm sure one of the girls could give you something to wear."

"I can totally dress her," Christina says walking into the living room. "As Marlene says, I have enough clothes to dress all four of us for about two weeks with no problem. I also have a brand new swimsuit that I just bought that you can have."

"I don't want to take your things," Zia says.

"Are you kidding?" Will says from the door way. "She needs someone to take her things, she has too many things and I have to move it all."

"Shut up Will!" Christina says glaring at him.

"I love you though," he says with a fake pout.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"So will you stay?" Zeke asks hopefully.

"I guess I'm staying," Zia smiles. She's not sure why he wants her to stay so bad, but she hopes that it means that he likes her as much as she likes him.

A short time later Marlene and Tris enter the living room. Tris smiles when she sees that Zia is still here. They were always good friends and she knows that Zia is very shy and has a hard time making friends and letting people into her world. It seems though that Zia has made at least one friend in Zeke.

"Zia, I'm glad you're still here. Will you be hanging out with us for the day?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, Zeke and Christina convinced me that I should stay."

The group spent the next three days hanging out on the beach, watching movies, and playing games. They did almost everything together. Even though Zia went home every night, she always came back the next morning to be with her new friends. Over the days, Zeke starts to think that he might be having feelings for this girl.

It has almost been a month since Shauna left and over that month he came to realize that there were so many subtle signs that their relationship was going bad. They didn't spend any time together. She found reasons to argue with him, which is something they never used to do. He found out that she was hanging out with other people, especially other guys and that one of those guys ended up going to Pittsburgh with her.

He tried to be angry, and he was angry about the secrets. But he wasn't as upset as he should have been. After talking to Tris and Marlene about it one night, he found that he wasn't that upset because for him the relationship was over. It was time to move on.

After that conversation, Zeke decided that he would make a move with Zia when the opportunity arises. The problem was the opportunity never seemed to arise.

~oOo~

On Friday, while the group was preparing to go to the ball park and play a pick-up softball game, there came a knock on the door. Tris opens the door to see Lynn standing in front of her, bags in hand.

Tris pulls her into a hug, "Lynn, it's good to see you."

"Hey Tris, how's it going?"

"Great, come in," she says moving out of the way so Lynn could enter. "Are you back for good?"

"Yeah, I needed to get as far away from New York as I could. You'd be surprised that in a city of over eight million people, you can still manage to run into people that you don't want to see."

"What happened with Kenzie?"

"She found new friends and a new girlfriend. She cheated on me with some journalist and didn't have the nerve to tell me," Lynn explains with distain dripping from every word. "I felt like she was following me around though because every time I turned around she was there. I mean the odds of running into her with that many people around can't be good. But there she was constantly. I couldn't wait to come home."

"It's good to have you here."

Zeke walks into the room and sees Lynn standing there. He is reminded about all of the good times with Shauna and a little sadness overcomes him.

The door bell rings again and this time when Tris opens the door, Zia is standing there. When Zeke sees her he is filled with mixed feelings.

Tris lets Zia in and she smiles at a nervous looking Zeke. She is suddenly filled with nervousness because she doesn't understand why he looks so conflicted. She looks and sees a beautiful girl with extremely short strawberry blond hair standing in the doorway next to Tris. Zia becomes nervous wondering if this is the girlfriend that Tris, Marlene, and Chris had told her about.

"Hey Zia, how are you. Ready to play some ball?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ready. Brought my glove and everything."

"Oh Zia, this is Lynn. She's one of our friends. She is just returning from New York."

"Nice to meet you Lynn," Zia says shaking her hand. "New York? That sounds interesting."

"Not as interesting as I'd like it to be. I spent my entire summer either dancing or hiding from my ex girlfriend."

'_Girlfriend? This can't be the girl that Zeke just broke up with, so what's with the conflicted look on Zeke?' _Zia thinks to herself.

"What kind of dance?" Zia asks.

"Ballet. I was accepted into the New York Ballet Theatre, but I decided to come home and finish my degree."

Zia nods and smiles as Lynn turns her attention to Zeke. "How are you?" she asks him.

"I'm fine," Zeke says tightly. He's not sure what he's feeling right now. But Lynn can see that. She knows what happened with her sister and she's angry about it because it is exactly what happened with Kenzie.

"Look Zeke, just because she left you like that doesn't mean that things have to be weird between us. You are still like my big brother. Shauna was stupid and wrong for not breaking up with you when she started to have feelings for someone else."

"You know about that?" he asks.

"Yeah, she moved with him to Pittsburgh. They are planning on getting married," she's not sure if she should have told him that last part or not. But she thinks he has a right to know.

"Married? Already?"

"That is what our parents say, but there's no talking to her right now. Look, I just told you because you have the right to know."

"Thanks Lynn, but I'm over her."

"I'm sure you are. It's been a while. But we're still friends, right?"

Zeke smiles at Lynn. "Of course," he says and pulls her into a hug. "It's great to have you back."

"I actually have a favor, do you think I could stay at the apartment until we can get back into the sorority house?"

"Sure," he says with a smile.

"Great! So are you guys playing softball today?"

"Yeah, you playing?" Tris asks.

Lynn smirks, "No, when did I ever play. I'll watch and make smartass comments about everyone though."

Tris and Zeke snicker while Zia tries to figure this girl out. The last couple of minutes have been an emotional rollercoaster with this girl and Zeke. Zia's happy to know that the girlfriend is gone. But although Zeke claims he's over her, she's not sure. She decides here and now that the best course of action so she doesn't get hurt is to focus on a friendship and nothing more.

Four walks into the living room from the kitchen, "Breakfast is ready." He turns his attention to Lynn and smiles at her, "What are you doing here?" He's always had a sarcastic relationship with Lynn. She's like the little sister he never really wanted.

"Oh, I just missed you so much that I had to return from New York to see you."

Four smirks and goes up to her and hugs her, "Good to see you Lynn. Nice to know my sarcastic friend is back."

She smiles, "Anyway, what's for breakfast? Did you cook?"

"You know it, you'll have to go and find out."

Lynn, Four, and Zeke walk into the dining room. Zia is about to follow when Tris stops her.

"Zia, I hope you know that he is over her. He's talked to me about it a lot and although he's still pissed about the way things happened, he's happy the relationship is done. He likes you, a lot."

"I like him too Tris, but I don't want to just be a rebound relationship for him. Sometimes I think there could be something, and then something like today happens. He can say he's over her, but when he saw Lynn there was something there."

"I think that was more worry about what was going to happen with Lynn. She and Zeke have always been close. I think he was just worried about how she was going to act with him."

Four comes back into the living room and wraps his arms around Tris, "Zia, I didn't mean to overhear. But I've been friends with Zeke for almost five years. He's never been happier that he is with you. Don't give up on him, okay?" He kisses Tris' cheek, "Come on ladies, let's go eat before Uriah wakes up and there's no food left."

"Hey, I heard that," Uriah says from the doorway. "Why is it always about Uriah eating all of the food, or Uriah burning the food, or Uriah making a mess?"

"Because it's always Uriah doing those things," Will says. "Besides, it's just fun to blame everything on you."

"But I'm the one that has to listen to him whine about it," Marlene chimes in from the hall.

"What is this, pick on Uriah day? You know some day I'm not going to be around for you to pick on like this," he tries to say this angrily but the smirk on his face says something different.

"Sure you won't," Four says. "You'll always be around somewhere for me to pick on. Besides I'd go find you just to pick on you."

"Zia, how about some help here," Uriah pleads.

"I don't think I can. Yesterday you stole my shoe and played keep away with it with Zeke. I don't think I can defend you now. Maybe I would have before you refused to give me my shoe, but now I think you're just going to have to suffer," she smirks at him.

Uriah tries to look mad, he puts a fake scowl on his face and points his finger at them, "Man, you guys aren't right. Some day Uriah isn't going to stand of this…"

They all start laughing cutting off whatever he was going to say. Zeke walks into the room and sees everyone laughing. He notices Zia laugh. When she laughs, it lights up her beautiful blue eyes. He gets butterflies when he sees her smile and laugh.

He walks up to her and takes her hand. The contact sends chills across Zia's body. "Come on, let's eat," he says quietly to her.

~oOo~

By the time the end of the week came, Tris was excited to see her parents again. The group decided to make dinner and have a little get together for the couple on the day that they returned. Four, Will, and Zeke made dinner while the girls and Uriah cleaned the house and got everything together. They invited Brian and Tori over also.

Tori is about six months pregnant now. She has a little baby bump and is glowing from her pregnancy.

"What's it like?" Marlene asks her. After her scare a couple months ago, she got on birth control and she and Uriah have been extra safe to make sure there would be no more scares like that, but the curiosity still overwhelms her.

"It's really uncomfortable," Tori explains. "I can't move the way I want to, either it hurts or it's just impossible. By back hurts when I get home from the parlor and Brian is just annoying me right now."

"Why is he annoying you?" Christina asks.

"Just because he's over protective. I just can't get him to understand that I'm not broken, I'm just pregnant. It's really no big deal. But he is constantly asking me if I'm okay and trying to do things for me. It's just making me nuts."

Tris snickers, "Sounds like Brian."

Her face changes a little, she grabs Tris' hand and places it on her stomach, "Did you feel him move?"

Tris sits there for a moment then she feels a little bump on her hand. She looks at Tori and smiles.

"Was that really the baby?"

"Yep, he does that all the time. It is actually starting to make it harder to sleep because he seems to think it's time to play when I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Is it a boy?" Marlene asks. "You keep saying him."

"Oh, yeah. We found out a couple days ago. His name is going to be Liam."

"That's awesome. Anything else going on?" Tris asks.

"Other than that though, it's good. We've been talking about getting married. I just don't know if it's because I'm pregnant that he wants to get married or if he really just wants to."

"I think he just wants to, Tori," Tris says. "When he used to work out with me he talked about you all of the time. He would ask me questions about different things you did even before I met you."

"Really?" Tori asks. "You never told me that before."

"Well it was more like a brother-sister talk. I thought it was something that I should just keep between the two of us. Anyway I think you should consider the proposal. I really don't think he would ask if he didn't mean it."

Tori smiles, "Thanks Tris."

Brian walks into the room and looks at the beautiful woman carrying his baby, "What are you thanking Tris for?"

"Oh nothing," Tori says quickly.

"Okay, anyway. Natalie and Bud just pulled up. I thought Tris would want to greet them."

Tris smiles and goes to the door. When she opens it she sees her mother standing before her smiling from ear to ear. Natalie pulls her into a hug and then releases her just in time for Bud to come up and hug her next.

"We missed you," Natalie tells her. "How have things been?"

"Everything has been fine," Tris says as she leads them into the house and into the dining room.

"Who made dinner?" Natalie asks.

"Zeke, Four, and Will," Marlene says. "The rest of us had nothing to do with it."

Bud smirks and pulls a chair out for his wife to sit. He starts to pull a chair out for Tris, but sees that Four has beat him to it. It makes him happy to know that his daughter has found such a great guy to spend her time with.

The group sits around the huge dining room table and begins to eat. Four, Will, and Zeke prepared steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob and a salad for dinner.

"This is amazing," Zia says. "I can't believe that you three can cook like this."

"They are pretty amazing," Marlene says. Over the past few days she has grown to like Zia. She believes that Zia is a good match of Zeke. Shauna was hung up on what she had yet to accomplish, she was always looking for the bigger and better thing. Zia is different she's sweet and down to earth. She has a good life and is happy with it.

At the completion of dinner, they all go and sit outside on the patio and talk. Natalie and Bud tell them about the resort that they stayed at and the fun things that they did like snorkeling and surfing. But after about an hour, Natalie and Bud decide to retire for the night.

"Tris, can we talk to you for a moment before we go off to bed?"

Tris follows her parents into the house. They go into the living room where they can sit and talk.

"We were talking, we want to know if it is okay if we put Bud's name on your birth certificate."

"Can you just do that?" Tris asks. "I thought you'd have to get some kind of special permission from Andrew."

"Andrew's name isn't on your birth certificate, only mine," Natalie explains. It turns out that when Tris was born, Natalie was having second thoughts about her decisions so on Tris' birth certificate the father is listed as unknown. She had never allowed anyone to see Tris' original birth certificate until now.

"Why would I have a problem with that?"

"Good," Natalie smiles.

"I do have something that I want to talk to you guys about too though. I feel like I need to go see Andrew. He was my father for twenty-one years. I can't just turn that off."

"We don't expect you to," Bud says. "I will only ask that you have Caleb there with you, just in case you need some moral support."

Tris agrees. She hugs her parents good night and goes off to call her brother.

~oOo~

The next day Natalie, Bud, and Tris went to the court house and had Bud's name officially placed on Tris' birth certificate. She was allowed to change her last name to Bud's if she chose.

"Tris, this is not something that you have to do. You are my daughter, I know it and so do you. I don't care if you have my last name or not."

"It's okay. I want to change my name," Tris assured him.

He smiled and they officially changed her name to Beatrice Reed. Daughter of Willard and Natalie Reed.

She is still irritated that it took them so long to tell her the truth. But she has calmed down and is now just happy to have this new start. She still has to work through her feelings for Andrew; he was still her father for twenty-one years. She doesn't know how to feel about him anymore.

Once they arrived home, Natalie made it a point to introduce Tris to her friends, "I'd like you to meet Miss Beatrice Reed, daughter of Willard and Natalie Reed."

"Did you change your last name?" Uriah asks.

"Yep, he's my father. I should have his last name," Tris says smiling.

Four pulls her into a hug. He doesn't say anything. He knows she's been struggling with this for the past week, but she won't show that to anyone but him.

The next day is when she and Caleb agreed to go pay Andrew a visit. She made sure Caleb would be there as a buffer so that she didn't have to be alone with him.

When she rang the doorbell, Caleb answered the door. When he saw his sister, he smiled and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you Tris. But I must warn you, he isn't happy about you coming here."

She doesn't say anything, she just follows Caleb inside to where his father is sitting.

"Hi, how are you?"

"What do you care? You aren't my daughter. You never were," Andrew growls.

"That doesn't mean that I don't care," Tris snaps.

"Why would you? You have the perfect new family."

"You know what, this was a mistake. You weren't nice to me when I thought you were my father, what makes me think that you would treat me any different now. You want to be a jerk, go right ahead. But guess what, I don't have to listen to it anymore."

Andrew looks at her shocked, "I didn't care? I raised you. I clothed you. I fed you. How didn't I care? I made sure you had all of the equipment that you needed to play whatever sport you were playing."

"No you didn't you never bought me one single piece of equipment. Bud bought all of the gloves, spikes, bats, skates, helmets, and everything else I ever needed. You never came to a game. You've never seen what I can do. Now all of the sudden you care? Bull shit!"

"I pushed you. I supported you."

"This really was a mistake. You didn't do anything for me and now you are just reminding me of what you didn't do. I killed myself to try to gain some kind of praise from you."

"How dare you…" Andrew starts.

"How dare I? Really? Shut-up! You always doted on Caleb, but you never had any words of praise or affection for me. And now, I can put this part of my life behind me. I thought maybe you loved me, clearly you never did."

She turns to her brother, "Thank you for being here for me." She pulls him into a hug. "Give me a call next time you are home for a visit. I'd love to see you. Maybe we can meet at Mom's house for Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"That would be great Tris," Caleb replies smiling.

"Have a nice life Andrew, and thanks for nothing."

Tris rushes out of the house that she grew up in, before the tears start to fall. Standing outside leaning on her car is Four waiting for her. She smiles a little when she sees him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you might need some kind of support when you left here. I had Zeke drop me off. He was going to see Zia, she had a new design for him to check out." He pulls her into a hug as her tears fall for the father that never really was.

Together they drive to the tattoo parlor.


	44. Chapter 44

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 44

"So what happened?" Four asks her once they are in the car and have started to drive.

"He was miserable from the moment that I walked into the house. Caleb warned me that he wasn't happy that I was there. He claimed that he did all of these things for me and supported me, but he never did. It was only a few minutes before I realized that it was a really bad idea to meet with him. I basically called him a liar, told him thanks for nothing, and walked out of the house."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," he tells her.

She leans across and kisses him on the cheek and lays her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

"I wasn't about to let you deal with that on your own. Besides, I had to go to the parlor today anyway. Might as well drive there with you."

They pull into the parking lot of the tattoo parlor and get out of the car. Four takes her hand and they walk in together.

When they walk in to the tattoo parlor, Zeke is sitting in Zia's chair looking at a picture and laughing with her. Seeing them together makes Tris happy. She and Four walk over to her mother and Tris sits down.

"Well how'd it go?"

"Best time ever," Tris says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "He just basically reminded me of why he has always made me feel like crap and then I realized I don't have to put up with his crap anymore. I have no connection to him other than the fact that he is my brother's father."

Bud walks into the room. He smiles when he sees his daughter. Tris finally knows what it means to have a father's unconditional love. She's always had it, she just never knew it.

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" Natalie asks.

"Sort of," Tris smirks. "I'm still irritated. You should have told me. You should have allowed me to have the relationship with my father that I deserved. Not the torturous relationship that I had."

"You had a relationship with your father."

"Mom, it's not the same. I spent twenty-one years trying to win the love of a man that only ever resented me. I just never knew it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's just move on. I'll deal and move on. Bud has always loved me and I always knew it. He has always been the father that I needed. Now it's just official," Tris pauses for a moment. "I want a tattoo."

"What do you want?"

Bud comes and sits with his wife, daughter, and Four. "Getting a new tattoo?" he asks.

"Yes, I want interlocking hearts on my calf. Inside of one heart I want it to say dad and in the other I want it to say mom."

"Do you want any color on it?" Natalie asks.

"No, black and grays only. I also want the lettering to be calligraphy type lettering, not script."

Natalie nods and gets to work drawing what her daughter just described. Bud just sits there and smiles, "I have something to show you."

He lifts his shirt and reveals a tattoo on his chest. It is a little hand print and a little footprint. Under the prints is the name Beatrice. "I got these just after you were born. These are your actual foot and hand prints. I had your mother make them when she returned from maternity leave."

Tris smiles at this. He's had her tattooed on his body and she never knew it. "Thanks Dad."

Bud starts to tear when he hears her call him dad. It's what he has always wanted, and now he finally has everything he could possibly want. He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head. "I've waited twenty-one years to hear you say that word to me."

Tris wasn't sure what it would feel like to actually call him dad. At first it felt kind of strange, but when she saw him light up from just that one word, she knew it was right. Suddenly it didn't feel wrong to call him dad, it felt right, it felt perfect.

~oOo~

Two weeks later, Brian came to talk to Tris at her parents' house.

"It seems they have moved up the trial date for the kidnapping," Brian tells her somberly.

"Why?" Bud asks. "We haven't heard anything about that for a while now. Why all of the sudden now?"

"I don't know how to break this lightly, so I'm just going to tell you. Albert Cost committed suicide two nights ago. He was doing a work detail on a highway just outside of Chicago, cleaning up. He jumped off of a bridge into the Chicago River. The U.S. Attorney's office has put Eric on lockdown and they want this trial resolved as soon as possible."

Hearing this news makes Tris sad, but also a little relieved. Al was kind of her friend. He was nice to her when she arrived on campus. Of course he became creepy and weird after that, but she never wanted to see him dead.

"When?" Tris asks Brian.

"The trial is set be begin in two weeks. I'm pushing Turner to bring you in early to recount what happened. There is no reason to drag this out like they did with Marcus' trial."

"When will we know what is going on?" Natalie asks.

"Hopefully soon. For now, they are trying to get everything set up and they will be selecting the jury in the next few days."

Tris nods, "I'm going to find Four if that's okay." She has mixed feelings about Al's death. He tried to hurt her. He kidnapped her and threatened to kill her. But he also was once her friend when she really didn't have anyone.

She finds Four sitting outside on the balcony of their bedroom. When he sees her he knows that something is up. When she gets close enough, he takes her by the hand and pulls her into his lap.

"What's wrong?"

"Al killed himself," she says simply.

"When?"

"Brian says two days go. He was working on a street cleaning crew from the jail. He jumped into the Chicago River from a bridge just outside of the city apparently." She pauses for a moment, "You know he called me a couple weeks ago. He tried to apologize but I wouldn't listen to him, I just hung up on him. He sounded so sad and defeated."

"Tris it isn't your fault. He tried to hurt you. No one can blame you for not wanting to talk to the man that kidnapped you. If I'd have known I would have hung up on him for you."

"But maybe if I would have forgiven him…"

"Don't even say that. Tris he was weak. He couldn't have you so he kidnapped you. He threatened to kill you. He obviously had some kind of issues. No normal thinking person would kidnap someone."

"I think I'm actually kind of mad. He took his life and now he doesn't have to answer for anything that he did."

"He was a coward, Tris. He couldn't handle not getting what he wanted, so he tried to hurt you and me to get what he wanted. When that didn't work, he killed himself."

She knows that he is right. But she can't help but feel a little responsible for the death of this person that she barely knew. She sits with Four in silence. A lone tear falls down her cheek as she mourns the loss of a life.

Four pulls her close and she buries her face in his chest. She doesn't allow any more tears to fall, but she does allow herself to be sad for just a moment longer.

~oOo~

Over the next two weeks the group prepares to go back to campus. Four and Zeke found an apartment about a mile off campus that is convenient for Zeke to get to the police academy and for Four to get to campus for work.

Zeke got his new tattoo from Zia. She created a crazy looking monkey mooning people. For some reason she thought that a funny monkey would fit him. He loved it when he saw it. The two of them started hanging out more often. She helped him move into his apartment, which coincidentally was in the building right down the street from hers.

Zia started letting her guard down with him a little. She still fears that he has lingering feeling for the girl that he was with before, but she loves being friends with him so she's decided to focus on that.

A week before classes were set to start, Bud and Four move Tris back into the sorority house. This year she will have her own room, Marlene was voted president so she will move into the room that is designated for the sorority president and Tris will have her own room.

As the semester begins, the group starts to make plans for what is to come. The girls start practice for their fall softball team. Uriah and Will have already been practicing since the middle of July.

As the first home football game approaches, the Phi Delts start to plan their first victory party of the year.

"Planning a little early, don't you think?" Marlene scoffs.

"We aren't planning to win, we decided that we are having a party to celebrate the first game, win or lose."

Once back on campus, Four and Tris start to train again. She has taken a little time off from their normal training sessions, but as the season draws near, she knows that she needs to get back into shape, fast.

Four drives to campus every morning and meets Tris for a morning run. Then they go to the training facility to lift and work on fielding and hitting. They help each other to get into shape as they push one another harder than anyone else could possibly push them.

Four starts to think about what is going to happen when he leaves for spring training and part of him wonders if Zeke has the right idea. He turned down the opportunity to play baseball because even though there are tons of minor league teams, there is never a guarantee that you are going to go pro. There are only about six hundred total baseball players on the continent in the major leagues and they are bringing in the best ball players from across the world. He's not sure if he can compete with that. He could spend his life on a triple A team which wouldn't be bad if he was only worried about himself, but he doesn't he also worries about Tris. She is already set to play professional softball and she will be going out for the Olympic team again in a couple years. This is her life, he now just needs to decide what his life is going to be and where he wants his life to be.

~oOo~

The first softball game of the fall season arrives to mixed feelings. This team has won the national championship two years in a row. But this year they have huge changes in key positions. With Shauna, Kenzie, and Faith gone, new players had to take their place. They are all very good at playing their positions, but the rapport on the field isn't the same. Kenzie could anticipate Tris' throws and moves but Sam is different. She hasn't played with Tris enough yet to really know how she plays. Sam is afraid to catch when Tris throws the ball at her during practice. How is she going to act during a game when Tris doesn't hold anything back and she just throws? Heather is also not as good at knowing what her job is at third base. She's slow and doesn't try to get to the balls that go between her and Tris.

Jasmine is as good a pitcher as Faith was, she's played several games with Tris in the past when they pulled Faith out for one reason or another. There is also a new left fielder, Angel. She is better than Mary was. She watches Tris and tries to get to the balls that she doesn't think that Tris will get to. She has also asked Tris if she could meet her when she is training with Four so that she can learn to work with her on the field. So Angel started meeting Tris and Four in the mornings to run and go to the training center.

With Four's help, Angel became a better player. She got faster and became a better fielder. She even learned to play first base almost as well as Kenzie while she would catch for Tris while they were doing fielding practice.

The first game comes and Four is on the sideline as the team doctor. He's really starting to question going to play triple-A baseball. He loves training Tris and Angel and helping them to become better ball players.

The team goes out to warm up and Sam is already flinching when Tris throws the ball to her. Tris watches her and knows that she is going to get hurt if she doesn't stop closing her eyes when she catches the ball. Before the first batter comes up, Tris calls the infield to the pitcher's mound.

"Alright ladies, this is our first game. We have a title to defend."

Marlene steps in, "Here we go ladies, are we ready for a win?"

They all yell, "Tigers on three. One… Two… Three… Tigers!"

Tris grabs Sam, "Sam, you have to calm down. If you keep flinching when I throw the ball to you, you are going to get hurt."

"I'm fine Tris, you know you aren't the know all of softball. Let's just play."

Tris glares at her. Part of her wants to prove a point to this girl, but she knows she won't have to.

The first inning proves Tris' point. The first two batters cause uneventful plays. The first flew out to Angel in left and the second hit a grounder up the third base line that Heather missed. Angel got the ball and made the play at second base holding the runner to a single.

The third batter comes up and hits a line drive to Tris. She grabs the ball out of the air and fires the ball at Sam to get the out at first. Sam has a look of terror on her face when the ball comes at her. She closes her eyes and misses the ball. But the ball hits her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her and causing the runner to take second base. Jasmine runs to get the ball and cover first, but the damage has been done.

The umpire stops the game as the coaches and Four run out onto the field to check on Sam. She is down on the ground crying while the infield surrounds her to see if she's okay.

The coaches pick her up. She looks a little dazed but okay. Four tells them that she needs to go to get x-rays to check for cracked ribs.

Sam looks toward Tris and glares at her, "You did that on purpose. You were trying to hurt me."

Tris doesn't have the chance to respond, Jasmine, Angel, and Marlene speak up in her defense.

"Sam you are crazy, if she wanted you to miss that ball she would have thrown it so you couldn't catch it. That ball hit you square in the chest, if your eyes were open when she threw it, you would have caught it," Angel says.

"Besides Sam, she warned you to keep your eyes open. I heard what she said to you before this game started. She warned you that you were closing your eyes and you told her to mind her business. Tris isn't one of the best college softball players in the country for no reason," Jasmine says.

The coaches lead Sam from the field. One of them turns to Tris, "Who can catch your throws other than Marlene?"

"Put Angel on first and put Shelley in left. Shelley knows that position and Angel can catch whatever I throw at her."

The coaches agree. They knew that Sam getting hurt was partially their fault. Tris had gone to them a couple days ago and told them that she was afraid of the ball. They just thought that it was Tris missing the old team and figured that she would get used to Sam. They didn't realize that Tris had tried to talk to Sam about being afraid of the ball.

The rest of the game goes smoothly. Angel is very good at first base. She can catch everything that Jasmine and Tris throw at her and she is tall and can stretch to catch the balls that don't quite make it right to her.

The Tigers lose the game seven to five, but they are headed in the right direction with the changes.

Sam didn't have any broken ribs, just a deep bruise in her chest. The next day when the team meets for practice, the coaches told her that she would be benched.

Sam blamed Tris for everything that happened and she promised herself that she would make Tris pay for making her lose her position.


	45. Chapter 45

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 45

Tris sits in the court room between Four and Bud waiting for Eric's trial to begin. Mr. Turner said he would be calling Tris first as his main witness for the prosecution. When Eric walks in with the guards, he looks toward Tris and scowls at her.

Seeing him again brings back the terror that she felt in that warehouse all those months ago. Four notices her change in demeanor. He takes her hand and Bud puts his arm around her protectively.

Tris feels lucky to be surrounded by these two men. They make her feel safe and protected, like no one could ever hurt her again.

When the judge enters the room, a hush falls over the room. The bailiff announces for everyone to rise as the judge takes his place in the front of the room.

When Eric sees the man that will decide his fate, panic starts to overwhelm him. Even though he knows that he made the decision to kidnap Tris and he had every intention of raping her had Al not been there to stop him, he still doesn't regret his actions. He believes what he did was out of his love and devotion for him. He believes he was just trying to get her away from Four.

"Will the defendant please rise," Judge Francis announces in a deep authoritative voice. Judge Francis is a large man, about six feet six inches tall. He has broad shoulders and carries an air of authority that only a judge of his stature could carry. "Please state your name for the record."

"Eric Singer, sir."

"Eric you have been charged with kidnapping, terroristic threats, attempted rape, and violation of a order of restraint how do you plead?"

"Not guilty your honor," Eric says smirking toward Tris.

"You may proceed with opening arguments."

The prosecutor gets up and describes in horrific detail about how Eric had stalked the victim for months prior to the kidnapping. He tells the jury about his fight with her on a softball field to describe how quickly he escalated to threats and violence. Then he tells the jury about her kidnapping from her hotel in Lexington, Kentucky, and his threats of rape and murder at his hands.

The defense also portrays Eric as unhinged, but that is their defense. They are attempting to convince the jury that Eric did these things because he was in love with an image. He was crazy and believed that he was dating the victim. He had convinced himself that they were in a relationship and seeing her with another man had completely sent him over the edge. They also use his weak mental state as an excuse placing most of the blame on Al and Marcus. The lawyers say that Eric was a pawn in Al and Marcus' grand plans to separate Tris from Four and to take down Four for being the key to Marcus' conviction.

Tris almost wonders if he gets off for reason of insanity if it would be better for them to keep Marcus in jail for the rest of his life. She doesn't see how this is going to be possible though since they can prove that Marcus has had no communication with the outside world since he was almost killed at the end of May.

As his first witness, Mr. Turner calls Tris to the stand. She walks to the front of the room careful not to make eye contact with Eric as she walks by him. She can feel his glare boring holes into her back as she approaches the witness stand. She turns and places her hand on the bible.

"Do you swear that your testimony today will be the whole truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

She sits in the chair and waits for Turner to begin asking her questions.

"Please state your name for the record," Turner tells her.

"Beatrice Marie Reed"

"Miss Reed, do you or did you go by any other names?"

"Yes, I go by Tris and I recently changed my last name from Prior to Reed."

"Thank you Miss Reed. Do you recognize the man that kidnapped you here in the court room today?"

"Yes, she says pointing toward Eric but not looking at him."

"Please let the record show that she is gesturing toward the defendant," Turner announces. "Now Miss Reed, did you know the defendant before he abducted you in May?"

"Yes, he used to follow me around campus and he would come to all of our softball games from the time that I was a freshman. He always waited outside of the locker rooms and would try to talk to me after games."

"Did you ever talk to him?"

"Only to say hello and to be polite. I never carried a conversation with him."

"Miss Reed, can you tell us about the softball game that he threatened you?"

"Yes, my sorority was playing a pick up softball game with Phi Delta Theta. The teams were co-ed teams. Eric hit the ball to the right fielder. She picked up the ball and threw it to the second baseman who then threw it to me. I tagged Eric out, but he got mad and started arguing with me. He got into my face and pushed me then one of the guys got in his way."

"Who was this guy?"

"Tobias Eaton, one of his fraternity brothers."

"Did you see him again after this?"

"Yes, he kept coming around my softball practices trying to talk to me. I stopped once because he said that he wanted to apologize for his behavior. But then it quickly turned into him talking about how much he loved me and how he would never try to hurt me again. At that point I told my trainer and he took me to get a restraining order against Eric."

"It turns out that your trainer was actually an undercover FBI agent working on the case against Marcus Eaton, is that correct?"

"Yes."

This line of questioning continues as Turner portrays Eric as a stalker who's behavior was escalating to the point of violence over the course of years.

Next he calls Brian to the stand to talk about Eric's behavior and what was happening when Tris went to get the restraining order.

"Mr. O'Conner you are an agent that was undercover in the case against Marcus Eaton, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Is there any evidence to indicate that Marcus Eaton was ever in contact with the defendant?"

"No, we had agents on Marcus Eaton all of the time, especially when he came to the college campuses. There was never any record of Marcus Eaton contacting the defendant."

After they question Brian, they call Four to the stand.

"Mr. Eaton, you were witness to the altercation between Miss Reed and the defendant, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"She made a good play at second base. She tagged him out which seemed to make Eric mad because he got into her face, was screaming at her calling her a cheat, and then he pushed her."

"Did you do anything to stop the altercation?"

"Yes, I got between them and knocked Eric to the ground."

"No more questions."

After Four's testimony, the judge called a recess until the next day.

On the way home Tris decided that she wasn't going back to the court room tomorrow, she was going to attend practice with her team. She doesn't want to sit there and listen to them try to make Eric out to be some pathetic stalker infatuated with someone who never noticed him.

~oOo~

The next day Tris joins her team on the field for practice. The changes that were made at the last game seem to be working out well. Angel is a natural at first. It turns out that she played first base on her high school team. Shelley does well in left field also. She is great at backing Heather up and getting to balls that Tris can't make it to.

When Tris and Marlene walk back to the sorority house, they are both feeling good about where the team is going. Angel and Shelley are both sophomores and Heather and Jasmine are juniors, so the team will still be strong next season after Tris and Marlene are strong.

As they walk home, they talk about rush week.

"I think we should invite Angel, Shelley, Heather, and Jasmine to rush," Marlene says.

"That's a good idea, they would all probably be good additions," Tris says. Then she smiles, "But I'm not sharing my bedroom."

Marlene laughs, "I think we can avoid you having to share your room. I'm guessing you would prefer a way to have alone time with a really hot team doctor."

Tris smiles, "How does this work?"

"I'll have the girls do what needs done."

"When is Uriah's party?"

"Tonight," Marlene says. "And of course we have to go down and help."

"Can I invite Four and Zeke?"

"Of course. Speaking of Zeke, how's he doing? Is he still hanging around Zia?"

"Yeah. They claim that they are just friends, but they are together a lot. He either goes to her or she hangs out at the apartment. We've even gone out together a few times. She is really good for him."

"But they are just friends?"

"I think he's afraid of getting hurt again and she's afraid to push. I know she really likes him though. I'll make sure that Zeke brings her to the party, it would be good for you and Chris to get to know her."

"I don't know Tris, I kind of feel like I'm betraying Shauna…"

Tris cuts her off, "No offense to Shauna, but she left him. Not only to go to another place. She left him for another guy that she had seeing behind his back for months. Shauna made her choices and those choices suck."

"I know, but she was like my sister. I was closer to her than you were."

"Look Mar, I know. But you can't be okay with Shauna moving on and Zeke being miserable. It has been months. She hasn't called or written to anyone, not even Lynn."

"You're right. Yeah, have Zeke invite Zia to the party. She does seem pretty great."

Tris and Marlene walk together back to Kappa house. What they don't realize though is that they are being followed. The person hears about the party and plots their revenge.

**Please don't hate me because of the cliffhanger. I needed to leave it here so the next chapter can be about what happens next. Bear with me and how slow I'm updating. It is finals week and I'm going absolutely crazy with work and tests. Also while I'm commenting, I wanted to thank all of you for the follows and favorites. I'm over 100 favorites and over 150 follows also at over 51000 views. It is amazing. I can't believe this story is liked by so many people. Thank you so much, it is very humbling. **


	46. Chapter 46

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 46

Tris, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn walk into Phi Delta to help prepare for the party and they are all disgusted by what they see before them. The house is filthy. There is food and cans of beer and soda strewn all over the place. They walk through the foyer and into the living room stepping over trash.

"What the hell happened here?" asks Tris. "This place never looked like this."

Will enters the room and scowls, "Yeah, it never looked like this when Four was in charge. The guys aren't as afraid of Uriah as they are of Four I guess." He stops and turns around looking at a couple guys, "Come on guys, get this shit cleaned up."

"This is disgusting," Marlene says.

A couple guys walk toward the girls and Will. One of them smiles slyly, "Look, the ladies are here. We don't have to clean anymore." He goes up and puts his arm on Tris.

"Jeff, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Will warns.

"Why? I'm just trying to get acquainted with my date for tonight," Jeff says.

"Jeff, are you new here?" Tris asks smiling.

"Yes I am, pledged this year. I'm a football star. Wouldn't you like to be on the arm of a football star sweetheart?"

Tris grabs his hand and bends his finger backward, a trick Brian taught her. She keeps bending them until Jeff is whining and dropping to his knees in pain. She kicks in the stomach and winds him so he doesn't get up. When she can see she has his undivided attention Tris says, "Jeff, did you play football last year?"

He nods but doesn't respond.

"Do you remember Four?"

Again he nods.

She releases his hand and knocks him to the ground. She kneels next to him, "Four, he's my boyfriend. Do you think he would be happy if he saw you touching me?"

Jeff looks up at her and shakes his head.

"That's right Jeff, he also wouldn't be happy if he came here tonight and saw what you guys have done to the place. So I suggest you get your lackeys and get this place clean because the ladies and I won't be lifting a finger to do anything, to clean up this pigsty. Do I make myself clear?"

Jeff doesn't respond, he quickly gets up and stumbles into the living room to start cleaning.

"Damn Tris, when did you get so intimidating?" Will asks.

"About the time that I was kidnapped and had to learn how to defend myself. I've been learning self defense for about eight months now."

"Who needs a football player around when we have Tris?" Christina says smirking at Will.

He pulls her into him, "You want this football player around."

She giggles and they start playing around.

"Alright, get a room," Lynn complains. "Other than cleaning, what needs done?"

Will snickers, "Well, since Tris made them start cleaning the only thing we really need to worry about is food."

"Especially cake!" Uriah says entering the room. He looks into the living room and sees the guys cleaning. "What did you do Will, threaten them?"

"Yeah, with Tris. She knocked Jeff down and threatened him and made him start cleaning."

Uriah looks at Tris confused," What?"

"Tris, I think Uri needs a demonstration."

Tris takes Uriah's fingers and bends them backward making him drop to his knees when he hears them crack. Then she releases him and smirks, "I did that to him, then kicked him in the stomach a couple times to wind him and then I told him what he was going to do."

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"He put his arm around me and was trying to hit on me. I thought I should maybe warn him about who my boyfriend is."

"Why are you warning someone about me?" Four asks walking in the door.

Tris jumps into his arms and hugs him, "What are you doing here."

"I figured this is where you would be and I wanted to see you." He stops and looks around, "What the hell happened to this place?"

Will shakes his head, "They aren't as afraid of Uri and me as they were of you and Zeke."

"Well they seem to be afraid of someone, they're cleaning."

"That would be because Tris just brought a football player to his knees," Chris explains.

"Oh she did, did she? Why?" Four asks smirking.

Just then Jeff walks into the foyer with a full bag of garbage and sees Four standing there with his arms around Tris.

"Jeff, do you remember Four? My boyfriend?" Tris says sarcastically.

Jeff looks at Four terrified, "Dude I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

Four looks at Tris and smiles, then he turns his attention back to Jeff and scowls at him, "Did you hit on her?"

"I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Did she kick your ass?" Four asks trying to remain serious.

Jeff looks down. Then Four laughs and he kisses Tris' cheek.

Jeff quickly leaves the room and takes the garbage with him.

"So I leave you alone and you're beating up football players?"

Tris smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are you two going?" Lynn says, "There's work that needs done."

"And I need to see my boyfriend for a little while. You've got a house full of guys to put to work, don't give them a choice." Tris tells them as she pulls Four out of the house and down the street to Kappa.

"Well this is great. Now who is going to intimidate these guys into cleaning?" Marlene asks sarcastically.

Uriah glares at her. Then he turns and bellows, "Everyone in the house, meeting in the living room, NOW!"

About five minutes later Uriah and Will stand in front of their fraternity brothers. "The condition that this house has been kept in is unacceptable. We should not have to do this much clean up just to have a party. The cleanup is supposed to happen after the party. As of right now the party is cancelled unless this house is completely clean in the next hour. If it isn't and we cancel the party, you will all run laps until you puke. You don't have to be kept as a part of our fraternity. You can be voted out and I can tell you now, I hold the most votes."

Everyone just looks at him in shock. The brothers that have been part of the fraternity for years smile, the new guys scowl. "Do I make myself clear? Now go clean!"

Uriah turns and smirks at his friends. "Come on let's go down to Kappa for a while."

~oOo~

Tris and Four walk into her room. She closes and locks the door behind her.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been in this room for more than two seconds," Four says while he sits on her bed.

"Yeah well, I used to have to share it with Marlene. Now I have it all to myself."

She turns and strides across the room and dives on him, knocking him onto the bed. She straddles his body and leans in and kisses him. "We don't have to worry about anyone coming in or interrupting anymore," she says.

Four wraps his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. He flips them over so that he is hovering over her. He pulls away slightly and looks into her eyes. He smiles as she slides her hands under the hem of his shirt and up his muscular chest. She pulls the shirt up and over his head and then pulls him back down and she presses her lips to his, with more passion.

He moves himself so he is lying next to her they continue to kiss as he slides his hand across her body. He moves his hand so he exposes her stomach. He moves away from the kiss and begins to kiss from her belly button and up her stomach.

She runs her fingers through his hair as she watches him kiss her stomach and work his way toward her breasts. Her heart his beating so hard and fast that she feels like it is going to escape her chest. As he maneuvers his body so he is hovering over her again and he continues to move up her stomach, he slides his hands behind her and unclasps her bra. He slides his hands up her back to her shoulders and then uses his teeth to move her bra and expose her breasts.

He slides his lips across her bare breasts as she slides her hands across his abdomen, toward the buckle on his pants. She feels nervous and excited all at the same time. They have only done this twice now, and right now she can no longer contain the desire she feels for this man.

He looks at her, "Are you sure about this?"

She nods, "I want you to make love to me, Tobias."

With that he sits up and pulls her up with him. He slides her shirt over her head and begins to kiss across her shoulders and up her neck to her lips.

They slowly and methodically remove each other's clothes. Four takes special care to move slowly and gently with her.

When they begin to make love, Four continues to move at a slow pace so he doesn't hurt her. Then he does something that she doesn't expect. He flips them over so that she is on top of him.

She straddles his body and looks down at him. She starts to move her body against his slowly then she begins to pick up the pace. She likes the way this feels.

Four runs his hands across her body as she moves against him. He wanted her to be in control, for her to be able to control the pace and rhythm of their love making. He watches her as she continues to move her body. He loves the way she feels and looks making love to him.

While Tris is moving she suddenly starts to feel her release quickly approaching. She has never felt this before while they were making love. The feel of him fully inside of her and her body moving against his causes her to feel an orgasm that she has never felt before. She can't control the moans and squeals that erupt from her while she is still moving her body against his.

The feel of her release and the sound of moans brings Four to the point of his release also. His orgasm arrives along with hers and it is the most incredible feeling that he has ever felt before.

When she is done, she collapses on him out of breath. She tries to calm her breathing as she lies on his chest listening to the hammering of his heart. She slowly slides off of him and lies next to him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight to his side.

"I love you, Tobias."

He kisses the top of her head, "I love you too, Tris."

He never wants to let her go. He wants to stay like this forever. But they are still so young that he's afraid to ask her the question that he longs to ask her. He wants to spend his life with this girl. There is no doubt in his mind that he wants to be with her forever. He's afraid to express his desires for the future to her. There is so much in their lives that is up in the air between his professional baseball career and her professional softball career. It is impossible to tell where they are going to be in a year. All he knows for sure is that he wants it to be with her.

"Will you stay with me tonight after the party? We can go back to my apartment and watch movies and just be together."

She smiles at him, "Of course I'll come home with you tonight." She lays her head back on his chest, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he says while he plays with her hair.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

"What about it?"

"Well, specifically our future."

He pauses for a moment, maybe he should express his desires to her. But he also doesn't want to intimidate her or overwhelm her.

"All of the time," he says at almost a whisper.

"Where do you see us going? I ask because I want to know if you have the same desires that I have." She says the last part so quietly he's not positive he heard everything she said.

"Are you asking me where I see our relationship in the future?"

She nods her head against his chest but she doesn't lift her head to look at him.

"I imagine us getting married and being together forever," he says. "I've never met anyone like you. I've never felt real love until I met you. I want to love you forever."

With those words she lifts her head and looks at him. She smiles at him and places her lips against his and kisses him. Then she whispers against his lips, "I want to be with you forever too."

He smiles and pulls her into another kiss. But this one holds all of the passion and desire they feel for each other and the promise of their future.

**Let me know what you think. I'm not sure about this chapter. But I wanted a calm before the storm. **


	47. Chapter 47

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

**To the guest reviewer: Just for the record, Tris and Tobias have only had sex twice. Once in chapter 38 then in 46. They did some touchy feely stuff in chapter 42. I would hardly call that every other chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**Z**

Chapter 47

While Tris and Four lie together and enjoy being together, there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tris calls from the bed.

"Come one Tris, we have to get ready for the party. You know we aren't going to let you dress yourself."

She sits up and looks at Four and smirks.

"I'm fine Mar, I don't need to…"

Four sits up behind her and starts kissing her neck trying to distract her.

"I don't care that Four is in there, I'll burst in there and drag you out. You have ten minutes to get a shower and we're coming in."

Tris swats at Four as he continues to kiss her neck, jaw, and ear. The fact that he's trying to distract her is working well.

"Ten minutes!" Marlene announces.

Four stops at Tris' ear and whispers, "You better go play Barbie, you probably don't want them bursting in here."

She smirks, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking. You have your own shower in here, maybe we should conserve water and get a shower together."

Tris stands without a word and pulls him into the shower.

Ten minutes later, she leaves her room in shorts and a tank top ready to get made up.

"So, what are you and Four doing locked up in your room?" Chris asks with a smirk.

Tris looks at her and just smiles, "Nothing, just dress me."

"Okay, anyway…" Chris says smiling. "I was shopping the other day and I saw this and thought it was perfect for you."

She pulls out a light blue ruffled dress with thin straps. It is not revealing at all and it's not short, it comes down to just above her knees. It is something that Tris would pick out for herself.

Tris slides the dress on and is comfortable in the cotton material. She looks at Christina surprised, "This is perfect."

"I thought you would like it," Chris says. "Now let's do something with your hair. I'm thinking a high ponytail and a little makeup.

When they are done with her, she looks in the mirror shocked. She looks like herself. She doesn't feel like she's been made up like a Barbie.

"Thanks," Tris smiles at her friends. She leaves the room and returns to her room to find Four sleeping on her bed.

She climbs next to him and kisses his cheek. "Are you awake?"

He snickers, "Yeah, I just wanted to see how hard you would try to wake me up." He opens his eyes and looks at her. "You look beautiful." He furrows his eyebrows a little and smiles, "You look like yourself. They usually put lots of makeup on you and put you in really short skirts."

"Chris said she was shopping and saw this in a store and immediately thought of me when she saw it. I think it is perfect. I feel comfortable in this dress."

He stands and takes her hand, "Well, I definitely like it. You look like you are ready to have fun."

They leave the room and walk down the stairs. Standing in the foyer are Zeke and Zia. The first thing that Tris notices is that they are holding hands. Zia is wearing a light and flowy floral racer back sundress that goes down to her ankles. The dress is formfitting on top and flows away from her body at the bottom.

"Zia, you look great!" Tris says.

"Thanks Tris, so do you. So, I've never been to a fraternity party before, should I be intimidated?"

Tris smiles, "No, not at all. We're going to have fun."

Before the girls came down the steps they made an agreement to try to get to know Zia and not judge her because she is seeing Zeke. Even Lynn reminds the other two that it was Shauna that left him, not the other way around and Zia was nowhere around when that happened.

"How are you so diplomatic about this Lynn, Shauna is your sister," Marlene says.

"Yeah, Shauna's my sister and I love her, but I don't like her right now. Even after she knew what happened with Kenzie she still did that to Zeke. She could have broken up with him at any point. Instead she cheated on him. I'm sorry, but I don't like that. Zeke has every right to find happiness. If Zia makes him happy then I'm all for getting to know her. Besides she's friends with Tris, so that is good enough for me."

"Alright then, let's go," Chris says smiling.

Chris, Marlene, and Lynn come down the steps all dressed up and ready to party. They all greet Zia and Zeke.

Zia's nervous when she sees the other girls. She knows that they were all really good friends with Shauna. She's nervous about being here with Zeke. Things have been getting more serious between the two of them over the past couple months. They spend every possible moment they can together, either at her apartment or his. She was always friends with Tris, and she has become pretty good friends with Four since they worked together this summer.

"Wow, you ladies look wonderful," Zeke says smiling. He's also a little nervous for Zia. He can feel her grip on his hand tighten as the girls walk down the steps. He had to convince her to come so he really hopes that there are no problems. His fears are erased when Lynn steps forward.

Lynn goes up to Zeke and hugs him, "How's it going brother?" She's always called him brother, even before he and Shauna started dating. He was always just like a big brother to her when they were in high school. He would defend her and watch out for her. That was another reason everything with Shauna was so wrong, they had been friends for so long.

"It's good sis. How are you?"

"Same old. All I do is dance and go to class it seems." She turns her attention to Zia. "How are you Zia? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good. Just working a lot. End of summer is always a busy time for tattoos for some reason."

"Did you see my new one?" Zeke asks everyone listening. He lifts his shirt and show is ribcage. It is an image of a pit with what looks like zombies rising from its depths.

"That is amazing," Tris says.

"Wow Zeke. It is great!" Christina says. "Did you do that Zia?"

"Yeah, it was just a design I was playing with. I kind of have an obsession with zombie lore. When Zeke saw it, he begged me to turn it into a tattoo for him."

"I didn't beg," Zeke protests.

"Yes you did," Four says. "I was there. You promised her cake and flowers if she did it for you."

They all snicker at the idea of Zeke promising cake for a tattoo.

"Are we going to this party or what?" Tris asks.

The group starts out the door toward Phi Delta. Once they are there the girls head to the dance floor while Zeke and Four stand on the patio and watch.

"Zia's pretty great," Four tells Zeke.

"Yeah, I like her a lot. She's so easy to be around. She's not demanding and she doesn't get upset if we are just hanging around the apartments. So many girls want to go out and do things all of the time. She's happy to just sit and watch a movie."

"Tris is the same way. She doesn't need to go somewhere all of the time. Speaking of which, she's coming to the apartment tonight. I was thinking the four of us could hang out and watch a movie or something."

"I'll have to see what Zia is doing tonight, but sounds good to me."

The ladies dance to several songs before they decide to go and sit for a while. Zeke and Four have disappeared into the house so it's just the girls for a while.

"So Zia, you used to play softball with Tris in high school?" Marlene asks.

Marlene's the one that Zia has been most intimidated by. She's Zeke's brother's girlfriend and she seemed to be the one that was closest to Shauna, other than Lynn. She always seems to look at Zia funny when she's around.

"Yes, I played first base. I haven't played since high school though, I probably couldn't hit a ball anymore if I wanted to."

"Are you into sports at all?" asks Marlene. She's trying to get to know Zia, but she right now she feels like she's giving her the third degree.

"I do. I like to watch baseball, football, and Hockey."

"Who are your favorite teams?" Marlene continues.

"Seriously Mar, what's with all the questions?" Tris asks.

"I'm just trying to get to know a little about her," Marlene retorts.

"It's fine Tris, I don't mind. I like the San Francisco Giants, the Penguins, and I really don't have a favorite football team, I just know that I don't like the Ravens. So usually my favorite is whoever they are playing against."

Marlene laughs, "That's funny, I love the Steelers, so I hate the Ravens too." This seems to lighten the mood a bit. "So, did you go to school?"

"I went to the Art Institute in the city. My degree is in computer design and I am a painter. But there isn't much work here for that. When I saw Tris last summer and saw the tattoo on her ribs that her mother had done, I wanted to learn. Tris took me to meet her mother and she hired me on the spot."

"That is really cool. Do you like tattooing?" Chris asks joining in the questioning.

"I do, I love working for Natalie and Bud too. I learn so much from them."

The girls continue to talk and ask each other questions. Tris decides that she needs a drink so she goes into the house. In the dining room she sees Zeke and Four playing beer pong with Uriah and Will. She grabs a bottle of water and starts to head out the door when she accidently runs into someone.

She looks up almost expects to see Four. She panics when she sees the face before her. She is so shocked that she doesn't see the person come up to her from behind and hit her in the leg with a bat. She just gets a glimpse of the person when she gets hit in the head and the world goes black.

~oOo~

Four hears a scream in the kitchen and he knows immediately it was Tris. He runs into the kitchen to find her unconscious and in Eric's arms and a girl running from the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Four asks.

Hearing Four yell, Zeke, Uriah, and Will all come in to see Eric with Tris in his arms. She's bleeding from the head and her leg looks like it might be broken.

"It's not what you think. They let me out on bail. I know there's a restraining order, but I wanted to apologize." Eric tries to explain. "You might want to go after that girl because she came out of nowhere and hit Tris with a bat."

Will runs out the door to find the girl with Four takes Tris from Eric's arms. Zeke snatches Eric up and shoves him against the wall.

"So you had nothing to do with that girl hitting Tris?" Zeke asks him.

"No I swear."

"Uriah, call Brian and tell him who's here." Uriah rushes out of the room to get his phone and to call Brian.

Four carries an unconscious Tris into the living room and lays her on the couch. Her head is bleeding pretty badly and her leg looks to definitely be broken. Marlene, Zia, and Chris come running into the living room. "What happened?" Chris asks. "Will said someone hit her?"

"That someone was Sam, I saw her run out of the kitchen just before Will. She had a bat in her hand," Marlene says. "Lynn tripped her so Will could get her."

"Four, you have to take her to the hospital," Zia says. "She needs medical help."

Four nods, "Can one of you go to Kappa and get her car for me. I can't take her on my motorcycle like this."

Marlene runs out of the house to get Tris' car. She is terrified of what Sam did to Tris. She could have killed her. And since Tris is still unconscious, that worries her even more.

Four gathers Tris into his arms and carries her outside to wait for Marlene with the car. While he's waiting, Will comes around the side of the house with Lynn and a furious looking Sam. Zia goes up to Sam and snatches her up by the shirt.

"What the hell did you do this to her for?"

"The bitch deserved it," Sam says without remorse.

Zia punches her square in the face. She hears the crack of a nose breaking on impact. Blood gushes from Sam's face. "Just so you know, a broken nose is the least of your worries. When Tris wakes up, you better be in another state because she will find you," Zia tells her.

Marlene pulls up in Tris' car just as another car pulls infront of the house.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brian asks. Two other agents pull up also.

"This girl hit Tris in the head with a bat, we need to get her to the hospital now," Four tells him.

"Eric is inside. Zeke and Uriah are holding him in the kitchen. He said he's out on bail and he came here to talk to Tris," Will explains.

"Okay, take her to the hospital," Brian says. He turns to one of the agents, "Give them an escort. Agent Rivera, call in the local police to take this girl in on assault charges. Will take me to where Eric is."


	48. Chapter 48

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 48

Four sits in the waiting room in the emergency room. They took Tris back immediately when they got there, but refused to let him go with her. When they took her from his arms and he sat down he made the call that he was dreading.

"Hey Four, what's up?" Bud asks. "I thought you guys were at a party tonight."

"Bud something has happened. Someone hit Tris in the head with a bat. She's unconscious. We are at the hospital near campus."

"We're on our way," is all Bud replies. He hangs up and Four is left in the waiting room alone.

~oOo~

Brian grabs Eric by the shirt and slams him against the wall. "Who was the girl?"

"What? I don't know. I don't know her and I wasn't working with her. I just came here to talk to Tris. I wanted to apologize. I still love her."

"Eric, she doesn't love you. So what would make you think that she would want to see you? Besides there is a restraining order."

Brian gestures for the local police to come in, "This man is in violation of a court ordered restraining order. He is currently in the process of being prosecuted for the kidnapping and assault of Beatrice Reed, the young girl that was injured here this evening."

They take Eric into custody and walk him out the door. Eric strains to stop and turns to Brian. "Is Tris going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Brian replies honestly. He follows them out the door and gets into his car. He rushes to the hospital to see about Tris.

Brian enters the waiting room only to find Four sitting alone, worry etched across his face.

"Any news?" Brian asks sitting next to him.

"No, and they won't let me go back there with her. I don't know what is going on, this is infuriating."

Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, Zia, Christina, Lynn, and Will all burst through the waiting room doors.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Marlene asks.

"We don't know anything right now," Brian answers. "We're waiting."

"What the hell was that? Who was that girl?" Four asks.

"That was Sam. She was the first baseman on the softball team but she was benched after the first game. She was afraid of the ball, especially when Tris threw it. Tris tried to help her but she wouldn't take the help. She blamed Tris for losing her starting position," Marlene explains.

"Someone tried to kill her over a softball game?" Lynn asks.

"Some people are pretty messed up," Brian responds.

"What was Eric doing there?" Four asks Brian.

"Well, he definitely was let out on bail and his story seems to hold about just wanting to apologize. He is still infatuated with her. I don't think he had anything to do with the girl. He doesn't want to kill her, he just wants to make her his, even by force. Hitting her with a bat wouldn't fit with his method of operation, but time will tell."

Four stands up and starts to walk away from his friends. He appreciates their presence, but right now he just wants to see Tris. As he walks through the front doors, Natalie and Bud walk in.

"Where is she, where is my daughter?" Natalie asks Four when she sees him.

"They took her back a while ago. They haven't come back since. I was just going to demand that they let me back there with her."

Bud strides to the counter, "I am Beatrice Reed's father. I want information about her condition, now."

The receptionist quickly goes off to find someone that can give some information. She comes back moments later with a doctor in tow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reed, come with me." He gestures through the doors. When he looks back and sees Four following he says, "I'm sorry son, only family is allowed back here."

"He will be coming back with us, he is family," Bud replies.

The doctor, seeing that this is an argument that he won't win, continues to lead them to the back of the ER.

When they reach the outside of a room he stops and looks at the three people following. "Beatrice suffered a massive contusion to the head because of the hit. She has a concussion, and some memory loss because of some bleeding in her brain. We are controlling the bleeding and she should be fine, however we are going to keep her here for a couple days to watch her. At this point I don't know what the extent of her memory loss is, we were waiting for you to arrive so that we can properly evaluate her. She does know her name and the year, so those are both very good signs. Her leg is fractured, but it should heal rather quickly."

"Alright, I want to see my daughter," Natalie demands.

The doctor nods and pushes aside the curtain surrounding Tris.

~oOo~

"Tell me more about the girl," Brian says to Marlene.

"Well all through practices all the way to the first game Tris and Jasmine kept trying to talk to the coaches about Sam. She was afraid to catch the ball when they threw it to her. She always made excuses for why she was missing it and the coaches believed her for some reason. Every time they talked to the coaches, they were ignored. Tris offered to work with Sam and help her get past the fear, but Sam kept blowing her off. She even told Tris that she isn't as good as everyone thinks she is. Sam believed that she was a better player than Tris."

"Seriously? Was the girl blind?" Chris asks.

"I don't know. But the first game came, a ball was hit to Tris and the play was at first. Tris threw the ball like she would have any other time and Sam missed the ball. She got nailed right in the chest. We ended up losing a couple runs because of that. The coaches pulled Sam because she was hurt and after talking to the rest of us realized that there was a problem. Sam told Tris she would regret what happened but I never thought she'd go after her."

"No why would you?" Zia says. "There has to be something wrong with her mentally."

"I don't know. But I wish I would have taken the threat more seriously."

"It's not your fault," Uriah says pulling her into a hug. "No one could have known."

~oOo~

Natalie, Bud, and Four enter the room. Four stands close to the door while Tris' parents go to the bed to see how their daughter is.

She has a brace on her leg to keep it immobilized and there is a bandage on her head. She is hooked up to a heart monitor, and has an IV in her arm. She has wires and tubes coming from all sides of her. Her face is pale and her eyes are bloodshot, but they are open which makes Four happy.

"Tris, honey do you know who I am?" Natalie asks.

"Of course, you're my mother."

"How about me Tris, do you know who I am?" Bud asks next.

She pauses for a moment like she is trying to pieces of a puzzle together, "You're Bud, but… but you're also… my father? Is that right? Are you my father?"

Bud smiles and nods, "Yes honey, I'm your father." He was terrified that would be something that she lost and they would have to tell her again.

Tris looks across the room at the man standing in the doorway. She knows that man. She smiles when she sees him, "Tobias, why are you standing in the doorway?"

Four smiles, not only did she know who he is, she knows his real name. Bud and Natalie smile and gesture for him to come across the room.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Tris says. She takes Four's hand.

"Tris, someone assaulted you. They hit you in the head with a bat and they broke your leg," Four explains.

She looks down at the brace on her leg, "What? No! I can't have a broken leg. I can't miss softball. Why would someone hit me with a bat? Was I at a softball game? Was it an accident?"

"No Tris, we were at a party. Someone came up behind you and hit you with a bat."

Tris starts crying. She cradles her head in her hands and shakes it slightly. "This can't be happening."

Natalie sits on the bed next to her and wraps her arms around her daughter to comfort her. "It's okay. You will heal and everything will be fine." She rubs Tris' back and tries to sooth her.

The doctor walks into the room, "How are you feeling Tris. Do all of these people look familiar to you?"

Tris smiles through her tears, "Yes, they do. I know them all."

"That's good that is very good. Do you remember what you did today?"

Tris sits and thinks, "The last thing I remember is softball practice. When was that?"

"That was this morning Tris," Four tells her.

"Nothing after that?" the doctor asks.

Tris sits and thinks for a while, "No, nothing."

"It is okay, Tris. The fact that you can remember events from this morning is very good. The rest will come back, it will probably just take some time. How are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of nauseous and my head hurts."

"I'm going to give you something to help with the pain. This is going to make you tired," the doctor explains.

Bud takes Natalie's hand, "We should go let everyone know that she's okay."

Natalie stands and looks from Bud to Four, "Alright, only if Four is going to stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, we'll let everyone know what is going on and send them home. There's no sense in them sitting here all night."

"Who all is here?" Tris asks.

"Everyone," Four smiles. "Zeke, Zia, Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, and Brian."

"Really? Why?"

"They were all worried about you," Natalie says. She kisses her daughter's forehead and she and Bud walk out to the lobby where everyone is sitting.

"So, you really don't remember anything else from today?" Four asks her.

"No, not really. I remember being at practice. I don't even remember going home afterward. Why is there something important that I'm not remembering?"

"No, I was just curious. I'm just happy that you remember me. I was worried."

~oOo~

Bud and Natalie walk out into the lobby and find Tris' friends sitting there talking. When they see Natalie and Bud they stop talking and wait to hear what they have to say.

"Tris is going to be fine. She has some memory loss, but it seems to be isolated to today. She remembers softball practice this morning but she doesn't remember going home after or anything else that happened today. The doctor says those memories will return as the swelling in her brain goes down. She has a severe concussion and a fractured leg. She's in a leg immobilizer and her head is wrapped in bandages. She also is hooked up to an IV and some other monitors. Right now she's going to be going to sleep for a while and then they will move her to a room," Natalie says.

"When can we see her?" Marlene asks.

"Probably not tonight. They only want family in the ER. We had to force them to let Four go back there to see her. She'll be in a room by tomorrow and then you can see her," Bud explains.

"Has the girl that hit her been found?" Natalie asks looking at Brian.

"Yes, Lynn caught her actually. She is being charged on assault charges. But if Tris can't remember what happened, I don't know what is going to happen, no one else really saw what happened."

"Except for Eric," Will points out.

"That really isn't a very reliable witness," Brian says. "Especially since he's got charges of kidnapping against him right now."

"But at least it's something, right?" Uriah asks.

"Maybe," Brian mumbles. "I better get going and find out what is going on with the case against Eric."

"Thank you for everything, Brian."

The group leaves the hospital and returns to campus. Zeke and Zia go to his apartment.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Zeke asks her.

Zia looks at him. She knows that this is the wrong time to bring up any relationship questions but she wants to know where this is going. She's falling in love and she wants to know if he is even close to feeling the same way or not. But then Zeke surprises her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I hoped you would at least stay for a while, and since it's so late, it would probably just be better if you stayed."

Zia nods, "I can stay I guess. I don't have an early shift tomorrow. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asks this question with trepidation, what if he doesn't tell her what she wants to hear?

He takes her hand and leads her to the couch. He realized tonight, before all of this happened that he is falling in love with her. While he was talking to Four about hanging out, they had been talking about Zia and Tris. They are similar, but different from every other girl. They are both kind, giving, and extremely intelligent. They would help anyone that needed it, they are brutally honest, and they both have a fiery side to them. Four says that is the reason that he fell for Tris. She is like the perfect girl. Everything about her is exactly what he has always wanted.

Zeke has found that those traits are exactly what he wants too. Shauna didn't trust him, she was clingy, and she always accused him of things he didn't do. He found out that the things she accused him of were exactly the things that she did to him. Zia isn't like that. She is secure in who she is and she is happy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zia asks. She's nervous now because he's been quiet for a few minutes. She has a feeling that he's going to tell her that he doesn't want to see her any more. They haven't done anything but hang out over the past two months, they haven't even shared a kiss.

"Well, I was thinking tonight before all of that happened that I wanted to tell you something. Then all of the drama happened and suddenly I feel like I have to tell you now."

Zia looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. She is terrified and intrigued at the same time. Whatever this is, he's apparently given it a lot of thought.

"Zia, I'm in love with you. I didn't think I'd love anyone again since everything happened with Shauna. But I do. I love you, everything about you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met. Even though I thought I loved before, I never really knew what love was. Now I do."

Zia looks at him in shock. Of everything she thought he was going to say, this was not it. Zeke is such a macho guy, she never thought he'd actually declare his feelings so bluntly.

Quickly her shock turns to happiness. She looks at the man in front of her and is so happy that she can't contain herself. She launches herself into him and hungrily presser her lips to his. She has been waiting to feel his lips pressed against hers for so long. She can't believe how soft they are and how he instantly responds to her. He wraps his arms around her body and pulls her tight to him while he slides his tongue into her mouth. She instantly responds and they massage each other's tongues with a passion and fire that neither of them have felt before.

'So this is what true love feels like,' Zia thinks to herself as she and Zeke kiss for a few moments longer.

When they pull away from each other Zeke looks into her eyes for some sign of her feelings. He knows what he felt in that kiss, but he wants to hear the words come from her beautiful mouth.

She smiles at him, "I love you too Zeke. I've loved you for so long but I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back."


	49. Chapter 49

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 49

When the nurse comes into Tris' room to let Four know that visiting hours were over, he didn't respond.

"Sir, you will have to come back tomorrow. Visiting hours are over."

"I'm not going anywhere," Four responds coldly.

The nurse huffs and leaves the room, she returns with Tris' doctor. "Sir, visiting hours are over," the nurse repeats.

"I told you, I'm not leaving her. So unless you are going to drag me out of here, I'm not leaving."

"Miss Reed, we're going to be moving you to your room now. Your… friend can go along with you to your private room," the doctor says.

The nurse glares at the doctor and grumbles as she calls for an orderly to move Tris to her private room. The doctor moves over to Tris and Four, "Some people only see the rules, they don't know that sometimes you have to give leeway to loved ones." He checks her monitors and looks at her head, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My head hurts a little and I'm a little hungry."

"I'll have crackers and clear liquids taken to your room. If you can hold that down for the night, I'll allow something a little more substantial for breakfast." He writes the orders on her chart as the orderly enters the room and begins to move monitors and IVs around so that he can move her.

"I'll check in on you tomorrow morning to see how you are doing."

"Thank you doctor," Four says.

"You are welcome, Mr. Eaton."

"Wait, how…?"

"I'm a college football fan. I thought for sure you would get drafted into the NFL. Anyway, have a good night."

The orderly moves Tris through the halls to the elevator. Once in the elevator the orderly says, "You played a fantastic game in the Orange Bowl. I thought you guys were robbed. You really were a great football player."

"Thank you," Four says.

They get to Tris' room. The orderly sets everything up and wishes the pair goodnight.

"No wonder they let you stay, everyone knows who you are," Tris smirks.

"I guess it's good to be recognized sometimes."

"Thank you for staying with me tonight."

He slides the food that was brought in for her in front of her, chicken broth, ginger ale, and crackers.

"Eat a little," he says and he kisses her cheek.

The orderly comes back in with another bed, "I thought you'd need to get some sleep at some point."

"Thank you very much," Four says.

"Would you mind signing this for me?" he hands Four a small football. "My step-son is a high school junior who plays football. He's a huge fan. He would be so excited to have this."

"Absolutely, but it's not going to be worth anything."

"It's not about that. He envied you. Especially after they reported about your childhood and what you had gone through to get to where you were. It's inspiring. His father was kind of bad to him and his mother. Not as bad as what you endured, but bad enough. Anyway, he's a fan."

Four signs the football, "If he ever wants someone to workout with, tell him to give me a call." He adds his phone number to the football as well.

"Thank you, that's amazing."

The orderly shakes his hand and hurries out the door smiling.

Four moves the bed so it is right next to Tris' bed. He moves her tray from her lap since she is finished eating then he moves over to the bed and climbs in.

"You know, that was really nice."

"What?"

"Offering to workout with some random kid."

"It's really no big deal," Four tells her.

"Yes it is Tobias."

He leans over her and kisses her cheek again, "Get some sleep."

She smiles and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Tobias."

"Goodnight."

~oOo~

Natalie and Bud return to the hospital first thing in the morning to find Tris and Four sound asleep in her room. They are on separate beds but they are holding hands in their sleep.

"Should we wake them?" Natalie asks.

"No need, I'm awake," Tris says smiling. "The nurses were already in here to check on me and to tell me that they would be bringing breakfast soon." She shifts and her movement wakes Four.

"Are you okay?" then he looks up and sees Natalie and Bud standing at the bottom of their beds.

"How did you get them to let you spend the night and get you a bed?" Bud asks.

"Apparently he's some kind of celebrity around here. The doctor knew who he was and so did the orderly," Tris explains.

"It's really no big deal," Four says.

"It is really cool," Tris says. "The orderly even asked for his autograph for his son. I've seen how people act with you on campus, I've never noticed it outside of school before."

"Anyway, we talked to the doctor this morning and he says she has to stay for a couple days to monitor her. But they believe that she is going to be fine," Four explains

"What about the memory loss?" Natalie asks.

"I remember a little more about yesterday," she looks at Four and smirks. "But I still don't remember going to the party."

Four looks at her surprised, he didn't think she remembered the time they had spent alone together yesterday. But that smirk tells him otherwise.

Natalie and Bud take a seat on the bed next to her. Bud turns his attention to Four. "We're here, you should go home and get a shower. Let her coach know what happened and that she won't be playing softball for a while and let your friends know how she's doing and what room she's in. I tried to call Zia this morning, but it went to voicemail."

Four nods, he kisses Tris on her hand, "I'll be back later."

"Alright," she smiles.

He says goodbye to the others and is out the door.

~oOo~

Four enters his apartment to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. When he enters, he expects to see Zeke, but instead Zia and Marlene are in there cooking.

"What are you two doing?" Four asks them.

"We figured you would be coming home at some point so we thought that we would make breakfast for all of us," Zia explains.

Zeke and Uriah follow the smells to the kitchen and find Four and the girls talking. Uriah pulls Marlene into a hug, "You are going to spoil me."

"It wasn't me, this was Zia. She's a fantastic cook. I just did what she told me and tried to stay out of her way."

"That's my girl," Uriah says. "At least you can help cook. That's more than some girls."

Marlene hits him in the head, "I'm just not good at breakfast food."

"Well, it's done. We should eat," Zia says smiling.

They move into the living room/dining room area and sit at the small table and begin to eat.

"So how is Tris, Four? They said she has some memory loss? Will she remember us if we go visit her?" Marlene asks. She's been worried that Tris wouldn't remember her.

"Yeah, it's short term memory loss. She remembers everything up to before the party last night."

"She doesn't remember who hit her?"

"She doesn't remember that or that Eric was there either. Part of me hopes that she can forget that part. She had nightmares for a long time after the kidnapping. I'd hate for them to come back because she saw him again."

"I'm surprised you came home," says Zeke. "I thought for sure I'd be bringing you clothes there."

"Natalie and Bud arrived and they wanted some time with their daughter. They told me I should go home to get a shower, so here I am. Thanks for making breakfast ladies, it is great."

"This was all Zia, honestly."

"It was no big deal, really. I grew up in a pretty big family and Sunday breakfast was something we did every week. It was the one meal that my mother insisted that we all be present for."

"How big is your family?" Marlene asks. She wants to get to know Zia better, and this seems like a prime opportunity.

"Well, I'm the oldest of four kids. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. We grew up with just our mom. We were all busy with sports and music. We were all always going in different directions for practices, games and competitions. But Sunday mornings were usually free from those things so my mom decided that we would sit together for one meal a week. At first we all complained, we'd rather sleep but she was unrelenting. It turned out to be great thought. We would talk about things we did that week and how things were going with us. It made us all very close."

"Are you still close to your family?" asks Uriah. "It's just Zeke and me, so a big family sounds interesting."

"Yeah, my sister, Zienna is 19, she goes to National Louis University downtown Chicago. She's going to be a teacher. My brother Ryker is 17, he's a senior and my other brother Wyatt is 15 and is a sophomore in high school. They still do Sunday breakfast every week, but Zienna and I don't always get there unfortunately. We try to get there at least once a month and I make it a point to talk to my brothers frequently so I know what's going on with them. None of you have larger families?"

"Four's an only child, Tris has an older brother, I have Uriah obviously, and Marlene's an only child."

"Believe me, Marcus had not business bringing any other children into this world," Four mumbles.

They continue to talk about families as they eat their breakfast.

"This is fantastic, Zia. Thank you. I'm going to get a shower and get back to the hospital. Can someone make a plate for me to take to Tris?" Four asks.

"I'll take care of it," Zia says as she's cleaning up the table. Zeke stands and helps her to clear the table.

"Should we go back with him?" Zeke asks.

"She's in her own room now so we probably could," Marlene says. "I want to go before my game today anyway."

~oOo~

Natalie sits on the side of Tris' bed while Bud stands next to them.

The doctor enters the room smiling, "Well Tris, good news. Everything looks good. The swelling in your brain has gone down completely and the bleeding has stopped."

"Why don't I remember being at that party then?"

"Well the brain is a fragile thing. While there is no lasting damage to your brain and it will heal completely over time, there is still some damage. That is why concussions are serious brain injuries and we can never take them for granted."

"What about my leg. How long am I going to be out for softball."

"Tris, your softball season for this fall is over. Even if it weren't for your leg, the injury to your brain is that serious that I wouldn't release you to play again for about six months."

"That's the spring!" exclaims Tris with frustration.

"I'm sorry Tris. But we can't take a chance on you getting hit in the head somehow. Take the time and heal. You will be ready for spring training, I promise."

Tris looks at the doctor completely frustrated as he walks out of the room.

"Out for a whole season? If I ever find out who did this to me, I'm going to beat the hell out of her!"


	50. Chapter 50

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 50

Sitting in the interrogation room at FBI head quarters Brian waits for Eric to be brought to him. Eric has been sitting in a cell for days now waiting, but Brian purposely decided to make him wait. He hopes that his lack of speaking to anyone will make him talk.

"Eric, good to see you. Have a seat."

"I was wondering when you were going to come get me."

"Eric, you were advised of your rights when you were arrested, weren't you?"

"Um, yeah. I was."

"Very good. So Eric, what were you doing on campus on Saturday night?"

"I wanted to see Tris and apologize. I know I scared her when I helped Al kidnap her, but I didn't mean to."

"Eric, do you understand that she has a restraining order against you? You aren't supposed to be within five hundred yards of her or her place of residence."

"I know, but I needed to talk to her. I swear I just wanted to talk. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Did you hurt her, Eric? Did you help that girl hurt Tris?"

"What? No… No way. I had nothing to do with that. That girl could have killed Tris. I don't want her dead, I want her to be my girlfriend. I would never want to hurt her like that."

"But you did hurt her Eric, when you kidnapped her. You had her tied up. You ripped her clothes off of her."

"No. I didn't do that, Al did that. I just watched her. And I was just going to show her how much I love her by making love to her."

Brian scowls at Eric but he has to maintain his calm right now.

"Back to the girl, Eric. Do you know that girl?"

"I've seen her before. She was on the softball team. I spent a lot of time around the softball team. I used to go to all of the games. I liked to be around Tris…"

"What about the girl, Eric. What position did she play?"

"She really didn't play. She wasn't very good. I used to hear her talk to herself about hating Tris and some of the other girls. How could she hate Tris? Everyone loves Tris."

"So Eric, the night at the fraternity party, did you see that girl before she hit Tris?"

"Yeah, she was hiding near where I was hiding. I was watching Tris. I always watch Tris."

"What was she doing?"

"She seemed like she was watching Tris too. She was talking to herself a lot. She was mumbling about things I couldn't understand. I think she might have been crazy."

Brian smirks to himself.

"Okay Eric. While you were in the kitchen talking to Tris. Did you actually see this girl come up behind Tris?"

"Yes, yes, yes… She came up behind Tris and I tried to warn Tris. I tried to tell her to turn around but Tris was so scared when she saw me. She started to back away and tell me to get away from her."

"Then what happened Eric?"

"Then the girl hit her in the leg with a bat. It wasn't a very good swing, it's no wonder she never plays. After she hit her in the leg then she swung and hit her in the head, and then Tris fell. The girl ran out of the house."

"Keep going Eric. Tell me what happened next."

"The hit to the head knocked Tris out and she fell into my arms. I was going to take care of her. I was going to comfort her, but Four walked in and took her from me. He took her and he wouldn't give her back. Then Zeke grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I could have fought him but I didn't want to."

"Do you know that girl's name? You said you were around the softball team all of the time."

"Nope, she didn't play I didn't know her name. I knew that Kenzie played first, Jen played second, Tris played short, Shauna played third…"

"Okay, Eric. I get it. Could you identify the girl from a picture if I showed you a bunch of pictures?"

"Oh yes, I saw her quite well."

"Very good Eric. You did very well. We are going to take you back to your cell at the federal prison."

"Can I ask a question?"

Brian notices that Eric seems to have calmed significantly. He seems more relaxed now than he did just a few moments ago. Brian nods to him to go ahead.

"Is Tris okay? Did that girl hurt her?"

"Tris is fine Eric. She is still in a hospital, but she is just fine."

"Is she mad at me for trying to talk to her?"

"Honestly Eric, since you and Al kidnapped her, she's scared of you."

"Al killed himself. He jumped off of a bridge. She doesn't have to be afraid of me."

"Well Eric, she is. If you want her to forgive you, you are going to have to stay away. Only time will tell if she will be able to forgive you."

Eric nods at Brian's words. He says no more, he just stands when the officers come in to take him back to the prison.

~oOo~

Tris walks into her room at Kappa house and she looks around. Something about this room and this place doesn't feel right anymore. She doesn't feel safe. Four comes in behind her with her bag that she brought home from the hospital. He sees the look of trepidation on her face, the look worries him.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Tobias. I don't know if I can do this. It doesn't feel right being here right now."

Next Natalie and Bud enter the room. They stand in the door way while Tris and Four talk.

"Tris we told you that you don't have to stay here. You can go home with your parents or you can stay with me at my apartment. You don't have to stay here right now if you don't want to."

"I feel like there is something else that happened that I should remember and I don't, I just don't. It is so frustrating. There is this period of time that is just gone, and I can't have it back, not now… not ever."

"I told you I would tell you everything that I know."

"It's not the same. You weren't with me when it happened. But I feel like there was someone there."

Four looks over at Natalie and Bud standing there. They both nod.

"Tris you need to sit down. Come here." He takes her hand and leads her over to the bed. He pulls her into his lap. Although the doctor wasn't sure if telling her about her kidnapper being there is a good idea, Four and her parents thought it was important for her to know.

Natalie and Bud walk into the room and sit on the bed next to Tris.

"Tris there is a specific reason you're not sure if you feel safe. And there is a reason that you feel like there is more for you to know. You weren't in the kitchen alone."

"I knew it. Who was with me. I need to talk to them."

Bud places his hand on Tris' shoulder. "Tris Eric was out on bail."

"What, the man that kidnapped me was let out on bail? Was he the one that did this to me?"

"He was in the kitchen with you when you were hit. He caught you before you hit the ground," Four explains. "Tris, the person that did this to you was Sam."

Tris just sits there for a moment, "She did threaten me. She said I would regret that I made her loose her position," she pauses for a few moments. "Are you sure it was her? Are you sure it wasn't Eric and he's trying to blame it on someone else?"

"Lynn caught Sam outside running away with the bat. They are running DNA testing on the bat now, but that takes time. The thing is, I saw a girl run out of the house with a bat and Eric had no chance to hide one from the time I heard you scream to when I entered the kitchen. You had just slumped into his arms."

Tris sits and thinks for a while. She looks around this room and suddenly she feels so out of place here.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

"You can come home with us," Natalie says immediately. "But what about school?"

"I need to see if I can switch my classes to online classes or something. But I can't do this here, not right now."

"Well, it's early in the day. Why don't we go see the dean and see what we can do," Bud says.

~oOo~

Marlene mopes around Kappa house. It's been a week since Tris moved back home to her parents' house and she's miserable. She and Tris became close over the past four years of playing ball together and like sisters since they lived together for the past year. She sits in her bedroom and starts to work on some homework. Christina and Lynn walk in to see their miserable friend.

"Mar, you can't mope around like this forever," Christina says.

"Sure I can, watch me."

"Mar, she'll be back next semester," Lynn says trying to sound convincing.

"What if she doesn't and who can blame her? She was assaulted here at this school. She can't possibly feel safe here."

"She's going to come back for softball. She's never going to agree to missing two seasons of playing ball. It's got to be driving her crazy to be stuck in that leg brace and not being able to do anything," Christina says.

"Have you talked to her since she left?" Lynn asks.

"No, I didn't want to bother her."

"I think it's time for a road trip," Christina says. "I'm going to grab Uri and Will and we're going."

"I have practice in about a half hour," Marlene says.

"Then we'll leave after your practice," Lynn says.

Marlene agrees and starts to get ready for practice.

She walks out of the house to the ball field alone. She hasn't made this walk alone since her first day, before she knew anyone. She looks around and notices all of the changes to campus since she was a freshman. It is amazing how things grow and change over four years.

She gets to practice and sees Four there. He's still the team doctor even if Tris isn't here.

"Four, we were going to see Tris tonight. What are you and Zeke up to?"

"Well, Zeke and Zia are already there. Zia goes almost every day either before or after work since she lives so close. Zeke met Zia there after he was done at the academy and I'm heading out just after this practice. Did you guys call Natalie and Bud to warn them that they are going to be invaded by college students?"

Marlene smirks, "Didn't even think about that. I guess I better call her and make sure it's okay."

"I'll call, you go practice. You guys are going to need it this for this team, they are undefeated so far."

Marlene nods as she finishes putting on her gear. She walks out onto the field as Four picks up his phone and calls Bud.

"Hey Bud, Marlene just informed me that they wanted to come visit Tris tonight. I told her I'd check to see if that was okay with you and Natalie."

"It's fine Four. But we better get the air mattresses out for down in the Man Cave."

"Yeah, are Zeke and Zia already there?"

"Zia was off today, so she's been here all day while Nat and I were at the parlor. Zeke got here about a half hour ago I guess. Zeke carried Tris out onto the patio, so they've been out there for about a half hour or so."

"Tris let him carry her?" Four asks shocked.

"He didn't give her a choice. He picked her up kicking and screaming," Bud says with a giggle in the words.

"I figured. Well, I guess we'll all be there after this practice then."

"See you later then."


	51. Chapter 51

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 51

Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, and Uriah all arrive at Bud's house that evening and find everyone out on the deck looking out at the beach.

"Hey what are all of you guys doing here?" Tris asks.

"We just wanted to come visit," Marlene tells her. "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine. Never left alone really," she scoffs looking at Four, Zeke, and Zia. "And now I have a little sister who's up my butt too," she says gesturing toward a girl sitting next to Zia.

"You know Tris, I could just go home and pretend that I was never here. I'm quite the actress you know," the girl says.

Tris laughs, "Everyone, this is Zienna. She's Zia's sister and the sister that I never really wanted."

"Whatever Tris. You know you love me. Besides, I make life interesting," Zienna says. "You and Zia would have been bored out of your minds without me when we were kids. Especially when I found new and exciting ways to mess with Caleb."

"Keep telling yourself that, Zie," Zia says. "Although messing with Caleb was kind of fun."

"Messing with me was fun?" Caleb snickers walking outside. "Thanks Zia, I'll remember that the next time you and Tris want to hide from Zienna and I lie to her and occupy her time so you two could go do whatever it is you were doing. Wow, we've got a full house for the weekend don't we?"

"Caleb, you weren't supposed to tell her," Tris complains through a laugh.

"So you two made him distract me so you could get away? How nice. Do you know how many times I had to listen to him explain planetary motion or evolution to me growing up? It was torturous!"

He sits in a chair next to Zienna. The four of them were always close growing up since they are all so close in age. Caleb puts his arm around her and hugs her, "You loved learning about that stuff with me," he teases.

"Um, no. Not really."

"So what are we going to do tonight since we're all here?" Zeke asks.

"Probably just hang out here since Tris can't do much and she's too stubborn to let me carry her around," Four says.

"I'm not too stubborn, I just don't like to be babied. Besides I can walk, it just takes some time."

"Stubborn," everyone says at the same time.

"We could go down to the man cave and watch movies. It's already set up with mattresses. We could all just curl up on mattresses and the couches and watch some scary movies," Zeke suggests.

Everyone agrees and they raid the kitchen for snacks and drinks before the group of them go down the steps.

Four scoops Tris into his arms and carries her into the house.

"Tobias, I can walk just fine."

"If you walk, we'll miss the movie," he complains.

She doesn't say anything, just slumps into his chest. Regardless of her stubbornness, she loves when he carries her and she can snuggle into his chest like this.

They all take their places around the room, Zia, Zeke, Tris, and Four all take one couch because they are the ones that won't be staying in the man cave tonight. It was decided that Four would sleep in Tris' room and Zia and Zeke would take the second guest bedroom. Everyone else would be sleeping in the man cave.

As the lights go out and they begin the movie, Lynn finds herself sitting with Zienna.

"So you're Lynn, right?" Zienna asks.

"Yes."

"I heard you're a dancer, that you spent time in New York dancing."

"Yes I did."

"Why'd you come back here?"

"Bad breakup."

"What did he do to you? Stalk you?"

"Kind of, she cheated on me then when I broke things off with her, she started following me around."

"She?" Zienna asks.

Lynn looks at her wanting to know where this is going. She's not going to explain herself to a stranger. She's finally found accepting friends and this girl isn't going to change that.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I just knew I liked you for a reason. Now I can see that it's more of an attraction than anything."

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

Zienna doesn't say anything, she just takes Lynn's hand and laces her finger into Lynn's. She looks at Zienna, it's been a long time since someone showed her any interest like this. Zienna then does something bold, she places a gentle kiss on Lynn's lips.

Lynn looks at this girl completely shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Do you have a problem with it? I think you are beautiful, I want to get to know you better," Zienna whispers in Lynn's ear. "I have never met anyone that I felt an instant connection to before, don't you feel it?"

"Yes, but we just met."

"Well, now we spend time getting to know each other better."

The two of them talk quietly while the others all curl up together and watch the movies. When they have watched two movies, Four and Tris decide it's time to go up to their room. Zia and Zeke follow.

Zia notices that Zienna and Lynn and sitting together in a secluded corner talking and holding hands. Zia likes Lynn; she just hopes this isn't going to be another relationship where Zienna gets hurt because some girl is either insecure or fake. When she and Zeke enter their room, she asks him about Lynn.

"Lynn is like my little sister. She is definitely not insecure. She's been through a lot of torture and teasing by narrow minded people, especially in high school. But that made her strong and independent. She doesn't pretend for anyone. If she's showing interest in your sister, then it is real. Her last relationship didn't end well, so she's probably going to be guarded. But let them get to know each other, I think they'll find that they have quite a bit in common."

Zia smiles and nods her head. Zienna deserves to be happy, that is all she wants for her.

~oOo~

Tris wakes in the middle of the night, screaming. She's been doing this a lot lately. When Four shakes her awake, Tris is crying hysterically and is terrified.

"I remember. I remember what happened. I was getting a drink. I saw you and the guys in the dining room playing a game. I turned and bumped into someone. When I looked up it was Eric. He was standing over me smiling. He said he wanted to talk to me. Then he got a really confused look on his face."

"Shh… It's okay Tris. You don't have to relive this,"

"Yes I do. I have to know if this is a real memory. Someone came up behind me and hit me in the leg and I screamed. I turned and saw Sam just before she swung something and hit me in the head with it. I remember falling into someone's arms and then your voice telling someone not to touch me, and that's it."

"That's a real memory. After you were hit the first time you screamed and I came running into the kitchen. By the time I got there she had already hit you I the head and you were slumping into Eric's arms. I took you from him and told him not to touch you."

"You actually remember seeing Sam hit you?"

"Yes, she had on a red shirt and her hair was pulled back. She had a look of pure hatred on her face, like I'm evil or something."

"We need to call Brian in the morning. He needs to know that you remember."

She nods her head. "What do you think is going to happen? I don't want to deal with any more drama. I don't want to do this anymore." She starts to cry out of frustration and annoyance. "Why does this keep happening? Life isn't supposed to be this dramatic. It's not supposed to be like this."

"Tris, it is just life. Things happen and it is how we handle those difficult times and our reaction to those times that shows us who we really are."

"Fine, but I think I've proven that I'm pretty strong. I don't want to be tested anymore. I just want an uneventful, easy life."

"It will come eventually," he pulls her back to him and wraps his arms around her. "Try to go back to sleep." He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back to sooth her.

~oOo~

The next day they wake and Tris insists on calling Brian immediately to tell him that she remembers. What he tells her is not what she wants to hear.

"I'm glad you remember Tris, but the most they can do is what they've already done. There is a restraining order against her and she is on probation. She isn't allowed back on campus and she is going through court ordered counseling. There aren't going to be any further files charged against her right now. If she violates the restraining order or her probation, she may see some jail time, but beyond that, she's free."

"So it's okay for her to hit me with a bat? She just gets to do whatever she wants?"

"It's not that. But that is what the district attorney had to do because they were threatening to file charges against Zia."

"For what?"

"Zia punched her in the face and broke her nose after Will and Lynn caught her."

Tris laughs, "Zia did that?"

"Yes she did. You have some pretty good friends there, you know that?"

"Yes, I do."

She hangs up the phone as Four walks back into the bedroom from the shower.

"Did you call him?"

"Yes I did. He said that he's happy I got my memory back, but that it's not going to matter. They had to cut a deal for probation so that they didn't file charges against Zia for breaking Sam's nose."

He laughs, "She did do that. It was funny too. She was so pissed."

"So what's the plan today?"

"Well, I think we were just going to hang out since you really can't do much and you refuse to be helped. I know that Chris, Mar, Lynn, and Zienna are already outside on the patio. Will and Uriah are playing pool or something and Zeke and Zia left a while ago with your parents. He had to go to the shooting range and she had an early client today. They both said they'd be back later."

"Don't you have any practices or games you have to be at today?"

"Actually, I do. I have to go to the track meet since the football team is at home. Dr. George is already at the stadium so I need to go to the track meet. I should only be gone a couple hours though. So why don't we get you dressed and I'll take you down to the girls."

"Do you have time to help me in the shower?"

"Absolutely." He picks her up and carries her to the shower. He takes the brace off of her leg and helps her to undress. Then he gently sets her into the shower on a chair so that she could shower. When she's finished he lifts her out, helps her to dry herself, get dressed, and replaces the leg brace. Then he picks her up and carries her out to where her friends are sitting and talking.

Four kisses her gently, "I'll see you later."

She smiles and kisses him again before he leaves. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world. How many guys would be so loving and gentle? He makes her feels so loved, she can't imagine her life without him. She hopes that their talks of the future are real and that he is her future.

_**I don't like this chapter! I'm having a hard time with this story right now because I've been adapting it so that it is a standalone story without Divergent. That story is now occupying my time since it is actually mine without these precreated characters. Most of the story is the same, just with new names and a different city. They are no longer in Chicago. If you have some time, check it out and let me know what you think. It's called Love and Sports.**_


	52. Chapter 52

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 52

When Zeke arrives at the tattoo parlor, he is suddenly very nervous about what he is about to do. He made the decision a week ago while Zia was away at a tattoo convention with Natalie and Bud. He has never been so happy or been with someone that he loved so much. He loved Shauna, but after meeting Zia and being with her, he realizes that his love for Shauna was more of a friendship than anything more. Shauna was right, he just didn't see it at the time.

So one day while Zia was gone, he went to the jewelry store and found the perfect ring for her. The diamond is a traditional diamond but the band looks like vines twisting around and coming together at the stone. It's nothing spectacular, but it unique and it reminded him of Zia the moment that he saw it.

He decided that he was going to do it that night. He was taking her out to their favorite restaurant on the beach. They both love the lake and the beach so he thought that would be the perfect place.

After dinner Zeke leads Zia out onto the beach to take a walk. It is mid November, so it's starting to get cold outside. He places his coat around her shoulders and pulls her tight to his side to keep her warm.

Zia notices that something is up with Zeke. He's been quiet and not at all like his normal fun loving, silly self. She starts to worry about what is happening when he doesn't say anything for a few minutes once they are out on the beach. She knows that he spoke with Shauna a couple days ago. He said it was just a friendly conversation. He said he wanted to let Shauna know that there were no hard feelings and that he still valued their friendship. But now she is beginning to wonder if there was more to the conversation than he let on.

After a few long quiet minutes Zeke stops and turns Zia toward him. He stopped in the exact place where they had their first dance at Natalie and Bud's wedding. The place looks completely different than it had that night, but he knows this is the place.

The night is clear and every star is present in the sky. The moon is waning, but it is still bright and lighting up the night perfectly. Zeke couldn't have chosen a more perfect night to profess his undying love for the woman in front of him.

Zia looks at him expectantly, she also knows where they are. She's nervous about what is going to happen. She loves this man with all of her heart. It would kill her if he's decided to break up with her, especially in this place. She knew she loved him in this place. She never believed in love at first sight before, but that night when they danced, she knew.

"Zia, we've been spending a lot of time together for the past few months. They have been some of the happiest times that I have ever had. You are a great woman with a beautiful heart."

She doesn't say a word. She just stands and stares at him as he speaks.

"Zia, the night that we danced, I knew something was different about you. I knew there was a spark that I couldn't deny. No matter how heartbroken I had been, just being around you made everything better, even if we were just trying to be friends. I knew I could never just be your friend. I knew immediately that there was so much more. I think I knew it the night of the tattoo party when we sat and talked for hours. I felt the connection then, I just blocked it out because I was with someone."

Tears are starting to form in Zia's eyes as he speaks. She's still not sure where he is going with this, but she's happy to know that he felt the connection to her at the same time that she felt it.

Without warning, Zeke gets down on one knee and Zia gasps. Of everything she was expecting, this wasn't it. The tears stream down her face as she looks at the man she loves kneeling in front of her.

"Zia, it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would marry me," he says pulling the small velvet box out of his pocket and presenting it to her.

When she sees the beautiful ring she can't speak. She is wracked with sobs. She drops to her knees in front of him and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him, pouring all of the love and desire she feels for him into that kiss.

When they pull back, he looks into her eyes and smiles, "I guess that is a yes?"

She quickly nods, "Yes, of course it's a yes. I would love to be your wife."

Zeke pulls the ring from the small box and places it on her finger.

"I love you Zia. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet."

She kisses him again. "I love you so much Zeke," she says and kisses him.

~oOo~

The fall semester unravels as Tris does her school work from home and her friends all continue with their normal lives. Her leg is healing properly and after six long weeks, she is able to finally stop wearing the brace and start to move it again. For the most part, Four spends most of his time at the beach house with Tris and her parents. He spends more time there than at his apartment, sometimes only leaving to go to work.

Finally at the last softball game of the season, Tris convinces Four that she wants to go. So she goes into work with him. He doesn't want her to be here alone, so she has to sit through a track meet before the game. When they finally arrive at the softball field, everyone on the team is surprised to see her.

They all wrap her in hugs and ask her how she's doing. They tell her how well Grace has done at short stop, but that they miss her being there. Even Grace tells her how much she misses her and can't wait until she comes back.

Tris sits on the bench with Four and the coaches to watch the game and talk about what's been happening. The team, although pretty good, isn't as good as in years past. They have won six games and lost five this season, they won't be in contention for the championship this fall, but the coaches look at is as a growing and learning experience.

The last game of the season they win seven to five. The girls are happy that they got the win while Tris was there, but they are upset that the season is now over.

The girls all go down to the locker room while Tris sits and waits for Four to put his things away. Out of the corner of her eye she sees someone approaching. Four doesn't notice at first.

The girl comes up to Tris looking angry and ready to strike.

"So, not only did I lose my position because of you. I have a record, I am on probation, and I got kicked out of school. And it's all because of you," Sam barks.

Tris sits there calmly and just looks at the crazy girl in front of her.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Do you understand that if you are caught, you are going to jail for violating the restraining order?" It isn't a threat it is more of a warning for Sam to leave now before she gets herself into trouble.

"Oh you would just love that. To be the reason that I'm in jail. I bet that would just make your day. Why do you think you are so special?" yells Sam. She lunges at Tris as she screams, "I'm going to finish what I started."

As she lunges Tris quickly moves the way that Brian taught her. She stands and waits for Sam to stand. Tris has wanted this confrontation and she wants to be able to put this fight to rest once and for all.

Sam stands in front of Tris and she immediately strikes, but she is slow. Sam throws the first punch. Tris is ready for this and ducks, and punches Sam in the stomach. Sam rushes at Tris ready to tackle her, but Tris sidesteps quickly and attempts to hit Sam in the face with her elbow but only grazes her. Sam gets angry and sloppily attempts a kick that misses and allows Tris to knock her off balance.

Tris punches her in the stomach, kicks her legs out from under her, and kicks her in the ribs. Sam is on the ground curled into a ball but Tris continues in her attack. She gives Sam a kick to the stomach, a kick to the face, and a kick to the chest.

Tris is not ruthless, she is not cruel. It seems like she is taking all of the feelings that she has had to deal with over the past months and is using it to fuel her anger.

Tris gets ready to kick again, but Four sees what is going on and decides it's enough.

He rushes to her side just before Tris kicks again and grabs a hold of her. He stares into her eyes and sees something that he has never seen in her eyes before. There is an unnatural viciousness in her eyes.

"Tris, calm down. You took care of her. She's knocked out."

He eyes seem to clear as she looks at him. "I'm fine," she tells him.

He takes her hand and walks her over to the bench, away from Sam. Marlene comes back to the field and takes in the scene in front of her. "What happened here?"

"Marlene, call the police. Tell them that Samantha French is here and she is violating a restraining order."

Marlene does as Four instructs. She then sits next to Tris and Four, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Four asks her.

"I was sitting here waiting for you when Sam approached me and accused me of ruining her life. She came at me and I just defended myself the way that Brian taught me."

"I'd say you did more than defend yourself," Marlene scoffs. "She's knocked out. Did you check to make sure she's still alive? She hasn't moved."

"I checked," Four said in a matter of fact manner.

Ten minutes later the police arrive to find Tris sitting on the bleachers without a scratch and Sam lying on the ground groaning that her head hurts.

Brian also arrives. After Marlene called the police, she sent a text to Brian.

"Miss Reed, would you care to explain what happened here?" one of the police officers says.

"I was sitting here waiting for my boyfriend to finish work after the game when Sam approached me and started to blame me for all of her problems. She attacked me and I defended myself."

"Who taught you to fight like that?" the officer asks. "You don't have a scratch on you and she is beaten to a pulp."

"I taught her," Brian speaks up showing his FBI badge. "This girl attacked Miss Reed several months ago. She broke her leg and hospitalized her for a month. Miss Reed has a restraining order against this girl and this girl is currently on probation for the attack."

"I warned her," Tris speaks up. I reminded her about the restraining order and told her she should go away. She didn't care and lunged at me. I defended myself."

Sam was placed under arrest but she had to be taken to the local hospital for observation. Tris was allowed to leave with Brian and Four to go back to the beach house.

"Remind me not to mess with you," Four says jokingly.

"I'll kick your butt," Tris says smiling.

"I have no doubt. So what do you want to do tonight? I thought maybe we could go back to campus, Phi Delta is having a party for the softball team tonight. We could convince Zeke and Zia to come along."

Sam hasn't been back to the fraternity house since the attack. She really doesn't want to go there. "Why don't we just invite Zeke and Zia here? I'm really not up for a party tonight."

"That sounds good to me. They'd probably prefer to come here anyway, I don't think Zia's too into the whole fraternity thing."

~oOo~

When the door bell rings, Four finds Zia, Zeke, Lynn, and Zierra standing in front of him. He smiles and lets them in. "We weren't expecting you two. Tris is going to be happy that you're here."

"Well, we just thought it would be more fun to hang with you guys than going to a party," Lynn says. "Besides, things are a little different at Phi Delta."

Four leads them to the deck where Tris, Natalie, and Bud are sitting. "What do you mean different?"

"What's different?" Tris asks. "Hey Lynn and Zienna," she says with a smile. "I'm so glad you came, I miss you."

Lynn and Zienna go over and hugs Tris and then sit down at the table. "Phi Delta parties are different," Lynn explains. "When you guys were there, no one ever made me feel different or strange. Now, some of those new guys have a way of looking at us that makes me very uncomfortable and they say some pretty derogatory things."

"Uriah doesn't do anything?" Zeke asks.

"Oh if he sees it, he does. He's told a couple people off on my behalf. But he can't be there all of the time. And when he's not around they don't hesitate to say some pretty unpleasant things. Even some of the new girls are bigoted. I just don't know. I've been thinking about getting out of there and getting my own apartment."

"I told her we could find a place in between the two schools and get a place together," Zienna says.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. I have no desire to go back to the sorority house either. I was actually thinking about getting my own apartment for the spring semester," Tris says.

"When did you decide that?" Four asks, confused.

"Just being around them for the softball game today, suddenly it just doesn't feel right being there anymore. I don't feel like I belong there."

"What do you mean; they were all so excited to see you."

"I don't know," Tris says. "I just don't think I want to go back there. It's different now. Everything is different now. I just don't think I want to share a house with people who could turn on me in an instant."

"Well, we have an announcement to make that could possibly help with some of these decisions," Zeke says. He didn't tell Four what he was planning.

Up until this point, Zia has kept her left hand in her pocket. She hasn't even told her sister that she and Zeke are engaged yet.

"What is it?" Zienna asks.

"Well," Zeke starts. "We're going to be moving in together soon."

Zia takes her hand out of her pocket and holds it out for everyone to see. "We're getting married," she says.

They all erupt in congratulations and excitement.

"And I would be honored, Tris, if you would be my maid of honor."

Tris stands and wraps Zia into a hug, "I would be honored."

Then Zia turns to her sister, "And of course I want you to be one of my brides maids, little sister."

Zienna smiles, "I would love to big sister."

Four shakes Zeke's hand, "Congrats man. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It's the only secret that I've ever kept, but I had to. Besides, you are going to be very busy keeping me in check until the wedding, being my best man and all."

Four smiles, "Thanks man. That will be a full time job."

The group sits together and talks about what they are thinking for the wedding and what their plans are for the future.

**Sorry I've been missing in action lately. I just haven't been very motivated. Hopefully I'll be able to focus and continue more now. I'm really happy with this chapter and am extremely happy with the proposal. Hope you agree. **


	53. Chapter 53

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 53

Even though everything seems to be going well for everyone, Tris is a complete mess on the inside. Since the attacks she is terrified of being alone. The last attack at the softball game was the final event that completely set her off. She was fine when Four was with her every single day, never leaving her side while he was on holiday break from work. She doesn't really trust anyone except for her handful of friends. But the closer the spring semester gets, the more frightened she gets about having to go back to campus, about being around more people, and about playing softball. Sam hasn't made any additional threats to Tris, but as with Marcus, she thinks it's only a matter of time before Sam will try something again.

Sam was currently in jail because of the attack and breaking her parole. Eric was found not guilty by reason of insanity for her kidnapping. He is currently in a psychiatric hospital getting help. And Marcus was still in jail. But she thinks it is only a matter of time before they are free to terrorize her again.

After New Year, things started to change quickly around her. Zia and Zeke were planning their wedding. She tried to be happy for them, but she just couldn't. Then Four left to go to Indiana for spring training. She understood that he had to go, but deep down she resented him for leaving her. He was the only thing helping her to keep it together. Now with him gone and everyone moving forward with their lives,Tris feels like she is stuck. She wants desperately to be happy, to be supportive, to be the friend that she used to be, but she is unable to move forward, unable to go back, she's just stationary and she can't force herself to care.

Just before Four left, he started to spend more time at his apartment, cleaning it out and packing it up. Zeke has moved in with Zia, so they decided to let the apartment go. With Four spending time away, she has found that she can't sleep without him. He seemed to be the only thing that kept her kind of sane. Now she stays up all night jumping at the slightest noises or hiding in the corner of her room, waiting for the attack that never comes. Her dreams are filled with images of Eric ripping her clothes off, Al's voice begging for forgiveness and inevitably his body plunging into a river, and Sam's face just before she swung the bat that plunged Tris into blackness.

She hides in her room and barricades the doors when no one is home. She's had to spend more time alone lately with everyone either working or visiting their families for the holidays. The weeks following New Years and before the spring semester started were more difficult than she could have imagined. Four left the third week of January and although he calls every day, he's always exhausted from the day's workout. He managed a starting position at first base, but he had to work really hard to earn that position.

Zia and Zeke are in full swing planning their wedding. Zeke graduated from the police academy at the top of his class and is now working for the Chicago Police Department. He was even offered a position in the K9 unit and will be receiving his German Sheppard puppy soon. Then he will go through an additional six months of training with his K9. He's promised Tris that he would keep an eye out for Sam, but right now, she is still in jail for violating her parole at the last softball game.

In the middle of January, Tori and Brian welcomed their little boy into the world. It was yet another reason for Tris to find some joy in life, especially when she was asked to be little Liam's God mother. Yet again she faked happiness around her friends and family, but she felt nothing but fear and despair. Now she also feared for this little baby boy because he was so small and innocent, like she once was. He knew nothing of the horrors that awaited him in the world.

The moment she could disappear from the crowd of people that had congregated at her house for the welcome party for Liam, she did. She started to feel herself hyperventilate when someone she wasn't familiar with came into the room. She claimed that she was up late and that she was tired so no one would come looking for her. She locked herself away in her room and hid herself in the closet. She couldn't stand being around people anymore.

Since Four left for Indiana, Zia and Zienna both started going to the house to hang out with Tris more frequently. During those times when she has company, Tris forced herself to pretend to be happy and attentive. She's become very good at hiding her despair from her family and friends. She tried to care about planning the wedding, but she just didn't. She would just nod and give a half hearted smile when they would talk about wedding plans. Zia and Zienna both thought her indifference was due the Four's departure.

The only one that seems to have noticed any difference in her behavior has been Four. When he calls her, he can tell that she just doesn't sound like herself. Whenever he tries to talk to her about coming to Indiana to see him, she quickly changes the subject or gives some excuse about school, her parents, or softball. Even when he tries to talk to her about the softball season or about how spring training is going, she doesn't seem to care about the conversation. He can tell that she is only pretending to be interested based on the questions she asks or the answers that she gives. And she doesn't seem to pay any attention to what he is saying. He's tried to talk to Natalie and Bud about it, but they pass it off as just nerves about going back to school or her being sad that he's gone.

By the time the end of January draws near and the spring semester is about to begin, Bud and Brian move Tris' things back into Kappa house. Marlene had promised her that no one had touched her room since she left. When Tris walks into the house though, all she wants to do is run away and hide.

Nothing was the same anymore. Four was gone, her friends were moving forward with their lives like nothing ever happened. And nothing did happen to them. They weren't the ones kidnapped, they weren't hit with a bat.

Marlene and Christina were so excited to see Tris when she arrived at Kappa, that they didn't notice that she was completely terrified. She faked a smile as all of the girls from the sorority welcomed her back. The softball players all seemed to be genuinely thrilled for her to return. But all Tris could think about was how Sam had pretended to be nice and friendly at first. How no one knew that she was psychotic until it was too late. What if one of these girls is like that too?

She managed to keep herself together until everyone left her, the moment she was alone she lost it. Her body started to tremble, her heart hammered in her chest, and she began to cry uncontrollably.

Marlene and Christina tried to get her to come to Phi Delta for a welcome back party for the spring semester, but Tris refused. She claimed to be too tired from the move to do anything. But in reality, Tris was barely sleeping. She was exhausted all of the time, but she couldn't sleep. She would sit up all night just to avoid the nightmares that forced her to relive her experiences over and over. She also didn't want to ever go anywhere near Phi Delta again.

After a couple days of Tris hiding in her room, Christina starts to worry about her. It is unlike Tris to lock herself in her room. It is also unlike her to refuse to talk to people. Even when Chris tried to talk to her about working out and softball, Tris didn't seem to care. She would skirt around the subject and then claim to have a headache so she could go and lock herself back in her room.

Christina and Marlene started talking about the changes that they noticed in Tris. They decided to keep an eye on her a little longer. Neither of them wanted to accuse her of something being wrong if they weren't sure.

~oOo~

With the beginning of the semester came more horror for Tris. She found that she would walk a mile out of her way just to avoid Phi Delta. She couldn't concentrate in her classes, and these classes were vital to her completing her degree and becoming a licensed physical therapist. But she just didn't care anymore. By the third week of the semester, she was skipping classes and refusing to talk to anyone.

When the first day of spring training began and she didn't show up, Marlene finally decided that there is something really wrong with her. Tris would never have blown off softball. She went to try to talk to Tris after practice, but all she found was an empty room. Tris had hidden herself away in the closet and Marlene didn't think to look there for her.

Marlene waited for Christina to come home to discuss what they should do.

"Christina, she didn't come to practice today, she's blowing off classes there's something wrong with her."

"I agree, I think we should talk to someone."

"Well, I'll call Natalie. Maybe she'll know what to do," Marlene says.

"I'm going to talk to Brian too. I think I might have an idea about what is going on with her and I think he'll know what to do."

Christina goes off to call Brian. When she explains what Tris is doing and how she's been acting, Brian becomes very worried about her. He knows that it could either be depression or what he thinks is post traumatic stress disorder. He starts to call around to all of her friends to talk to them about what they have seen of her behavior.

The conversation that worries him the most is his conversation with Four. After he left, she started pulling away from him. He told Brian about her indifference during their conversations and about how he's had worries about her for weeks, but no one seemed to think that it was a big deal.

By the time Brian gets off of the phone he is almost positive that Tris has PTSD. He makes one final call to Natalie and Bud to tell them of his suspicions. At first they don't want to hear that there is something wrong with their daughter. They try to say that her behavior change is due to Four leaving or going back to school. But when he tells them about her skipping classes and not going to softball practice, they realize that there is something wrong with their daughter.

After getting off of the phone with her parents, Brian drives to campus to talk to Tris so that he could see for himself if he's right. When he gets there, he doesn't see her in her room. But after a few silent moments, he hears he sobs coming from the closet in her room. He gently knocks on the door so he doesn't startle her, and he calls out her name so she knows it is him.

"Tris, I hear you in there. It's Brian, I'm going to open the door. Don't worry, I'm here alone and the door is closed so you won't be bothered by anyone else."

She doesn't respond, so he slowly opens the door. He finds her in the corner of her closet, buried under a blanket.

"Tris, can you come out of there for me please?"

She slowly gets up and crawls out of the closet. The look on her face says that this movement is physically painful for her. She stands and moves toward her bed where she sits. She never makes eye contact with him or even attempts to talk. Nothing about her behavior is normal.

"Tris, are you okay?"

She simply nods but doesn't speak.

"Tris, can you talk to me about what is going on? Your friends are concerned because you aren't going to softball practice, you aren't talking to Four, and you aren't going to classes."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Why were you in the closet?"

"That is the only place that is safe. Everywhere else isn't safe. It is too easy for someone to get me when I'm not in my closet. Four left. He can't protect me anymore. You have a baby and you aren't my trainer anymore. You can't protect me. Dad is at home. He can't protect me. No one can protect me here."

The tears start to fall and she refuses to talk anymore.

Brian decides that she needs help now. "Tris, we need to go somewhere. Do you feel safe with me?"

She nods her head.

He gathers her into his arms and carries her out of the house to his car. He gently places her in the front seat. He can tell that she hasn't been eating properly; she's lost a lot of weight. As he walks to the driver side of the car, he texts Natalie about what is going on and that he is taking her to a psychiatric clinic. She needs to talk to someone and she needs appropriate help. None of them will be able to help her until she realizes that there is something wrong with her.


	54. Chapter 54

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 54

Natalie and Bud met Brian and Tris at the clinic. When they see their daughter, they are shocked by the drastic change in her. Tris had lost about fifteen to twenty pounds in the past three weeks. Her skin was pasty and she had black rings around her eyes from lack of sleep and she is dehydrated.

After the doctor evaluated her, he went to discuss his findings with her parents and Brian.

"I believe that Tris is suffering from PTSD. She is starting to hallucinate because she refuses to sleep. She told me that she can't sleep because they will come to get her in her sleep. She also told me that Tobias isn't here to protect her anymore. Brian was able to give me the details about her kidnapping and the attack. And I'm guessing that Tobias is her boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is." Natalie says. "But the kidnapping was almost a year ago and the attack was about six months ago. Why is this happening now."

"It is not uncommon for PTSD to manifest after months or years, so the timing is perfectly normal. More than likely, based on the comment about her boyfriend not being there to protect her that could be what triggered it. Now please understand, I'm not saying it is his fault. PTSD would have found a way to manifest no matter what the trigger was."

"Well, what can we do for her?" Bud asks. "We have to help her."

"We are suggesting that she be admitted to the hospital. First of all we have to get her healthy again. She needs nourishment and liquids. She also needs medicated. We can give her medication to help her sleep so she can get the rest that she needs. We will also be able to monitor her calorie intake and give her IV fluids. Just those small things will help her drastically in the first few days. After she is healthy, we will begin counseling and medicine to help her work through her problems."

Natalie is now in tears after hearing about how bad the situation for Tris really is. "How long will she have to be here?"

"It depends on her, on her willingness to cooperate, to talk to the counselors, and to want to get better. Sometimes the patients are their own worst enemies. They don't realize that there is something wrong with them so they don't try to get better."

Natalie and Bud don't say another word. They know that she needs help and they can't provide that help to her. They simply agree and sign Tris into the hospital.

Tris spends the next month in the hospital. At first she refuses to cooperate. She won't talk to anyone. When her parents or friends come to visit, she just sits there and stares at the wall. Even when Tobias comes home for a couple days to see her, she won't talk to him or look at him. But the sound of his voice sends her into a fit of shaking and crying hysterically. The doctors told him it is because for the past couple months, she has associated him with safety and security. Now she desperately wants that safety and security back.

On his last day in Chicago, he spends the day at the hospital trying to get her to talk to him or even look at him. He talks to her about playing professional baseball and about how badly he misses her and that he can't wait to be able to spend time with her. He spends the entire day talking and just wishing and hoping that at some point she will decide to look at or talk to him.

He gets the breakthrough that he hopes for when the nurse enters the room and tells him that visiting hours are over and that he will have to leave. After the nurse leaves the room, he turns his attention back to Tris.

"Well, I guess I have to leave. I'm going back to Indiana tonight. I have a game tomorrow." He leans close to her and whispers, "I love you so much Tris. Please try to get better. Please try to come back to me. I miss you so much."

He kisses her on the cheek and as he turns to walk away, she grabs his hand and holds on to him tightly. She mumbles something that he can't understand.

He turns back to her and kneels on the floor in front of her where he can see her eyes.

Quietly and gently he tries to get her to talk again.

"Tris, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

She stares blankly at the wall. But the grip that she had on his hand remains.

He whispers almost inaudibly, "Please talk to me."

Slowly she lowers her gaze from the wall to his face. It is the first time in three days that she has looked at him. When her eyes finally meet his, tears start to well up in her eyes.

He can see the sadness, confusion, and fear that she is feeling, in her eyes. This is the best he's felt in since he got the call about her being admitted in the hospital. She is looking at him, she sees him.

"Tris, please come back to me. I need you to find your way back to me."

When the nurse comes in to remind him about visiting hours, she immediately sees that she has had some kind of breakthrough. She quickly goes to get Tris' doctor to tell him what is happening.

When the doctor arrives, he quietly observes Tobias and Tris. She still hasn't spoken to him again, but she won't let his hand go and she is staring into his eyes.

"Tris, I heard you say something to me. Please tell me what you said. I would like nothing more than to hear your voice again."

She continues to look at him. She slowly opens her mouth to speak. He leans in close to her so that he can hear her this time.

"Don't go."

Those two words are the best words he has ever heard. Four looks over at the doctor who simply nods and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

Four continues to kneel in front of her, holding her hands in both of his. "I'm not going anywhere right now. I promise."

At those words she completely breaks down in tears. This is the first time she's talked or shown any real emotion for weeks. It is the breakthrough that the doctors have been hoping for.

For the next two hours, Four sits with her holding her hands and talking to her. She hasn't said anything else to him. But she has started making eye contact with him when he talks to her and she even smiles at him from time to time.

When eleven o'clock rolled around, the nurses came in to change her IV and to give her medication. This medication will make her sleep.

After a short time, she starts to get drowsy. Just before she falls asleep, she says one more thing to him. "Win for me," and then she's gone.

~oOo~

That night Four boards a plane that will take him back to Indiana. He has mixed emotions about going back, even if she basically told him to. He wants to be with her through her recovery, but he can't just leave the team either. Once he's in the air, he calls Natalie and Bud to tell them what happened at the hospital today and that as he was leaving the doctors told him that was the breakthrough that they had been hoping for. The sign that she hadn't completely given up, that she still had things that she was willing to fight for.

After their conversation, he tried to get some rest before he arrived back in Indianapolis. But just as he was falling asleep, his phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID, his heart sank. He hesitantly answered the phone dreading what he was going to hear on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"

"This is Capt. John Rodgers. I'm the warden at the federal prison that your father is being held. I'm calling to inform you that Marcus Eaton was stabbed in a prison riot three days ago. He survived for in the infirmary until he died of his injuries this morning."

Four sits quietly for just a moment. "Thank you for contacting me. But as far as I'm concerned he was not my father. Is there something that you need from me?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to make arrangements for the remains or…"

Four cuts him off, "Honestly, that man made my entire life a living hell. I really don't care what you do with his remains. But I will not claim them."

"I understand Mr. Eaton. We will take care of it. But just so you know, it is not uncommon for people to refuse the remains of criminals. Especially violent and manipulative criminals like Marcus."

"Can I ask just one question?"

"Yes."

"What started the riot?"

"A card game. Although we don't condone gambling, we also can't stop them from gambling what belongs to them, especially when they don't do it openly. Cigarettes, food, whatever else they can legitimately get their hands on. From what we gather, Marcus had been cheating others during these games, working with another man that he would split the winnings with. One of the other inmates figured it out and somehow made a shiv out of a toothbrush and a disposable razor. A fight started in the court yard giving him time to basically cut Marcus open completely."

Although the man that frequents Four's nightmares died a horrific death, he just can't seem to make himself care. He actually relieved to know that the man is dead and out of his life for good.

"Thank you for calling me, Capt. Rodgers. I appreciate it."

Four hangs up the phone and for just a moment feels a sense of relief flood over him. With Marcus gone, that is one less thing that he has to worry about.

Shortly after his call with the prison warden, the plane lands in Indianapolis. He retrieves his car and returns to his small apartment near the stadium.

When he walks in, a sense of grief and sadness overcomes him. He's worried about Tris. He hates being so far away from her and not being able to be there to help her.

He unpacks his bag and puts his things away. He looks around the small apartment and scowls. The room is smaller than his room at the fraternity house, it is basically just his bed, a small refrigerator and kitchen area, and a bathroom.

He loves playing baseball, but it doesn't pay enough for him to get a better apartment than this. He's tried to find a job either in physical therapy or some kind of sports training, but there are so many guys here in similar situations looking for jobs during the season, that he can't find anything to help supplement his income.

He finally lies in his bed after his rollercoaster of a day. He has to get some sleep before his game tonight. As tired as he is though, he knows that he isn't going to be able to sleep until he calls the hospital to check on Tris.

~oOo~

After the breakthrough with Four today, the doctors are optimistic that Tris will be able to find her way out of her depression and manage the PTSD. But when she woke up and found that he was gone, she shut down again. The doctors tried to remind her about her that she encouraged him to go and win his game for her. But she didn't respond to them at all.

Later that day, when her parents came to visit, the doctors told them that she spoke to Four, but that after he had to leave that she just stopped speaking again. He encouraged them to talk to her about things that she loved to try to get her to respond.

"Hi Tris, how are you?" Natalie says smiling at her daughter.

"Hi Honey," Bud says. "We miss you at home. We would so love for you to come home."

Natalie takes her hand and turns it over, revealing her wrist. "Tris, do you remember when I gave you this tattoo? The dove, it stands for love. You knew even then that you had fallen in love. But you couldn't admit it to yourself yet. And remember the dragon? Remember what they stand for? Strength, courage, and fortitude, Tris do you remember. These tattoos mean so much to you. They are reminders of the things you need to get through life and to heal."

Tris sits and doesn't appear to be listening, but then she puts her hand on her thigh where the dragon is. She rubs her leg as if she's thinking about the tattoo. She looks at her mother and gives her a slight smile.

This was the first time that Tris has looked at her mother. Tattoos were something that Tris has always had an affection for. They have always been her way of expressing herself and dealing with the trials and tribulations of life, especially when she was a kid in Keith's house.

"Pencil and paper?" Tris asks. Natalie immediately starts to cry as she takes a pencil and sketch pad out of her bag and hands it to Tris.

She doesn't say another word. But she draws. For days she draws pictures. The doctors said this was a good development. It could just be her way of dealing with what has happened to her. She has a long road to recovery, but she may have found a way to help herself heal.

A week after Tris was given the sketch book, she has a meeting with the psychiatrist. The doctors encourage her to take her sketch book with her. When the psychiatrist sees the images in the book, she begins to ask Tris questions about their meanings. Some of the drawings are images of the room that she was held in when she was kidnapped. Some are images of devils and demons and other horrific images. But then there are images of a blue ribbon for PTSD, a couple sayings such as…

'Strength of character

isn't always how much you can handle before

you break,

it's also about how much you can handle

after you've broken.'

When she sees these images and the sayings, she is confident that even though Tris still won't speak or really make eye contact, she is beginning to find ways of healing.

~oOo~

The next chance Four has to go back to Chicago, it is a month later. Tris has finally begun to talk to a few people, like her parents and brother. She even spoke to him once or twice through video chat. He misses her horribly, and the life of a minor league baseball player is not what he has expected. He doesn't really get paid enough and yet no one will hire him for any work because of his extremely busy schedule. He's beginning to wonder if this life is truly what he wants.

He walks into the rehabilitation center where Tris is staying until she has completely recovered from what the doctors are now calling a psychotic break. Before his last visit she was basically on a hunger strike. She had refused to eat or drink. Her parents had to agree to have her put on IV's for fluids and sustenance to help her survive, otherwise she would have starved herself.

Since his last visit, she has started drawing again and has started eating a little. She's trying to survive, but her body has gone without real food for so long that it is difficult for her to eat enough to sustain her body. Also she tends to get sick from eating.

He reaches her room and finds her sitting at a desk with her back to the door. She seems to be writing or drawing. From doorway he gently says her name.

"Tris."

When she hears his voice, she immediately gets a small smile on her face. She slowly turns to find him standing in the door way. When she sees him standing there with flowers and the smile that she fell for, her smile widens.

Her smile lights up his entire day. He's been so worried and so nervous about seeing her. He's been afraid that once she started getting better, she would realize that most of her problems were his fault and she wouldn't want to be with him anymore.

He moves slowly into her room. He doesn't want to startle her or cause her to be scared or nervous. He goes over to the desk, hands her the flowers, and kisses her on the cheek. He takes the chair next to her and smiles. He just looks at her, taking in her beauty. She is skinnier than she has ever been, having lost about thirty pounds from not eating, her eyes have black circles around them and they are slightly sunken. But when he looks at her all he sees is the woman he loves, and she is smiling at him.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "So what are you working on here? Have you drawn me a new tattoo?"

She silently slides the notebook over to him. He begins to thumb through the book looking at all of the images. When he gets to a portrait of the two of them together, smiling and looking into each other's eyes, he stops.

"This is amazing Tris. I knew you were good, but I never knew you were this good," he pauses looking at the detail and how she captured their happiness. "Can I have this picture?"

She smiles and nods. He gently pulls the page out of the book before continuing to look at the pictures. They are all fantastic, and the poems and other sayings are also wonderful.

He spends the rest of his time with her. She speaks a little to him, but mostly she smiles and holds his hand. When the nurse comes in and says that she needs to get some rest, Four reluctantly gets up to leave.

"You can come back in a couple hours. She just really needs to get some rest right now."

He leans in and kisses her cheek, "I'll be back in a little while, I love you."

Tris smiles and whispers, "I love you."

These words make Four happier than any other words that he has ever heard. He leaves with his picture in hand and immediately goes to the tattoo parlor.


	55. Chapter 55

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 55

Four walk into the tattoo parlor. When Bud and Natalie see him they greet him with hugs and shaking his hand.

"How is she doing today?" Natalie asks.

"She told me she loves me," Four tells her. He's so happy to hear those words that he just had to tell someone.

Bud smiles, "She always has. Did you think that would change?"

"I guess there's been a part of me who's been afraid that it would change. Like maybe she'd realize that most of her problems were because she knew me or something."

"Four, that isn't true. You shouldn't think like that," Natalie say.

Bud notices the sheet of paper in his hand, "What do you have there?"

"I was wondering if you could make this a tattoo," Four says handing the paper to Bud.

When Bud looks at the image, he smiles brightly. "Did she draw this?"

"Yes, she did. I want it on my chest, over my heart."

Bud hands the drawing to Natalie, "She's gotten even better than I ever imagined. We can do this. But are you sure you want this Four? The fact of the matter is, you both are still so young and…" She stops when she sees the look on his face. There is no doubt that he is positive that he wants this on his body forever. She smiles, "Okay, Bud do you want to take care of this? I have a client coming in soon."

"Absolutely," and with that Four sits in the tattoo chair and prepares for the sting of the needle.

"I got some news last month, I just haven't really talked about it with anyone yet."

"What's that?" Bud asks while he begins the tattoo.

"Marcus was killed in a prison riot."

Bud stops and looks at Four, "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, the warden called while I was on the plane home last month. Apparently Marcus had made a lot of people really angry. One man made a shiv and basically gutted him. He had been cheating a lot of prisoners and I guess one of them just got sick of it. I found out that the guy that killed him was already in prison serving a life sentence for murdering three people. They are seeking the death penalty for that man now. But I think he did the world a service."

"You seem to be doing okay with that," Bud says, really looking at Four's face as if trying to find some sign of what he's feeling.

"I'm fine actually. It is kind of good to know that part of my life is done. I don't ever have to fear that man again."

Bud nods; he understands what it's like to have a parent like that.

Bud continues on the beautiful portrait that Tris created. When he's finished, he can't believe how perfect the tattoo came out.

Just as Four is going over to the mirror to look at the tattoo, Zia and Zeke walk into the parlor.

"Man, I wish you would have told me you were coming in. Where are you staying?" Zeke asks.

Four shakes his hand, "I'm not sure yet. I really haven't made any plans, I just wanted to get here to see Tris."

"He's staying at the beach house," Natalie says from across the room.

Four smiles, "Okay, I guess I'll be at the beach house."

Zia and Zeke both turn their attention to his new tattoo. "That is beautiful, who drew that?" Zia asks.

"Tris drew it. It was inside of her sketch book. When I saw it, I had to have it." He turns his attention to the mirror. The image of the two of them looking at each other and smiling makes his heart warm. Now he will always have her with him no matter where he is.

Four looks up at the clock, "I'm going to go back to see her for a while."

"Why don't you meet us at the diner for a late dinner, about seven or so? That is the time that visiting hours are over," Natalie says.

"Okay, I'll be there."

Four goes out to his car and drives back to the rehab center so that he can spend the afternoon with her.

When he arrives, he finds Tris still in bed, but she's awake. When he enters the room she immediately begins to smile.

"Hey there beautiful," he says coming to sit on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling."

"Okay," she peeps out quietly.

"I've got something to show you," he says. Close your eyes.

She reluctantly complies. He lifts his shirt over his head and removes the bandage that is covering his new tattoo. "Okay, open your eyes."

When she looks at him, she immediately sees the reddened, newly inked skin on his chest. She looks into his eyes with shock, then she reaches out her hand and gently glides her fingers across the new tattoo.

"It's… It's beautiful," she says quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

He places his hand over hers right at his heart. He holds her hand there, "Now I'll have you with me everywhere I go. Right over my heart where you will be forever." He says these words quietly as he uses his other hand to gently guide her face up to look at him. "Tris, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tobias."

He removes his hand from hers and replaces the bandage and his shirt. He pulls out the portrait of the two of them. He had had stopped to have it framed after Bud was done with the tattoo. He places it on the table next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have good moments, and not so good moments," she says quietly.

"I had some news that I thought you may be interested in knowing. But I'm not sure if you're ready for it."

She looks at him expectantly, "My doctors believe that knowledge is power. They believe the more I understand about my illness, the better I'll be able to fight it."

That was the longest sentence she's said to him in months. It warms his heart to hear her speak.

"Well, I received a call about a month or so ago. It seems that Marcus was killed in a prison riot. He's gone from our lives for good."

She looks at him with shock on her face. Marcus was one of her many fears that she's been dealing with. But now, with him gone that fear is no longer something that she needs to worry about. She wonders if knowing this will help her to move past one of her fears and help her to get her life back.

She doesn't say anything about this to Four. This is something for her next conversation with the psychiatrist.

"Zeke also wanted me to assure you that Sam is still currently locked up in county jail and Eric is also still locked up in the psychiatric ward in county jail. He was moved from the hospital because he tried to escape."

She starts to shake a little, "He… he… he… tried to escape?"

"Tris, listen to me," he says taking her hands and trying to help her calm down. "Look at me," he moves her face so that she is looking at him. "Tris, he's locked up in county jail now. He can't get out of there. They deemed him unfit to reenter society at this moment. He will be there for a long time."

She calms slightly, but her hands are still trembling and she looks like she's going to cry. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No," she says through a trembling voice. "I'm glad you told me."

They spend the rest of the visit holding hands and talking about baseball, art, and tattoos. They don't talk about softball or school or any of the things that she is missing this spring. Her whole life is up in the air now. With the spring semester coming to a close soon, her shot at professional softball is in question because of missing almost an entire year of playing ball.

When it is time for Four to leave for the night, he promises her that he will be back tomorrow to spend the day with her.

He kisses her goodnight. When he leans in, she places her hand on his chest where the tattoo is. She smiles and for the first time in months, kisses him gently on the lips.

~oOo~

When Four arrives at the diner, he is greeted by all of their friends. He's so happy to see everyone, he misses home desperately. He's made a few friends on his team, but not like his friends that he has here.

He walks into the diner and is overwhelmed with hugs from the girls and pats on the back by all of the guys. They begin by asking him a hundred questions about what it's like to play professional baseball and everything that goes along with playing professional sports. He tells them about baseball and his pathetic apartment. Beyond that, he really doesn't have anything to report about because he doesn't do anything else. If he's not playing ball, he's sitting alone in his apartment.

"Tell me what is going on with you guys. I've talked to Zeke, but no one else."

"Well, the softball team is struggling," Marlene begins. "Classes are almost done, and life on campus is pretty much exactly the same as it has always been."

"What about the Akron Racers, Mar. When do you report to them?" Four asks her.

"I don't know if I'm going to. I mean, I only got looked at because of Tris. She always made me look better…"

"You have to go Marlene. You can't, not go. Tris would blame herself and that could be bad. You have to take your shot," Four tells her.

"I… I just don't know. It's been so hard without her the past two semesters. She's the glue that held that team together, as soon as she was taken away we fell apart. I tried to hold it together, but I couldn't. What if I have the same problem there," Marlene says with tears in her eyes.

Uriah puts his arm around her and hugs her to his side. "You won't have to hold anything together there. You will be the newbie, you will just have to keep yourself together. And me of course," he smirks.

She smiles and nods. She knows that if Tris found out that she didn't at least try, Tris would blame herself. "Well then, I'm to report in three weeks, just after graduation."

"What about everyone else?"

Zienna and Lynn hold hands and smile. Lynn speaks up, "We have some news. Zienna and I are moving in together. We are also going to start to perform together at the theatre that Zie performs at all of the time."

Everyone erupts in congratulations. Zienna and Lynn have been together since meeting at Tris' parents' house last fall. They almost instantly fell in love and have been together since. Lynn has never felt like this for anyone that she has ever been with, not even Kenzie. With Kenzie, nothing was ever easy. They were complete opposites about just about everything. That is the reason that things fell apart so quickly in New York. Kenzie couldn't understand why Lynn was so busy or why she spent so much time performing. She would always ask why Lynn felt the need to practice so much or she would complain about moving all the way to New York just for Lynn to ignore her. She just didn't understand that Lynn's passion was dancing.

These are things that Zienna understands, because these are things that she and Lynn have in common. It is also something that they can share and do together.

"Well, I guess it is our time for some news too," Will says. He looks over at Christina and she smiles encouragingly. "Well we actually have two things, the first is we're getting married."

They congratulations begin again. But Will quickly cuts them off, "The second is, we're having a baby."

"Oh my goodness," Marlene shouts and jumps up to hug Christina. "When?"

"The baby's due in October."

"You're already four months along?" Lynn asks shocked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just waiting for the right time."

"Are you showing at all?" Zienna asks.

Christina stands and pulls her shirt tight to her body, showing her tiny baby bump.

The girls all erupt in oohs and awws when they see her tiny belly.

Four looks around and sees how everyone's lives are moving on quickly. Soon they will all be graduated and moving on with their lives. He thinks about Tris sadly. What will it do to her when she realizes that she's lost all this time and all of her friends are moving forward? He vows from this moment that he is going to do everything he can to help her heal. Starting with finding a job in Chicago. Playing professional baseball is suddenly not as important as being there for the woman that he loves.

Now he just has to see about getting out of his baseball contract.

**In response to a comment from a guest, apparently you have never seen a very good portrait tattoo. I have seen outstanding portrait tattoos on people, and many were smiling. I really think you should check out what a good tattoo artist can do before you make a blanket statement like that.**


	56. Chapter 56

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 56

After three days in Chicago, Four returns to Indianapolis determined to get out of his contract. It's a double A team, so he hopes that they won't hold him to it.

He walks into the coach's office, ready to make his case.

"Come in Four, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Well Coach, I really appreciate the opportunity that you have given to me here. This has been my lifelong dream to play professional baseball. But something has come up at home that I'm afraid is more important to me than even baseball could ever be."

The coach sits and listens as Four details Tris' PTSD, her slow recovery, and her small breakthroughs when he is able to visit.

"Coach, she's been in a hospital or the rehab center for three months now and I've only been able to go see her twice. She needs me right now. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Four, at this level your contract is negotiable. But I must warn you, if you choose to get out of your contract now, you probably will not be invited back to play ball again."

"I understand, thank you. But this is what I need to do."

"She must be a very special girl for you to give up a career in professional baseball."

"She is. Thank you." Four stands and shakes his coach's hand. He knows deep down that this is the right decision for him. It wasn't even hard to make.

He goes back to his tiny apartment and lets the landlord know that he will be moving out immediately. He quickly goes up and begins to pack all of his belongings. The only things in this room are his clothes and his pictures. Everything else belongs to the apartment building. He's happy that he doesn't have much here. All of his things are still in storage in Chicago.

When he made the drive here for spring training, he had bought a car from the money that he earned at the tattoo parlor and as an assistant to the team doctor at the college. Be loads his things into his car and he begins the drive back to Chicago, back to Tris.

On his way he calls Bud and tells him what he did and what his plans are.

"Four are you sure about this? I mean, this was your dream that you are giving up."

"Bud, I was miserable. Yeah, I was playing ball. But I had no friends, a crappy apartment, and I missed her every day. I can't do this anymore. I'm not the gypsy type. I'm not the type of person that can just go from place to place and not have any connections to anyone. And that's the lifestyle of someone who plays minor's baseball."

"Just so you're sure. I don't want you to ruin your life. That would ruin her right along with you."

"I know. I'm sure. I had a question. Do you think I could stay with you guys just until I find a job and can get an apartment? If not, no worries. I can stay with Zeke and Zia."

"You can stay here. That would actually be incredibly helpful to us, since we got a call about an hour ago that Tris is coming home on Friday. We have to set up her appointments with the therapist, and prepare the house for her arrival, but she's coming home."

Four can't help the exciting that he feels with those words. "I'll do whatever it takes to help to help you and her. Whatever you need."

They hang up the phone and Four couldn't be happier with his decision to go back.

~oOo~

Tris enters the psychiatrist's office and sits in the chair that she always sits in.

It has been three and a half months since her mental break. Since they diagnosed her with PTSD from the trauma that has been her live over the past year. She sits in the chair and looks at the doctor expectantly. Tris never speaks first. It is the one thing that she's refused to do. The doctor says that is her strength and drive shining through and that it was good for Tris to feel in control because that was part of her PTSD. She needed to find control over something.

"Well Tris, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, we've been talking about your friends and family and what has been going on outside of these walls."

"I know. They've all graduated. The girls softball team didn't make the playoffs this year. They are going to be getting jobs and lives. I know all of that. I also know that I have to heal."

"Tris you understand that everyone's paths are different. And the path that you once thought was yours may no longer be the path that you should take. Only you know what you have been through, no one can judge that. That being said, I think you are doing quite well. What are your feelings about returning home? You will still be required to meet with me twice a week, but you can go home and start sorting out your life and what your next step is going to be."

"Are you serious? I get to go home?"

"You have made some tremendous strides over the past few weeks. I attribute that to that boyfriend of yours and your parents' devotion. But yes, I believe it is time for you to go home. Are you okay with that? Because remember, you don't have to if you feel like you aren't ready to go back out into the world. With PTSD, we don't ever want to make you do something that you know you aren't ready for."

"No, I'm ready. I know I'm not completely better, but I want to go home. I think that will help me. Besides, I feel safe at home. I don't feel safe at school."

"I'm so proud of you that you can now make that distinction. It wasn't so long ago that anything outside these walls was terrifying to you. You have come such a long way. I think you will be able to continue with your recover better from home."

"Thank you doctor, when do I get to leave?"

"Your parents will be here tomorrow to get you."

They spend the rest of the session discussing coping mechanisms that Tris can use when she is starting to feel panic or sad or scared for what seems like no reason. They discuss who she should call and what she should do when she feels anything but normal. Their conversation continues until it is time for Tris to return to her room.

When she returns she begins to pack. She gets to go home tomorrow, she can't wait to go home.

~oOo~

Friday finally arrives, Bud and Natalie go to the rehab facility to bring Tris home. It was decided that Four would stay back at the house to surprise her.

Tris is thrilled when she sees her parents. She's sick of being in hospitals, she just wants to go home and try to find some semblance of her life. Lately all of her meetings with the therapist have been discussing how to deal with all of the changes that have gone on in her absence. They have been trying to prepare for the fact that her friends will be graduating in a week, some of them may be moving away, and others may have bigger life altering changes happening.

Tris understands that everyone has been living their lives without her, the one that makes her saddest is Four. She knows that he had to go and follow his dream and she doesn't blame him for that. But she misses him horribly. Once she started to open up again and start to feel again, that was the feeling that overwhelmed her the most. The longing and desire for the man that she loves.

When they arrive at the beach house, Tris is kind of sad. She had hoped that her friends would be here to greet her or something. She hasn't seen much of them for three months, she would love to know what is going on with them. She hopes that she hasn't missed Zeke and Zia's wedding, and she hopes that Marlene isn't too upset that she missed the softball season.

She walks into the house with Bud and Natalie behind her carrying her things. When she enters the foyer, she immediately gets hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. It is the most wonderful smell. The last time she remembers this is when Four cooked for her over Christmas break.

"Did you cook mom?" Tris asks.

She continues to walk through the house, following the smells to the kitchen. When she walk in she sees a tall man with dark brown hair standing with his back to her at the stove. She stops and gasps when she sees him.

Four turns when he hears a gasp behind him. He decided that the first thing he was going to do for her was to help her gain her weight back and help her find her physical strength while she was finding her emotional and mental strength again. When he sees her standing there gaping at him, he smiles hugely.

He walks up to her and envelops her in a hug. "Welcome home."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Indiana."

"Nope, I'm home for good. I got out of my contract, I'm no longer playing baseball."

"What? Four you can't do that. That was your dream."

"No Tris, you are my dream. I was miserable there. I hated everything about it. Especially being away from you."

"You can't give it up because of me…"

He cuts her off, "I didn't do it because of you. Tris, I wasn't happy. All I did was either play ball or sit in my pathetic one room apartment. All of my friends are here. You are here. There was nothing but baseball there for me, and baseball just wasn't enough. I tried to find jobs to fill time, but no one would hire me. All the guys on my team were interested in doing was drinking and picking up the local women. That just wasn't what I wanted."

She wraps her arms around him and pulls him tightly to her. She can't believe he's home with her. She can't believe that she actually gets to come home to the man that she loves.

"So do I smell what I think I smell?" she asks smiling.

"Yep, bacon and eggs. I figured you would need a good meal when you got home."

Natalie and Bud walk into the kitchen. "There better be enough for all of us."

Four smiles, "Of course."

They all sit down together and eat their meal. Tris hasn't felt this happy for a long time. She almost forgot how good it feels to be happy. All she felt was pain and despair for so long that happiness almost seems like it isn't real. But she knows it's real because she knows the love of the three people around her is real. Even in her darkest moments, that was the one and only thing that she was sure of was the love of her parents and Four.

~oOo~

The next weeks bring ups and downs for Tris. She is happy for all of her friends, but when Marlene and Uriah pack up their car to leave for Akron so she can go play professional softball, this proves to be a challenging day for Tris. She ends up using one of her emergency calls to her therapist because she is starting to feel some of the sadness seeping back in. This was supposed to be her life. She was supposed to be a professional softball player. Even though she was happy for Marlene, she still felt sadness, jealousy, and anger.

On the day Marlene and Uriah left, Tris cried for hours once they pulled away. Four tried desperately to help her, afraid that she would again sink into despair and not be able to find her way out. But his persistence and his presence were all she needed to find the light that she needed to get through. It was the first time that she was ever able to pull herself out of the depression before it got too bad.

All of the other news was very exciting for Tris. The news of Christina and Will's baby was thrilling. Christina's baby bump was growing and Tris was able to feel the baby move. Brian and Tori brought little Liam over to see Tris. He's starting to walk around, so it was fun for Tris to chase him around and play with him. Zia and Zeke's wedding was scheduled for the end of September, so Tris, Zia, Zienna, Lynn, and Christina all went shopping for brides maids dresses for Tris and Zie.

Tris was slowly reforming her relationships with her friends. She was gaining confidence and was starting to become more contented with the changes in her life. She started working at the tattoo parlor with her parents and Zia again. She and Four had started training again to help her gain her strength back. Brian started teaching her to fight and defend herself again also. Christina and Zia took her shopping and taught her about what looks good on her and what the best clothes were for her to wear. And Lynn and Zienna took her to plays and musicals that they were in so that she could find enjoyment in the arts. Everything that they did was designed for her to find who she was and what she wanted out of life. She could forge a new path for herself or she could fight for what she had, either way, what her friends were doing would help her to be better.

It took months, but Tris was working through her problems. She still met with her therapist, but she was feeling pretty good about her coping skills. Finally one day after her session, she decided what she wanted to do with her life. She no longer wanted to play softball. Suddenly spending so much time away from the people who have worked so hard to help her didn't seem like a good idea. She decided that she wanted to go back to school, but she no longer wanted to be a physical therapist. She wants to be a psychologist. She wants to learn to help people like her that suffer from illnesses that no one else can see.

She and her parents go to the college and find that she only has to take one additional semester to change her degree and that most of the classes that she needs are online. They decide that she is going to commute every day instead of living on campus. She only has to be on campus for one class for each semester. Other than that her other five classes will be online, allowing her to work from home.

Four found a job as a physical therapist in a doctor's office. He couldn't be happier with his job. He works good hours and he is able to be home with Tris to help her with her work. By the end of summer, Four has finally made enough money to buy a small house about ten minutes from Tris' house. He still spent most of his time at Tris' house, but he hoped that one day she will be ready to move in with him and that they will be the ones planning their wedding.

Will and Christina had gotten married in a small ceremony. Despite her normally high end taste when it comes to clothes and other things in her life, she got married in a sundress on the beach with no shoes on. The ceremony was beautiful, and after Bud and Natalie had a party for them on the beach outside of their house. Will got a permanent job at the local school district as a gym teacher in an elementary school and Christina continued her job at the retail store that she started working in the summer before. She has already worked her way up to assistant manager and her bosses were offering her opportunities for obtaining her own store following the birth of her baby.

Lynn and Zienna were both performing and working and forging their life together. They decided to stay in the Chicago area so they could be close to their families but also because they were happy with their life and their performing. They both also got jobs at a dance studio teaching dance to children.


	57. Chapter 57

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Chapter 57

Zia and Zeke's wedding day finally arrives. They decided on a more traditional than Christina's, deciding on a church to honor their deceased parents. Zia's family is Catholic and her father's dream for her was to have a traditional Catholic wedding in a church. Zeke's parents really didn't go to church, but his mother taught them about religion, so when Zia told Zeke about her father's dream for her wedding he had no problem with agreeing. The church was beautifully decorated with flowers and candles.

Zeke, Four, and Uriah stand at the altar waiting for the wedding march to play and for the ladies to appear and make their way to the front of the church.

'Cannon in D' begins playing for Zienna and Tris to start their way down the aisle. Zienna and Tris are wearing indigo blue floor length strapless dresses. When Four sees Tris walking down the aisle behind Zienna, he is floored. She looks beautiful with her hair swept up and curls cascading down to one side. The blue color of the dress brings out the blue in her eyes and is perfect for her. Zienna's hair is in an up-do that has spikes in the back, it is edgy, and totally Zienna. Once Zienna and Tris have made their way to the front of the church and Four has picked his jaw up off of the floor, they wait for the wedding march to begin.

Tris is mesmerized by Four when she sees him at the end of the aisle. All of the guys are wearing black tuxes with indigo vests and ties. She's never seen his so dressed up before and her heart flutters at the sight of him. They have been through so much over the past two years of their relationship. They have both sacrificed for each other, worked hard to keep all of the negativity and bad things that seemed to constantly test their relationship away. They have been there for each other through some of the worst parts of their lives and now things finally seem to be calming down. She still can't get over the fact that he gave up his dream of playing baseball because to him it was more important to be with her. And now as she makes her way to the front of the church, she wishes that it was she who was wearing the white gown. But she knows that her day will come some day.

When the wedding march begins, Zeke is suddenly more nervous than he has ever been. Everything in his life has gone perfectly since he met Zia. She encouraged him when he told her he wanted to be a K9 Cop. She helped him while he was training with his dog Fritz. She even learned some of the common Dutch commands so that she could give Fritz commands when they were home. She became friends with his friends and enjoyed being with them. She's always easy to be around, she's understanding, and she genuinely loves life and lives it to the fullest. He's never met someone like her before. And today he is going to make this beautiful woman his wife.

Zia stands at the back of the church with Bud. Bud has been like a father to her, especially since her own father passed away. So when she had to ask someone to give her away, it was an easy choice especially since her father and Bud were best friends.

Before the wedding march begins, Zia and Bud stand in the back of the church together waiting. He smiles at the beautiful girl next to him and hands her a couple Kleenex. He leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"That was from your father. Before his last day, he asked me that if he wasn't here to see you on your wedding day that I was to give you a kiss from him and tell you how very proud you made him. Everything that you have done throughout your life, every choice you've made, he's proud of you. And that he promised that he would make sure to send the perfect man to you and that you would know it the moment that you met him. I believe that man is Zeke. He reminds me so much of your father in his fun loving, easy personality and fierce loyalty. He is a great man and I am so proud of you Zia."

She looks at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you really think he would have liked Zeke?"

"He would have loved Zeke, because you love him, and because Zeke treats you like you are a queen to him."

She wipes her tears away and smiles at Bud. She hugs him tight, "Thank you for always being there for us. Before he died and ever since. We couldn't have made it without you and Natalie."

"Are you ready?" Bud asks her when the music begins to play.

She smiles and nods. She's afraid to talk anymore because she knows that the moment she tries to open her mouth she is going to cry.

The doors open and Zia's heart flutters when she sees Zeke standing in front of the church waiting for her. He is so handsome and he is all hers. She knew she wanted to be with him from the moment that she met him. He's the perfect man for her.

She and Bud slowly make their way down the aisle toward the man that will be her husband. In this moment she couldn't be happier, especially when she gets close enough to see the expression on his face.

When the doors open in the back of the church, Zeke's heart drops. Suddenly he's even more nervous than he was before. But the moment he sees her walking down the aisle in her full length Cinderella style strapless wedding gown he is suddenly overwhelmed with love. Her black hair is swept into a bun with ringlets framing her face. She has a huge smile on her face as she walks with Bud. He can tell that she's been crying, but she looks so happy. He looks upon her in awe of her beauty and in awe to the fact that she wants to be with him. She wants to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him.

When she and Bud reach the front of the church, he steps forward to take shake Bud's hand and then he takes Zia's hand in his and kisses it. He smiles at his bride and they turn to the priest.

Following the ceremony in which they both lit candles for their parents and said prayers for their life that they will be sharing. They retired to the reception hall.

Once they arrived, they were announced to the group waiting inside.

"First we would like to welcome the Bride's Maid and sister of the bride Zienna Moore and her escort Groomsman and brother of the groom Uriah Martinez. Next we welcome Maid of Honor Beatrice Reed and her escort Best Man Tobias Eaton. And now everyone please stand and give a warm welcome to the Bride and Groom Mr. and Mrs. Zeke and Zia Martinez."

Everyone stands and applauds as Zeke and Zia move to the dance floor for their first official dance as husband and wife.

Following the dance, they cut their wedding cake. Finally they are allowed to sit so dinner can be served.

When Four and Tris are finally able to sit next to each other following dinner, Four is still in awe at how beautiful she looks.

"You look gorgeous," he says to her.

For the first time in their relationship she doesn't shy away from his compliment. She's learned that this man loves her and to him she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. She smiles at him. The smile that makes his heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Tobias."

He smiles at her. He's so proud of how far she's come in her life. All of her trials and tribulations and she's come out of all of it stronger, more confident, and better than she was before.

He takes her hand in his and leads her to the dance floor. He knows that this is Zeke and Zia's day, but he also feels like this is their day too. Finally their life is going well together. No drama, no nonsense going on. Just the two of them being able to enjoy each other and their lives together. For the first time in his twenty-four years, he's sure he knows what he wants from his life, and it is her.

They spend the evening dancing and having fun with their friends. Tris has let go of any ill feelings or jealousy that she was feeling toward Marlene. Marlene loves playing softball and loves living in Akron. Uriah found a job in a high school as a football coach and gym teacher. So everyone is following their dreams, even if they aren't the dreams that they started out with at the beginning.

When Four takes Tris' hand and leads her away from the crowd and noise, she's happy to have a moment to collect herself.

They walk together, hand in hand to a little pond behind the hall. There they find a swing that they sit on and enjoy the sounds of silence in the September evening.

Four has been waiting for weeks and he's finally found the perfect night and the perfect place to ask her the question that he's wanted to ask her for two years.

He reaches into his pocket where he finds the ring that he bought for her weeks ago. He stands in front of her and pulls her to stand with him. He places a kiss on her lips and smiles.

"You know how much I love you?"

"Of course I do," she smiles, "as much as I love you."

"I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished. You are the strongest, bravest, most loving woman that I have ever known. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Just as she's ready to speak, Four gets down on one knee and holds out the ring that he's had in his hand the whole time that they have been talking.

When she sees him on his knee, then the ring in his hand she immediately bursts into tears.

"Tris will you be my wife?"

Through tears she manages only one word, "Yes."

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading my story over the past couple months. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. This was the most successful story that I have written to date and that is because you all stuck with me and read faithfully. I hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to possibly writing more one day. Right now I'm working on updating Divergent from Four's POV and Insurgent from Four's POV. After that who knows. **


	58. Chapter 58

I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters. Just in case you weren't sure.

Epilogue

Two Years Later

Four stands at home plate on Wrigley field. Standing on this field at this plate was always been his dream. As he looks out around the stadium, especially at the familiar faces that sit just behind home plate in the stands, he never imagined that he would be standing here for this reason.

It is a beautiful October day in Chicago. The air is cool but comfortable and the sky is clear. Four nervously takes his place at home plate. He looks out over the great expanse of the baseball field to the skyline visible just beyond the outfield bleachers. The view from here is beautiful and it's a dream come true to see it from this perspective. He never once in his life thought that he would ever be this happy. Most of his life was spent in fear and dealing with the ramifications of having Marcus as a father. But on this day, he puts all of that fear and anger behind him. Today he gets what he's always wanted.

Zeke, Caleb, Uriah, and Will move up behind him and Zeke places his hand on Four's shoulder. Four turns to look at the four men standing behind him. Zeke, Will, and Uriah have been his closest friends for years, and some of the only people that he has ever allowed into the reality that was his life with Marcus. He and Caleb have grown closer over the past two years. He had originally thought that Caleb was a know-it-all, only to find out that he is a really great guy and a lot of fun to hang around. Caleb is also the person that got him set up with the doctor that he's working with.

All of the guys wear black tuxes with silver vests and ties, except for Four who has a white vest and white tie. He's only ever dressed up like this one other time, and that was for Zeke's wedding two years ago. The night that he finally asked Tris to be his wife. It has taken them two years to get here, but today they will finally become husband and wife.

Zeke places his hand on his best friend's shoulder and smiles in his mischievous way. "Well man, are you ready for this?"

Four looks at him and smiles, "Absolutely."

With that one word, the music begins to play across the field's PA system and this music makes him smile. 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' begins as Liam and Ariana begin to walk out from the dugout. Liam is now three years old and Ariana is two, they are escorted to home plate by Tori and Brian. Instead of carrying a pillow, Liam carries a white baseball glove with pretend rings hanging off of it, and Ariana carries a white baseball helmet filled with flowers.

Ariana was born at the end of September, just a week after Zeke and Zia's wedding. Christina went into labor during the day while Will was at work, so Tris took her to the hospital and waited there with her until Will arrived. A few hours later their beautiful little girl was born. Ariana has beautiful brown hair like her mother and bright blue eyes like her father and her skin is a light shade of brown.

Liam is a fun loving little boy with brown hair and big brown eyes just like his mother. But when you look at his face, he looks just like Brian. Liam is already starting to play baseball with Uncle Four and Aunt Tris. They bought him his own baseball glove and bat for his birthday and are teaching him how to play ball.

Once Liam and Ariana get to home plate and everyone oohs and awws them, Tori and Brian lead them to their seats where they will try to keep them clean until it is time for pictures.

With 'Take Me out to the Ballgame' still playing lightly in the background, the bride's maids all take their places and begin to make their way down the makeshift aisle toward home plate.

Christina begins to walk from the dugout, followed by Marlene, Zienna, and finally Zia. They all wear black vintage style tea-length strapless bridesmaid's dresses, except for Zia who wears a black one shoulder tea-length dress that has an empire waist line to accommodate for her expanding baby bump.

Zeke and Zia's first baby will be due around Thanksgiving, so with only a little more than a month to go, Zia's baby bump is growing quickly. They recently found out that they will be having a baby boy who will be named Zachary Edward.

When Zeke sees his beautiful wife who is carrying his baby walk down the aisle, he is taken back to their own wedding and the feeling he got when he saw her coming toward him. She is glowing and is beautiful. His heart still skips a beat when she walks into a room. He smiles hugely at her when she gets to the front of the line of girls and turns toward him.

Uriah and Marlene came home during the off season to get married in a small ceremony in Lincoln Park. It was a beautiful fall ceremony outside with all of the fall leaves decorating their party. Marlene is still playing softball and is also coaching during her off seasons. Uriah is still coaching football and has taken his high school football team to the state finals twice in the past three years. They visit from Akron as often as they can, but they don't see their friends and family as much as they would like.

Will and Christina have little Ariana to chase after. Will is still teaching at the high school while Christina decided not to go back to the store that she was working at before Ariana was born. Instead, she stays at home with her baby but she also baby sits Liam while Tori and Brian are working and she is going to babysit Zachary when Zia goes back to work.

Caleb is set to graduate medical school in the next year. He will be doing his residency in the local hospital as a doctor of pediatrics. He's also starting dating Faith, Tris' friend from the softball team. They met at Tris and Four's house warming party and hit it off. They've been dating ever since.

Four and Tris were the last of their friends to get married. Tris wanted to be able to finish school and find a job before she was willing to start planning the wedding. After she graduated she was offered a job at the rehabilitation facility where she spent her time healing. When she told her therapist that she was getting a degree in psychology, she offered her a job following graduation. She felt that it was important to have someone who could help people that totally understands what they are going through. Tris has been working there for a year now and has made a real difference in a lot of lives. They trust her, especially when they find out that she was once in their shoes. Four is still working with the same doctor, but he's gone back to school to get his degree to be a physical therapist instead of being an assistant. He still has one more year of school to complete.

When the wedding march begins, Four anxiously awaits his bride. He's been waiting four long years to make this girl his bride. Their lives have been gloriously normal for the past two years and the past year since she moved into his house with him has been wonderful.

They are still the same couple that they've always been. They work out together, they run and lift weights and they still challenge each other to be faster and stronger than everyone else. Four plays ball for a recreational baseball league in the city and Tris spends her time running marathons. They are both living a different life than they anticipated, but they couldn't be happier.

Tris and Bud stand in the dugout, hidden away until it is their time to make their way down the aisle. Bud looks at his daughter in awe of her beauty. "You know, there was a time that I never thought I'd be the person to do this with you. You make your mother and me proud every day, do you know that?"

Tris smiles, "I love you, Dad." She kisses him on the cheek and smiles again.

"Well my love, that's our cue," Bud says and kisses her daughter on the head. They begin to emerge from the dugout, her arm wrapped in his. This is the best day of his life. When she was born, he never thought that he would ever be the one to do this with her. Now here he is, walking his beautiful daughter down the aisle to the man that she's going to marry.

Tris is wearing a trumpet/mermaid style strapless lace floor length wedding gown. It is formfitting to her small frame and beautifully accentuates her curves. Her hair is formed into a curly up-do with ringlets framing her face.

When Tris sees Tobias standing there and waiting for her, her heart begins to flutter. He looks so debonair in his tux standing there waiting for her. She has been dreaming of this day for years now. For a while she never thought it would come. She was sure that at some point, all of the drama that they had been through would drive them apart. But all it did was make their relationship stronger and make them fight harder to be together.

Four stands and looks at the beautiful woman coming toward him. He's always thought she was beautiful. But right now she has taken his breath away. He's never seen her look more confident and self assured. He loves that the dress she's chosen shows off some of her tattoos, especially the new ones she got just after leaving the hospital. The blue ribbon for people suffering from PTSD, along with one of the sayings that she had written in her notebook.

'Strength of character

isn't always how much you can handle before

you break,

it's also about how much you can handle

after you've broken.'

She had that tattooed on her bicep with the blue ribbon just under it. They are a constant reminder of her strength and perseverance. She still suffers from bouts depression sometimes, but she's been able to manage it and work through it with Four's help.

She steps toward him and he moves forward. Bud pulls him into a hug before placing Tris' hand into his. Four has become just as much a son to him as Caleb. He couldn't be prouder to give his daughter's hand to Four.

The two of them turn toward the minister officiating their ceremony. He repeats the same prayer that was used at Natalie and Bud's wedding,

_Corinthians 13:_ _ "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. Love never fails."_

They continue through the ceremony with Four never taking his eyes off of his beautiful bride. When it is time for their vows, they both spoke of love, devotion, and the challenges and triumphs that they have been through throughout their relationship. Everything that they say revolves around the hardest part of their lives being past and with the two of them together, they will be able to conquer anything that comes their way.

When the ceremony is over their names, Mr. and Mrs. Tobias and Beatrice Eaton, is displayed on the scoreboard and the marquees around the stadium. It is the coolest thing that Four has ever seen. To leave the field, they play 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame' again. The group files off of the field and to the reception hall within the stadium. Four and Tris have pictures taken on the field with their wedding party and Tris' family. The party following the wedding is fun and fantastic, especially when the sun goes down and they have a spectacular view of down town Chicago at night.

It was the perfect night and the perfect beginning to the rest of their lives.

**Well, I received so many messages asking about the wedding and about Christina's baby. So here is what happened to everyone. I hope I answered all of your questions. And again thank you all for the support. **


End file.
